Dark Angel Revised
by candyabble
Summary: From Bonnie and Clyde to missions for Eyes Only, the adventures of Max and Alec continue in this twisted version of Dark Angel. Part Three updated!
1. Default Chapter

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

For instance, in this reality, the stuff in Collins' book takes place a couple of years before it's written in the book in order to coincide with Max and Alec being in Seattle at the same time. 

**Chapter one: the Meeting**

        His target would be arriving shortly.  

The initial phase of his mission was to assume the identity of Simon Lehane.  The scouts had been watching Lehane the moment they confirmed he'd been hired by Berrisford to replace his daughter's other piano teacher, whom incidentally disappeared not long after Manticore sensed Berrisford was getting a little too curious about their operation. 

Lehane was a college student who helped pay his tuition by giving piano lessons. With no surviving family or significant other, inquiries regarding his disappearance would most likely not be made until classes resumed, if then. A conversation via his tapped phone line confirmed that he would be arriving in Seattle early afternoon and then meeting the student with whom he would be exchanging living quarters with for the duration of the break. This bar where the two would be meeting would also be the best place for 494 to observe his future persona before eliminating him later tonight.  It would be too risky to take Lehane out while he still remained on campus. Therefore, 494 was to watch Lehane and follow him to his new home and then kill him when he was alone.

However, looking for Lehane wasn't the sole reason 494 chose a seat at the bar that faced the doors. Ever since he arrived in this part of Seattle he had an eerie feeling that somebody was watching him.  

~~~

        She entered the bar fifteen minutes after he did and immediately spotted him in the back sipping a cocktail.  Her eyes processed the information in less than a second so the pause she took upon seeing him appeared slight to any casual observer. However in that pause, she both acknowledged that the man she had caught a glimpse of two hours ago at a café by a train station and had been following ever since was indeed the man she had suspected he was while also managing to put the onslaught of emotions that bit of information evoked in check.  

        She made her way over to him and took the empty seat next to him.  A quick glance confirmed what she had originally seen when he exited the café ahead of her---the tell tale black lines peeking out from where his jacket didn't quite cover.  And when he turned to her with those eyes…and that smile, she knew for sure who this man was.

~~~

        _I'm on a mission.  There's no time for fraternizing now.  I've got a job to do._  494 ordered to himself as the gorgeous brunette clad in biker girl chic made her way towards him.  _But there's always the off hours._  The mission in Kazmekastan flashed in his head and a smile formed on his lips as he turned to face the beauty seated next to him.  

        "Ben."  She breathed.

        494's brow scrunched up.  Is she foreign?  He did a mental inventory of the twelve languages he spoke fluently and the twenty or so others he knew basic greetings for, but "Ben" didn't equate to hello in any of them.  

"Ben, it's me Max." _Ah, Ben is a name.  She thinks I'm somebody else.  Well I am a damn good liar so playing along is definitely an option.  But then he noticed the longing in her eyes.  It looked as if she was a moment away from bursting into tears.  What disturbed him more, however, was the effect seeing her upset was having on him.  He was a genetically engineered killing machine trained to ignore people crying and begging for mercy, yet all he wanted to do was make that look disappear from her face. _

494 sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."  _Oh God she's going to cry anyway.  He cursed to himself seeing the crestfallen expression she now wore.  __I better just get outta here. "I really need to go.  Sorry again."  He started to move away when a surprisingly strong grip held his hand in place on the bar._

"Wait.  Please."  She pleaded. He turned back to her. "I know I know you.  Please, you don't have to be afraid of me.  I've done nothing but search for any of us since the night we got out.  You're the first I've seen.  Please just tell me it's you, Ben."

She couldn't help it.  The words just kept pouring out, but as the confusion in the man's eyes grew with each syllable, so did the feeling that she had made a terrible mistake.

        "I'm not who you think I am.  Honest. I just got into—" The desperation in her eyes were tempting him to go back to his original plan of playing along in the hopes that it would bring a smile to her face.  But he attempted one more time to convince her she was wrong. However before he could finish, she did something completely unexpected and therefore he was too shocked by both the speed and the action itself to stop it.  She reached behind him and yanked down his collar.  They both gasped in surprise, albeit for different reasons.

        "Four not three.  494." She whispered to herself.

        His blood ran cold at the face of this stranger speaking his designation but then the words spoken before it caught up to him, and the swiftness in which everything fell into place almost knocked him off the stool.

~~~

        _She was one of them.  An infamous 09er. A traitor. She thought he was 493.  493-the reason he was hauled into psych ops years ago and probed and prodded for six months straight._

_~~~_

        _He was identical to Ben. But he wasn't Ben.  He was a twin or a clone…and he was out.  Most likely he was here on a mission.  Which meant…oh shit!_  Max's eyes widened as she prepared to bolt.  This time _she was prevented from leaving by an iron grip on__ her arm._

        He didn't know why he stopped her.  It certainly wasn't because he was going to turn her over to Manticore.  His mission was Robert Berrisford and he was hardly an over achiever when it came to Manticore.  Let those other automatons bend over backwards to suck up to the suits. Sorry not looking for an extra half an hour of rec time in exchange for bringing in one of the '09 rogues. 

He stopped her because he was intrigued.  If there was anything 494 was always ready for it was adventure.  And seeing the fiery glare the vixen in his grip was giving him now, he could tell that this latest retreat from Manticore was about to get a whole lot more interesting. 


	2. blaming

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

**Chapter 2:  The Blaming**

            "Let me go."  She enunciated every word carefully and vehemently.  No more longing and desperation or fear in those eyes now.  Nope, only one way to describe how she was feeling.  She was pissed.  Suddenly the saying "having a tiger caught by the tail" floated through his head.  

            "Only if you promise not to run."

            "I don't have to promise you anything."  She jerked her arm free of him only to find that he reattached himself to her other arm with his other hand a nanosecond later. He then grabbed her other arm sensing she was about to strike.

            "Uh uh uh.  I really don't think you want to draw attention to yourself."

            Max fumed but stopped struggling, knowing full well that drawing attention to herself was precisely what she did not want to do.

            He couldn't help but smirk at the incensed woman in his grip.

            "Relax, I'm not gonna call in the storm troopers if that's what you're worried about."

            "Then what the hell do you want?"  She hissed.

            He looked her up and down leeringly before settling on her eyes which looked as if they were going to boil out of her sockets from rage, clearly not appreciative of the amount of time it took to get from her breasts to them.

            "To talk."  He said innocently.

            "Pfft, somehow I doubt idle chit chat with rogue X5s during deep cover missions is standard procedure."

            "Deep cover?  How do you know I'm not an escapee just like you?"

            "You were not in my unit."

            "How do you know I'd didn't escape later from _my _unit or earlier for that matter?"

            Max raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

            "Okay, fine.  I'm on a DCM for Manticore."  He caved.

            "Now that the BS is out of the way, you can tell me why you want to talk with me instead of, you can let go of my hands by the way, following orders like a good little soldier."

            He looked down, for the first time noticing that his large hands had migrated down from her forearms to clasp her smaller ones.  Standing so close, him looking down at her and her having no choice but to look up at him, his hands over hers, anyone watching would think they were a young couple in the midst of a very intense conversation which in a way was exactly what they were—two young people having an intense conversation but they weren't a couple.  Sure she was hot and he certainly wouldn't mind coupling with her but they hadn't…yet…because no doubt about it, he was definitely open to the i—"

            "Hello!"  Max nearly shouted at him.  He had just been staring at her without saying anything for over a minute. "Care to include me in on whatever conversation you got going on in your head and for the last time would you let go of my hands."  

            Startled he let go just as she jerked away from him causing her to stumble back.  A slight stumble was all it might have been if the man sitting on the other side of 494 didn't have his briefcase sticking out slightly from the line of bar stools.  Max stumbled into said briefcase and completely lost her balance, pin wheeling her arms for a moment before crashing to the floor.  Falling on the floor might have been the end of it if during her descent Max hadn't grabbed onto the business man's arm for purchase causing him to stumble from his stool and douse her with the drink that had been in the hand she had grabbed.

            494 opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but all that came out was the sound of laughter.  Finally he managed to choke it out but only received a glare for his trouble as the man with the briefcase had already asked while helping her up from the floor.

            494 was still chuckling when he heard the businessman say. "I hope you're alright."  

            "Sorry about your drink."  She muttered.

            "How about we forget about it and I buy you a new one?"

            For some reason the man's words sobered him and in instant later 494 found himself in the small space between the businessman and the rogue.

            "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can get cleaned up."  He said gently.

            Max blinked at the softness of both the voice and the eyes of the man who was suddenly in front of her.  She barely caught herself from smiling dreamily and uttering a breathy "okay."  Instead she nodded curtly and turned, not trusting herself to speak and completely forgetting about the chivalrous businessman.

            By the time she came out of the bathroom, Max's anger at 494 was back.  He was leaning against the wall opposite the bathrooms waiting for her. Initially she ignored him and began heading back towards the main bar but before leaving the narrow hallway where the bathrooms were located, she spun on him and hissed. "I can't believe you pushed me down in the middle of a crowded bar."  

            "Pushed you."  He said incredulously.  "Not my fault all the years on the outside weakened your feline reflexes."

            "My reflexes are fine except when some smart ass from Manticore's idea of talking is pushing me down on the ground in front of a room full of people."

            "First off, I did not push you.  Secondly it's 1500 hours, there are like 5 people here. He gestured towards the main bar area.  He turned back to her but then whipped his head back to the main bar area hoping beyond hope he did not just see what he thought he saw.  

            "Shit."  494 cursed knowing that's all he could do as he watched the cab pull away from the front of the bar…the cab with only two passengers, one of which was Simon Lehane.  

            How long was she in the freaking bathroom?  Why the hell did I wait for her back here instead of in the main area?  Why the hell did I wait for her at all?  In that span of time, Lehane had come in, met his friend, they probably decided to go some place else cause, face it, this place was dead and now he was too because his job was to follow Lehane from the bar in order to eventually find out where he was staying. Great.  Just fucking great, he had until tomorrow morning (when Lehane would first meet the Berrisfords) to search the entire city of Seattle.

            He clenched his fists and resisted the urge to stomp his foot feeling frustrated and completely unprepared for this unforeseen circumstance.  Sure his training told him he had to re deploy and fast because time was of the essence, but short of drawing inexcusable attention to himself by blurring through the bar, out the door, and down the street in a most likely failed attempt to chase after the cab, he was screwed.  Now he would have to go back to Manticore.  They'd have to come up with another plan.  He'd be severely reprimanded but even worse any shot of getting another opportunity for an outside mission would be hopeless.  All because of that traitor!  

He turned to her.  "This is all your fault!"

"Whoa.  Where the hell do you get off flipping the script like that?  I'm the one doing the blaming here, remember."  She yelled back curious as to where this sudden change came from but not so much that she would let it go that he had just yelled at her.

He made a noise of frustration before turning away.  

She instinctively ran after him (had to be her instincts because her mind was saying 'good let him walk away and leave you alone so you can get back to your own problems'), and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait, where are you going?"

            "I gotta try and find him before its too late." He let out a cross between a shout and a whine.

            "Find who and why?"

            "My target that's who."  He whispered harshly.  "As for _why_ because Mant—"

He stopped. It felt as if he had a premonition.  In it, he heard himself explain to her the reason and realized he didn't like it all.  Why _was_ he stressing himself out over failing to do Manticore's dirty work for them? He turned back to her and stared down into her huge, confused eyes. 

            "You hungry?  Can I buy you lunch?" He asked softly.

            Max blinked, utterly baffled by the instantaneous change in 494's demeanor.  But never one to turn down free food.  "Sure, let's get a table."

  



	3. explaining

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

**Chapter 3:  The Explaining**

    They ordered the exact same thing: Two cheeseburgers with no onions, large fries, and chocolate milkshakes.  He seemed to be in deep thought as they waited for their food so she decided to keep silent and wait until he was ready to give an explanation.  He'd taken one bite of his second cheeseburger before putting it down and quickly explaining his mission parameters and why he was here while she continued to eat and listen.

    "No way I'm gonna find him now.  Oh well, Manticore's pretty smart.  They'll come up with another plan."  He stuffed a few more fries in his mouth.  "Thing is, this mission was gonna give me at least two weeks on the outside.  I was really looking forward to it when I first drew the assignment so I'm not too keen on the idea of going back." He brightened suddenly. "But just my luck I run into a rogue X5.  Who better than you to show me how to keep from going back permanently, right?" He winked before downing the rest of his drink.

    She was quiet.  No fidgeting or messing with her food. She was just leaning back in her chair completely still. He could tell that she was working something out in her head as she continued to stare at him from across the table. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

    "Why are you looking at me like that?"

    "I just can't get over how nonchalant you are about all of this."

    "Yeah well, Manticore was a great gig, but the hours were kinda long and the pay sucked." He quipped. She rolled her eyes.

    "Seriously, you're not worried what they'll do to you for going AWOL?  You don't care about being punished by Manticore?"

    The sudden darkening of his eyes was answer enough to her question, however he also chose to verbally respond.

    "I don't like punishment.  So I don't plan on getting caught. You managed to avoid capture for all those years, I figure sticking with you for a while, learning your secrets and adding it to my own should keep me off their radar for good."

    A chance to learn his secrets was plenty reason to be happy that he was sticking with her, but that wasn't the only explanation for how light she suddenly felt to hear him say out loud that he planned on teaming up with her.  

She was no longer alone.  For a while anyway, she would have someone there with her and even better he was someone she wouldn't have to hide herself from because he was just like her.  She finally had someone on the outside she could connect with.  Instead of sharing the sudden elation she felt, she shrugged her shoulders.

    "Guess it's okay that you tag along for a little while." 

    After it was settled, the two left the bar and made their way around back.

    "Ah, it all makes sense now."  494 broke the silence when he saw her headed towards the motorcycle.

    Max turned back towards him sharply with one eye brow raised.

    "The black pants, boots, leather jacket, and gloves were clues I wanted to ignore because I was really hoping it was the other thing I thought when I first saw you." When she still gave him the confused look he continued. "You ride a motorcycle."

    "Yeah…and?"

    "Well when I first saw you and the way you were walking, I just thought you had a busy night.  This being the business district, not to mention, a good number of motels in the area; a girl could make a lot of money in this neighborhood."  

    She still looked confused.  _Why would the way I was walking after riding my motorcycle make me a lot of money?  Did he think I was giving rides to people? Her cheeks heated when she picked up on the pun she had unwittingly supplied and she screeched._

    "You thought I was a hooker!"

    "No." He stated calmly.  So much so that the tension in her shoulders immediately vanished in thinking that she had misinterpreted his original thought. "I was hoping you were one." Her eyes widened and flared as they flew back to his. "What? It's not a bad thing. Okay maybe hooker is not the right term.  Call girl?"  

    "You're such an asshole." She turned away and walked stiffly to her bike.  

    He smirked, clued in to the fact that she was purposefully walking with her legs as close together as possible. "Come on, I like when a girl has a few tricks up her sleeve."  He said as he caught up to her.

    "Funny, I don't remember Sarcasm 101 being part of Manticore's curriculum. How did you get away with being such a smart aleck?"  She paused, her eyes lighting up making him think she was about to strike.  He braced himself but instead she began talking again. "You know what, that's your name from now on.  Cause that's rule number one out in the real world.  Everybody has names."

    "Smart Aleck, that's an awfully—"

    "No, just Alec."  He took a few seconds to mull it over in his head before deciding he liked it.

    "Eh, works for me.  At least it's better than Simon."

    "Speaking of that, we better blaze, Seattle's way too hot now."

    "Good idea.  We should…ugh…blaze.  Oh but wait."

    "Yeah?"

    "What's _your _name?"  He asked still sounding as if names were the strangest concept in the world."

    "Max."

"Okay Max, where to?"

    "I'll know when we get there.  Hop on."  Alec couldn't help but smile as he climbed on behind Max.  Yesterday, every minute of his day had been planned out for the past eighteen years by a military command and now he was a fugitive and being led to God knows where with one of the infamous '09 rogues.  No doubt about it, his life was sure to be a lot more interesting from here on out.


	4. traveling

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

**Chapter 4:  The Traveling**

    They traveled south towards California.  Max figured it was as good a place as any.  She wouldn't go back to The Chinese Clan right away because the heat was still on her from her last heist, and she had to be sure she wasn't bringing more trouble to their door. After the smoke cleared, she could go back and see them again.  Moody could probably hook her and Alec up with a few jobs that would have them set for awhile. 

Her search for Seth would have to wait.  Lydecker more than likely caught wind of the same broadcast she had seen.  Plus Manticore would be looking for Alec in the last place he was supposed to be. He'd already told her that he had to check back with them after he made initial contact with Berrisford which gave them less than a day's head start.

They drove for ten hours straight only stopping to fuel up, go to the bathroom, or grab a quick bite to eat.  Before the pulse, ten hours straight would probably have them almost to Mexico but with having to take back roads to avoid check points or waiting in line for the checkpoints that couldn't be avoided, ten hours covered little distance.  

They were finally forced to stop just after they crossed the border into California. The cost of food and fuel had eaten up all of the money Manticore had given Alec for his trip and more than half of the cash Max had taken with her when she left California the first time.  The area was basically deserted except for a small, heavily boarded house Alec had spotted through the trees while driving.  Almost on empty with no idea how far ahead fuel, food, or shelter would be, they decided to check out the house.  

The place looked in really bad shape from the outside.  The grass all around the house was about four feet high.  A couple of stairs that led up to the porch were missing.  The porch itself looked unstable.  Every window was boarded.  It also looked like a good gust of wind could knock the whole structure down.  

The two stood outside staring at it for awhile before turning to each other and shrugging.  Alec turned and walked back towards the bike while Max turned and walked towards the house.

"Oh come on, you're not seriously thinking of staying here are you?"  He said when he noticed they were going in opposite directions.

"What choice do we have?  Unless you want to camp outside."

"Outside, where I'm sure a roof won't collapse on me, sounds good to me."

"I'm sure it's fine Alec, I've stayed in places a lot less sturdy than this. Don't be such a sissy."  She turned and hopped from the ground to the porch.  It gave a slight creak in protest but didn't collapse.  She easily removed all the boards from the door and without any further preamble kicked it open.  A cloud of dust greeted her, but if the kick didn't knock the place down it was good enough for her.  She entered.

"I'm no sissy."  Alec grumbled as he made his way closer to the house.  He had expected Max's kick to be the end of the place, but when it wasn't, he also made his way inside.

Cobwebs and dust covered every surface, but other than that the inside was in surprisingly good condition.  There wasn't much in the way of furniture. A small round table stood in the middle of a tiny kitchen off to the far right.  A large area, presumably the living room, had only a large, ugly  chest of all things pushed into a corner.  There were also two doors which most likely led to bedrooms separated by a fireplace.  Also to the right was a small hallway with a door at the very end.

The amount of dust and lack of well anything showed that it hadn't been lived in for a while, but whoever owned it probably kept the outside in poor condition just to keep out bad elements. It would certainly do for the night.  In the morning they could hike further down the rode to see where they could get fuel and food.

***

    The door at the end of hallway was a bathroom that worked as did the faucets in the kitchen.  The doors in the living room did lead to bedrooms but with no electricity and it still being the winter months, not to mention how high in the mountains they were, the whole place was freezing by nightfall.  They decided to both camp out on the floor in front of the fireplace. With all the boarded windows they didn't have to go far for wood.  There was no food in the house, but they had a couple of candy bars to munch on.

    "So, you, enjoying your freedom so far."  Max said as they both stared into the fire after finishing their "dinner."  Prior to settling down in front of the fire on a spread out sleeping bag Max kept in her motorcycle, they had only talked about what they found around the house and what they would need.  This was the first time their talk was on a more sociable level.

    "Well at Manticore I never had to worry about a roof over my head or anything to eat, but the company is much better out here."

    Max blushed but tried to cover it with a quip.  "Guess Sweet Talking is another thing Manticore added to their curriculum after I bailed.

    Still feeling each other out, they lapsed back into silence.  Several minutes passed before Alec broke it.

    "Why did you come to Seattle?"

    She stared at him for several beats before answering.  "It's kinda how life is for us rogues. Can't settle down and get too comfortable.  Before Seattle, I had been living in the same place for four years.  It was time to move on. I, ugh, actually hadn't planned on staying in Seattle.  I was headed for Canada but then I saw you and well, here we are."

    "Why did I change your plans?"

    She looked away nervously.  "What do you mean?"

    "Why didn't we continue on to Canada instead of coming to California?"

    "Oh.  I, ugh, I just figured that would be the direction Manticore would head looking for you once they catch on that you defected."

    "Right."  He felt like she was holding something back.  But it was late and he was tired so he didn't want to press the issue right then.  He'd find out sooner or later.

***

Max scanned the night through the window from which she stood as if on sentry duty.  In a way she was.  With no civilization around for miles, it would be hard for anyone to sneak up on them.  They'd hear it and scatter long before anybody got to the house.  But with no civilization around for miles, it would be hard to find a place to hide  

The long drive had tired her out some.  But the hour or so she lay down waiting for him to fall asleep was enough of a rest.  She had waited another thirty minutes after his breathing evened out before she got up.  

He carried a small back pack with clothes, sector passes and identities for his time out of Manticore.  She had thoroughly checked that along with the pockets of his jacket.  She had come up empty as far as tracking devices or any communication equipment. Whenever they stopped, she had always kept him in sight to see if he tried to make any phone calls. The detours they took to get away from Seattle was partly to avoid checkpoints like she had told him, but the other part was to throw anybody who might be following them off.  

She turned back to him when she heard him stir in his sleep.  Lying on his back, his hands forming a steeple on his stomach, he turned his head and muttered something before settling down again. 

Watching him, she couldn't help but see Ben's young face instead of this stranger's.  

    _Is this really what Ben looks like all grown up?  Max shook her head, not knowing how to reconcile the feelings she got when secretly admiring the look of this stranger but knowing that his looks were the same as one of her brother's.  But her eyes couldn't help traveling down his lean torso to his jean covered thighs and legs.  Jeans!  Yes, she would have to check his jean pockets for tracking devices too. And in the meantime, her eyes settled on his shoes.  Feeling better than she had put her priorities straight, she slinked over to where he lay and grabbed up the shoes next to hers.  _

    Still nothing, but that didn't mean she was ready to completely trust 494.

  



	5. 5exploring

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

HUGE shout out to all those who have reviewed.  Would have written my appreciation sooner but I already had the first four chapters written and uploaded.  I'm really happy that people like this story because I have a ton of ideas and plan on making this a long, possibly never ending saga…well we'll see about the never ending part.  All write tee then, on with the story.

Chapter 5:  The Exploring

     "Well, Manticore hadn't lied when they said the outside world was a filthy and diseased place."  Alec remarked.

     They'd left early the next morning to explore the surrounding area in search of a place to get food and fuel.  Three miles down the road, they saw their first signs of civilization.  A term used loosely to describe the cluster of shacks occupied by sick and dirty families.  Living in post pulse America, Max had come across more than her share of shanty towns. She could tell Alec was a little unnerved by the distrustful glares people were sending their way, but it didn't faze her in the least. Although she did hope that this wasn't all they'd find during their expedition. These were hardly the places where they'd be able to get food or gas.

     Another few miles, brought them closer to the highway which consequently meant more businesses.  The market places in this area were just as dirty and crowded as the shanty towns but with the sounds of bartering and the aromas of different types of food in the makeshift huts that served as restaurants, the place had a less depressing aura.  

     Further into the marketplace, Alec discovered another reason why the folks in this area seemed so jolly.  A few feet down the road from the church, there was one structure that was actually made out of bricks.  The music and laughter that blared from inside its doors captivated Alec.  Max watched with an amused expression as Alec's feet seemed to move of their own volition towards the entrance.

     He was mesmerized by the scene before him.  The bar that lined the back wall was promising but nothing he hadn't seen before. The scantily clad waitresses, very nice, but again he was pretty familiar with naked women. What had his eyes dancing with delight were the two mounted flat screen televisions on each corner of the room, the seven different arcade games against another wall, the cage fight going on in the back corner, and the pool tables. To Alec, who'd only had four missions outside of Manticore to war-torn poverty stricken countries, before Seattle, this place was Disneyland.  

     Max took in the room with indifference.  Her main concern was finding out where they could get fuel for her bike.  When she turned to Alec to tell him that's what they needed to go find out about next, she saw that his mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes were wide.  Max burst out laughing at his kid in a candy store expression. He looked so adorable that she decided to take pity on him.

     "I'm gonna go ask around about fuel.  How about I meet you back here in an hour?"  

     "Sure, no problem."  He said, his eyes never leaving the television. Max rolled her eyes and walked away.

**     "Ooh ooh Max, wait a sec, Max."  Alec said as he caught up to her.**

     "What is it Alec?"  
     "Got a quarter?"  She sighed dramatically before checking her pants' pockets. As she searched, she kept shooting glances his way.  He was so excited, he couldn't stand still.  

     "Here you go."  She pulled one out of her jacket pocket.  Just before she dropped it into his eager hand she added sternly.  "Now don't talk to strangers and stay where I can see you."

     Max laughed again at Alec's enthusiastic nodding before taking the quarter and nearly blurring to the video games.

     It had only taken her fifteen minutes to find out that a fuel truck came through the area once a month and that they had just missed it. A quick glance towards the video games showed that Alec was going to be busy for a while.  Apparently he was so good at whatever he was playing that a crowd had formed to watch.  

Shaking her head at the exposure but not really overly concerned, Max decided to check the back hoping to find more dubious activities underway.  She wasn't looking for trouble, by any means.  Specifically, she was looking for shady characters in the pharmaceutical business.  

Since the pulse, over the counter drugs were harder and harder to come by.  Max only being out in the world after the pulse, couldn't fathom a time when you didn't need a hook up to get some Tylenol.  Nevertheless, Tylenol was still a lot easier to come by than what she needed. 

     Her stash of Tryptophan should be good for a couple of weeks, but being that they'd probably have to stick around for a month on account of the fuel truck, she hoped she'd find a supplier here.

Across from the cage fight, what looked like a sub committee of Hell's Angels was playing poker at a table.  Max decided to strike up a conversation with a young, not so hairy member standing by the table watching both the game and the cage fight. 

Ignoring the hoots and whistles as she made her way over to him and the equally degrading perusal he made of her body once she was standing in front of him, she decided to start with a question she already knew the answer to.

     "My chopper's low on juice, know anywhere a girl can score some gas in these parts."

     "What's a sexy, little thing like you doing riding a motorcycle? They're dangerous, you know?" He rasped.

     "Oh, I know _all about danger."  _

     Something in her eyes made him believe her.  It gave him a chill and even though he kind of liked it, he still decided to get straight to the point.  "Fuel man won't be back for another few weeks.  But if you're in a rush I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, baby."   

     "Guess I'm gonna be here a while."  She deadpanned and there was that chill again. But then she smiled brilliantly at him and moved to stand next to him against the wall. "Is this all the action this place has?" She gestured towards the cage fight.

     He stared at her for a long time, his awed expression different from the lascivious one he had given her when she first approached. "You're a wild one ain'tcha." He finally said.

     Max gave him her most innocent look.

     "Wooh doggy," He smiled revealing several missing teeth.  "My mammie warned me 'bout women like you." He laughed. "Name's Gap."

     Max smiled genuinely and shook his hand while mentally patting herself on the back. True she could take out all these thugs without breaking a sweat, but the attention it would draw was too much. So like many previous times in the past, Max had to rely on her keen perception when needing information out of the lion's den.  His words confirmed what she had seen through the tough, threatening exterior—a momma's boy. 

***

     She had learned almost everything there was to know about Gap and his companions as well as all the fun things to do at T and A Pub when she spotted Alec looking for her.  The only thing she didn't know was the answer to her whole reason for chatting with Gap in the first place.  But she had already anticipated having to wait for that bit of information.  For all they knew, she could be an undercover cop.  

     "Need another quarter?"  She asked when Alec made his way over to her.  

     "Ugh no." Alec answered while eyeing Max's present company.  

     "Who's the pretty boy?"  Gap mumbled.

     "Alec meet Gap.  Gap, Alec."

     "Pleasure." Alec said amicably to which Gap grunted in reply. 

     "Anyway, Max," Alec turned back to her.  "I know a way we can make some quick cash."

     "You gonna start hustling the town's youth in video games."

     Alec tilted his head in contemplation before quickly shaking it.  "No, this is even better.  Cage fighting."  At Max's cynical look he continued.  "I heard the champion takes home at least ten large a night.  We stay here a week, and I can win enough to last us for the next few months."  
     "Sounds risky, Alec."

     "What's the risk? It's not like anybody's gonna be able to beat me.  All we—"

     A burst of laughter from behind them interrupted their planning and the two X5s turned to see what was so funny.

     "I'm sorry, Max.  Me and the boys couldn't help over hearing your little friend."  Gap choked out between fits of laughter.  "You got some mouth boy, but maybe you better take a look at the challenger before you get in the ring and that mouth gets you killed."

     "I'll be okay." Alec stated dismissively before turning back to Max who sensed that Gap wasn't too happy with Alec's tone and quickly spoke up to diffuse the situation.

     "Ugh Alec has a lot of experience as a fighter.  He's been boxing for the last three years and he's been undefeated."

     "This ain't no prep school light weight division."  Gap challenged. "Anything goes in that ring.  Hulk there was champion until he got his ass kicked the other night by a man twice his size."  Gap pointed to a…well…hulking specimen of a man in the corner. His arms alone were the size of Alec's whole body.

     Alec eyed him with disinterest.  "I like a challenge." He then turned back to Max. 

     "So Max, I already talked to the guy in charge, but he said it's gonna cost a thousand bucks just to enter, said something about insurance.  Can you spot me?"

     "I don't have a thousand dollars."

     "Well how much do you have?  Maybe we can try your video game thing to raise the rest."

     "Alec, just forget it." 

     "Tell you what, hot shot, I'll give you the cash cause you're in need of a good ass whuppin." A voice roared behind them. Alec turned around and raised an eyebrow.

     "You're gonna part with a thousand dollars just to watch a stranger humiliate himself."  Alec said disbelievingly "What's the catch?" The owner of the voice stood up and walked dramatically slow over to Alec.

     "Well, when you lose, I collect my collateral."  

     "Which is what?"

     "Your girlfriend."  He said while leering at Max.

     "What!"  Max shouted.

     "Now, Harvey, that ain't no way to treat a lady."  Gap protested.  "Plus Max here is good pe—"

     "Deal."  Alec held out his hand.

     "Alec!" 

     "Come on, Max, you know I got it covered."  He winked.  Max fumed but kept silent when she saw Harvey pull out a wad of cash.


	6. Seizing

            Dark Angel Revised by Candyabble                                                                                                                                                                                       

   **Chapter 6: The Seizing  ** ****

**     Alec watched the cheering crowd gleefully.  He punched the air a few times before sending a wink to the group of girls outside the cage.  Word had traveled fast about the gorgeous, young champion fighter.  He'd originally only planned on doing it for a week, but when Max told him they were stuck here for at least three, when he kept winning he didn't quit after the first week.  They'd already made a ton of money on his fights plus Max had cleaned up too by hustling people in poker during his fights. Business was already booming for T and A Pub, being that it was the only form of entertainment in the whole hick town, but Russell, the manager, wasn't complaining about the even larger crowd that Alec's fights drew.  Nor was Alec complaining that every female in the place was currently drooling over him.  Well every female except one, Alec noted, as his eyes found Max seated in the back corner trying to stifle a yawn.  Ever since her biker friends left last week, Max was constantly complaining about how long and boring the fights were being that she didn't have anybody to talk to and nobody was stupid enough to play her in poker or any other card game that involved money anymore.  He had to admit to himself that he missed those hairy guys too.  When he'd wipe the floor with every guy who dared challenge him that first night, the bikers looked at him in a whole new way.  By the third day of being undefeated, they were just as taken with him as they were by Max.  It was also nice that because they _thought she was his, they'd always kept an eye out for her (unbeknownst to Max of course) against the more unsavory types that passed through the pub while he was indisposed, and because they witnessed ringside what he was capable of none of the bikers like Harvey gave her any more trouble.  They all treated her like a kid sister.  _**

Alec rolled his eyes as he watched as she yawned again and gave the club another disinterested once over. Since their friends left, he'd told her a million times that she didn't have to tag along, but she always insisted on coming.

**    _I really should go find something else to do. Max thought.  She wanted to keep an eye on Alec and even though his fights guaranteed he'd be in the ring for at least the hour it took to knock down the usual twelve or so challengers giving her time to go off on her own, she couldn't bring herself to take the risk of him using a phone.  Her staying had absolutely nothing to do with how he looked dressed only in sports trunks or the way his muscles rippled whenever he struck his opponent.  No, she needed to keep an eye on him for security purposes only.  How he looked had no affect on her like it did all these other slut bag, whores grinning at him.  She looked around the room disgustedly.  Besides it would be too risky for either of them to get involved with anyone now, therefore; it would be in both their best interests if she was waiting for him down in front the moment he finished and that way they'd be able to make a quick exit. __And that bitch in front wiggling her chest at him will get the message. A hard voice whispered inside her head making her look around quickly to see if anyone else heard it._**

***

    Alec whistled as he counted his winnings for the night.

    "Alec, put that away before we get jumped."  Max admonished.

    "By what, an owl and his crew of foxes and squirrels.  Look around, Max, in case you haven't noticed where in the middle of nowhere."  Alec gestured to the surrounding woods.

    "Whatever." She muttered.

    "You okay?"  Usually the banter between them was nonstop.  Their walk home from T and A Pub together was like a ritual. She would tease him about showing off just to impress the girls watching him fight and he would tease her about playing the bubbly airhead to con guys into playing cards or pool with her.  

    "Fine.  Just a headache.  Seemed louder than usual in there tonight."  She replied.

    "Can't help it if I'm this place's main attraction."  He smirked.  She pushed him playfully and his smile grew.  But that was it for this night's teasing.  He could tell she wasn't up for it, and he didn't like seeing her looking so worn out. It unnerved him a bit. Living with her these past several days taught him that she rarely slept yet she still remained perfectly functionally.  This sluggish way she was carrying herself now was not becoming.  He didn't dwell on it too much, however, more than likely, she just needed a good night's sleep. 

***

**    He woke to a rustling noise coming from the room next to him.  He rolled over and closed his eyes believing the noise was just Max moving about in her room.  The noise persisted and his eyes popped open when he realized the noise had a rhythm to it.  _What the hell was she doing?_ He thought as he threw of his blanket. It sounded like she was furiously scrubbing the wall.  He couldn't fathom why she would be doing that which was why he was leaving the warmth of his "bed" to go investigate.**

**    He entered the room to find her huddled against the wall.  Her knees were drawn to her chest and her whole body was shaking rapidly.**

    "Max."  He was kneeling in front of her an instant later.

**    "It's nuh nuh nothing.  Jjjust a nuh nuh nerve ththing." She stuttered and shrank away from his outstretched hand.**

    "Max." He said more gently, his hand hanging in the air for a moment longer before letting it drop to his side.

    "Oh rrrright sssorry. Its like a rrrreflex.  Forgot I ddddon't have to hide fffrom you.  Ddddo you get them too?"

    "Not since I was a kid.  What are those?"  He took the bottle from her shaking hand and read the label. "Tryptophan?"

    "It helps.  I'll be ggggood as new in nnnno time."

    He nodded and then handed her back the bottle.  She took two more before curling up once more.  He moved next to her but kept some distant between them, remembering how she flinched when he first approached.  

    "Alec?"  She said in a little girl's voice.

    "I'm here, Max." The phrase came unbidden from his lips and when she remained silent, he knew that the reassurance of his presence was indeed all she had wanted.

    They stayed that way until her body stilled; only giving an occasional shiver.

    "Did Manticore find a way to fix the problem?"  He thought she had fallen asleep and therefore was surprised to hear her question break the silence.

    "Yeah.  Years ago."

"What'd they do?"

 "Don't know. I never really had them this bad. So it was probably a couple years after they had treated us that I thought 'Hey wait a minute, what the hell happened to my seizures?"

    She laughed softly making Alec smile.  

    "They've gotten worse over the years."  She said tiredly after another long bout of silence.  "Before I ran away, the few kids that had them this bad were taken away."  She whispered.

    Alec nodded, remembering a few unit members who disappeared in the night.  "How'd you know to get Tryptophan?" He asked, partly out of curiosity, mostly out of wanting to talk about something other than being in Manticore.

    "After the pulse, I ran away from the foster family I was staying with.  I ran without stopping for food or rest for days.  My body finally made me stop.  I had no idea where I was when they started.  I do remember it was pouring rain and I had managed to crawl under a cluster of bushes by this huge brick building.  

    I don't know how long I stayed there until I noticed a basement window a few feet a way.  I climbed through and ended up passing out behind a stack of books.  When I woke up, I dragged my tired out ass up the stairs to check out the building to see if I could find food or water.  It was completely deserted except for hundreds of hundreds of books." Her eyes were closed, Alec observed.  Her soft smile at the memory soothed him and he almost felt like he was there too.  "Even though there was no food, I didn't want to leave.  It was so quiet and peaceful.  The noise from the chaos outside was so faint in there too."  She didn't speak for a few minutes, completely lost in the memory, but finally she opened her eyes. "Anyway, I thought I was in some kind of bookstore until I saw a sign that said it was the Longwood Public Library.  When I looked around further, I also found a mini fridge in one of the offices.  After I raided that, I decided to look up some stuff.  I already knew my seizures were caused by a serotonin deficiency."

    "How'd you know that?"  Alec interrupted.

    "I crashed an autopsy back at Manticore."  Her tone was flippant but it didn't fool Alec.  "They'd dragged him away earlier that day.  Seizures made him collapse in the middle of roll call."  She finished somberly.  

    "What else did you find out in the library?"  He asked quickly.

    "Well I learned that serotonin is produced in the brain from the amino acid tryptophan, which is derived from foods high in protein, such as meat and dairy products and that tryptophan is transported to the brain, where it is broken down by enzymes to produce serotonin." She droned out the exact wording from the encyclopedia excerpt she'd read all those years ago. "The first few months after the pulse, it was easy to get tryptophan tablets from any health food store (after hours of course).  When those closed down, I usually could get it from any cat peddling meds. If I hit a dry spot, I can usually get by with just drinking lots of milk."  

    "Have you found anybody here that sells it?"  

    She shook her head and yawned.  

    "Well not to worry."  He stood up and then reached down to help her shakily get to her feet.  "I am going into town in a couple of hours for my final match."  He led her over to her assortment of blankets.  "And when I come back, you will have all the milk you can drink."  He eased her down into the covers and pulled them up to her chin.  "I'll steal a whole cow if I have to."  He said softly while gently stroking her hair off her forehead.

    "Your final match?"

    "Yeah as much fun as it was, I'm getting sick of picking on people twice my size."  She gave him a weak smile.  "Will you be alright by yourself for a little while?"

    "It's okay.  I'll be fine by the time your ready to leave tonight so I'll just go with."

    "Max, you're not coming out with me tonight after this.  You need your rest."

    "Not your decision.  I'll be fine." She yawned again and her eyes fluttered languidly. "Besides, I can't miss your last fight."

    "You hate coming to my fights.  You've said so a million times.  'Oh Alec, do you have to fight every round?  Why can't you just fight the last one?' He mimicked in a high pitch voice. 'And why do you have to look so sweaty and sexy in the ring?"  Her drooping eyes widened.

    "I never said that." It would have been yelled but she didn't have the strength to make her voice reach the right decibel.  Alec laughed.

    "But admit it, you've thought it." 

    "You wish." She said indignantly while she thought _Shit, did Manticore put a little mind reading in his cocktail?_

    "I'm just playing, Max.  Now close your eyes."  He whispered while he resumed stroking her head.

    She was a sleep less than five minutes later.

***

    Max was close to hyperventilating.  Her seizures had stopped and her head and body pains were now just a dull throb, but she still felt sick.  She was alone.  Alec had gone to town without her. He'd woken her up to tell her twenty minutes ago.  Of course she protested but with both feeling and looking like shit she couldn't think of a good argument as to why she should go or he should stay.

They had left Seattle weeks ago, and in all that time, they'd been within shouting distance of one another. Now they were separated, and if he was still working for Manticore, he would have to get in contact with them soon to give a progress report.  His current trip into town would be his perfect opportunity.  

    She couldn't let that happen.  


	7. trusting

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

Another GIANT shout out to the reviewers.  You know, I write because I enjoy it but it's such a motivation when I read reviews on my story especially ones in which people speculate what's to come.  I have a lot of this already mapped out in my head but when people make suggestions not only does it make me anxious to write more but sometimes it really helps me develop my ideas further and I find myself even happier with the outcome.  So thanks again!!!

**Chapter 7: the Trusting**

        _How could I have lost him?  She asked herself as she peered down the street in both directions.  She had just gotten out of the shower when he had asked her if she needed anything from the market. After she heard the front door shut, she quickly threw on her clothes and went after him.  With only a three minute head start on miles of dirt road with no turn offs in both directions,  she should have been able to spot him no matter which way he went.  _

She was starting to wonder if he may have been on to her.  When she followed him after her seizure, she stayed out of sight and didn't let him know she was at the pub. Ever since then he'd been acting kind of distant from her. Truth was she was growing attached to Alec and if he was playing her, she needed to know.  She reasoned the only way she would know for sure was if she kept an eye on him without him knowing.  The past few days she had declined going out with him only to follow him later to see what he was up to.

        "Looking for me." A low voice said behind her.  She jumped and spun around. He was leaning against the side of the house.

        "Alec, I, ugh.  I was just…"

        "Gonna follow me."

        "Of course not.  Why would I follow you?"

        "Because you don't trust me."

        "I do trust you." She couldn't meet his eyes.

        "Bullshit." He was in her face in the blink of an eye.  She stepped back from the fury he was radiating. 

        "Alec, I do trust--"

        "No you don't.  If you trusted me, you wouldn't have been spying on me every time I was supposedly out of your sight.

        "You knew I was doing that."  She questioned weakly.

        "You're not that good at tracking someone, especially someone like me."

        "Which was kinda my motive for doing that in the first place!" She snapped back. Now that it was out in the open, dropping all pretense allowed her to stand more confidently before him.  

        "Meaning?"

        "You say someone like you, but I don't really know you.  I let you into my life, someone who's only known Manticore their entire existence.

        "Yeah, and?"

        "I just always found it a little suspicious. You were really quick to throw your old life away.  

        So?  Didn't you do that too?"

        "I was just a kid besides I also had an order from my C.O. and a bunch of other people with me doing the same thing.  What can I say, peer pressure's a bitch.  But you, one minute I'm here on a mission oops mission not accomplished guess I'll bail and turn my back on everything I've ever known. I just figured with all the brainwashing Manticore's famous for, you'd have a lot more loyalty issues.  How was I to know you weren't just setting me up this whole time?  Maybe not turning me in cause you're hoping I'll lead you to the others."

        "You still think Manticore owns me."

        "Convince me it doesn't."  She challenged.  

        "I shouldn't have to.  You know what that place was like."  He growled.

        "You're right I do.  I also knew that when I was there I didn't think it was possible for me to exist apart from my unit or outside of Manticore.  Even after I escaped, it took me months to stop thinking of myself as a soldier. Manticore had owned every inch of me and it took a hell of a lot more than a botched mission to rearrange my entire mind set."  She threw back. They continued to glare at each other until Max's eyes softened when something occurred to her.  "Unless this mission was the last straw.  Have you messed up a lot in the past? Would they have done…something to you if you weren't successful?" She added, all anger gone from her voice. 

Like it or not, she didn't want to believe that he was playing her. Nevertheless, she didn't make it this far by letting her judgment be clouded by kind words and sincere eyes so that's why she had been spying on him.  And so far, she hadn't seen him do anything suspicious that would suggest he was planning on betraying her.  So maybe the reason he had been quick to give up his life at Manticore was because his days there were numbered. But when her venture was greeted by laughter, her indignation hardened her eyes on him again.

        "True, I wasn't the perfect soldier but I hadn't fucked up so royally that I was in danger of having my organs harvested if I messed up a mission." Max rolled her eyes and re-crossed her arms over her breasts.  _The bitch is back_. He thought amazed at how quickly she could morph from Dr. Jekyll to Ms. Hyde. "But if you really must know, I stopped believing Manticore's hype long before I met you."  He spat.  "If you don't trust me fine, I've been on the outside long enough to see trust is not an acceptable form of currency anyway so as far as I'm concerned who needs it."  He moved passed her.  "If the inquisition is over, I'd really like to go get a drink now." 

        "Whatever."

        He didn't turn around or break stride.  She watched him get smaller and smaller as he headed down the road.  

This time she didn't follow. 

***

        Alec walked purposefully towards "T and A Pub."  His head down and his hands stuffed deep in his pocket, he tried unsuccessfully to stop thinking about issues the conversation with Max had brought up.

        No he wasn't the perfect soldier back at Manticore. He'd slept through roll call a few times.  He'd mouthed off to one or two of his superiors and got his butt thrown in isolation a few times too. He didn't always hit the target during weapons training. He didn't like hand to hand because frankly punches and kicks from genetically engineered super soldiers hurt…a lot. If faced with an unbeatable opponent or one who was overzealous he had no problems taking a dive after the first few seconds of the match. Granted sometimes he needed to vent and then woe to the unfortunate unit member who found themselves on the mat with him. But other than that, what did he have to prove and who the hell to?  There were no rewards for doing well. No ranking that could ever completely exempt you from punishment. He knew all too well how true that was. 

He had been a good soldier when he was younger.  Like the rest of them, growing up he thrived on the competitiveness and worked damn hard to be the best.  There were many nights when he would go to bed smiling, the voice of one TAC leader or another in his head saying "Excellent job, 494."  But none of that mattered when they came for him that night.  His exceptional track record or his continually proven loyalty didn't spare him from spending six months in hell for something he had never considered doing in the first place. So as far as he was concerned, Manticore was just a place that provided him food and shelter.  The assignments were his job.  A fair exchange for the bed and board they gave him. After all, the world was a filthy and diseased place.  Just because he didn't buy into the idea of blind obedience and loyalty to Manticore didn't mean he wanted to escape it and live out in the world by himself. That is until he met someone like him who had been successful at it.  Within two days of being in the real world, free of Manticore, he knew he had made the right decision.  There was no way he was going back now that he had such a long, sweet taste of freedom. 

On that note, he could totally understand how reluctant Max was to let her guard down around him.  He slowed his stride, glanced back to the direction he came and sighed. She'd been out for years.  As unpleasant a thought the idea of returning to Manticore was for him, it was a million times worse for her. She had to protect herself…protect her freedom.  Manticore had never stopped and would never stop looking for those who escaped back in 2009.

Alec stopped suddenly as the enormity of the situation he was in caught up to him.  Manticore would never stop looking for him either. From now on he was constantly going to have to be looking over his shoulder. He'd have to be careful of everything he said and did.  Back with Manticore, the missions he'd gone on before in the real world depended on his skills as both a soldier and a transgenic.  And truth be told, he enjoyed that.  He enjoyed being free from the oppressive walls of Manticore while also free to utilize his superior abilities. But now he was free of Manticore, but to keep from showing up on their radar, he was always going to have to keep a part of himself hidden, well except with Max.   

He turned around.  _Except with Max, that thought hastening his journey back to her._

_***_

        Max surveyed the items on the kitchen table: two cans of corn, a half a bag of rice, a jar of peanut butter, tomato paste, a can of lima beans, three cans of tuna, two cans of spam, and a box of pop tarts. She grabbed a can of corn, the rice, tomato paste, lima beans, and spam and put it on the counter next to the wood stove.  

_I'm not doing this for him.  It's getting late and I'm just hungry.  Big deal if he comes home and if he happens to be hungry there'll just happen to be a hot meal--a left over from MY dinner hot meal--here for him.  Just a coincidence.  I so don't feel guilty about spying on him.  I had a right to! She reasoned with herself while she prepared _her _dinner. _

She had been slicing and dicing pieces of spam when she heard someone approaching from outside.  She immediately set down her knife and ran to the window.  

        "Shit!"  She exclaimed when she saw Alec several yards down the road.  Max blurred back into the kitchen and quickly finished with the spam.  "Why is he back so soon?"

_        Wait why am I panicking?  It's not like I wanted to surprise him.  _These thoughts did not succeed in slowing down her mad dash to clean up the kitchen, mix together her creation and turn up the heat for the food, however.

        Alec had slowed his pace when he realized he didn't exactly know what to say to Max about what happened earlier.  Several times he thought about turning back around and getting inebriated first, but he knew that'd be fruitless.  With his metabolism, he'd be sober before he was halfway back.

        A few feet closer to the house and his nostrils began to twitch from the aroma coming from within.  Something was cooking and it smelled damn good.  They had a stove and some of the food they picked up from the market probably would taste better hot, but they usually just ate it straight from the can without bothering to heat it first.

        When he walked into the house, Max was in the kitchen bent over the stove.  She straightened and their eyes met. They stared at each other way past the point of it being uncomfortable.    

        "I ugh…"

        "I ugh…"

        They said simultaneously before laughing nervously.  

        "Something smells good."

        "You hungry?" They spoke at the same time again.

***

        The tension was still thick as they dug into their meal, having come to a silent agreement to eat first and clear the air later.  But eventually the pot was empty, Alec ran out of synonyms for tasty, and Max finished naming her list of concoctions she cooked during her years on the streets.

        "About earlier today," He began.  "Sorry I acted so immature. It was stupid of me to assume you'd trust me after only knowing me for a few weeks.  I mean just because I trust you completely doesn't mean it has to be mutual.  I realize that you've had to keep yourself guarded to protect yourself from Manticore finding--"

        "Alec I do trust you.  I'm the one that should be apologizing." She broke in.  "I've had to rely on my instincts about people ever since I escaped and I always got the vibe from you that you were on the level. It was just…well after being alone for so long…I didn't think it was possible for me to click with someone so fast.  Finding the kids I escaped with again has been a dream of mine since that night. To not be alone anymore and to have someone to connect with." The faraway tone her voice took made Alec's heart clench almost painfully.  "But when I finally did meet someone who could understand me completely, you turned out to be fresh out of Manticore. I had to be sure. Because if I was wrong about you—"

        "I understand Max.  I know what would happen if they caught you.  I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

        Max nodded, once again thankful that certain things didn't need to be said when it came to the two of them.

        "I know your use to being on your own, but I am glad that you've let me tag alone."  Alec continued. "…because I kinda feel lucky that I don't have to do this whole running and hiding thing all by myself."

        "I want to thank you too." He looked both startled and curious by her words so she rushed on.  "…for being there for me that day when you found me seizing.  Manticore sucked pretty hard, but I could always count on someone being there for me when I was like that.  After I escaped I didn't have that anymore.  It felt really good to have someone there and to be able to talk openly to someone who understands."  She said shyly. They were quiet for a moment; their confusing thoughts and emotions un-jumbling in the comfortable silence. "So, we cool?"

        "Yeah."  Alec smiled.  "S'all good."


	8. learning

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

**Chapter 8: The Learning**

The fuel truck came the next day and the two X5s left Mount Shasta that night. They traveled deeper into California; no particular destination in mind.  Actually Max had no destination in mind, Alec, on the other hand, had a specific place he wanted to visit.  She was surprised by his request, but shrugged and promised they'd stop at one when they got into a big city.

       A few hours later they arrived in Sacramento, former capital of the western state. After checking into a hotel and much whining on Max's part for spending money on a hotel room, (she usually wouldn't consider staying in one.  Why waste the money when she could camp outside or find an abandoned refuge?  But Alec was used to hearing about the great places some of his unit members stayed while on missions to consider passing up the opportunity) they searched the city and before long they were standing in front of a library.

       They came in separately and kept their heads down as they walked past the armed guards that were common atmosphere for libraries ever since the pulse. Not surprisingly, Alec headed straight for the fiction section.  Max left him in sci-fi/fantasy while she went across the room to the magazine rack.

       Pausing in her perusal of _Motorcycle Monthly_, Max looked up and watched as Alec migrated towards the children's section.  Curious as to what had him so enraptured she followed until she was standing beside him. He had been drawn by the voice of a librarian reading a children's story to a group of young bright-eyed, bright clothes wearing faces.  The kids were smiling.  Some were raising their hands excitedly to answer the librarian's questions.  It was a foreign sight for both Max and Alec to see.  Kids giggling and happy while learning was such a switch from the dull eyed, perfectly straight backed children watching slides flash repeatedly way they had learned.  

They stayed mesmerized until the librarian closed the book and told them what story they were going to be reading next week.  As the kids separated to go and greet their parents, Max and Alec turned to each other and shared a look of understanding.  

       They both stayed in the children's section for another hour despite the looks people were giving them.  Apparently it was strange for two people in their late teens laughing and oohing and ahhing over books like Dr. Seuss and Dora the Explorer.

Alec eventually graduated to the young adults section after Max had returned to the magazine rack. While there, he came across a book about famous and infamous duos in American History.  He already knew about Lewis and Clark so he skipped over that.  Laurel and Hardy held his attention for a good ten seconds, but he never got to read about the other thirty-six duos in the book after he happened upon Bonnie and Clyde.  The couple captivated him.  So much so that he also read all the reference material as well as old newspaper clips.  He was further ecstatic to discover video footage from different movies made about the couple.  It was in the video viewing area that Max finally caught up with him.

       "Figures this is where you'd disappear to."   She said.

       "Uh huh." He replied, his eyes never leaving the small prompter in front of him.

       "Okay, well I'm headed back to the hotel for some chow.  You coming?" He didn't answer.  "You do know there's an even larger TV in our room.  It's even equipped with more interesting channels than that thing."

       "You know, they had the right idea, but they went about it the wrong way."  He said suddenly.  "Too much violence and killing.  They should have kept a lower profile."

       "Huh?" Max asked having absolutely no idea what Alec was referring to.  She than looked over at his table filled with books of all shapes and sizes.  Also on the table was the case for the disk Alec was currently watching.  Every item had the words Bonnie and Clyde in the titles.

       "Who the hell were Bonnie and Clyde?"  Max asked.

       Alec exhaled slowly as he leaned back in his chair.  He then turned to her with an expression that illustrated how offended he was that she'd asked such a question.  But then his eyes lit up and he quickly shut off the monitor before facing her again.  Throughout their trip, Max had been schooling him on popular culture and the ways of the world.  Finally there was something that he could teach her about.

       "They were this awesome couple that went on a major crime spree.  They even broke people out of prison.  And they started when they were just nineteen and twenty.  Not bad for a couple of norms." Alec finished nodding his head in admiration. "Unfortunately it all ended less than five years later."

       "What happened?" She asked.

       "Cops finally caught up to them and killed them."

       "Bummer.  So you want to eat or what?"

       "Max, we could totally do this?"

       "Do what?"

       "Think about it, two genetically engineered partners in crime.  No way we'd get caught let alone stopped."

       Her expression was skeptical, but in truth she missed the action Moody's assignments provided.

       "What kind of crime are you talking about?"  She asked.

       "The kind that gets us rich."  
       "Yeah but Alec, this Bonnie and Clyde only had to worry about cops chasing their asses, we'll have that plus Manticore looking for us.  Sides, a crime spree isn't the best way to keep a low profile."

       "Look, as long as Manticore still exists we're gonna be on the run for the rest of our lives.  Who says we can't do it with some style?  Think of it, if we always had tons of cash on us escape and evade would be a lot simpler. We'd always be able to buy a ticket out of town rather than hoofing it somewhere or risk hiding in storage.  And when we did get miles away, we—"

       "We could buy a house somewhere secluded.  A place with a giant bath tub and hot running water." She interrupted.

       "Think bigger, Max. We could buy several homes—all over the country—if we ever had to run, we could flee to one of our houses…they'd be like safe houses."

       "Tricked out safe houses…swimming pools."

       "Plasma screen TV's."

       "A different colored Ninja in the different garages."

       "Alongside the porches."

       "Tryptophan lab in the basement?"

       "Of course."

       Both their eyes were sparkling and their grins were wide.  They closely resembled the kids they had spied earlier being read to by the librarian.  Alec sprang from his chair to stand in front of her.

       "What else do we have to do?  We're totally free.  What do you say we put our Manticore given skills to good use?"

       "I'm game."

       "So partners."  Alec held out his hand and Max promptly mirrored him.

       "Partners."  She reiterated before they shook.

***


	9. breaking

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

**Chapter 9:  The Breaking **

        "Why are we at a museum, Max?"  Alec whined.

        "I told you."  She sent him an annoyed glance over her shoulder. "Recon!"  

        "Recon at a museum?  I thought we were checking out places we're gonna hit.  You know places with money."

        "Exactly."  She answered while hastening her stride a bit.

        "Here?"  Alec looked around taking note of the cracked and stained walls, ceilings, and floors.  There was a sign on the planetarium door that said 'Closed for Repairs.'  He then noticed that same sign was also on both the male and female bathroom doors, the elevator, and the gift shop.  They passed two security guards on their way in and there were two further down the hall. Aside from the guards, there was only a small group of children and their instructor, two old women, a creepy looking man with a cane, him and Max."  He turned back to her after finishing his perusal of their environment only to find out that because of it she was now several steps ahead of him.  He jogged until he was in step with her. "I was thinking more along the lines of a bank." He continued.

        "Banks aren't worth ripping off.  Since the pulse, everyone's leery so they spend obscene amounts of money for security to protect what little money they have in the vaults because people have gone back to stuffing their mattresses rather than seeing their green turn into a bunch of ones and zeros."  Max informed him distractedly as she weaved in between artifacts. Alec deduced that she found what she was looking for when she abruptly turned right after reading the sign overhead.  He followed. "Estates, mansions, castles, corporate buildings-those are the places we need to hit."  She whispered as they made their way down a corridor decorated with colorful canvases on each side.

        "Soooo again I ask why are we in a museum?" He questioned after giving each of the canvases a once over and finding none that remotely interested him.

        "Because when we break into the homes and businesses of the still rich and famous, you're going to need to know cold the difference between what's real and what's not and how many zeros it's gonna be worth once we flip it."

        "Ah so this is another one of Maxie's life lessons for civilian world challenged folks such as myself. He's master of a P90 submachine gun and a Colt M-4, but give him a Frisbee and watch him falter."

        "Hey the lessons I give you are not common knowledge to just any old civilian. Besides, I know when it came to things like the classics Manticore didn't give a rat's ass if we knew the difference between Manet and Monet or how many sonnets Shakespeare wrote."

        "Renaissance soldiers need not apply. Although for my last mission, I did have to learn how to read music and play a little piano."

        "Really?" She finally looked up at him. _He plays the piano.  How sexy, flitted through her head before she quickly turned away. "Anyway, the museum's the best place to see a lot of fakes up close and personal.  I'm sure a few places managed to preserve some stuff from the looters, but not much."_

        "Couldn't we have just stayed at the library?  I could have just looked at a bunch of art books." He commented while glancing around again at the paintings and deciding they looked like they could have easily been done by a two year old or a blind monkey.

        "Those art books wouldn't tell you the most important information."  She replied before pulling him down a hallway towards a collection of colorful paintings of elongated and squiggly figures. Max pointed to the writing underneath it. "An old friend told me that the descriptions next to the art pieces used to just describe the piece itself and the artist. But after the pulse, few lines of text were added to some to show where the real piece was either last seen or what rich big wig currently had it in his possession."  Alec skimmed past the information on VanGogh and went straight to the last line. "See."  She said smiling up at him.

        Alec slowly reciprocated the smile as his mind caught on to what Max was implying.  "If they're going to make our job this easy, they mind as well leave the cash in a duffel bag on the front porch."

By the end of the hour, they had locations on hundreds of valuable art pieces stored in their genetically engineered brains. Max had to admit to herself that it was nice being with someone with an IQ that matched hers.  Like all X5, Alec was a quick learner.  After escaping Manticore there had been some frustrating times when she'd have to listen to mindless drivel until whoever was talking to her got to the point or times when she had to patiently (something she still lacked) explain a concept to one of the members of Moody's gang.  

        She was also proud of how quickly Alec seemed to be adapting.  Watching her hustle and her other interactions with people throughout their traveling had taught him a lot. The easy and natural way he spit back the street lingo made her sometimes forget that he had only recently escaped.

***

        By nightfall, amongst a litter of Chinese containers, Max and Alec sat on the floor of their hotel suite tossing back and forth their check list for the job they planned on pulling later.  The CEO of Bryne Tech Industries right here in Sacramento was an aficionado of both the Impressionist and Expressionist eras.  He had quite a collection in his display vault at his office building. A few pieces could bring them in $200,000 easy. They already had a fence lined up in the area courtesy of Max's memory of an overhead conversation of Moody's to one of his many associates.  He wasn't very welcoming when they first dropped in on him, but after she had told him that she was an old friend of Moody's and about what they could get for him, he was more than happy to open his wall safe to prove he was good for the money.  The idea of robbing the fence instead made a short trip around Alec's brain but he knew it wouldn't make for good long term business sense.  Not a good idea to be shunt by the black market community.  

        The fence printed out the schematics of the building at no extra charge making Max and Alec's job a hundred times easier.  They'd know all the important information about the building's security before they'd even get there.  With that knowledge coupled with their transgenic skills, they'd be in and out in five minutes. They also set up a time with their fence to unload all the stuff and cash in before the building they ripped off even opened the next morning.

        By 1 am, it was go time.  Alec had just finished lacing up his boots when the bedroom door opened and Max stepped out completely ready.  _And completely hot!  Alec observed letting his eyes travel slowly from her eyes past every curve the skin tight black suit accentuated down to her boots and back again.  _

        The question of whether or not he was ready died on her throat when he stood and faced her dressed in a fitting black turtleneck that teased her with the outline of muscles beneath the surface.  He was working the black pants too.  They were loose fitting for easy mobility causing Max to be further assaulted with images of different possible movements Alec could position himself, and her for that matter, into.

        Max recovered from their silent appraisals first, and managed to stammer a "ready," in which Alec replied with an uncharacteristically deep "yeah," and the two were off.

        They scaled the building across from the one they were breaking into since it had one wall facing an alley to easily conceal them.  Once they reached the top they rappelled to their target building.  Those were the hardest parts; the rest was easy.

        Not anticipating anyone jumping from the other building onto the roof just to break into an office building, there was no alarm on the door.  Max easily picked the lock and the two found themselves inside on the top floor.  There were mounted cameras every few feet along the hallway.  Once the X5s picked up the rhythm of how each camera rotated, they easily avoided being taped zigzagging their way down the hall to the elevators.  

        At this hour, the elevators were resting fifty floors down in the lobby.  Alec pried open the doors while Max removed the gear they needed from her backpack.  The couple entered the shaft and used the cables to descend to the thirty-fourth floor; the floor above the office they intended to rob. 

Because of the many valuables inside, they knew Chad Bryne's office was rigged with alarms.  Security would be alerted the moment they tried to pick the locks and they'd be screwed.  But the office above Bryne's had no such issues.  When they were inside, Alec did a quick mental check of the plans they had gotten from their fence before finding a place on the floor to start his remodeling. 

Ten minutes later, Alec fashioned a nice size hole through the floor and into the ceiling of Bryne's office.  Max would jump through, disable the alarms leaving the display vault only protected by a mere combination lock that would be no sweat for a creature with genetically engineered hearing capabilities.  She'd load up the duffel bag and pass it through the hole to Alec and then they'd be on their way.  

At least that was the plan.  

It seemed like it was coming to fruition as Max rolled up the last Cézanne to add to their stash.  But it was at that moment when occurred an unfortunate coincidence in the form of an intern of Bryne's who had been paged by his mentor despite the late hour and ordered to return to his office to pick up his wedding ring he'd forgotten to put back on after…well, there was a reason there were no video cameras in Bryne's office. Although Bryne managed to keep his hands in his pocket since he'd gotten home, that trick wouldn't work while he and his wife were eating breakfast together the next morning.  The young intern not wanting to displease his boss, left the comfort of his warm bed to hike the two miles back to the office to get the ring, knowing he 'd then have to take the city bus which was filled with thugs and weirdoes at this hour to his boss's home.  However his boss did say he'd pay for a cab to take him back home.          

At least that was the intern's plan.

Both Max and Alec had heard the footsteps approaching and paused hoping they'd pass by.  When the knob turned, Max's eyes flew to Alec's.  He frantically motioned for her to come on which she had intended to do anyway, and there was a good chance she would have made it too if the duffel bag strap had not treacherously snagged itself on a gold hook of a large, cumbersome gold statue.  

Max's blurring form made it about three inches before she was yanked back to normal speed as the entire statue crashed to the floor behind her shortly followed by the office door flying open.

**"Who..who are you?"  The intern stammered while wondering if maybe this whole thing was a dream when he was greeted by the sight of a young woman dressed in all black and standing in the middle of the boss's display vault.  When it clicked a few seconds later that this was not a dream and that this woman was most likely a thief, the intern reached behind him and withdrew a gun.  He never left home at night without, especially if his journey meant he'd be riding the city bus.  "Stay where you are!"  He commanded while walking to the desk all the while training his gun on Max.**

Max did as she was told as she cut discreet glances back to Alec as he silently eased down the hole into the room like spider man until he was standing behind the intern unbeknownst to the intern.  Max was content to let Alec handle the rest but then she noticed the look on Alec's face. She recognized the glimmer in his eyes immediately.  It had been a long time since she had seen such a look, but it was one she would hardly be able to forget.  He had the look of a predator about to dispose of his prey. When the threat of exposure was eminent, they were trained to do what ever was necessary to get rid of the threat.  Reasoning with the guard, flirting with him, paying him off, or knocking him unconscious were all options Max had filed under the "whatever was necessary" category.  But these were options she had accumulated over the years on the outside.  494 knew of only one option.  She watched in alarm as 494 crept closer to his prey.  Just as he reached him, she did what she had to.  She blurred.

The intern was about to press the button to the guard's station in the lobby when the woman standing before him suddenly disappeared.  Before the shock had time to settle in, for the intern, everything went black.  Max's tackle brought his head down hard on the floor.  Alec watched as Max inspected the intern's head wound and checked his pulse. He watched as she dragged the unconscious man towards the vault.  He watched as she shoved him inside the vault and shut the door behind her.  And while he was watching, he replayed what had led to the intern's current state over and over in his head.  Unable to come up with any logical reason as to why she would risk her life when he had the element of surprise and a better position to maneuver, he questioned her.

        "I had him, Max.  What'd you do that for?" Alec suddenly outburst making Max jump slightly.

        "You were going to kill him."  Max deadpanned once she recovered.

        Alec shrugged. "He would have exposed us."

        "We don't know that.  Besides he was an innocent man who just happened to show up and saw what we were doing." 

        "Exactly, wrong place, wrong time."

        "And the consequence is his death."

        "Well yeah."

        "And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

        "No, why should I?"

        "Geez, I know Manticore really fucked up our heads with all those educational videos trying to desensitize us and shit.  And I'm not gonna front, when I first got out, I had a hard time not thinking of the civilians on the outside as the enemy.  But it got easier especially when I started seeing faces that reminded me of my brothers and sisters.  I couldn't imagine doing what we were taught to any of my siblings."

        "Your brothers and sisters, your siblings?"  

        "Yeah, the kids in my unit."

        "Fellow soldiers.  They weren't your brothers and sisters."

        "No shit Sherlock, I knew we didn't all come from the same mom and dad."  She said while roughly tossing Alec the duffle bag.  "It was _like_ we were brothers and sisters.  You know the whole growing up together and spending every waking moment with one another.  

        "That's right.  I did hear stories of the O'niners having some weird sense of family."  Alec shrugged again before slinging the bag over his shoulder.  Just then the intern moaned ending the conversation and reminding them that now would be a good time to bail and they quickly did so. 

After they fenced their goods, they headed back to the hotel room.  Since they were spotted, they planned to rest for a couple of hours and leave first thing in the morning driving as far from Sacramento as they could get without stopping. 

There was a strained silence between them since the incident with the intern.  Max decided to broach the subject that brought it on while Alec was counting up their cash and she was packing up their belongings. 

        "So nobody in your unit was close? Nobody there who thought of you as more than just a fellow soldier?"  She questioned suddenly.  
        Alec paused in his counting and looked at her. She didn't expect the pained expression that his face took.  She searched her mind for something to say to alleviate it, but she was dumbstruck.  She'd never seen him look so lost and alone before.  It seemed like forever before he spoke.  

        "Well, 401, 296, and 753 were always together it seemed." He said slowly. "Oh and 711 and 858 would hang around with that clique sometimes to, at least during the off hours." He remembered. "I guess 506 could count as somebody who saw me as more than just a soldier.  He was the only one who talked to me in a semi friendly way."

        "Are you saying the kids in your unit were close to each other just not to you?"  The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she winced when she heard the question she had asked.  But it was too late to take it back now.  "Why?"

        "Who fucking knows!"  He exploded.  He then shoved the money away and sprang to his feet suddenly feeling the need to move around. "Who fucking cares?"  He finished before turning his back on her and moving to look out the window instead.

        "Obviously you do."  Max replied not the least bit taken back by his sudden anger.

        "I don't care. It wasn't anything I did so why should I care." He said nonchalantly. The anger coloring his voice a moment ago replaced by his more comfortably cocky tone. "It wasn't my fault that I had the same face as one of the ones in the slides they made us watch and learn to hate." He added with a shrug. But to Max, his words were like a bucket of cold water thrown in her face.  Ben escaped and his twin was left behind to pay the price. The past eight years Manticore had been looking with no luck and Alec was there for them to take it out on.

        "Tell me please, what happened after we escaped?" She whispered.  It was then that he turned to her.  But he wasn't the Alec she had gotten used to.

        "You were traitors.  They had to make sure everybody believed that." He spoke his hard eyes never leaving hers. "But they also figured your clones would be the greatest flight risk." His voice was just as cold as his eyes. "Don't look so shocked.  There's more than likely a clone of you in some facility somewhere.  Manticore would definitely want another you."  Despite the icy way he'd said it, Max couldn't help but blush slightly at his words.  Alec, having already closed his emotions off as he always did when discussing Manticore, didn't notice her crimson cheeks or that he had inadvertently complimented her. "They also didn't want any clones of 09 to be in the same units which is why I don't know for sure if there's another you or any of the others."  Alec stopped suddenly as his previous words caught up to him.  494 dissolved instantly as Alec ducked his head in embarrassment and his cheeks also took on a red hue.  He raised his eyes a few seconds later to see if Max was looking at him.  When they're eyes locked the two smiled sheepishly at each other for a brief moment before Alec cleared his throat and continued. "Besides probably not all of the escapees' clones made it through psych ops."  His tone was now somber.  "Like I said, I heard talk."  All mirth was completely wiped from Max's expression as well. Having seen the range of attitude he'd displayed during this conversation, Max was relieved to see that the hard tone of the solider was gone from his voice but her heart still clenched painfully at the return of the lost little boy look "The kids in my unit knew I wasn't a traitor, but I guess it was hard, subconsciously, to separate my face from…well…me."  He said softly.

        "Do you hate us for leaving?"

        "They made us hate you." He answered unwaveringly.

        "Do you still hate me?"

***

He hadn't answered her.  It was at that moment that her screwed up genetics reared its ugly head. He noticed her hand shaking and quickly excused himself to fetch her meds.  She was running low so the conversation veered towards when and where they'd be able to score some more leaving the issue of whether or not he hated her behind. And he never bothered to clear it up later.  

Max continued to stare up at the ceiling willing sleep to come just this once and to chase away the thoughts and emotions Alec seemed to stir up in her.  But it came at a price as her dreams became nightmares.

He couldn't get comfortable on the pull out couch so he took it out on his pillow again.  Angrily punching it and turning it over for the millionth time before slamming his head back against it.  He closed his eyes.  Just as his breathing began to even out and his eyelids had no intention of blinking for several hours, they snapped open from the sounds coming from the bedroom behind him.  He listened a moment.  

Whimpering, the bed creaking, more whimpering, "No!," whimpering again, and more bed creaking.  He angrily threw back the covers knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with that racket going on.

She was thrashing around in her bed.  The whimpering was louder and there were more no's too.  

        "Max."  He called from her doorway.  "Max!"  When that didn't work he went to stand by her bed. "Max, get up.  Wake up, now!"  He bent over and shook her roughly.  "Max!"

        She sat up suddenly and took in her surroundings.  It was a dream, but it had seemed so real.  She stood by and watched as they tortured children that looked exactly like all of her siblings.  In the dream she knew it hadn't been her siblings but their clones.  Then one by one she watched as Lydecker killed each of them; each way more gruesome than the child before. The horrible scene dissolved and she was relieved to see that she was back in her bed but than she turned and saw him standing there. And it all came back. 

The nightmare fresh in her mind, her heartbeat still beating hard against her breastbone she began speaking in tune with it.

        "Alec, we didn't know there were clones.  We didn't know anything."  Max gushed.  

All traces of sleep gone, knowing immediately what she was talking about, and undeterred by her frantic state, Alec spoke his mind.

        "Would it have made a difference?" His voice was colder than he wished it to sound.

        "Probably not."  She responded, shocked into abrupt calmness by his stoical demeanor. She couldn't stand the look his eyes flashed before he covered it up.  Normally she didn't care what anybody else thought of her or what anybody else thought period.  To each his own, everybody's entitled to their own opinion, and all those other trite rationalizations that made people sleep better at night and kept things from fazing her. But she felt an urgent need to make him understand. "It's not like we left because we couldn't handle the training or the torture.  It was a matter of survival." She began. "It was one thing when Syl accidentally shot and killed Champ.  It was one thing when Jack and Talon were taken away because of their seizures.  It was always made clear that we would be of no use if we were defective…if we weren't good soldiers." Her eyes were far away and her words were whispered. "But when Lydecker shot Eva like it was no big deal…when the only thing she did was what they trained us to do—defend our unit—it all became clear.  We were all just as easily expendable.  Because Eva had been a good soldier.  She was good at just about everything.  She always looked out for everyone."  Her eyes were still not on anything in that room, but her voice had risen considerably. "She was always there for me. She would have been beautiful. But he killed her…killed her like she was nothing.  So, we decided to take our chances on the outside."  Max didn't know she had started to cry half way through her explanation.  Alec could only stare at her helplessly as she did so.  When she finally finished just as he couldn't take any more, he gave into his instincts, sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his arms.  Max gracelessly collapsed against his chest and continued to sob while Alec held her tightly all the while stroking her back and whispering reassurances; an action neither of them had participated in before that night.

TBC

**Author's note:**

**Alec blushing when talking to Max, might seem out of character for Alec, but I figured since this is taking place about two or three years before Season 2, Alec and Max are only about 17 or 18 so Alec hasn't had much worldly experience or the time to hone his skills as a lady's man who's "always alright."  At least that's what I was trying to show.**


	10. Evading

Chapter 10:  The Evading

        Max looked up at Alec and gave him the thumbs up.  He nodded curtly in reply and signaled for her to hold her position on his count.  He turned back towards the camera and watched as it slowly turned away from filming the area twenty feet underneath him, and he began counting down with his fingers for Max.  

        On one Max vaulted from her position on the marble statue to the desk and then spring from the desk to Alec's waiting arms where he hung upside down from the skylight.  She scrambled up his body and out into the night before turning and holding out a hand for him to pull himself up with as well.

        The set up of their latest heist was a little more complicated than previous ones. The dentist's office was small but luxurious catering to the truly wealthy, the only people who could still afford to go to a dentist.  The place was too small to warrant a security guard, but the art pieces serving as ambience were valuable enough for the owner to take measures such as the infrared lasers that ran throughout the floor after he locked up for the night.  

But he didn't take into consideration the abilities of the two young thieves that visited his establishment that night. He didn't expect one thief to be able to swing his partner through the skylight to land expertly on the small table that held the magazines and then use the various supports found therein to jump around the room never once touching the floor or jostling her latest perch as she loaded up treasures into her backpack while her partner tracked the camera and steered her out of it's range.  And as a result of his lack of foresight, the dentist was relieved of a hundred thousand dollars worth of merchandise.

***

        Alec watched her from the bathroom doorway.  She was sitting on the bed, studying something in her hand.  Her side profile showed him a glimpse of her wistful expression. It made her look younger. Watching her this way now, he couldn't help remember the last time she reminded him of a little girl instead of the soldier/survivor story her eyes usually told.  They never spoke of that night after their first heist when he'd held her trembling form in his arms.  When they woke the next morning they simply grabbed their stuff and moved on to a new city.  Nearly a month had passed and neither one of them mentioned it, as if it was of no consequence. But it had been a big deal because since that night things had not been the same between them.

        They could joke and laugh together before, but there was still a guardedness to it; an invisible line of scrimmage of sorts that both knew not to cross.  However now when they joked or laughed, there was usually touching: playful shoves, light shoulder punches, even tickling.  It wasn't unusual for Alec's feet to be on Max's lap as they watched TV or for her to reach up and ruffle his hair to make his bed head worse. Their arguments were a lot more heated as well.  Because before when they were virtually strangers, compromises were easy to come by since neither party really wanted to rock the boat.  But now when they fought it often ended with doors being slammed, objects being hauled at one another, or all out wrestling matches.  Their record for not speaking to each other was forty-four hours.  Yet through it all they knew there was probably nothing either of them could say to each other to make the other one walk away completely.

        He knew she sensed his approach by the way she nonchalantly but speedily shoved the thing in her hand into her pocket.

        "Whatcha got there?"  He asked smirking at how she tensed because she knew despite her efforts she had been caught.  She turned slowly to scowl at him but the expression broke apart when she took in what he was wearing.  

Alec's brows scrunched together in confusion at the way she was looking at him, but then it hit him and he remembered what he'd been doing in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes.  An instant after this recollection was when Max finally gave up and broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.  

        Tears were leaking from her eyes and her stomach was starting to ache as she bent over still laughing at Alec.  He looked like he was about to head out for a jog, for he was wearing a jumpsuit complete with headband and Adidas yet the idea of him being an exercise nut was shot to shit by the prosthetic gut straining against the jacket zipper. The head band only served to draw attention to his now bald head, the hair of which having seemed to have moved to now cover his face in a full beard.  But for Max, the funniest part of his get up were the black rimmed glasses perched on the swollen beak of a nose he now adorned.

        See, they'd adopted some rules since their first heist.  Some of which were the cause of many of their most searing arguments. But eventually they came up with a few ground rules.  For one they'd never pull a job that would earn them less than thirty grand. They also decided to play it safe whenever meeting with whatever fence they had lined up for the job.  Since they were sticking to just ripping off business buildings, it might not be long before word was put out for them to be aware.  A reward might even be put up for their capture.  If too many different people could put both of them in the same area of the robberies, they'd be caught in no time. Thus in dealing with the various fences in the different cities they pulled jobs in, they never went together to negotiate with the fence and whoever did go had to wear a disguise.

        Alec waited patiently for her to get it all out of her system.  However when six minutes passed and she was still rolling around on the floor and pointing at him, he turned and left without another word.

****

**          The restaurant was packed but Alec didn't have to search long to find her; his eyes automatically pulled to the table she was seated in the far corner of the room. They could always pick each other out no matter how big the crowd or how big the distance was between them.  After meeting with the fence, he returned to the room to find her gone, and a note taped on the bathroom mirror telling him where to meet her for dinner.  **

"How'd it go?"  She asked when he slid into the seat across from her.

"Piece of cake."  He answered before reaching for the beer she had slid over to him. He then drained the glass in one gulp and immediately filled it up again with the pitcher on the table.

"Uhhh thirsty."  She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry.  All that shit I was wearing was so hot and since you wouldn't let me take your bike and I had to walk--- Max would you get over it already!"  At the reminder of what Alec had been wearing Max had started snickering again much to Alec's annoyance.  "Fine."  He stood up.  "I'm going to get something a lot stronger than beer."

"Alec wait.  Sorry I'm good now…swear."  She said still laughing.  Alec rolled his eyes.  He turned towards the bar but then turned back when he remembered the few bills he had taken out with him were from part of the money off the fence which meant all he had on him were big bills.  

"Hey Maxie, I need a ten." She took a deep breath and nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some bills.  

"What's this?"  When she was pulling out the money something dropped to the floor by her foot and Alec bent over to pick it up.  

"Nothing!"  She yelled while reaching to grab it back but Alec moved it out of her reach.

"Hey this is what you were looking at back in our room." 

"Give it back now!"  Alec couldn't help smirking at how serious Max was when less than a minute ago she had been making fun of him.

"What's the big deal?"  He said still holding it out of her reach.  Alec handed it over an instant later when Max was finally forced to punch him in the gut.  "Seriously Max, why do you carry around a magazine clipping of a house?"  He asked after hobbling back to his seat.

She was in the process of stuffing it back into her pocket but then she decided what the hell and took it back out again.  After smoothing out the creases and staring at it for several moments, she spoke.  "Okay you're gonna think it's stupid but remember when we talked about using some of the money we "make" to buy houses." At his nod she continued. "Well I saw this in a magazine and I kinda thought this would be what I'd want my house to look like."

"Awww, Maxie's dream house."  Alec teased while looking at the picture fondly.

"I knew you'd make fun." She said pulling it away.

"Hey you're one to talk." He said while grabbing her hand and putting the picture back on the table in front of them. "But no I think it's nice.  Huge drive way.  Three stories but not too many windows.  Ooh that's a cool shape for a front door.  Panel job is neat too. We'd have to do something about the color though."

"Oh definitely."  Max said studying the picture as well.  "I was thinking a darker color."  Alec considered it for a minute before picking up the picture and examining it closer.  He then turned it over and noticed some handwritten numbers on the back.  

"What this?"

Max's cheeks flushed.  "I ugh also looked at a couple other books and found out the market value of a house like this."

Alec gave a slow whistle while placing the picture back on the table between them.  "It'll be a while before we can afford this baby."  Max smiled. She was glad to see that he was genuinely interested and didn't think her pursuit was silly.  

His reaction encouraging her to open up more, she added. "I thought it'd be kinda cool if we got that place and then I found the others who escaped with me.  Then we could all live there together. No more constant moving around or lonely nights sleeping out in the cold. We'd finally be together…happy…free of Manticore.  Kay maybe not free of Manticore, but a girl can dream, right?"

Alec couldn't help smiling at the childish glee her face radiated when talking about her wish for her and her siblings. "You never once saw any of them after the escape."  He then asked to which she shook her head in reply.  Neither noticed that their fingers that had both been splayed out over the picture had migrated until his larger ones were covering her smaller ones. "You miss them a lot don't you?" He said softly while gently moving his thumbs across the backs of her hands.

Max shrugged.  "They were my family.  I loved them."

The oppressive atmosphere was staved when at that moment their food arrived.  "Ordered you the chicken sandwich with bacon and cheddar, hope you don't mind."  Max said as the waiter placed their food in front of them. 

When Alec's answer was quickly stuffing half of it in his mouth, she knew he didn't.  "No prahbrum.  Um starvin." He managed to get out before shoving a handful of fries in his mouth with the sandwich.

He finished all of his food, the fresh pitcher of beer their waiter had poured and half of Max's fries in record time. Since Max was still working on her sandwich, he decided to refill their pitcher himself instead of waiting for their server to come back.****

**          He was almost to the bar when he suddenly tensed.  The euphoric haze of the alcohol, Max's company and the lively atmosphere lifted as he scanned the crowd.  Usually when he was in a setting such as this, he tuned out most of the noise.  If he concentrated on everything going on, with his enhanced senses, he'd go crazy.  However there were a few words that could always filter through and draw his attention.  Most of the time it was nothing to worry about because the red flag words were never isolated to one place. But when words like assignment, op, report, target and retrieval were all included in the same whispered conversation, Alec couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over him.  And with good reason, Alec realized when he finally was able to zoom into where the conversation was occurring.  **

        Seated in a booth in the back corner opposite from their table were two men.  Alec could only see the back of one, but his identity didn't matter considering the identity of the man that was facing Alec_. Agent Crisp.  He and Agent Sandoval prepped him for his first solo mission-the mission that led to his life now.  _

_What the hell was he doing here?  Alec zoomed in on the profile of the man seated across from Crisp.  289.  Alec hadn't seen him since 289 was taken from his unit three years ago for extended missions training. __Better him than me, Alec shuddered knowing that training for EMs meant weeks alone in various harsh environments with little or no supplies._

"And the contingency plan, sir?"  Alec heard 289 ask.

"Not in your need to know…especially since the possibility of failure of your mission is zero percent.  Understood soldier.

"Yes sir." 289 responded immediately.

Alec found himself shuddering again. He knew a threat when he heard one.  Moreover he knew what 289 would have to face if he failed the mission and that threat was cashed in-something he too might have to face in the near future if he and Max didn't get out of here now.  He quickly checked to see if he could get her attention from where he stood.  

The moment he looked towards their table, Max looked up at him and their eyes held.  She could tell straight away that something was wrong. She raised her eyebrow in question making Alec thankful that he had her full attention.  Taking complete advantage of that attention, he inconspicuously signaled to her with his hands and fingers that he spotted an enemy and for her to immediately escape and evade and that he would follow once she was clear.  She nodded and rose from her seat immediately. 

Alec watched as Max slipped outside the side exit they were seated next to before heading towards the front entrance that was close to him.  He cast one more glance towards Crisp and 289 and saw Crisp staring straight back at him.  Alec's alarm didn't show in his eyes or his body language.  The fear and panic accumulated itself in the back of his neck until it felt like his barcode was being branded on him at that instant.  They were very far away from each other, but he could tell from his eyes that Crisp either recognized him but couldn't quite place him or thought he looked like someone else he knew.  Crisp turned to 289 to get his opinion on that matter and Alec used that opportunity to disappear from their sight.  If he could make it out without 289 seeing him, there was a good chance that Crisp would shrug it off and focus on his current assignment.

Alec made it all the way to the door without incident but when he turned back he saw that Crisp and 289 were no longer at their table.  They were headed straight for him!

When he got outside, Max was nowhere in sight. He didn't expect her to be. He knew she was back at their hotel packing their things.  He also knew that he wouldn't have to go back to the hotel that instead he'd meet her at the rendezvous point they set up if an incident such as the one they were currently experiencing ever occurred.  

Alec watched from the roof of the restaurant Crisp and 289 exit the building.  Crisp was on his cell phone and 289 was doing a cursory scan of the area, undoubtedly thinking that if it had been 494 Crisp spotted, he would be long gone.  Alec had been counting on that which was why he stayed right under their noses. He glanced down at his watch. He had an hour to make sure he was not being followed and to get to Max  (that was their agreed timeframe).If he didn't make it to her an hour after she last saw him she was to leave the city and hopefully catch up with him at their next destination.

Max looked down at her watch the moment she pulled into the rest stop just passed the city's border. It had been 20 minutes since she last saw Alec.  She had packed up their belongings in no time and fled not bothering to formally check out of the hotel. Now all she had to do was wait and worry.  She looked at her watch again before dismounting her bike. She had no idea what or who Alec had seen.  She didn't know if he had been spotted or how many were after him.  She didn't know anything.  

Meanwhile Alec was jumping from rooftop to rooftop; deciding to take to higher ground as he raced towards Max.  He was scared. He'd heard the response on the cell phone say that they could have units in the area within five minutes. He didn't stick around to see if they were lying or not but he did see two jeeps heading back towards the restaurant as he fled.  There definitely had to be a base in the area.

Alec made it all the way to the edge of town when he saw the cluster of humvees.  Soldiers were talking with sector police and they had already begun stopping cars that were trying to get out. He was trapped.  If they were closing it off in this direction, the story would be the same in the opposite direction. At least they didn't see Max with him.  Alec thought. Hopefully she made it out, okay. 

_But what about me?  Think think think. Alec scanned the night in every direction hoping for inspiration.  A neon light in the distance caught his attention. It protruded out of a warehouse that was serving as a night club. Alec smiled before turning quickly, and with great stealth descending the building; a plan forming, as he made his way towards the sign._

Max watched from her perch on the bulletin board that advertised the rest stop she and Alec had picked as their rendezvous point; her night and telescopic vision letting her clearly see the city's border.  Her panic continued to escalate as she saw the soldiers implementing the road blocks and stopping people to check their IDs.  _They knew. But they didn't have him yet.  If they were still going through such lengths to keep people inside it was because they were trying to block him in before he escaped the city. There were only so many places he could hide and they would be checking them all, but Alec was Manticore.  If anybody could make it out, it was him.  He'd find a way._

***

"Hey man, can I buy you a drink?"

"Look, I've said this a thousand times, I was only at the bar because I lost a bet. Honestly I like women.  I've got a date with one tomorrow in fact. 

        Despite the dire circumstances, Alec couldn't help laughing at the exasperated man in front of him.  "It's cool man.  That's not what I'm offering.  How you'd like to take your _date some place extra special with the money I give you in return for one small favor?"_

        The man looked skeptical but when Alec saw his eyes light up from the sight of the green he pulled out of his pocket, Alec knew he had him.

        "Nothing sexual man I swear.  I just need your clothes."

***

        "I can't believe I'm doing this."  The guy Alec found out was named Charlie slurred.  In fact, that phrase was all he'd been saying since they left the bar fifteen minutes ago heading straight towards the city's limit _and the road block_.  It was getting annoying since Alec knew exactly why he was doing this—the five hundred bucks he had laid on him.  

        289, an X series, had seen him.  Alec knew that meant that the soldiers patrolling the area looking for him now had a full description right down to the color of his shoelaces.  However switching clothes with a man his approximate size and built was only the first part of the plan.  Alec pushed Charlie behind a parked van as he saw the second part of the plan heading towards them. 

Two soldiers, one on each side of the street, were working their way down the block.  Kelso and McCoy were checking down alleys, looking for loose man hole covers, peering in parked cars, all with the purpose of finding the rogue Agent Crisp had spotted almost an hour ago. 

After telling Charlie to stay put, Alec went into the alley a few feet away from the van and scrambled up the fire escape.  The moment the soldier stepped into the alley with his flashlight, Alec made his move.  His blurring form barely registering before McCoy found his air cut off followed by him falling to the ground unconscious.  

        After switching clothes yet again, Alec hid the soldier in a nearby dumpster.  

*******

        Max looked down at her watch again.  His hour was up in ten minutes.  Should she leave him?  Could she?  The speed at which they locked the city up confirmed her worst fear that it was Manticore after him.  For a few seconds, she had entertained the idea that maybe the police had found out about the robbery they had pulled earlier that night.  But there was no way the borders would be closed and that amount of military would be called in just for a few petty criminals.  Manticore was behind this, and they were looking for the multimillion dollar weapons system that had escaped their possession.  They were looking for Alec.

***

        Kelso was rechecking his side of the street when he saw his comrade bent over with his hands on his knees studying the tall hedges that lined the walkway of an apartment complex.

        "Got something?" Kelso asked to which his partner put up his hand and waved him over without turning around.  Kelso quickly crossed over to him, and five minutes later found himself in the dumpster sleeping next to the real McCoy.

        Alec and Charlie continued on towards the city's limits with Alec checking his watch every few feet. They rounded the corner and were greeted by near chaos.  Lines of pedestrians were packed together on both sides of the street.  There was a row of honking cars with angry drivers shouting out their windows in the middle of the street. Alec smiled.  He'd been counting on such a scene; it made his work all the easier.

        "Okay Charlie you know what to do."

        "You sure I'm not gonna get in trouble or killed."  He asked while nervously eyeing the armed soldiers checking IDs.

        "Positive.  You're not who they're after so you have nothing to fear.  Come tomorrow night this'll just be a story you can use to impress your date."

        "Okay." 

        "Good man."  Alec patted him on the back before shoving him towards the crowd.  He then headed off in another direction.  He used his disguise as a soldier to push himself through the crowd until he was almost at the gate where an even larger crowd of people were waiting to be waved through. When Alec saw Charlie weaving in and out between cars towards the gate, he took a breath.  He then pointed towards Charlie and shouted.

 "Look there it's him!" Soldiers and civilians alike started looking around. Counting on the fact that the civilians weren't privy to the real reason why they were being held up other than the search for a fugitive, Alec added. "Look he's wearing a bomb!"

With that the crowd erupted in screams and chaos.  Alec quickly stepped away from the crowd and tackled Charlie making sure he stayed faced down.  He then discreetly took out the handgun he'd gotten off the soldier and fired successive rounds towards a car tire.  

At hearing the shots people became more frantic with running and trying to duck for cover. When Alec saw the soldiers making their way through the fray towards him, he got off of Charlie and yelled for him to get up and run again. This time a group of soldiers that had seen him struggling with Alec tackled Charlie. 

Max was heading back towards her bike when the sounds of gunfire and screaming reached her genetically engineered ears.  Heart beating violently against her chest in her fear, Max ran back to the bulletin board and climbed on to it.  People were running and screaming in all directions.  In the center of the street, a vast majority of the soldiers had converged.  Max held her breath as she saw that circle opening up and two soldiers dragging a man to his feet.  She felt tears threaten as she took in the black jeans and leather jacket…Alec's leather jacket.  But then her eye brows drew together in puzzlement when she noticed the man's hair.  It was wrong.  Wrong color, wrong texture, and wrong length.  Granted the amount these characteristics differed from Alec's were almost microscopic, but it was enough for Max to know they _were _different and therefore that was _not_ Alec.  Max scanned the crowd further her heart swelling as she realized Alec set up a decoy.  And then she saw it.  While all the other soldiers were completely focused on the drama in the middle of the street, one soldier was inching back through the crowd towards the city's gates. For some reason, Max still felt like crying as she jumped from her lookout point and sprinted to her bike.

Alec had made it about ten feet passed the gate when he heard the roar of a Ninja in the distance.  She pulled up alongside of him less than two minutes later.  Without a word, he climbed on back and together they sped off into the night leaving yet another city far, far behind.

TBC (_Next up, Max and Alec get some loving…but maybe not with each other_)


	11. Proving

Chapter 11:  The Proving

They had been in Las Vegas for a week.  Before arriving, they had traveled for days putting as much distance between themselves and Manticore until finally deciding to settle in here for a while because as it turned out, Las Vegas was not a bad city to get lost in. 

          After the pulse, the city had suffered the same fate as other tourists' attractions.  But unlike the others, Las Vegas hadn't taken long to recover and be restored to almost what it once was.  Ironically the very people the federal government tried to keep out of Nevada by passing laws that allowed publicly held corporations to own casinos in the state were the ones that got the city up and running again.  All those hotels and resorts would have gone to waste if not for the sects of organized crime, with their instant capital, taking over the tasks involved.  

Gambling was a popular past time for the wealthy. Plenty of people with money to burn survived the effects of the Pulse and being that greed was a major factor in such survival a chance to make even more money contributed to the continuing success of the city.  Because the city had a history of legitimacy in that activity men and women of prestigious means and stature that would never sully their names by being involved in underground activities had no qualms about spending some vacation time in Las Vegas.  Aside from gambling, there were enough other recreational activities set up to make it truly a family affair; something closely resembling Disney World before the parks were cemented over to build prisons and military bases in 2014.  There was also a residential boom that contributed to the city's success. It wasn't before long that the posh resorts became permanent homes to wealthy entrepreneurs and politicians further cloaking the city with influential power and making it untouchable to the federal government.

          But Max and Alec couldn't afford to spend their time in the casinos gambling. Yes with their enhanced abilities they could make a killing, but they'd also draw attention to themselves.  Even though there was a significant lack of military presence in this upscale community, the attention they would draw would be just if not more dangerous than their last close encounter. The old-money elite might have a blind eye when it came to who was really running the city but most everyone knew that those in charge were people you didn't want to tangle with. Despite being genetically engineered soldiers, Max and Alec also agreed not to take the risk.  

As an extra precaution, they also decided to lay off on robbing artwork from office buildings.  If Manticore cross referenced the highly skilled robbery of that dentist's office along with the appearance of an X5 in the same city, a few more checks in various cities coming up with past hits with the same MO and Manticore would have a heads up on places to scout for possible future heists. So Max decided they should return to her roots for a while.  Alec had scoffed at first feeling it would be quite a let down considering how much they usually pulled in, but considering the amount of wealthy people they were surrounded by, a couple hours of pick pocketing a day turned out to be quite lucrative.  But after a few days, both transgenics became bored and decided to up the stakes with a little grifting.  

          If it was one thing they learned while frequenting the haunts of the wealthy it was that they loved to gossip.  The haves were after all a small percentage of the country's population.  Therefore the grapevine provided just about everything there was to know about a person in that class. For Max and Alec, the gossip was useful Intel.  Thus they decided for their next big job, they would each find a mark, someone outside of the organized crime realm that lived in the city and were extremely wealthy.  They'd sweet talk their mark into taking them home with them and in one night they'd have the set up of two places to hit.  The cash they'd get from the safes as well as the jewelry and other small trinkets would have them set for a very long time.

By the end of the week, they had found the perfect place to "meet" their marks.  They checked into an upscale hotel hoping their job tonight would more than make up for the $5000 a night it was costing to stay there. A "save the something" charity dinner was taken place in one of the hotel's banquet halls. And though they didn't have invitations, they were both confident that their looks, a glance at the guest list for a name to use, a haughty attitude, and a lame excuse for why they don't have their invitations would be enough to get them in. So after putting down their stuff in their room and agreeing to not see each other again until the party, the two set off in opposite directions to find the clothes that would make them look like they did belong with the elegant crowd.

*** 

          Alec sipped at the glass of scotch and soda in his hand and grimaced.  _Can do without the soda_. He thought before taking another sip.  Just then he felt a body press up behind him.  Knowing it was Max he didn't bother turning around. 

"Got your mark?" Max's voice whispered in his ear.  

"Yeah, word is she's an heiress to quite a fortune; folks responsible for the Coca Cola and Pepsi merger in '12 before they were—"

Alec's abilities to speak, think, and breathe evaporated when he turned around to face Max. True they had been sharing the same space for months and there was never a time when he saw her looking less than beautiful.  If anything his segues of quiet musing would often provide him with the topic of when he thought Max was cuter: sleeping, eating, yelling at him, hitting him, ignoring him, or laughing.  So far laughing and sleeping were winning. But his physical attraction to her was never really much of an issue. He'd grown up around beautiful girls. Plus, self control had been ingrained into him since day one.  More importantly their amity overshadowed any sexual urges of his towards her. He didn't really understand familial relationships but he supposed if he had to pick one for Max, she'd be more like his brother rather than a girlfriend.  The most obvious reason because they didn't do the types of things that boyfriends and girlfriends did.  But he'd take what he and Max had over that other stuff any day: to know someone always had his back, to really laugh with someone, to not have to play a role and to be able to be himself.  He'd never let his hormones get in the way of that.  At least that was true until the moment when he turned around and saw what she was wearing. 

Okay he knew she had breasts.  She was after all female.  But they were usually well hidden behind tee shirts or blouses or jackets.  But in that top she was now wearing they were all pushed together and straining against the thin material. With each breath she took, they bobbed enticingly separated only by a little valley that he bet his tongue could fit right into. Looking further down he saw that the same thin, easily tear able material covered shapely thighs and long, smooth well-toned legs.  It didn't stop there.  He thought he'd be able to regain some control if he continued down to her feet. However with the sight that greeted him there, suddenly his pants felt about four sizes too small. 

He didn't know why the sight caused such a reaction--probably the unexpectedness of it. Tough biker bitch Max was wearing not only high heals on her dainty, pretty feet but a gold butterfly toe ring.  Alec swallowed hard. _A toe ring!  God, help me_.

"Yeah that heifer at the shoe store insisted I get one when she saw the shoes I picked out." Max voiced when she noticed that Alec had been staring at her toe ring for almost two minutes.  "Anyways keep going about the soda chick." When he didn't answer her, Max shoved him in the chest.  "Dammit Alec, I'll get you one too since you find them so fascinating, but in the mean time can you please focus on our mission?"

"Huh?"  He finally looked up at her after being shoved, but the love tap did nothing to prompt his memory.  However the glare she was given him that promised certain physical pain turned out to be just the thing to get him back in check. Alec cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his mark.  

"Her folks were murdered a year after the merger. She just graduated from an all girl boarding school and is taking a year break before college." Not wanting Max to think anything of his earlier ogling of her, he added in a suggestive tone. "Also heard she's a real wild one."

"She's cute."  Max said after giving her a brief once over. 

"Oh yeah!  Thinking of laying on the charm.  With any luck, not that luck would be needed; I'll be back at her place in no time."

"Great."  Was Max's tight lipped answer. Her curtness caused Alec to look at her in surprise but instead of commenting on it, he continued with the task at hand.  "So what have you found?"

"Brother over there in the corner.  His father was Miles Dyson, one of the geniuses behind Cyberdyne."

"Yeah." Alec said not hiding how impressed he was. "Their logo was on a lot of Manticore's shit.  I think they're our…I mean Manticore's biggest suppliers."

Max's face lit up in amusement at Alec's slip, but she let it go.  She knew how hard it could be sometimes to disassociate yourself from that place. "The dad died a long time ago, but he had been important enough that his family was well taken care of before and after the pulse." Max whispered. "Even though the kid's rich and very easy on the eyes, he's been sheltered most of his life.  Real strict mom so he's real shy around women.  He might even be a virgin.  I'm going to play the adoring but innocent role.  You know hang on his every word, subtly stroke his ego until he sees me as wife material."

"Ooh evil.  I like it."

"Giving the givens I think I can still be back at his place before you even get Ms. Botox's digits."

"Now that sounds suspiciously like a challenge, Maxie?"  Max shrugged in response.  "Oh you're on.  And because I'm a nice guy and you clearly don't know what you're getting into, how bout we just make pride the only stakes for this game."

"Whatever, Alec.  Anyway there's nothing that you got that I want anyway."

"So you're gonna add liar right under foolish on your list of characteristics."

"Too bad loser's already on your list because that's what you'd be adding after tonight."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Meet back here in an hour for an update then."

"Works for me."  And with those parting words, the two set off to find their respective marks.

***

_Easy on the eyes.  Whatever.  Probably has to spend hours in the gym though. And look at those shoes! He's probably gay.  Max is just wasting her time.  _

"I wanted to get a chance to say hello.  I'm sure in a little while you're going to be busy with the hundred or so guys trying to talk to you."  Alec drawled to the woman he recently introduced himself to.  

_Careful Alec.  Don't want to fill her bubble head with too much more hot air.  Bitch…I mean girl hasn't stopped grinning at him yet.  _

"That's amazing that you write your own music too." Max gushed. "I'd love to hear you play.  The accordion is one of my favorite instruments."

_Shit, definitely not gay.  Hey buddy, her eyes are about ten inches north!  Asshole._

"Fruit loops are my favorite.  But if they put your picture on the box instead of that rabbit's, I'd definitely switch to those."

_What the hell could he be saying to her?  If she's not careful her jaw is going to lock like that.  And what a shame it would be if then a well placed elbow knocked all those pretty teeth to the floor._

"You're kidding!  You were a badminton champion too. That's such a beautiful sport. You know, in this day and age, it's so rare to meet someone as well rounded as you.

_Jesus, Max, if you press yourself any closer to him you'll be behind him!_

"Would you excuse me for a moment?  My friend asked me to keep an eye on his bratty, alcoholic younger sister.  I just gotta go check up on her."

"That's so sweet of you."

"I'll be back in a second.  Dare I get my hopes up in thinking that you'll be here when I get back?" Alec took her dreamy sigh and bright red cheeks as a yes and walked away.

"Ah there you are."  Max turned hearing Alec's voice ring out as he approached her. "Your aunt told me to find you just in case you passed out somewhere again." He continued.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max said through gritted teeth out of range of her mark's hearing.

"Richard Wealthington, pleased to meet you."  Alec turned to Max's companion and spoke, ignoring Max's glares.

"Daniel Dyson." The two shook.  Daniel winced as Alec failed to take into consideration his enhanced strength like he usually did when dealing with ordinary people. 

"This one's not giving you any trouble is she." He nodded in Max's direction. "It's so rare that we let her out in public, you know doctor's orders, that when she does go out she gets a little crazy.  Crazier than usual I should say.  We--oomph." Whatever Alec was going to say was cut off when he muffled the scream of pain from coming out of his mouth after Max poked him hard in the spine.  

"You're dead."  He heard her whisper.

"She's been a delight." Daniel said politely but Alec didn't miss the new wary way he was eying her from behind Alec's shoulder.  _Mission__ accomplished.  _

"Oh that's good.  Guess I'll let you get back to your chat.  I'm going to put her aunt's mind at ease now before I get back to catching up with some old friends." Alec clasped Daniel on the back nearly knocking the wind out of him while saying. "We should do lunch, Dan."  

Max was seething as she watched Alec walk back towards his "friend."  _So he wants to play dirty. _

          "Um, would you excuse me?  I have to go to the men's room." Max heard Daniel say.

          "No problem.  I'll be right here."  She said sweetly despite knowing a brush off when she heard one. 

          Max's smile fell away the moment Daniel turned and headed towards the bathroom.  Her eyes narrowed when she saw "Ms. Bubblehead" turning away from the man she'd been talking to and giving her full attention back to Alec. _He is so dead! _Was the thought in Max's mind interspersed between her furious mental planning and then dismissing of possible ways to get Alec back.  When her eyes fell on a lanky gentleman chatting with a small group of people while occasionally sending lustful gazes to the passing asses of a few of the waiters, she smiled.

          Max grabbed a glass of Champaign from a floating tray and made her way over to the group. After insinuating herself into the conversation by quickly catching on to the topic and dazzling them a little with what was merely popular opinion disguised in multi syllable words, Max focused on her target. "I don't mean to pull you away from your friends, but can I talk to you alone. Not letting his bored expression dissuade her, Max smiled and added. "It will only take a minute."

          Once they were away from the crowd, Max beamed.  "I really hope I'm not embarrassing myself or my friend for that matter." She said before subtly pointing in Alec's direction. "But he's been eyeing you all night." She knew his curiosity was piqued by the way his eyes lit up as he continued to give Alec the once over. "He could really use some rescuing from that woman he's talking to." 

          "Oh he is lovely." The man said still not taking his eyes off of Alec. "You don't think he's out of my league." Max's smile grew.   

          "I told you, he's been looking your way all night.  Surprised you didn't notice."

          "Actually I did see him staring every now and then."  The man giggled slightly and blushed.  He then turned wide eyes on Max and gushed. "What should I say?"

          "You know you should probably make it so the girl who just isn't taken the hint gets the message loud and clear."

          "Oh I know just the thing.  Thanks sweetie, you're a gem.  Lovely toe ring by the way."

          "Oh thank you."  Max watched him saunter off towards Alec." Thank you very much." She added under her breath.   **  
          **Alec was too busy trying not to roll his eyes at the stupidity that was pouring out of the mouth of the woman in front of him to notice the man that was inching closer and closer into his personal space. Therefore it was quite a shock when a set of lips were crushing his own and his face was being held to said lips by a pair of masculine hands. The kiss ended abruptly as the man released Alec's lips to begin speaking.  

          "Here you are. I've been looking all over for you. I finally got a room, what do you say we go use it. " 

After recovering from nearly choking on her Champaign courtesy of the sight of seeing Alec lip locking it with another man, Max quickly made her way over to them.  At first, Alec was too shocked and red faced to react, but Max saw that he had fully recovered and that the man she had sent over to him was now in mortal danger. 

          "Careful, don't want to cause a scene."  Alec heard behind him just as he was about to break the guy's hand that was still around his waist and then his nose for kissing him.  

          She was right.  And even as his body began to shake from further rage at the sight of his "mark," turning and walking away in disgust, Alec managed to subtly step away from the man groping him and calmly say to him.

          "Why don't you go to the room and wait.  I have some business to take care of first." Not waiting for a reply, Alec turned to Max and with a death grip on her forearm steered her away.

          "You crossed the line Max." He whispered harshly.

          "Save it Alec, you know you started it by not playing fair." She said after yanking her arm away and turning on him. "And it looks like I win, seeing how your date just left the room on the arm of that meat locker of a guy, and my date just exited the bathroom but is still very much alone and probably very open to the tale of a jealous ex boyfriend trying to sabotage my future happiness by making up a story of me being crazy." She sneered.

          "So you're just gonna go over there and start wooing him again?" Alec asked.

          "That's the plan."  Max smiled.

          "And you really think he's going to buy you not being crazy with you looking like that."

          "Like what?" She questioned, all traces of a smile replaced by her miffed expression.

          With that Alec flicked the wrist that was holding an almost full glass of scotch and soda. An instant later, the contents of the now empty glass were dripping down Max's face and hair

          "Oops."  Alec smiled.

          Stunned beyond belief, it was a truly admirable feat that Max had the mental capacity to know she also couldn't draw attention to them by either killing Alec where he stood or by throwing him across the room.  Instead she retaliated by emptying the contents of her Champaign glass down the front of his pants.

          "Oops." She echoed.

***

          They had no other choice but to leave the party before more people aside from the ones in their immediate vicinity started giving them ghastly looks on account of their actions and appearance. There were more people mulling about in between the banquet room where the party was held and their hotel room, so the duo kept their litany of insults and promises of bodily harm under their breath as they made their way back to their room.  Once the two were back in the privacy of their quarters they faced off.

          "You just had to go and mess everything up!" Max shouted while Alec said simultaneously.

          "Thanks for ruining everything."  

          "What the hell was your problem Alec?  That twit about to blow you off so you decided to sabotage my deal just to win a stupid bet.  How immature are you!"

          "Oh you wish.  You know she was all over me which is the only reason why you sent Liberace over to feel me up."

          "He did a lot more than that." Max laughed.

          "Least I got some. Mr. Cyberdyne was way too relieved to have an excuse to stop talking to you.  I saw it from a mile away which is why I went over there to save you from an even harsher rejection. You should be thanking me."

          "Thanking you!  You want to talk about embarrassment.  You're lucky I messed things up for you.  Imagine if you had gone home with Lady Boob Job. You know out in the real world a girl expects a lot more and with you being locked up and repressed at Manticore, I doubt you'd have been able to deliver."

          Max was expecting another comeback and therefore preparing for her own retort, but when she saw the way Alec's eyes narrowed on her, for the first time she feared she may have pushed things too far when it came to the man before her.

          "Unable to deliver, Max." His voice had a tone unlike any one she'd ever heard from him before. Shocked by it, she barely registered Alec's movement before he grabbed her and she felt his lips crushing hers. A few seconds later Alec pulled away and smirked at Max's stunned expression.

_          Not being able to deliver.  That'll show her.  Can't believe she said that.  What a low blow.  Wait…why isn't she saying anything?  Cause you the man that's why!  I kissed her speechless.  Unless she's preparing to hurt me.  Shit, Alec, maybe you crossed the line.  Why is she still not saying anything?  Fine, Max, just smack me already.  Unless the kiss sucked so badly that she's trying not to laugh.  Oh no what if she's right and I can't deliver.  Dammit Max say something!_

Just as Alec opened his mouth to voice out loud his last thought, she spoke.  Or maybe he imagined it because she couldn't have just said what he thought he heard.

 "Do that again."  She repeated her order.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, pretty boy."

"Why?" Alec was now baffled beyond belief.

"I need to know if you were just trying to prove something or if you really kiss like that.  Alec smiled as all his confidence 

returned full force. He stalked closer to her and said huskily.

"Like what Maxie.  Like this?"  He kissed her again exactly like he had before. He then pulled away and said. "If I just had something to prove I would have done it like this." With that, he kissed her again. The first and second time he had kissed her, Max literarily saw stars.  She didn't believe it could possibly be any better.  That is until he kissed her a third time.  Throbbing passion coursed throughout her body as his tongue wrecked havoc throughout every inch of her mouth. "Proving how long I could make it last." To Max's utter surprise, after those few words he kissed her again. This time slower and gentler until Max was sure she was now a puddle on the floor. "Proving just how I could worship you."  She heard him whisper before kissing her yet again. Her eyelids were so heavy she could barely see but she did hear him moan and it sent another tingle through her. "To let you know I like it too."  Fortunately when he kissed her once more his arms were around her because without them there'd be no way she could support herself with her legs now akin to heaps of gelatin. "Because you taste too damn good to stop." He added to his list of reasons.

 Alec's hold remained until Max found the strength to stand again. When he pulled away completely, Max put her hand to his chest and pushed him further away.

"Okay, so you can kiss, but that's probably all you're good at."  She then turned and walked away leaving Alec slightly stunned.  No she didn't have eyes on the back of her head but Max could sense the confusion on Alec's face over her dismissal of his Casanova impression and she couldn't help but smile. Taking pity on him, she made it a few feet before turning back to him.  "Care to prove me wrong?"  And her heart leapt at the smile that formed on Alec's face from her words.

He blurred and Max's entire body heaved at the feel of the strong arms instantaneously enveloping her. A gasp fell from her full lips as she peered into the smoldering eyes of Alec. Arousal, anticipation, and lastly fear did laps throughout her system. 

Alec was a fully functional transgenic male with all the strength and dexterity that description implied. Her sexual partners before Alec were few as in one two years ago when she had experienced heat for the first time.  And even then it had been with an ordinary human guy. Sure a few minutes ago she had been teasing Alec on his inexperience but the truth was she was the one that had very little practice when it came to sex.  What if she couldn't keep up?

Alec noting the uncertainty in her eyes, slowly relaxed his grip on her and then eventually let go.  

"Max?"

Being a tease was a role Max perfected long ago in order to con men into doing or giving her something she wanted, but Alec was the last person she wanted to send mixed signals to. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The gentle brush of his fingers across her cheek made her heart swell.  The depth of concern in his eyes wasn't helping matters either. She began to further panic when she felt moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Come here."  He said softly as he tugged her towards a chair.  He sat and then pulled her onto his lap. "You know you can talk to me right." Max nodded feeling like too much of an idiot to speak.  "Do you also know how important you are to me and that there's no way I'd want to do something you weren't completely sure you wanted to do too?"  At those last words, Max looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap.  Alec gently lifted her chin until she was eye level with him again. "Max?"

Aside from the concern for her, Max also saw a trace of the same look she first witnessed when he found out she had been spying on him.  He was worried that she still didn't trust him.  The need to erase that thought broke through her muteness.  "I know."  She responded before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. Alec's arms tightened around her as well and the two remained in the tight embrace for several minutes.

Max couldn't remember a time when she felt as safe and protected as she was sitting in Alec's lap with his arms around her waist holding her to him. Their earlier anger at each other was a distant memory.  It was obvious to both of them that jealousy had been the primary motivator for their earlier antics. No apologies or explanations were needed.  At least about that.  Max did feel the need to explain to Alec that she didn't mean to lead him on a few moments ago. 

"Huh Maxie?"  He'd heard her mumble something into his shoulder.  She slowly lifted her head until she was eye level with him again before saying.

"I'm scared I'll disappoint you."

"What?"  Alec laughed.

Max rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.  "I know I joked you about not knowing what you're doing when it comes to…you know.  But the truth is, I've never really…I mean I've only…there hasn't been—"

Alec's eyes widened. "Max, are you saying that you're a—"

"No.  I'm not a virgin.  I've had sex before."  She quickly clarified.  "One time before." She mumbled further.

Alec was silent for a while as he absorbed this information. He tried not to smile at the idea that she was worried that he would be let down because she hadn't had a chance to hone her skills in bed before meeting him.  There were two ways he could handle this.  He could assure her that she could never disappoint him and besides making love would be as new an experience for him as it was for her because even though he did have a few more notches on his belt, those times and women meant next to nothing to him aside from temporary gratification; it had just been sex. And even though "making love" was a foreign concept for him, he knew it would be different when and if the two of them did something. Or instead of telling Max all that, he could crack a joke to bring them back to more familiar ground thus reminding her that the most important components of their relationship were already in place.  He chose option two.

"That's good to know."

"Why's that?" Her eyes narrowed at the glint in his eyes.

"Well with you living all this time out here in filth and degradation, I was a little worried that I might catch something."

"Shut up." She said before punching him in the shoulder.  Alec shocked her by catching her fist before it connected.  He then slowly guided her hand to his lips.  Now the she was reminded, he was hoping she was ready to accept that adding another level to their relationship would not destroy it. 

Never breaking eye contact he used his thumb to open her fists until her fingers were resting against his lips.  He then placed a kiss on each finger.  Max swallowed at the small yet incredibly arousing actions.  When he continued by flicking his tongue out to taste one of her fingers, she became irrationally jealous of her hand and yanked it away before latching her lips on to his.

          She barely registered the shift in movement as Alec lifted her in his strong arms and carried her to one of the beds. Their mouths never parted as he gently laid her down and covered her body with his own. Her only focus was the pleasure she was receiving and hopefully given to Alec as they continued to kiss and softly caress for what seemed like hours. But with their clothes no longer separating them and her awareness that the only thing left to do was to become one, she felt the slight trepidation fluttering in her stomach once more. Max's eyes widened and immediately sought his, hoping for the comfort she'd always found there despite never telling him so. She wasn't disappointed as she was met with his hazel orbs boring into her brown ones. Seeing his steady gaze mixed with both passion and reverence, the fluttering ceased.  And without further hesitation, Max pulled Alec's head down to hers for another kiss while opening herself in offering to him both completely and happily.

TBC

Author's note:  Although I have plans for future smut, I'm just not ready to put it in the story yet.  Did anybody get the Terminator 2 references with Max's mark Daniel Dyson?

Also check out my first Dark Angel video!  You might need Quicktime to play it, so on the page there's a link to download that.  My profile page has the link to my website where you'll find the video.


	12. Dreading part 1

**Chapter 12: The Dreading**

**Part I**

        It was probably around the third week after Max and Alec had become lovers that a creepy feeling began to work its way through Max's system.  It started with a tingle in the back of her neck; almost like the kind she got when she knew someone was watching her, but not quite. As time went on, sometimes with the tingly sensation her palms would sweat a little or the beat of her heart would elevate kind of like they did when she had an ominous feeling about a certain person or situation. But not exactly like that either. All in all, it amounted to a voice telling her that this, her life at the moment, was way too good to be true.  

Alec was like her other half. They often finished one another's sentences. They're reactions to the nuances of life they faced daily were usually identical.  She laughed more with him than with any other person she had ever known her entire life. And she had a feeling the same was true for him.  Many of the same activities excited them.  And speaking of excitement, making love to one another was probably number one on both their lists. After the first time, Max had been on such a high she couldn't sleep despite Alec doing a thorough and award worthy job of wearing her out.  She never imagined that sex could feel like that…at least sex with Alec.  If she had known she would have tried to get into his pants the first night they stayed together.  Of course, she was only half serious.  If they had done anything back then it wouldn't have been the same.  She was convinced that the bond they had built that eventually led to their coupling was what made it as great as it was…is.  That was another problem that came with that creepy feeling.  Whenever she tended to think about how great it was…IS being with Alec, she often thought of it in the past tense—as if it was already over.  A big part of the dreadful feelings she had been having lately was her fear that this would all end because it was just too damn good to be true.  Didn't most people search most of their lives for the kind of relationship she had with Alec and yet she had found it at such a young age. And if her fantastic love life wasn't enough of a cause to alarm, there were also the successful jobs they had been pulling off lately.  They'd been to three difference cities, risking their get in and get out credo by pulling two jobs in each and everything…absolutely everything always went off without a hitch.  Were they really that good?  She did notice that since sleeping together they'd become much more in tuned with one another in the waking world as well. Words or even hand signals were rarely needed. But was that enough of an explanation?  She wished she could shake off her paranoia and just enjoy their good fortune but the ominous feelings never stayed far behind.

        Turns out, it was with good reason.

***

        Pulling a job always came with an incredible rush.  The danger of possibly getting caught and the consequences that would result made it all the more thrilling. The fact that they did the jobs at night added to the feeling.  She loved playing at night. To Max it was the best part of the whole day and to have someone to play with, doubled the exhilaration their activities wrought. They would usually be so charged afterwards that they'd make it only a few blocks from the heist before Alec would pull Max into an empty alley and push her up against the wall.  A few times they only got as far as the roof of the very building they ripped off. And after the primal, mind-numbing sex, they immediately tended to another urge; food.

        The twenty-four hour diner they stopped in was nearly deserted at 5:00 AM, which suited the X5s just fine. They're food was in front of them almost immediately after they had ordered. Alec was half way through his breakfast when the show on the television suspended in an upper corner of the restaurant made him wish he hadn't put so much ketchup on his eggs.  Grainy footage of bloody body parts and what looked like bodies of teenagers that were shot to death filled the screen. He couldn't know for sure because the volume was turned down.

        "Ugh. Why would they have such a nasty show on where people are eating?"  Alec commented in disgust.

        Max turned to see what he was talking about and gasped. 

        "Hey turn that up!" Max ordered, startling everyone in the room.  The waitress found herself obeying and quickly hit the mute button on the remote.  Max had seen this before; the red, white, and blue banner running along the top and bottom of the screen, the pair of eyes that started and ended the segment with a man's deep voice.  This was not a show.  It was some kind of cable hack.  When she had seen them a couple times before, she never paid that much attention.  But now she was riveted. The images in front of her, despite the grainy quality, were unmistakable.  The street, that building, those people—she knew them all—had known them.  For years she had been one of them and now to see them that way.  Bullet holes speckled their bodies and the surrounding walls, blood and body parts everywhere.  They were all dead.  She left them months ago and someone had come along and killed them all.  

W_here was Moody? _

        No sooner had she thought it then her question was answered.  The voice over warned that the next image would be even more gruesome but Max as well as the other people in the restaurant couldn't look away and then it was too late because suddenly the screen was filled with an image of three severed heads perched on stakes.  Moody's was one of them and upon seeing that Max shot up from the table and nearly blurred to the bathroom.

        Alec stared after her retreating form open mouthed.  Yeah the show was gory but they had been shown worse scenarios at Manticore.  Why did seeing that particular footage upset Max so much? 

Deciding to skip speculating and just wait for her to tell him, Alec paid the bill and went to stand by the bathroom door to wait for her.  He had a feeling that when she told him what was bothering her, the restaurant was not the setting she would want to do it in.

        She was still trembling when she walked out of the bathroom five minutes later and her face was pale.  Wordlessly Alec gently took her by the hand and led her outside to her bike.  The silence continued as he drove them back to the hotel with her clinging tightly on to him.

        It wasn't until they were inside their room that Max explained to Alec who those murdered people were to her. Throughout the whole explanation Max still appeared shell shocked.  Her tone of voice was soft and faraway and her eyes were glazed.  But finally she turned and for the first time focused on him.  Alec could see that her eyes were now partly simmering with restrained emotions of either grief or rage or everything in between but mostly they were pleading.

        "I want to go back Alec."  He couldn't fathom any possible reason why she would want to do that and his incredulous expression said as much prompting Max to continue. "I need to know if they're all dead…if any of them made it out.  I need to be sure.  If some of them survived.  I want to help them.  We can afford to help them out, can't we?"

        "Of course we can, Maxie." 

"And then I need to find out who did that to them."  She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "So that I can kill them."

TBC

**Author's Note: Yes that was short despite taking this long to post but it was necessary to stop there to sort of set the stage for their upcoming adventures.  The next chapter will be up shortly.  And if you haven't yet, check out my first DA video in the mean time and let me know what you think.  It can be found on my web page (www.angelfire.com/ma4/eva) under music videos.**


	13. Dreading part 2

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:  Max comes to ****Seattle**** in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in ****Seattle**** on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  **

**Spoilers:  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn**

**For instance, in this reality, the stuff in Collins' book takes place a couple of years before it says in the book in order to coincide with Max and Alec being in ****Seattle**** at the same time. **

**Chapter 13:  The Dreading **

**Part 2**

**          "Send units immediately.  Not a full breach, just enough to confirm that she's our target.  I want a report in ten minutes."  Colonel Donald Lydecker hung up his phone before looking up to see Agent Peter Sandavol waiting patiently to be addressed.**

**          "What do you have for me, Peter?"**

**          "The Mercedyne situation has been handled. The autopsy showed a positive ID."**

**"I thought you weren't able to set up a plant."**

**          "No.  We never got anybody inside but it turns out we didn't need to.  We intercepted an email. He tried reaching out to some people that could have exposed us confirming he was a threat that needed to be eliminated."                  **

**"Good. With eleven 'O9 escapees still left not to mention the most recent rogue, exposure is the last thing we need."**

*******

**          This was a bad idea.  They were heading straight into trouble and they both knew it. But, alas, the problem was that Max didn't care.  _Women.  Ever since Max had seen that cable hack, she had been hell bent on getting to _****L.A.**** to avenge her friends. No amount of reasoning or begging on his part had gotten her to reconsider.  She was just too damn stubborn which is why he didn't bother to pull the "if you do then you're on your own" card. It wouldn't work and she'd be gone and they both knew it.  So rather than let her go and get herself captured or killed he was going along with it despite knowing what a bad idea this was.  **

**          He didn't know who "The Brood" was nor did he really care.  He did care that even though all accounts they had looked up in addition to the cable hack had pointed to them as the culprits of the massacre; the cable hack had _also_ mentioned heavily armed black uniformed soldiers. Manticore.  It had to be.  It couldn't be a simple coincidence that the place where Max had lived for four years, conspicuously displaying her special abilities was also a place linked to a black ops military operation.  Manticore was involved with this.  He knew it.  She knew it.  But it was still the same problem, she didn't care.  She had been determined to go back.  _Women._**

**          So here he stood in what he learned was Max's old room. They had arrived in ****L.A.**** four days after the hack was aired.  The corpses had long been cleared away but the whole place still stank of blood and gore; well maybe only to the two X5s with their genetically engineered olfactory glands and their early and thorough introduction to the smell of death.**

**The projection booth that served as her room overlooked a large theater which from the dark spots that still stained the various surfaces was the sight of where most of the massacre had taken place.  There was, however, no blood in her room.  Upon entering it, one glance and everything including the door less bathroom was visible therefore it wouldn't have made a good hiding place.  But apparently, despite the size of the former movie theater, there hadn't been any good hiding places.  No one survived.  Every single member of the Chinese Clan had been present during the raid and every one of them had been slaughtered. As Alec accompanied Max to different neutral haunts where gang members of various tribes could be found he watched as she slipped deeper inside encasing herself into a thick emotionless shell as each person she spoke to nodded their head or gave a detailed account of how they knew that whatever person she was describing at the time was surely dead.  It broke his heart to see it, but he knew it was necessary if she was going to get through this day.  She had been stubborn and adamant about coming, but she wasn't naïve.  She knew the danger they were in with the possibility of Manticore being partly responsible for this.  She knew she had to be on her guard and that wasn't going to happen if she let her sorrow and grief over her friends' deaths turn her into a weeping basket case now.  She could break later.  And he'd be there for her when she did. **

**          He looked over to where Max now stood. She was still leafing through the paperback book that had been by her bed.  He could tell the book meant a great deal to her despite the sullen expression she wore as she turned the pages.  It had been the first thing she grabbed up when they got there.**

**          "I did this.  This is all my fault."  **

**She had been silent for so long, only staring at the pages, her voice startled him and he jumped slightly.  But then when her words caught up to him, he sighed and moved closer to her.  ******

**          "Max, Manticore may have had something to do with this but I'm willing to bet my Blockbuster card that your friends' deaths were a score The Brood settled.  Manticore's only interest was finding you. Yeah they probably heard about the possibility of a rogue X5 being here which is why they backed The Brood in infiltrating this place. But if they found you they would have nabbed you and left.  They wouldn't have wasted time killing a bunch of kids."**

**          "Then I should have been here.  I could have at least fought and maybe stopped it or got some of them to safety.  Or maybe once they found me they would have just taken me and left like you said.  They wouldn't have all died.  Fresco.  Moody.  They might still be alive if it weren't for me.**

**"You're friends would have been killed if you were here or not, Max.  The Brood would have found a way with or without Manticore's help."**

**          "Yeah but the reason they hated us so much was because of what _I _stole from them."**

**          "Was it your idea to steal that necklace?" At her small head shake he continued. "No.  You were just one of Moody's soldiers following an order.  He had you so he didn't come up with another plan on how to get it.  But if you hadn't been in his group, he would have found another way to get what he wanted. From what you told me, Max, he'd been in the game a long time.  He knew the risks."  **

**          "Okay fine. Maybe you're right. Maybe Manticore being here made no difference.  I still have to go and kill all those Brood members." Max said.       Alec's head dropped into his hand. "Fine." She conceded.  "Then maybe just the guy who gave the orders. "  Alec rolled his eyes but remained silent. Then Max's shoulders slumped.  "You know if I would have killed him when I first met him instead of just breaking his nose, the clan would still be alive."**

**          "Oh for the love of…Max, listen to me the only way you are responsible for their deaths is if you had been the one to come in here guns blazing.  Blaming yourself is not the answer and like it or not neither is going after the Brood.  If we cross paths with them fine.  Feel free to kill any of them you see.  But to go looking for trouble.  We've come too far, Max.  Manticore's already on our tail.  The Brood might still be in contact with them.  What if going after them leads us right back into Manticore's hands?"**

**"But-"**

**          "Max."  He drew out her name and gave her that look.  The look that said 'you got nothing so why are still trying to wallow in the negative.'  It was a look they both had to pull on each other in various times in the past.  But Alec had perfected it and she didn't even want to think about what that implied.**

**          "Maybe you're right."  She mumbled.**

**          "Of course I'm right."**

**          "Alec it doesn't make them any less dead!"  She raged.**

**          "I know.  I know. " He pulled her into his arms and began stroking her back.  "I'm sorry Max. Shush. Shush." He said soothingly until he felt the tension that had flared begin to ease from her body. **

**But an instant later he felt her tense again at the same time that the hairs on his body stood at attention confirming they both heard the same thing. Then she was out of his arms and completely alert when a flicker of movement in the theater below caught both of their eyes.  Max pointed to herself and then the door telling him she would take point.  After a quick nod from him the two crept out of her old room.**

**Once in the hall, both Max and Alec heard the sounds of breathing of several different bodies in locations throughout the lower part of the building.  The breathing patterns and the slightest ruffle of clothing and the even slighter sounds of footsteps told the X5s that their new company knew they were there and even worse they were the reason for the sneak and creep tactics because they were the target. **

**          The duo continued down the hall until they came to a few sets of large thick curtains covering a wall.  Max pulled Alec behind the set in the middle.  He raised an eyebrow as he watched her remove her lock picking tools.  There was no door behind the curtain.  But when he saw her insert the tools into a hole in the wall he looked closer and noticed it was a door.  The door knob was missing and the dark curtains kept the light out masking the door's outline and almost completely camouflaging it with the wall. Max pulled open the door ignoring the creak and nodded to Alec to follow which he happily did hoping it led if not to the outside at least to a stairway that would lead them to freedom. But once inside to Alec's alarm the door turned out to be for a tiny closet.  Shelves of old movie reels took up most of the space leaving Max and Alec with barely an inch between them.  The place became even more cramped as Max began taking boxes from the top of one of the shelves and placing them on the floor.  Granted a cursory glance behind the curtain wouldn't reveal the small hole in the wall as an empty spot for a door knob, but she had to know that cursory was not exactly Manticore's style when it came to the search for an X5.  So _when _they _did_ find this door surely she didn't expect them to be safe hiding behind a bunch of boxes.  Of course he couldn't ask her any of this because the sounds of footsteps were getting closer.  He simply had to trust that she had a better plan, but that didn't keep his heart rate from speeding up.  But then Alec saw it when she took down yet another box, behind the boxes was a vent big enough for a person to fit through.  He couldn't keep a huge smile from forming on his face either.**

**          The two crawled through the dusty rat dropping filled passageway with stealth far more superior than the soldiers currently searching the building. Max saw the blades of the large fan ahead that signaled the end of their trip through the theater's centralized air-conditioning system and allowed herself a small smile.  No one had been better than her at escape and evade back at Manticore and being on the outside had actually allowed her to hone her skills even more.  Turns out, there was a hiding place in the old building. Granted Max had to do a little construction such as removing the door knob and thoroughly clearing out the passageway. But it was something she had set up a long time ago in the event she ever did have to vanish in a hurry. As they passed under the large, years out of commission fan, Max could see through the vent to the outside and her night and telescopic vision picked up the single soldier stationed in front of the alley way. **

**They removed the vent and dropped down without the soldier so much as twitching with any sense that there was activity going on behind him.  His focused remained on one of the side doors of the building.  That is until he lost consciousness a few seconds later. **

**The night and their dark clothes provided them with extra cover as they darted and blurred until they were out of range of any of the stationed soldiers assigned to keep watch for them.  The soldiers inside the theater had just finished up their first checks of the entire building when Max and Alec reached Max's Ninja and sped off into the night.**

*******

**In a high rise penthouse apartment several miles from the city Max and Alec were currently fleeing from, a man sits in front of his computer.  He swivels his chair back and forth in a soothing rocking motion as he remains deep in thought.  **

**On his computer screen there is a news article. It was this article that had spurred on his current musings.  **

**The article detailed the death of Robert Berrisford.  The cause of death was a car explosion.  Robert Berrisford's death was significant to this man because it was only four days ago that Berrisford tried contacting Eyes Only. **

**An arduous cyber journalist, ****Logan**** Cale spent two days researching this Robert Berrisford before reestablishing contact with him. Cale's research of Berrisford showed that he was the CEO of Mercedyne, a facility that specialized in gene splicing and stem cell research.  When he contacted Berrisford on what he knew that could possibly be of interest to Eyes Only, Berrisford informed him that he came across some information about one of the agency's they subcontracted to.  He didn't want to get into what information he'd uncovered until he had a face to face meeting, but he did tell Cale that the information was under a project called Manticore. That name was all that needed to be said for Eyes Only to agree to meet with Berrisford in three days.  **

**Robert Berrisford died in two.**

**It always comes back to Manticore.  **Logan****** Cale thought. Just who the hell does this agency think it is?  Robert Berrisford had a daughter.  He was the only family she had left because her mother had died several years before.  Yet they just killed him like he was nothing. **

**Just like they did Seth.**

**After confirming that the bank accounts of Jared Sterling were finagled to make it look like he had lost a lot of money thus the nominally reason for his suicide, Logan was convinced that Manticore had killed Seth and Sterling's death was part of the cover up.  So many people had died that night. Sterling, his body guards, the Korean, Kafelnikov and Seth were all murdered so that Manticore wouldn't be exposed.  Plus there was the Chinese Clan Massacre.  Bad enough the agency was raising children to be soldiers they also thought that what ever they were doing was so important that they could kill whoever got in their way.  **

**They had to be stopped.  **

**This was something Seth had wanted to do from the beginning.  ****Logan**** did feel a tiny bit responsible for the kid's death.  It was, after all, an Eyes Only mission that sent him to the Space Needle that night.  This could be his way of paying homage to him; taking down Manticore.  But with Berrisford gone, the lab tech in the ****Arctic Circle****, and Seth dead, he didn't have much solid evidence to go on that this covert operation existed.  **

**Logan**** Cale's brow scrunched up in contemplation as he tried to think of a way around his lack of proof. Something that could get the ball rolling and maybe make the proof come to him. ****Logan**** Cale smiled as an idea dawned on him. He could drop hints in the meantime that he was on to them and maybe they'd get sloppy.  He couldn't be traced and he couldn't be stopped so he wasn't in any danger and besides things were getting a little quiet around here.  **

**Time to shake things up.**

*******

**          Unfortunately because they had managed to slip out of the theater without anyone noticing, Manticore was now convinced that it was indeed an X5 or possibly two that had been seen entering the theater.  They couldn't risk going through a checkpoint that night.  But L.A. was a great deal larger than the last city Manticore caught up to them in and closing down the borders to stop and search every person that went through was not an option.  Therefore the two would just have to lay low in the city for a while, and then they could have visitor's passes drawn up that would put them arriving in the city well after the incident at the theater.  Since money was no object, the cost to stay in the city for a few days as well as having the papers forged was no problem.**

**          It was nice to just chill.  Usually their time in different cities was spent doing recon, doing the heist, and then moving on.  They had accumulated so much money that it was actually getting difficult to carry it around.  This stop over would be a nice test because with their load, a time to settle down for a while was fast approaching.  **

**          They spent the first two days exploring the city, mainly looking for someone with the skill or connections to forge interstate sector passes for them.  It wasn't a main concern because if they weren't able to find anyone they'd just have to break into the police station. Not something they wanted to resort to, but still a viable option. The nights they usually checked out different bars they'd heard about during the day and did their damnest to stay out of trouble.  It was hard though.**

**          By the end of the week, luck was on their side because they found someone to make them passes allowing them to leave the city whenever they wanted.  As much fun as they were having, with Manticore still possibly scouring the area, they both decided that as soon as possible was probably for the best.  **

**          For their last night, they decided to check out a local carnival.  They'd been seeing flyers everywhere boasting the spectacular fair for the past few days.  However when they got there it turned out to be a gross display of false advertising. **

**There were only four rides.  The majority of the attractions were things like face painting, character drawing, fortune tellers, and food stands.  There were a few games to win stuffed animals like shoot the duck, knock down the pins, or get it in the hoop.  Max wanted to turn around and go back to their room but Alec saw an opportunity to win back the money they wasted shelling out for the lame fair.  There was one game stand that gave cash as its prize instead of a stuffed animal. The two split up and decided to approach it separately. **

**The game was guess what cup the balls under.  Max played first and with her genetically engineered eyesight it wasn't long before she amassed a good amount of cash. It also wasn't before long that she sensed trouble on account of her winning streak. **

**Max watched as the frustrated carnie shuffled the cups in front of her but in her peripheral vision she noticed two punks watching her and then whispering to one another.  When one of the guys discreetly, at least to anyone else it was a discreet gesture, showed his pocketknife to his friend a moment before looking at Max and the wad of cash she now had in her hand, she knew for sure their intention. **

**The vendor asked her for her guest and she absentmindedly gave the correct answer to the vendor's further mortification and the oohs and ahhs of the growing crowd.  However most of Max's attention was focused on where Alec was currently.  She relaxed when she spotted him even as the cup shuffler told her she reached her limit and had to move on and the thugs that kept eyeing her drew closer.**

**Unfazed that they were now directly behind her, no doubt following her until she made it into a less crowded area, Max continued walking towards Alec.  He saw her approach and looked over to her and smiled.  He was about to forgo the game and head to where she'd had just come from so that he too could make some money playing the cup game, but then he saw her eyes hold his and then motion to the two goons following her.  That was all that was needed to get the message.  Alec nodded and then turned away remaining in line. When Max was only one stand away from where Alec was about to take his turn on the game he had been standing in line for, Max spun on her trackers.**

**"Look I know you're thinking of jumping me and ripping me off, but I'm going to do you a favor.  See that guy over there with the hammer about to take his turn in the test your strength game.  Well he's my boyfriend."**

**The two guys were first startled that this little lady both knew their intentions and then challenged them on it, but they recovered quickly and decided to humor her by looking over to where she was indicating.  They turned back to her with confusion clearly written on their faces before facing each other and then bursting into laughter.**

**Yeah the guy was tall and sure he had a lean muscular frame, but he still looked like a light weight pretty boy that wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them.**

**But then they saw him looking directly at them.  His expression was chilling enough and they were equally relieved when he turned away from them to bring the hammer down on the target. That is until the metal piece that went up the scale marking how strong you were didn't stop at the very top and make the ding noise.  Instead it shot through the steel bell completely and landed God knows where.  The two punks stood in amazement along with everyone else until one of them saw that this deceptively slight man was now looking at them again with that same crazy expression. One punk tugged his partner's jacket and the two turned and fled leaving Max and her recent earnings alone.**

**Max looked over at Alec who shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin to which she winked back at him and smiled.**

**They didn't stay at the carnival long after that.  Just long enough to grab some ice cream sundaes to eat back at their hotel room.**

*******

**          "My hero." Max said as she spooned some of her ice cream into Alec's mouth once they were seated together on the bed back at their hotel room.**

**          Alec reached into Max's back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "My hero." He said showing her the cash. **

**          She rolled her eyes dramatically before kissing him. The kiss was full of passion letting Alec know what she wanted from him now, so he didn't hesitate to drop his hands to the waist band of her pants to yank her tight tee shirt out of them.  After removing hers, he quickly divested himself of his.  Hungrily he kissed her again savoring the chocolate syrup flavor that was on her lips and tongue as he eased her onto her back and covered her body with his own.  After pulling away and staring down at her swollen lips and sultry eyes for several moments he moved to the button of her jeans.  Sitting up, he removed both his and hers. He then grabbed the remaining cup of ice cream. **

**"Don't want this to go to waste."  He whispered before tilting it over her stomach. Max's entire body was aflame with need as Alec eagerly lapped up the cool treat from her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he made his way to her belly button and spent considerable time there because her moans of pleasure were prodding him on.**

**Max's hooded eyes were focused completely on Alec as he sat up from her stomach and crawled slowly up her body leaving open mouth kisses on different parts during the journey up.  He stretched out over her, kissing her lips quickly before moving his head to her neck.  Max was moments away from closing her eyes and throwing her head back in pleasure when the television that was formally blocked by Alec came into view. **

**Seeing the red, white, and blue banner, Max became rigid and a few seconds later Alec found himself on his back beside the bed. **

**"What the---"Alec said in shock as he watched Max scramble around with the remote before finding the volume button. For the first time, Alec felt his feelings for his "boob tube" turn deadly as he saw that Max's attention was completely on it instead of him. He turned to see what had gotten her so sidetracked that she threw him off of her just as she increased the volume to an audible level.**

**…_Why was the government involved in that raid on those kids? Was it another attempt to dispose of a group of freedom fighters?  Or was it something deeper? Were those armed soldiers perhaps looking for a fugitive from one of their covert operations?  A covert operation known as Manticore?  Tests and experiments done on soldiers fighting for this country without their knowledge was supposedly made a thing of the past with the Diaz-Jenkins Act of 07. But rumors are circulating that Manticore is using tests and experiments on embryos to CREATE soldiers. Eyes Only is gathering information and those involved will be brought to justice.  You have been warned.  This is a streaming freedom video.  Peace out!_**

****

**          It was surreal watching a broadcast about what was essentially their family history. Both transgenics stared at the television with their eyebrows raised and their mouths agape long after the regularly scheduled program commenced. _ Eyes Only_ was on to Manticore. **

**"This is not good."  Alec recovered his speech first.  But his words were not what Max had expected to hear.  Yes it was shocking that this cable hacker knew about Manticore but to Max it was also kind of exciting.  Maybe with someone putting the heat on them, they'd have to take the heat off looking for her and Alec.  
          "Why's that, baby?  I mean if somebody as "powerful" as that Eyes Only wacko knows about Manticore and can expose them, all the more hard for them to use their time looking for us."**

**          "No, looking for us will become an even bigger priority not to mention a whole lot of other bad shit will happen."  Alec said standing up and moving to sit back next to Max on the bed.**

**          "Why would an Eyes Only broadcast make them come after us more, wouldn't they focus more on going after him?"  
          "Exactly."**

**          "And us being out, well you in particular, and Eyes Only suddenly doing broadcasts about them makes it seem like you are one of Eyes Only's new sources."  Max said slowly as the realizations dawned in her head. "Find you, find him."  She continued almost in a whisper.**

**          "And vice versa."**

**          "Shit, this is not good."**

**          "Tell me about it.  I don't even want to think about what will happen to the others if Manticore thinks their secret is out."**

**          "What do you mean?"**

**          "Come on, Max.  How often did they drill into us how important it was that we never be captured by the enemy when we were little?"**

**          Max shuddered at Alec's words unable to stop herself from reliving the training they had in forgetting under torture rather than revealing their secrets.**

**          "When we got older and started training for missions they added to that by making sure we knew how important it was to never blow our cover.  I don't know why but since that new director took over, Manticore has been insanely serious about remaining secretive. I've heard rumors that if word ever got out about it, they'd rather burn up the facility and everybody in it then let the public catch wind that it ever existed."**

**          "You really think they'd go that far."  Max asked with wide eyes.**

**          "I do. They'd wipe out any trace. And instead of coming after us to bring us back, they'd be coming after us to kill us."**

**          Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  This was some weighty shit.  Manticore being totally gone was something she'd dreamed about since being on the run.  But if what Alec said was true Manticore's demise included all traces of the covert operation meaning her and Alec because like it or not they were Manticore too. **

**But then again with the money they had saved up, they could flee the country, set up new identities and probably drop off the radar screen forever. But the cost. Max shook her head knowing it was too much.**

**          "As much as I want Manticore to disappear, I don't want the price of our freedom to be the deaths of our brothers and sisters still there.  We have to get to this Eyes Only character before he exposes Manticore."**

**          "We have to find him first though."**

**          "Yeah."  Max nodded her head. "But I think I know where to look."**

**TBC**


	14. The Beginning

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

For instance, in this reality, the stuff in Collins' book takes place a couple of years before it's written in the book in order to coincide with Max and Alec being in Seattle at the same time. 

So, so sorry it's taken me this long to update.  I've made this chapter extra, extra long as a way of making amends.  Hope you like it.  

Chapter Fourteen:  The Beginning

_Do not attempt to adjust your set.  This is a streaming freedom video. This cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds.  It cannot be traced.  It cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city.  Since the early 1990's millions of your tax dollars have been diverted to fund a secret project known as Manticore.  Eyes Only has warned you that it was only a matter of time before you were exposed.  If you thought you could cover your tracks, you were sorely mistaken. Recent documents have been recovered that illustrate the way in which some of the monies supposedly used for programs set up by the government were actually used as part of…_

            Max's eyes flashed from the television to across the crowded building to find Alec's boring into hers.  An understanding passed between them in less than a second; after which, the two parted gazes and turned their full attention back to the television.

            This latest broadcast was the first one pertaining to Manticore that the two X5s had seen since arriving in Seattle several weeks ago.  There had been three others prior to this one.  But they all had either been about political corruption or some scandal involving switching medicine war veterans needed with sugar pills making Max and Alec begin to wonder if it had been necessary to set up camp in the wet and gloomy city.

            During the trip to Seattle they had reasoned that it would take considerable time to search the vast city for Eyes Only; and therefore, they would have to settle in for a while.  Aside from the long search and the fact that they were trying to find a man that undoubtedly, Manticore was looking for too, there were other problems associated with coming to Seattle.  

This city was the setting of Alec's first mission (his _failed _mission). Sure it had been months since being here, but it was still the last place Manticore had seen him and therefore they may still be keeping a close watch.  Alec also knew there was a base just outside Seattle's borders.  Furthermore, Max told Alec the reason she had originally come to Seattle was to search for Seth.  Seth had already been spotted on the news in collusion with Eyes Only here in Seattle so that left yet another reason for Manticore to be watching the Emerald city.  So with all those strikes piled against them, they decided to live separately for the first time in several months as a precaution.  Manticore had a full description of Alec seeing how he was an adult when he escaped.  He didn't want to risk, Manticore managing to spot him, follow him home and then bag not one but two rogue X5s.  It was going to be hard after spending so much time together, but they decided it would be best to get separate places to stay.

Jobs were another thing they decided to try in an effort to legitimize themselves.  The economy was in terrible shape and two young people that were essentially anonymous dropping big bills almost everywhere they went would draw too much attention.   Not to mention getting close to Eyes Only meant getting close to the people the cable hacker seemed to look after, the downtrodden.  What better way to mingle with such people than to become a working stiff like them?

Two days in the city, Max had lucked up with a job and a place to stay.  Both were offered as a show of gratitude from Max's first friend in Seattle.  Max had saved Original Cindy from a group of thugs one night when she had paused in her job and abode hunting for a bite to eat.  Apparently one of the jerks had been hassling O.C. in the bar and his manhood couldn't take the blows to his ego Original Cindy's sharp tongue kept delving out whenever he made a crass comment.  

Max had immediately sensed trouble when she walked outside and saw the guy and his Neanderthal friends following closely behind Original Cindy.  Max watched as one of the men grabbed her, but to her credit, Original Cindy must have known they were behind her because the man got a dose of mace in his face the moment he spun her around.  

Max quickly grabbed a plank of wood and ran towards a guy who grabbed O.C. by her hair from behind.  She swung, making sure to pull her hit so that the man was left with only a concussion and not stump where his head should be.  She knew better than to show any extraordinary feats of strength or speed, but if one of them was packing, she also knew she'd have no choice. Luckily, between the man screaming in pain from the mace, another one down for the count on the dirty street, and a female who showed absolutely no fear as she brandished the piece of thick wood like a baseball bat, the other three thugs decided this wasn't fun anymore and took off.  

The two had become fast friends after that.  Recognizing that spark of innocent sprinkled with naivety; Original Cindy saw a little of herself in the street smart femme fatale. Even though the beautiful kid proved herself quite capable of taking care of herself, O.C. saw a need for a certain kind of guidance that Original Cindy was definitely qualified to give.  Big sisters were something Max was quite familiar with and her instincts also said that she should trust this sassy stranger.  So she did.  Original Cindy told her about her friend who was looking for a roommate to help with the rent.  And by rent she meant a dirty cop who would bribe the squatters of the building she lived in during monthly raids.  She knew it was nothing special but with no job yet, it would be a good temporary place to kick it until she could afford something better.  

As for Max's job situation, O.C. informed Max that a few employees had been recently fired at the place she worked at because of selling drugs so there were a few openings.  It'd be awhile before she could save enough money to find a legit place to live but work was work.

Max couldn't believe her luck with the job O.C. hooked her up with, granted no employee of Jam Pony would share her enthusiasm for a job that required riding around on a bike regardless of weather condition or gang warfare for minimum wage.  Max, however, only saw the opportunity a job such as this presented.  Not only did she get a sector pass, she would be getting paid to do what she would do any way; travel around the city.

With both she and Alec working there, they'd cover more ground.  It took some time to convince him to take the risk of them being in the same place this close to the beef.  But he eventually agreed. He applied for a job a week later.  And they pretended not to know each other.  

Alec had been doing cage fights prior to that (not wanting to spend their stash).  Living so meagerly after being able to do whatever and go wherever for so long, had taking a lot of getting used to. His apartment was a dump; barely big enough to keep his motorcycle, the one luxury Max allowed them each to have while in Seattle.  He'd bought his a few days after leaving L.A.  Max kept her Ninja parked in her crib.

Living separate lives was hard for the couple.  At work they didn't so much as stand on the same side of the room.  They did see each other on nights occasionally.  But only occasionally, seeing how even though Max didn't sleep, Alec did.  Racing their bikes through the streets of Seattle had been one of their favorite late night activities followed by a passionate session of love making; the absence definitely made their coupling fonder.  But the nights when they didn't see each other were becoming harder and harder to bare.  Max didn't realize how much she'd miss him.  Or how hard their separation, however temporary was especially since she was pulled back into the present by the sight of yet another Jam Pony chick hanging on Alec's every word and inching closer and closer to him.

"Thought you said he was too pretty for you, boo."  O.C. said from beside her.

"Huh?" Max said turning to face her friend.  She took a quick look back at Alec, her eyes narrowing, before turning back to O.C. again.  "What?" 

"You keep staring at hot boy." Original Cindy said knowingly.

"No I don't." Max denied.  "I mean who do you mean?"  She covered lamely.

"Nice try."  O.C. smirked before turning back to what Max was desperately trying to get her eyes to stop being drawn to.  "Why don't you just go and talk to him?"

"Cause I don't like him like that.  Sides, he'd never go for me.  He likes blondes."  Max said in what she hoped was a dismissive tone even while the thought of marching over to _her man and snapping the blonde's neck popped into her head._

"Trust me boo, Original Cindy knows about this type of thing, you ain't the only one that's been giving the la la eyes."

"You've…ugh…seen him looking at me."

"Thought you didn't care."  Off Max's glare, O.C. continued.  "Just playing, boo, I've seen him looking and I know he's into you."

Max almost burst out laughing; barely curbing it with a smile.  If O.C. knew how right she was.  He was into her all right; had been into her several times last night as a matter of fact.

"So check it, boo.  When we all go to Crash tonight, I'll make sure Sketchy and Alec chill at our table.  Then me, Sketch, and Kendra will give you two some alone time.  Meanwhile I'll put it in Sketchy's ear to see if Alec's really feeling you or not even though I'm sure he is.  It's mainly just so Alec will know you're curious about him cause let's face it boo; you got the boys here kinda scared.  You being such a bitch to everyone that's tried to step to you got them with the 'look but don't touch' policy when it comes to you."

**            "Max!  Hot run, fourth and chapel.  Bip!"  Normal bellowed in their direction.**

            "So Crash tonight."  O.C. said ignoring Normal.

            "Fine.  But only cause we go there every night."

            "Whateva you say, suga."

            Normal's lips pursed together just as Max hurried away from O.C. preempting his need to shout out another "bip."

***

**            Max was halfway to her destination when her cell phone rang.**

            "Hey there stranger." She said smiling.

            "Where ya headed?"  Alec asked from the other end.  "Maybe we can get together."

            "High rise district."  She reported back having no difficulty weaving in and out of people and traffic on her bicycle while talking on her phone.

            "Awww sector nine, Normal's got me going all the way to sector two. No way we can hook up and be back in a reasonable time."  Max could just see the pout Alec was wearing and it made her skin tingle.

            "Well just so happens I know of a plot between a couple of our mutual friends; their plan is to hook us up."

            "What?"

            "For some reason they think we'd make a perfect match.  So there gonna set us up at Crash in a way that we accidentally wind up being alone together."

            Alec laughed.  "Original Cindy thought this one up, didn't she?"

            "Who else."  She laughed back. Max then dampened her lips before beginning again.  "So, ugh, what do you think?"  She asked tentatively.

            "Max--"  

            "I know we said that we shouldn't be seen together too often, but it's been weeks Alec.  Neither of us has noticed anybody following us and there's been no military activity other than to stop that food riot last week."

            "Yeah, but Max—"

            "Don't you think it would be great if we didn't have to sneak around all the time?  We'd be able to, you know, hold hands in public, kiss even."

**            "Baby, I hear what you're saying.  I want that too.  It's just…oh hell, let's do it."**

            "Really."

            "Why not.  We can handle whatever happens."

            "Great.  I'll see you tonight then."

            "Count on it."

***

"So, Max, the plan is for me and Kendra to hype you up as a pool player during Sketchy and Alec's game."  Original Cindy yelled to Max as she put on the last coat of her nail polish.  Usually Original Cindy met Max and Kendra at Crash, but tonight was a special occasion.  As the mastermind behind the scheme to get Max and Alec together, O.C. wanted to make sure everybody was adequately prepped for their role in tonight's festivities. "Then you come over just as Alec beats Sketchy's ass and then we'll volunteer you to play winner.  Kendra, you and I will go with Sketch when he goes to buy the next round, and then we gotta keep him away from the game so that Max and hot boy are left playing pool by themselves.  Then ya'll can get to talking and by the end of the game you two should be a few steps closer to some hot monkey loving."

            "I don't know."  Max said through the bathroom door in her best imitation of conflicting emotions meanwhile she was elated with the prospect that she and Alec could openly be together after tonight.  But the excitement was tempered with the danger of them being together.  

She'd practically begged Alec to go through with it earlier knowing he rarely said no to her.  But should they really risk it?  Manticore might expect for two rogue X5s to hook up if they crossed paths.

If Alec was spotted in the constant company of a dark haired female similarly built to the one that had been rumored to be the extraordinary thief back in L.A. that gave the Brood so much trouble, Manticore would know for sure that they were the two they had been looking for. What if they're being at Crash tonight was what Manticore had been waiting for all along?  

_Oh for crying out loud Max, you're being paranoid.  Like there aren't a million other young dark blond male and dark haired female couples in this broken city.  Do you really think Manticore has the time or resources to check them all?  Even if they did, the rumor mill at Jam Pony would definitely tell the story that we were prior strangers only hooking up after meeting at Jam Pony.  We've been careful.  We've covered everything.  So just calm down._

Max took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection after satisfactorily calming herself down.  

"Boo, come on already."  O.C. said banging on the bathroom door.  

"Yeah we're gonna miss Sketchy falling on his ass doing tricks on the bar with his bike."  Kendra shouted from the "kitchen."

"And I'm gonna miss my lickety-chick showing him up."  O.C. added after joining Kendra back in the kitchen.

"Yeah and that hot guy you're trying to impress will have a hundred girls surrounding him by the time we get there."  

Max came out.  

O.C. and Kendra looked her up and down in silence.  Kendra opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.  O.C. shook her head before breaking it down to her friend.

"You tickle me."

"How so?"

"I just told you Alec is sweating you.  You already admitted you might like him too."  Max opened her mouth to protest but O.C. held up a finger to silence her. "Too late to deny it boo, I saw the look on your face when we was talking earlier."  Max rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulder but she didn't deny what Original Cindy was insinuating. "You know he's going to be at Crash tonight, you know we got a whole plan set up, but look at you."

"What?"

"I'm not saying you got to get all macked out.  Even what you was wearing at Jam Pony was fine.  But stuffing your hair in a backwards baseball cap?"

Off Max's confused look.  Kendra contributed.  "The plan is to let Alec see you and drool not see you and think of his younger brother."

"Thank you."  O.C. concurred

            Max's pep talk in the bathroom had convinced her to go but she was still worried enough that she decided that initially a small disguise might not be such a bad thing.  

            "Look, if I want him to like me.  And that's a big if.  I want him to like me for me, not cause of the way I look."

            "Max."

            "Boo."

            Kendra and Original Cindy voiced simultaneously.

            "No, this is where I draw the line.  The hat stays.  Now lets go."  She said before grabbing her Ninja and heading for the door.

            Kendra and O.C. turned to each other and shook their heads, but then they followed Max out the door.

***

Weak beer, sweaty bodies dancing off beat, loud laugher, grunts and overt gestures serving as conversation; Crash was the perfect place to lose oneself after a hard day's work.

Alec surveyed the familiar atmosphere with a pleased smirk.  He'd never admit this to Max but part of him missed the daily routine he had back at Manticore.  No he didn't miss the rigorous training or the course subjects and not that he didn't enjoy the spontaneity of his life with Max before coming to Seattle, but the idea of a schedule letting him know exactly what he'd be doing next was nice to have again.  Granted the schedule consisted of working five days a week for a few hours a day at a menial job followed by kicking it for a few hours at a bar, it nonetheless added structure to his life.  

The thought made Alec sigh mentally.  Part of him would always be a soldier no matter how long out of Manticore he was.  He'd cease to be able to function properly if he went too long without some kind of regiment.  Perhaps that was also the reason that made the thought of life without Max so unbearable.  All his life he'd been part of a unit.  The idea of being completely alone was a terrifying one. Despite the terrible things that he had suffered at Manticore it still had been his home.  And for a long time, it had been all he had known.  But Max was Manticore, just like him; they were the same.  He wasn't alone in this world with absolutely no one who could possibly understand him. Alec was almost positive that had that been the case there would be no way he could handle it. He'd go insane. Or he might have turned around and been pounding on the gates of Manticore to let him come back a long time ago.  Of course he would have regretted that decision the moment he was strapped back in that chair about to face---Alec shuddered not wanting to let his thoughts drift that far a field.  Better to think of how lucky he was.  He was free of Manticore and the price of his freedom didn't mean a life of loneliness. 

            Alec looked up and smiled seeing that the reason for his present state of happiness had just walked through the door.

            Max spotted Alec immediately and had to roll her shoulders like she was stretching in order to cover her body's instinctive reaction to his smiling face. Just then she sensed Kendra behind her.  Grateful for the temporary distraction seeing as how she and Alec were supposed to be pretending to not really know each another for the time being, Max moved out of the way just as Kendra swiped at her head to try and take her hat.

            "Sheesh!  Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?"  Kendra blurted in frustration.  She and O.C. were a few steps behind Max since Max drove her motorcycle and they came in Original Cindy's friend's sorry excuse for a car.  She didn't think Max had seen them come inside let alone sneak up behind her while she was staring off into space.

            "No."  Max smiled.  "I could smell you. You're the only one I know who can afford to douse themselves in Chanel."

            "It pays to know the right people." Kendra shrugged.  It was true.  Kendra's _jobs _usually paid dirt like everybody else's in this Post Pulse economy, yet her rolodex of men included gents from all walks of life some with access to amenities that would be considered rare no matter what the state of the economy was. Kendra was by no means a working girl just that her flashy style was so loveable that her male friends often showed their appreciation with some of these "gifts."

            "Speaking of right, you spot you're boy, boo."  O.C. cut in nodding in Alec's direction.

            "He's not her boy yet." Kendra said while staring hungrily in Alec's direction.

            "Excuse me."  Max nearly shouted as she turned sharply in Kendra's direction.

            "You haven't made a move."  Kendra shrugged still leering at Alec.  "As far as I'm concerned he's fair game."  Max's jaw dropped in surprise at the words of her former friend.

            "Got it."  O.C. shouted.  She and Kendra then gave each other a high five an instant after Max noticed the hat that was formerly on her head was now secured in Original Cindy's manicured hand.

            "You guys."  Was all Max could say before laughing at her friends' antics.  "Can't believe I fell for the classic distraction technique."  Max chided herself.       

            "No worries, after just seeing those claws, pussy cat, no way I'd ever dare even think about coming between you and your man."  Kendra said.

            "No doubt." O.C. concurred remembering the gleam in Max's eye a few seconds ago.  If those two ever did hook up, Original Cindy definitely pitied the poor hootchie who would try and put a move on Max's man.

            "Ladies!"  Sketchy gushed as he came up behind the trio and forced a group hug on them.  "Come to watch me perform."

**            "Perform your own special version of stupidity? Wouldn't miss it."  O.C. joked while removing herself from under Sketchy's arm.**

            "See how they play me, Max." He pouted while pulling her closer.  "Why can't they be as sweet as you?"

            "She's just being polite cause she got other things on her mind right now."  Original Cindy said while pulling Max away as well. "Wait till she notices you exist."  She continued.

            "Tell 'em that's not true."  Sketchy implored.

            "Come on Sketch, I think your next."  Kendra used his hold on her to pull him away.  "Give it up. You know she's way out of your league." She added as they made their way towards the bar.

            "After three pitchers, everybody's in my league.  Even you."  Sketchy said before inching closer.

            "Awww Sketch, I stopped doing charity ages ago."  Kendra replied while throwing his arm off her and turning away towards Alec.

**            "Hey Alec.  It's me Kendra.  Sketchy introduced us a while ago, I wasn't sure if you remembered."  **

            "Of course I do."  Alec smiled.  "I never forget a face."

            "You know my roommate Max too then right."

            "Ugh yeah.  She works at Jam Pony with me."  He replied nonchalantly.

            "Yeah well she thinks you're hot.  What do you think of her?  Why am I even asking?  You're male and you're not blind. Anyways me and my friend Original Cindy.  You know her too right.  Of course you do she works at Jam Pony and everybody knows O.C.  Anyways we had this great plan to get you guys to talk tonight over a game of pool, but Sketchy's already three sheets to the wind so I doubt you'll even want to waste your time playing that fool first.  So instead of going through our whole plan, how bout you just come sit with us and then ask her to play so the two of you can talk. As long as you don't mention how I just came over and told you how she thinks you're hot.  She'd so kill me.  So what do you say, you'll come over and sit with us right.  We're right over there. Oh wait, you're not seeing anybody are you?

            Alec stared at Kendra. Sure he was trained to take in massive information instantaneously.  But this was pushing it.  

            "Well?"  

            Okay so the last one had been a question she actually wanted him to answer.  "Oh yeah, I mean no.  No, I'm not seeing anybody."

            "Great.  We'll be over there."  And with that, the bubbly female departed with not so much a backwards glance.  Alec shook his head and smiled.  

He waited until he was sure Sketchy was okay from his fall off the bar with his bike before sauntering over to the table with Original Cindy, Kendra, and Max. 

            "Maybe when he's cleaning them for the fiftieth time of the day we can get Sky to bump into him so he'll drop em and then Druid can roll over them with his bike."

            "Am I over hearing a plot to destroy Normal's glasses."  Alec asked.  The three women turned to see him standing behind their table with a fresh pitcher of beer in his hand.

            "Yeah we figure without them he's virtually blind."  Max said.  "He'll have to give us all the rest of the day off."

            "You know he's probably got a couple of spares in his office though."  Alec said as he placed the pitcher on the table and pulled up an empty seat next to Max.  None of the ladies seemed to mind.

            "Shit, you're probably right."  Max responded while unconsciously moving closer to him. "Guess we're just gonna have to do the bomb threat."  She added before turning to Alec with a smile.  The two locked eyes in a sultry gaze full of promises until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.  _Right, we're supposed to be pretending that we're not already sleeping together.  "So, um O.C., have you talked to that biker girl Sketchy's always trying to impress?"_

            "Please that fool ain't no match for this Nubian princess."

            "Sorry Cin, I think Sketchy might have better odds for once."  Kendra said. "She's straight."

            "You don't know that.  Besides, Original Cindy ain't got no problem with turning a girl out." 

            Alec couldn't keep from grinning.  He could get use to listening in on girl talk.

            As if reading his mind and realizing she was in mixed company and that certain things should be left up to the imagination when it came to the different sexes, Kendra abruptly changed the subject to the mundane.

            "So Alec, where did you grow up?"

            "On a ranch in Texas."  He responded a second before Max choked on her beer.

            "Ooh I always wanted to go there." Kendra said before sending a concerned look Max's way.  

            "Why's that?"  She got out after patting her chest a few times.   

"You know how much I love cowboy boots."  Kendra laughed.

            "Ain't that the truth." O.C. said before taking a large sip of her beer. "How you managed to find a pair in each color of the rainbow, I'll never know.  I liked those purple ones though.

            "Oh yeah, you should see the ones I just got.  There—" 

            "Texas." Max mouthed to Alec when she saw that Kendra and Original Cindy were deep in conversation about footwear.

            Alec nodded to the table in front of them at the man wearing a faded Dallas Cowboys Jersey.  Max shrugged thinking it was just a good a place as any to replace answering that question with 'a secret government facility.'  

            The conversation droned on in much the same way with Kendra asking Alec questions and then those questions leading to anecdotes from either Kendra or Original Cindy.  Some elements of either of the women's stories, though common to each other, sailed right over the X5s' heads.  Max and Alec covered those times well enough with a smile or nod only to look at one another a second later to confirm that they actually didn't have a clue who the Simpsons were or why it was fun to play a game where you poked the man that peeked at you. Luckily just as Alec ran out of Crash customers with adequate apparel to get answers for Kendra's questions, he noticed an empty pool table.

**              "Table just cleared."  Alec said nodding towards the backroom of Crash.  "Can I interest any of you ladies in a game of pool?"**

            "Not me, my lickety-chick just walked in, I'm gonna go say hi."  

            "I'll come and help keep Sketch away."  Kendra said before throwing a wink Alec's way.

            "Max?"  

            "Game of pool."  Max shrugged.  "Sure."

            "Don't let her size fool you, my girl can play."  O.C. warned Alec before excusing herself from the table with Kendra.

            "Do you realize this is our first time playing each other in pool?" Max said as they grabbed a couple of sticks.

            Alec mentally debated that for a moment before realizing how odd it was considering all the time they spent in bars and with each other that they never got around to playing one another.  

This could be interesting.

"Humph you're right.  Guess you've always been just too scared to play me."

"What!"  Max exclaimed.  "Why would I be scared?"

"Come on Max, you know you've never seen me lose."

"And are you forgetting that you've never seen me lose before either?"

"Well then I guess we got ourselves a game.  What are we playing for?"

"Pride."  She answered while furiously rubbing chalk on her stick.

Alec glared at her.

"Bragging rights?"  She offered.

Alec pondered that suggestion favorably for a moment before rejecting it.  Knowing he'd win, he wanted to make sure his reward would be well worth the time wasted on the number of games they were bound to play and hearing the litany of excuses Max was sure to give for why she lost every single time.

Alec snapped his fingers suddenly. "How bout if you win, I do all your runs plus mine for the next two weeks."

"Oh I like that."  She smiled. "Normal always goes easy on you meanwhile I always manage to get sent to Guam."  She added in disgust the thought of Normal usually provoked.  But then she narrowed her eyes on him. "And if you win?"  Max asked and then had to work hard not to laugh at the very idea of him actually beating her.

"I get your Ninja for two weeks straight."

"What!  My bike!"  She sputtered.  "What am I supposed to ride?  I know you don't think I'm getting on that lima bean you call a motorcycle."

"Hey, green's my favorite color.  And excuse me for not having three years to modify _my_ bike into the beast that yours is."

"Ahhh now I see why green's your favorite color.  Jealousy's not a bad look for you."

"Fine I'm jealous that my bike's not as tricked out as yours.  Do we have a deal or not?"

"No way.  You know the rule, Alec. Nobody rides my Ninja but me."

"Okay fine."  He put up his hands in surrender.  "If you're so scared that I'm going to beat you that you're only willing to risk hearing me brag about it then so be it."

Max harshly blew out air from her mouth in frustration.  She knew that Alec was trying to bait her.  She knew that he knew that she knew he was trying to bait her.  Yet every single time it worked.

"Fine.  You're on, pretty boy."

"Yes!"  Alec said while rubbing his hands together.  "Flip to see who breaks."  He beamed as he pulled out a quarter.

Max won the toss but after four games it uneventfully came down to a matter of who ever broke would win by clearing the table and not giving the other player a chance. They debated just solving the stalemate by going back to flipping the coin a few times.  However both secretly wanted to win the game by them each having a turn in the _same game---meaning one of them was going to have to mess up._

Max went on the offensive first.  Knowing him like the back of her hand had certain advantages.  Her man was good at almost everything like she was but he did have a weakness or two.  And she knew his biggest.  

She waited to her last shot before stripping off her long sleeve shirt and revealing a tight red tank top.  She then leaned over the table much further than necessary giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. Alec didn't disappoint his eyes were immediately drawn downward. Max smiled ready to take the winning shot and hoping that now that she got him interested he'd be off for his next game due to other things on his mind.  However before she took the shot she looked up at him to see if her chest still held his full attention.  But instead he was staring directly at her; his eyes dilated almost as big as they got when they were alone together.  He then licked his lips.  The sight of his pink tongue slowly gliding over his full lips reminded her of just how talented that tongue was and how good those lips tasted, and then it turned out that sex was just as much of a weakness for her.  She missed her shot.

Both their mouths dropped open as the cue ball veered off in the total opposite direction of its goal.  Alec recovered first with a smirk as he sidled up to the table.

He quickly worked his way around the table a little unnerved that his hands were close to shaking with excitement over the fact that he was on his way to victory. 

He knocked in his last striped ball and resisted the urge to do a dance especially since the cue ball rolled in to the perfect position for him to knock the eight ball in.  He looked at Max expecting to see her full lips in that pout he always thought was so adorable.  But to his surprise she was just leaning against the nearby table staring at him as she slowly stroked her pool stick up and down.  Down and up.  Up and down.

Alec gulped at the sight before leaning back down to take his shot and miss.

_And I'm back in the game.  Max mentally cheered.  _

"Your turn."  Alec said in a husky voice that was the complete opposite of the whining or cursing she expected.  But she quickly straightened and moved to the table.

_Not gonna work pretty boy.  She thought.  Expecting him to either look or say something to entice her especially since he hadn't bothered to move from the place where she'd need to stand in order to take the shot, Max didn't make eye contact.  Instead she pushed past him, making him back up a bit.  She then bent over to line up her shot.  _

_No runs for two weeks!  Max decided to concentrate on instead of the smell and heat of the gorgeous man behind her.  But just as she was about to shoot, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with anger that Alec would try such a blatant distraction technique.  _

_Did he just bump me in the ass with his pool stick!  __That was so cheating. She turned her head around sharply to glare at him and that's when she saw that it wasn't his pool stick that had nudged her for it was resting on the table next to them.  _

Now her whole body seemed to flush.  Alec was staring down at her with a look she knew she was beginning to mirror. She moved back to be sure and they both groaned softly. 

            And the game was forgotten.

            The two were about to grab their jackets and head out when they were stopped by a feminine voice.

            "So who won?"  Original Cindy asked.

            "Ugh," Max floundered for a second.  "It's a tie."  She threw out after sneaking another quick look at Alec.

            "We'll I'll watch you break it."  Original Cindy began as she grabbed a chair and settled herself on it.  "My lickety chick is off somewhere preparing her fine ass for her next go round on the bar."  She looked at her watch. "And she ain't up for another thirty minutes." 

            "Actually we were gonna go." Max told her.

            "Really?"  Original Cindy raised one dark eyebrow in surprise at how well things had progressed in such a short time.  She only knew Max a little while but she had been around her a lot in that short time period.  O.C. had witnessed Max blow off every male who'd tried approaching her; each way more rude than the poor sap before him.  

For a little while, Original Cindy had began to wonder if maybe Max had batted for the right time.  However Max set her straight, so to speak, during one of their late night gab sessions.  It was actually kind of embarrassing in hindsight.  O.C. had been feeling the effects of the late hour and the amount of alcohol they had consumed, but although a lot of details were fuzzy, Original Cindy did remember that neither of those factors had seemed to bother Max in the least.  The next day at work, she pulled Max aside and began the long apology she had prepared the whole bike ride over, but Max had only laughed half way through and teased Original Cindy about being so plastered that she would have tried to kiss Sketchy if he'd been there.  Their friendship remained solid and Original Cindy just deduced that Max may be bad ass and bold about a lot of situations she was just on the prudish side when it came to men. 

So of course now Original Cindy couldn't help the surprise that colored her voice and facial expression to see Max leaving the bar with a guy after only just talking to him for a short time.   

            "Go break the tie I mean."  Max continued.  The somewhat flustered way it which Max clarified her earlier statement wasn't lost on O.C.  "Just elsewhere."

            "Yeah there's only so much pool I can take."  Alec then looked down at Max and the look he was giving Max after he said that only accelerated the wheels in Original Cindy's head.  A smile began to form on her face as she watched for what seemed like the hundredth time that night the two lock themselves in a gaze that pushed out the rest of the world for a few moments.  She also remembered the look in Max's eyes when she thought Kendra was interested in Alec and her smile was completed.  She watched the couple for a few more moments before cutting in with a suggestion.  

            "Alec's got a motorcycle like you Boo, why don't ya'll go race or something."  When a few more second passed with neither of them responding to her, Original Cindy waved her hand in front of Max's face.  "Max!"

            Max turned wide eyes back to Original Cindy after having completely forgetting that her friend had been there.  _What had they been talking about? Oh right. _

            "So we're gonna go race.  Turns out Alec's got a bike too."  Max said confidently.

            Original Cindy shook her head in amusement now that her suspicions were confirmed. _Max wasn't gay or prude. "Alright sugas.  Have fun."  _She just already belonged to someone.  __

Original Cindy then shrugged but didn't lose her smile as she watched the two quickly exit Crash; the why they pretended otherwise would perhaps be a story for a future late night gab session.  

*******

**            Max burrowed closer into Alec's warm body and sighed.**

            "Something wrong?" He asked while lazily running his fingers through her soft hair.  They had planned to race to the Space Needle first; but when one of Seattle's infamous rain storms hit, they decided to just head to Alec's.  They were drenched by the time they reached his building, so the two transgenics quickly shed their clothes the moment they walked through his door.  

The brown out killed any options of kicking back in front of the television or cooking a nice meal so Alec set up candles around his mattress on the floor and the two spent a few hours worshipping each other amidst the warm glow of the candle light.  

            He had just started drifting off when he heard Max's sigh.

            "No, not so much wrong." She answered. "Just thinking about that Eyes Only dude."

            "What about?"

            "Why is he going after Manticore?  From the people I've talked to, he's basically just a muck raking do-gooder."

            "Yeah, that's all I've heard too.  Exposing police corruption, landlords saving money by not supplying their tenants with heat, orphanages full of rats while millions were spent on repainting the city hall building."

            "Yep, those are the types of things I heard too.  He supposedly has this huge ring of informants."

            "You think some of the people in his informant net were the ones who fed him information about Manticore."  

            "Maybe.  But he knows too much.  It has to be someone way up in the food chain or someone like us."

            "Like Seth?"

Max nodded. "I think he knew my brother, and I think something may have happened to him…something terrible that Manticore was responsible for."

            "So you're saying this is all about revenge?" Max shrugged.  "So what if it is?"

            "Well, if Manticore recaptured Seth or…worse, then I want them to pay too."

"So you think that maybe finding Eyes Only and shutting him up shouldn't be our goal."

Max looked up at him.  "I don't know.  Maybe when we find him, we can make him tell us everything he knows about Manticore and then we'll be able to find away to stop Manticore for good ourselves."

            "Sounds kinda like a long shot, but I'm game."  Alec said before yawning. "And we better find him soon; I need some excitement."  He said trying to stifle another yawn and therefore missing Max's eyes turning stormy from his words.

            "Hey!" She yelled as she slapped him in the shoulder.

            "Awww Maxie, you know that's not what I meant."  He said before pulling her back down next to him.  "You know you get me plenty excited."  He growled in her ear before licking it.  "What I meant was the kind of excitement we used to get from pulling jobs."

            "Yeah that was a nice rush."  Max said dreamily. Then they both took a moment to reflect in silence the thrills that came with any particular score. "You know," Max continued.  "When I was delivering to an office building in the high rise district earlier, I spotted this nice piece in the apartment building across the street.

            "What was it?"

            "A gold statue of the Egyptian Goddess, Bast."

            Alec gave a low whistle. "Gold statue, damn, if he had that just in his window."  He began as the possibilities spun around in both their brains.  But then he shook his head.  "Mind as well forget it; it'd take too long to do enough recon to find a way inside."

            "Well, out of habit, I kinda sort of rigged up a way into the stairwell to the roof of the office building.  The apartment across the street was the penthouse and there was a skylight.  Rappelling over would be no problem."

            Alec raised his eyebrows in admiration. But then he thought of all the reasons they were keeping a low profile. "Yeah, but Max," Alec said doubtfully.

            "But what?" She broke in.

            "But why are you still laying here naked?"  _What could one job hurt?  Alec mentally concluded. "Let's get out gear and go do a little B and E."_

*******

            Black outfits: check.

            Climbing gear: check.

            Black gloves:  check.

            Knapsacks: check.

Yep, they were ready.  Alec went over his list mentally one more time while staring up at the building they would soon be breaking into.  The rain had turned into a light drizzle and the brownout left the office building guarded by locks easily picked by a couple of genetically engineered thieves.  Sure seemed like the fates were on their side tonight.  And why not?  After avoiding this sort of activity for several weeks now, it would certainly be nice for everything to go well.

Max couldn't stop from grinning as she flew through the air towards Fogle Towers.  The night sky, the danger of what they were doing, her lover waiting for her on the other side all added to the exhilaration this sordid activity usually produced.

Once she slid down the rope into the apartment, Alec held up his fist and then pointed to his ear.  They both listened intently to the sounds of light snoring and heavy breathing coming from different parts around the spacious home; the sounds to be expected at three in the morning.  

They turned to each other and nodded before heading off in opposite directions.  Max spotted the prize that had drawn her to the building in the first place immediately.  The half cat, half woman trinket resting on the podium gleamed and seemed to be beckoning to her.  Before grabbing it, however, Max wanted to make sure there was no one in the room off to the podium's side.  

Peaking into the dark room all she saw was a rather expensive set up of computer equipment as well as audio and visual devices.  _Too bulky to carry out.  She told herself as she ran a mental tab of how much all that stuff could be fenced for.  Turning away, she quickly grabbed her original prize and then moved along in search of other valuable possessions._

On the other side of the apartment, Alec was filling up his bag quite nicely.  Whoever lived here sure was loaded.  Then again, with the amount of money, he and Max had saved up if they wanted they could afford to be neighbors with this guy.  

Alec came to a door and soundlessly turned the knob and looked inside.  The room was pitch black but it didn't pose any sight problem for the X5.  He easily made out the form of a sleeping little girl.  Not thinking he'd find anything valuable in the room, he still scanned it anyway. 

True enough there wasn't anything of value, however it didn't escape his attention that there was also nothing in the room that would identify it with that of a young girl.  _Must be just visiting.  _Alec concluded before shrugging and turning away.  

Satisfied with his loot he was on his way to find Max when a noise in the kitchen he had passed before made him pause.

Max stood outside the kitchen completely immobile.  Having finished stuffing her bag, she had planned to get Alec.  She moved to the source of the noise she heard thinking it was him.

But it wasn't.

Peter Mard had dozed off in his chair an hour after everyone else had retired for the night.  His nearly falling off of it was the only thing that had woken him up and it was a good thing too or else he may have missed the intruder or intruders who had entered through the skylight on the rope that still dangled from it.  His job was to protect these people and his momentary lapse could have cost them their lives.

He punched the code alerting security the moment he had seen the rope hanging from the skylight, but he still wanted to take a look around because he figured being a 250 pound ex-cop bodyguard would allow him to diffuse the situation himself before security even got there.

**            As he crept around the silent apartment looking for whoever Sonrisa had sent to assassinate the witness, the last thing he expected to be met with was the sight of a small, shapely brunette.**

            Max couldn't risk moving.  The man standing in the kitchen in his bathrobe chugging down water hadn't noticed her yet.  But she was enough in his peripheral vision that if she tried to move he'd see that flicker of movement.  She had to wait until he turned completely back towards the refrigerator to put back the pitcher of water.  

Max prepared to make her move as the man finished his glass of water and moved towards the refrigerator.

            "Freeze!"  A voice said from behind her.

            Startled, Logan Cale, dropped his glass and Max winced; not from the glass dropping but from annoyance at herself for being so focused on the man in the kitchen that she didn't notice somebody moving in from behind her.

            The glass was forgotten as Logan turned and saw the dark goddess staring at him.  With his body guard training a gun on her from behind, he felt he was in no danger.

            "Well what do we have here?"  Logan questioned in a sultry tone that made one of Max's eyebrows rise to her hairline as he unabashedly looked her up and down.  

            Now Max's face changed to mild disgust. When the man turned to her she could see that he was completely naked underneath the bathrobe since the strap was tied loosely.  There was a faint gleam of sweat covering his body, and the smell was another dead giveaway.  It was obvious what the man had been up to prior to coming to get a glass of water and yet here he was flirting with her; a thief who broke into his house no less.  Men.

            But then Max was reminded of the exceptions to the rule, when she noticed _her man standing in the shadows observing everything and undoubtedly coming up with a plan of action.  _

            "She came in through the skylight, Mr. Cale."  Peter voiced from behind her.  When Logan quickly looked to acknowledge Peter, Max used the opportunity to send Alec a smile to let him know she knew he was there.  When Logan refocused his attention on the beautiful young woman he saw her smile.

            Too keep him from getting suspicious, Max's smile broadened and she said in a sultry voice of her own.  "Nice pecs."  While eyeing Logan's exposed chest that was anything but.

            "Why thank you."  Logan responded looking her up and down yet again.  "So mind telling me the reason for this late night visit."

            "Girl's gotta make a living." She quipped while holding up her bag full of Logan's valuables.

            "Ahh, so you're a thief."

            "Among other things."

            "Well I don't doubt that."

            "Sir, I've alerted security.  They should be here any minute."  Peter broke in getting quite bored of the double entendres.

            Alec thinking along the same lines as Peter straightened at the big man's words.

            "I think you can put down the gun now Peter, our intruder doesn't seem to be concealing any weapons."  Logan said with a grin all the while still leering.  Max smiled back knowing the moment she and Alec had been waiting for had come.

            The second Peter lowered his weapon, Max spun on him, grabbing the hand with the gun and twisting her whole body, along with his arm, around until he let go.  She followed with an elbow to his face, breaking his nose.  She then kneed him in the balls before taking him out with a blow to the head with the gun he had held on her only seconds before.  Alec had blurred into the kitchen and taken Logan out the second Max had turned on Peter.

            The two quickly gathered their bags not forgetting that security was on the way.  And sure enough, the front door burst open less than a second later.  There was no time to get out the way they had come in so the two exchanged a quick look before heading straight towards the large living room window.  They crashed through it, landing on their feet on the building below before all the security guards made it pass the threshold.

            And then they ran.

*******

**            Peter slapped down the icepack next to Logan's keyboard making it jump a little.  Logan sent him a quick glare as he picked it up and placed it on the back of his head before turning his attention back to his computer monitor. **

            Last night he had woken up naked save a bathrobe on his kitchen floor to find a building security officer kneeling over him and preparing to give him mouth to mouth.  Enormously relieved with his timing in regaining consciousness he was dismayed a few minutes later when he learned that the intruders had not been captured.  After standing up on wobbly legs and walking out of the kitchen, he then learned that he had to replace his living room window because apparently the thieves had evaded capture by using it as their escape route without bothering to open it first.  

Peter was no help.  The blow to his head with his gun had him muttering incoherently and babbling about locks and skylights; therefore, Logan had no information about whoever knocked him out.  But he did have plenty information on the girl.  He'd never forget her face or any of her other parts for sure.  But her beauty was only the tip of the iceberg.  The way she moved and the strength she possessed were far too extraordinary of displays of athleticism.  If she was what he thought she was he wanted to find her.  To that end, he spent the rest of the night downing coffee and Advil while he went over the security cameras from his building and all the buildings in its vicinity.

 "Bingo."  He exclaimed.

"What do you got?"  Peter asked.

"Surveillance video from the building next door. I figure this is how our visitors last night got in."

Peter shook his head at how intensely Logan was studying the picture on his computer of the girl who broke in last night.

"We trying to ID the perp or your _new _girlfriend?" He stressed and sent a look towards the bathroom where Lauren Briganza was currently showering.

            "Hey it's not my fault that some of the women I help feel the need to show me their gratitude in rather interesting ways.  Who am I to turn them down."

            "Well something tells me that won't be an issue with the firecracker from last night."

            "That's fine with me."  Logan shrugged.  "But just out of curiosity why don't you think she'd be interested especially since you were there last night and had to have seen how she was flirting with me."

            "Hate to break it to ya boss." Peter motioned towards Logan's head.  "But I think she was just trying to distract you." 

            "I thought you didn't see who hit me."

            "Well no I can't give an accurate description since I only saw the person for a couple of seconds and that was through the blinding pain of my broken nose and my crushed happy sack.  I do know it was a guy though."

            "That's good to know.  At least _I didn't have my ass handed to me by a size three."_

            Peter didn't respond.  What could he say?

            Logan smiled before turning back to the monitor.  "It's okay Peter, if this girl is who I think she is two of you and three of me put together would still not have been a match for her." He leaned in to read the name on the badge Max was wearing. "At least now I know where she is so I can find out."

***

            "Sketchy's tripping if he thinks Original Cindy's gonna put on some blue-lilied dress and pretend to be his main squeeze so he can keep pullin the wool ova Natalie's pretty eyes specially if the bitch he's been cheating on with is fine too."  O.C. stated matter of factly.  She and Max had come to Crash right after work.  During the day they had barely seen each other and now they were catching up. "She'll know somethin ain't right if I'm scoping her ass instead of dropping the knowledge that me and Sketchy goin get married so she betta stay away from my man."  O.C. shuddered at her last words. Whether it was the idea of being with a man or the idea of being with Sketchy that was the cause she wasn't sure, although she guessed it was the latter.  "Kendra turned his ass down too.  I think he's gonna ask you next, boo."

            "Actually he already did."  Max laughed.

            "When?"

            "Earlier at work"

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd think on it and then Normal bipped so I left."

"Wigga ain't got no type of shame.  He hardly knows you and already askin for a favor.  Like Original Cindy said you need to leave his ass out to dry."  O.C. smiled suddenly.  "And then maybe Natalie will come correct and step to the all girls team."

Max laughed.  

"Speaking of teams, boo.  How'd your one on one thing go last night?"  Max's brow scrunched together in confusion so O.C. continued.  "Don't front and act like you don't know what Original Cindy's talking 'bout.  Kendra already told me you didn't come home last night. So spill it.  What happened wit your boy?"

Max couldn't help it; she smiled.  She'd never been in love before.  She never had close friends to talk with about mushy things like relationships and love.  It was so normal and therefore had no place in her crazy, freak show of a life.  But in this short time period she had found both. 

Now, gossiping and giggling over a boy with a friend was not something she had lain awake dreaming about doing one day, but she couldn't deny the longing she felt during her time alone on the streets as she moved from shadow to shadow to keep a low profile.  Seeing kids her age gathered together on a corner laughing and joking or families sitting together at a diner were commonplace.  Things were bad after the Pulse, but the poor economy didn't destroy those familiar bonds.  Max didn't understand them when she first got out of Manticore—still didn't really—but over the years when she did observe such scenes a big piece of her wished she was apart of them.  

Back with Moody's gang in L.A. she had some semblance of family.  But she still mostly kept to herself.  She didn't quite know how to reach out and connect with the other kids there and since she had been under Moody's wing and there from the beginnings of their clan, the other kids regarded her as sort of the queen and Moody their king.  And their view had made her somewhat unapproachable to them as well.

Here in Seattle was different, however.  Sure, she and Alec were on a mission to find Eyes Only, but in the mean time they got to be regular bike messengers just trying to get by in a broken world; a role she couldn't believe how happy she was to play.  But Max's smiled turned into a frown as she realized that this couldn't be permanent.  Once they found Eyes Only, after stopping him from making any more threats on Manticore, their mission would be over.  They more than likely would have to leave.  It sucked because they'd found some great friends here; Original Cindy being a prime example. But Max knew all too well the risk of letting ordinary people becoming enmeshed into her life.  Unbidden the image of the massacre at the theater the Chinese Clan called home came to her mind.  She pushed the thought away just as quickly as it had come.  What was done was done.  In the mean time it was best to just enjoy the part of a normal teenage girl she was playing now.  At least now that she and Alec didn't have to pretend they weren't together so everything she said to Original Cindy wouldn't be a complete lie. 

"Well boo, what happened?"  O.C. asked again when she noticed that instead of answering her new friend had been staring into her beer mug.  Max finally looked up and smiled again; it really did feel nice to hear a question from a close friend that she could answer like a normal person would.

"Nothing."  Max shrugged.

Original Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Fine we ended up having a really good time."  She added.  "I might hang with him later."

"How come he's not here now?"

Max shrugged.  Okay back to the lies.  This was _not_ a question she could answer like a normal person.  Telling O.C. that Alec was off fencing the stuff they robbed from a penthouse last night would definitely shatter her image as the normal girl from next door.  

But the fates had a way of blowing up people's spots at the most inopportune time because just then a familiar face walked in the bar.

"Who dat?"  Original Cindy asked when she saw her friend suddenly locked in a staring contest with the older man on the other side of the room

 "Disgruntled client."  Max threw out as she rose from the table.  "I'm gonna have to catch you later."

"Sure thing, boo."  Original Cindy concurred before sending a wink to the red head in the corner she had been making eyes with throughout her whole conversation with Max.

            "Fancy meeting you here."  Max said halting Logan's approach in her direction.  "You slumming or something?"

            "Not exactly."  He answered.  "I came looking for you."

            "Look I'm sorry about your window.  If it makes you feel any better I spent the rest of last night picking glass out of my hair.  But feel free to send me the bill."

            "That's not what I had in mind."  Max raised an eyebrow as Logan looked around.  "Can we go outside and talk."

            "My mom told me not to go anywhere with strangers."  Max quipped before attempting to move past him.  

            Logan stepped in front of her and blocked her path. "She probably also told you not to accept candy either, but I have a feeling you'd take this."  He then opened his hand to show her a pill bottle marked Tryptophan.

            Her eyes sprang up to his after reading the label.  

            "Shall we?"  Logan offered confidently.

            Max was seething but she nodded demurely and led the way outside.  They continued walking in uncomfortable silence until they found themselves on a deserted street.

            "You got that from my apartment."  Max stated calmly.

            "Well after seeing you last night, I felt the need to know everything there was to know about you.  Your boss told me where I could find you."  _Shit. Obviously this guy was extremely wealthy.  But apparently he was also well connected if he had found her this quickly.  This was not good at all.  For months they had been ripping off places.  They then decide to give it up for a little while in order to find Eyes Only.  They come to probably the most dangerous city for them as far as exposure is concerned and the first job they pull they get caught by a guy who's undoubtedly insane.  He had to have seen the ass kicking she'd given his friend and yet he had the nerve to break into _her _apartment and then find her and tell her he did.  _

            "Why'd you bother with tracking me down? _Besides being crazy. _ Why not just call the cops?"  _Then again, his insanity was actually advantageous to her._

            Logan chuckled.  "You'd be of no use to me behind bars. Besides from what I saw last night--" 

He didn't see it coming.  But he was fairly certain that it wouldn't have made a difference if he had.  What he was most certain of was that in the blink of an eye he went from standing on his own two feet to lying on his back with a bloody nose.  Not to mention there was also a very angry female staring down at him.  She then reached down and Logan instinctively shrank back while putting his hands up to cover his face.  But she didn't hit him.  Instead she grabbed one of his hands and wrenched the bottle of Tryptophan out of it.  

But Max wasn't through.  _No use to me. _ What the hell did that mean?  This guy was a major creep.  Yeah she broke into people's homes, but that was for commercial reasons.  He said so himself.  He broke into her place to rifle through her things so he could find out stuff about her.  That was just bent.

            She pulled her leg back to deliver a kick to his anatomy however a noise from above alerted her and thus saved Logan's parts.  _Damn hoverdrones.  _He wasn't worth the risk so with one more disdainfully look in his direction, Max sprinted off into the night.  She was long gone before Logan had the courage to lower his hands from his face.

***

            Alec shoved the rest of the cash into his duffel bag and reached for his gun when he heard his front door slam.  But then his nose caught the familiar scent and he relaxed.

            She was pacing in his living room obviously very pissed off.  Alec smirked before coming out of his bedroom glad that because he hadn't seen her all day he couldn't possibly be the cause for her present state of rage.

            "Ugh, Max?"

            "That fucking bastard!"  She answered making Alec wince.  When no other explanation was given, Alec decided to venture a guess.

            "Awww was Normal bipping more than usual today?  

"No."

"Kendra leave her underwear on your motorcycle again?"  
            "No."

"Then I give up."

Max stopped pacing and turned to Alec.

            "That fucking bastard."  Alec said after Max relayed everything that had transpired outside of Crash with Logan.

            "What should we do?"  She asked.

            "What do you think?  He's a threat."  And with those ominous words Alec grabbed his coat and headed out the door knowing Max was only two steps behind him.

*******

            Max used her Jam Pony badge to get in the building while Alec used the way they came in last night. He waited until he heard the door knob ring before attempting to break the newly installed lock on the skylight.  He smiled as he worked at the way Max was ringing the doorbell incessantly—mostly to block out any noise he'd make but also partly to piss off the apartment's occupant.

            _Damn Mrs. Morano.  Logan thought as he hurried to open his door; the constant ringing already stirring another headache.  But it wasn't the elderly woman who from time to time mistook his apartment for hers on the other side of the door._

            _Will wonders never cease.  Logan thought when he was met with the sight of the familiar dark-haired beauty.  _

            Alec crept through the apartment towards the voices on the other side.  He was surprised to find the place empty of bodyguards considering what had happened last night.  Then again it was still early; maybe their shift didn't start until later.  

            Hearing Logan invite Max in, Alec planned to make his presence known to the other man however a light in one of the rooms drew his attention.  Peeking inside, his eyes were immediately drawn to the only source of light; a computer with a red, white, and blue banner flashing across the top and bottom of the screen.  

Alec's eyes widened in disbelief.  Maybe this guy was just a fan and that was just his screensaver he thought as he moved further into the room.  

            But further investigation proved otherwise.  The camera set up, the character generator, the editing equipment, not to mention the bunch of other audio and visual knick knacks that were a must have for any cyber journalist all pointed to the same conclusion.  

            They had found Eyes Only.

            "Can I offer you a glass of wine?  It's pre-Pulse, and I'm going to have some." Logan said as he poured a generous amount into the glass on his dining room table.  "Figure since you're probably here to kick my ass some more I mind as well start numbing myself."

            "No." Max shook her head.  "Wine that is, you're absolutely right about the ass kicking part."

            Logan chuckled.  "Don't get me wrong, you do pack quite a punch.  I'm still pretty sore."  He then looked her up and down lasciviously. "But fear is not the feeling I get when I hear those words coming from you."

            "What about coming from him?"  Max smiled as she spotted Alec entering the room from behind Logan.

            Logan spun around to see a young, handsome man staring at him and suddenly the danger of flirting with the beautiful but deadly vixen wasn't fun anymore.

            "You're Eyes Only."  Alec stated.

            "What!"  Max exclaimed her previous grin gone as she turned her attention back to Logan. "He's Eyes Only."  

            "In the flesh."  Alec replied calmly.  "You know we've been looking for you for a while now.  Who would've thunk the voice of the common people would be some rich guy living in a trick apartment."  

"He's Eyes Only."  Max asked again, still having a hard time believing the only free voice left in this city belonged to this asshole.  "You're sure."

"Saw his set up in the other room."

Max's mind flashed back to the night before and all the computer equipment and audio and visual devices.  Of all the apartments to rip off, they picked Eyes Only's.  "Well that's great."  Max smiled and looked at Alec. "Baby, remember how I said instead of killing Eyes Only we should just talk to him."  Alec nodded.  "Well I changed my mind."

            "Wouldn't be a good idea to kill me."  Logan said quickly looking back and forth between the two and finally deciding that the boy with the angelic face and deadly glint in his eye was not the one he wanted to turn his back on.  "I've got a lot of enemies so taking necessary precautions has been something I've been doing for a long time."  The two halted their advance.  "After all, the good fight still has to go on even if I don't."  Logan felt his nerves beginning to calm the more he talked.  He had their attention and the ball was on its way back to his court especially with the knowledge he was about to lay on them.  "Every now and then, as a precaution, I move certain files about certain people to one of my electronic accounts.  If I don't log in to that account—which is untraceable by the way, after a certain period of time those files get sent to certain people who know what to do with them."  Logan turned to Max.  "After you kicked my ass earlier, well let's just say congratulations you've made that file list."

            "Please."  Max snorted.  "You've got nothing."

            Logan took another sip of his wine and smiled.  "Follow me." He said and headed out the living room.

            He led the two X5s into the room with all his computer equipment.  They watched rigidly from the doorway as he clicked on different files and scrolled through information.

**            "Recognize these."  The older man asked.    Max and Alec stared blankly at the computer screen as Logan pulled up various newspaper clippings detailing different buildings that were broken into during the last several months.  The locations were very familiar to the X5s because they had been at each and every one of them the night before the date of the article.  "You should, they're the places you robbed."  The two still didn't respond.  "They came to my attention because one of the buildings you ripped off was owned by my family.  I knew the guy who installed that security system and there was no way anybody should have bypassed it.  First I figured it was an inside job but instead my research uncovered other similar break ins all with the same M.O.; valuable paintings and other such collectables stolen from highly secured buildings.              **

When you two broke into my place so efficiently and only went after the good stuff it reminded me of those other robberies.  I also remembered reading how in one of the earliest robberies there was a witness who described one of the burglars as a young female."  Alec cursed to himself knowing exactly who Logan was talking about and how he was right in wanting to kill that guy that night. Logan focused on Max again.  "His description was fairly generally but you definitely fit it. Plus with the way I've seen you move, I know you're certainly capable of being one of the highly skilled burglars that's been puzzling authorities."  

**            "You don't know shit about me."  Max finally spat.**

**            "I know that there's a barcode on the back of your neck.  Probably yours too."  He said after looking at Alec.  "You're the right age, the right built.  And the way the perps were described in these robberies, definitely not the kind of thing a couple of regular teen-age kids could've pulled off. You're both Manticore.  Chimeras, technically speaking, genetically engineered to be advanced infan—"**

            "Blah blah blah."  Alec cut in knowing it was pointless to stall with lies and denial.  It wasn't a surprise that this man had figured out what they were considering he was Eyes Only and had been researching Manticore for quite some time. "You've done your homework and we obviously don't need a history lesson on who we are and where we came from.  So let's just cut to the chase.  There's a reason you haven't turned us in so what is it? What do you want from us?"

            "Simple."  Logan smiled.  "I want your help."  Logan let the two X5s digest this before going on.  "There was a woman here last night, Lauren. She supervised workers removing cortodiazapine from gel caps by hand and replacing it with powdered sugar. Real drug was shipped out of the country. Placebos were distributed to the county V.A. Hospital and veterans' clinics in the area. . Lauren's prepared to testify that she was working for one of Edgar Sonrisa's managers.  That man will go through whatever lengths to keep her quiet. That's why she and her daughter were staying here last night and also the reason for the bodyguard.  I've arranged to put Lauren into witness protection and if you two were to go with her…with your background and training the risk goes way down. Peter's good at what he does, but he did not train all his life to be an infantry soldier like the two of you. If Sonrisa were to find out where I'm hiding Lauren anybody he'd send after her wouldn't be a match for the either of you."  Logan stated.  "And in exchange for your help, I'll help you take down Manticore."

"We came here to stop you from exposing Manticore, not put ourselves at more risk by looking for trouble."  Alec stated.  Max agreed but she was still more interested in another facet of Logan's earlier speech and decided to comment on that instead.

            "How do you even know so much about us and Manticore any how?"

            "Got a tip from a lab tech several months ago.  He worked on Project Manticore."

"Uh uh.  I don't buy it.  These cable hacks you've been doing lately about Manticore couldn't all just be from a tip from some pencil pusher inside Manticore."  Max said.  "You know Seth, don't you?"  Logan started to say something but stopped so Max continued.  "And before you even think about lying let me just tell you how I saw a glimpse of Seth on the news not too long ago.  He was here in Seattle and they also said that he was associated with Eyes Only." 

            "Fine, you're right about Seth.  I did know him."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know.  Honestly, I haven't seen him in months."

"Did he use to work for you?"

"He helped me from time to time and I helped him.  He was hell bent on seeing Manticore stopped which is why I did those hacks.  That's what the two of you want to isn't it; an end to Manticore so you don't have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your lives. I can help make that happen so clearly it's in both our best interests if you cooperate with me." Max looked at Alec and shook her head.  She didn't like this and she especially didn't like how closed lip he was being about her brother.  She could tell there was more to his story but he wasn't sharing.  And for all she knew it was one of these Eyes Only missions that got Seth either captured or killed.  

Logan sensed their reluctance and it was trying his patience so he decided to play his trump card.  "Please, I don't want to have to do it the hard way."

            "What that's supposed to mean?"  Alec asked.

            "It wouldn't be hard to expose you and connect you to the 'highly skilled' robberies that occurred over the past few months.  You already know I'm not the only one that can identify you in the break in of my place last night. Plus I made sure to get your prints off your bottle of Tryptophan before informing you that I took it out of your apartment.  That coupled with the file on these other robberies would be enough to have the F.B.I. searching for you, only a matter of time before Manticore catches wind and comes after you too."

            "You son of—"

            "Max!"  Alec said grabbing hold of her arm just before she lunged at Logan.  "Excuse us." He said to the older man before pulling Max out of Logan's immediate vicinity.

            "Why didn't you let me kill him!" Max said after jerking out of Alec's grip.

            "You heard what he said." Alec reasoned.  "If that file gets out—"

            "So what if he exposes us."  She interrupted.  "He'll still be dead and we'll have plenty of time to hop on a plane to Spain or wherever."  

            "Max, think about it.  He's got contacts….more importantly he's anti-Manticore and you know what that means."  Max rolled her eyes.  "Come on say it with me, you know you want to," He cajoled while giving her that smile that always made her insides mushy.  "What does it mean?"

            "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."  She stated through clenched teeth. Alec nodded proudly. "Fine.  He has his uses.  But the moment he gets out of line again Alec."

            "Feel free to snap his neck."

            "Thank you.  That's all I ask."  She said before turning abruptly and strutting back into Logan's office.  

            "So you two come to a decision?"

            "We're in just as long as you agree no more cable hacks about Manticore."  Alec answered. "From now on we're in this together as far as taking them down."

"So any stuff you find on them, you _will _run by us the second after."  Max added.

"Fair enough."  Logan said amiably.  He then held out his hand.  Alec looked at Max and shrugged before reaching for it and giving him a firm handshake.  Logan then extended his hand to Max, who took it reluctantly, but then let go just as reluctantly.

"Great."  Logan said while trying to massage feeling back into his fingers.  "Now let's get started."

TBC

Please Review!!!

  



	15. Hot and Bothered

**Another's Note 1:  **I really am so sorry it took me this long to get this freaking chapter posted especially since I, for one, hate when authors take forever to update.  I came up with a new system that will hopefully allow me the time to get chapters out quicker.  The chapters from now on will probably be similar in length to the last one and this one so please don't expect me to update right away.  But I'm definitely going to try my best to get them up sooner than three freaking months later!  

**Author's Note 2:  **Also I did another M/A video.  I'd love feedback to know if anybody's having problems viewing them, if they suck and I should just stick to writing, or if you're enjoying them.

Thanks again and now on with the story…ooh but first I'll give a quick recap and if you don't need one you can just skip ahead now.  

**Recap:**  _Alec was sent on the Berrisford mission the same time Max left for __Seattle__ in search of her brother Seth.  She spots Alec and thinking he's Ben follows him to a bar.  Alec and Max get to talking and before he knows it, his target leaves thus blowing the mission.  Alec decides to team up with Max and the two travel around pulling heists kinda like Bonnie and __Clyde__ in a less violent way and a more genetically engineered way.  Lots of money and near misses by Manticore later finds the two in a diner where Max sees an Eyes Only broadcast that shows her friends from _L.A.___ are all dead. Eyes Only is trying to take down Manticore to avenge Seth and his broadcasts are worrying Max and Alec so they had to _Seattle___ to try and find him.  They do and he offers to help them take down Manticore in exchange for their help with EO missions and that's where the story really begins…_

**Chapter 15:  Hot and Bothered.**

 "Max on her way?"

            "No.  I'll fill her in later."

            "Oh?  Is she at work?"

            "What have you got for us Logan?"  Alec said in an agitated tone of voice.

            Logan swiveled in his chair to face the young man leaning against his door frame.  The smirk that Logan had come to think was a permanent fixture on his face was no where in sight.  His eyes which always seemed to be bright with thoughts, undoubtedly, of some kind of mischief were cold and hard.  He was also much more still than normal.

Now, Logan hadn't known Alec for very long but he had noticed that unlike Max who at times was so still she seemed to blend into the furniture, Alec was always fidgeting: bouncing up and down on his heels when he was standing.  Looking around and twiddling his thumbs when he was sitting. 

_Maybe there was trouble in paradise. Logan thought briefly before having to stifle a smile from the idea.  Taking a deep breath to get back in focus, Logan replied._

            "Alec, I do have a valid reason for inquiring the whereabouts of your girlfriend.  Unlike last time, the jobs I have for you are separate.  The thing I've got for Max is kind of on short notice, as in, it goes down tonight so I wanted to talk to her personally just in case she had any questions.

            "What's the job?"

            "It has to do with the Stekler case.  It looks like Lauren's testimony will be enough to convict Edgar Sonrisa but not the Mayor.  To do that it's going to take testimony from someone on the inside of their operations who witnessed firsthand Mayor Steckler's indiscretions.  

            "So what?  You need Max to protect somebody whose about to snitch.  I can do that."

            "No.  The thing is, Steckler, Sonrisa—guys like that aren't going to surround themselves with people who will turn state's evidence on them.  There's no way I can find anyone in that inner circle willing to go against their boss which is why I've come up with plan B."

            Sonrisa's hosting a party tonight that I want Max to attend. It'll be guarded by heavily armed men but I figure once Max is inside she can get the layout of the security system throughout the mansion.  There's bound to be files, pictures, documents, something connecting Sonrisa's dirty dealings with the good mayor and if not that at least something to use as blackmail in exchange for testimony against Steckler."  

            "Again that sounds like something I can take care of.  Why do you need Max to go in?"  Alec asked in a voice that illustrated how much he was losing patience.

            Logan sighed again. "The face of every man there is well known because he's had past business with Sonrisa, you'll never make it pass the gate.  However, the profession of the women present--

            "You want Max to pose as a hooker."  Alec interrupted.

            "Exactly."  Logan nodded. 

            "No way."

            "Relax Alec; it's not as raunchy as it sounds.  Mainly the women are there as decoration.  There just supposed to smile and look pretty.   It's rare that at these extravagant parties one of the guests will take full advantage of the services the ladies are there to provide.  The most Max will probably be asked to do is sit beside one of these men** during a card game for luck  Afterwards and before she'll be free to case the joint." **

            "I hear what your saying Logan.  Now hear me." Alec pinned Logan with eyes that showed there was no room for argument.  "No.  Max is not doing it."

            "Why are you being so difficult about this?"  Logan exasperated. 

            "Drop it Logan.  It ain't happening."

            "It's really not a big deal Alec and Max is a big girl.  I know you're not worried about her being able to handle herself."

            For the first time Alec shifted. Logan noticed the uncomfortable shift and suspicion began to dawn on the older man's features. "In fact, why don't we let her decide for herself?" He added more confidently. "If she tells me no, I will drop it.  I'll call her right now." Logan reached for the keypad but quickly snatched his hand away from the unexpectedness of seeing Alec's hand there first. Logan's shocked eyes looked across the room from the space Alec previously occupied and then slowly up to the man standing directly in front of him. 

            "I said no."  Alec said ignoring Logan's incredulous expression. "She's not doing it.  Now either find a way to get me into that party or just forget about it.  Understand."

            The two stared at each for several moments before Logan recovered and turned back towards his computer. 

            "Fine."  Logan replied once again reminded that he was being denied his own way.  "I'm sure something else will come up." He said through clenched teeth as he moved and clicked his mouse rapidly. "Anyway there is a reason why I called you over too."  Logan doubled clicked his mouse one more time before turning back to Alec. "I gotta hold of transfer orders for a SAC base at Gillette, Wyoming—a base that was shut down in May of '09.  It caught my attention because for an Air Force base it had an unusual amount of dieticians, OB-GYNs, teaching specialists, genetic researchers..."

            "You think it was the Wyoming Manticore base."  Alec said moving closer to peer over Logan's shoulder.  He scanned the list in under two seconds. "Definitely."  Alec added another two seconds later. "I recognize some of those names.**  And come to think about it they did show up at our facility right after I got out of psych ops."  **

            "What do you mean your facility? Didn't you and Max come from the same place?"

            "No and before you ask I didn't escape in 09 with her unit.  I went AWOL only recently when I first met Max." He shrugged. "She's kinda persuasive."

            Logan's brow rippled in contemplation. "Huh." 

            "So is that all the info you have on that base?"  Alec said after stepping away from Logan and the computer.

            "Oh…ugh…yeah.  Actually I'm trying to sus out a few more details. I'm thinking if I can get in contact with any of these people they might be willing to help in taking down Manticore for good."

            Alec snorted.  "Good luck with that one."  

            "You don't think so."  
            "As far as I remember the people that worked there were gung ho about the stuff they were doing there."  Alec stated darkly.  He then shrugged. "But being out here in the "real" world I guess I can see why."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Do you know how many people I deliver packages to that have simple problems like paralysis or blindness?"

            "Simple?"  Logan laughed.

            "Yeah, Manticore can fix a person with something like that no sweat?"   

            "Really?  Blindness?"

            "No sweat.  I've seen it done.  Of course it was no fun for the poor saps that were purposely blinded so they could see how exactly to do something like that.  But that's my point. We were just things to them; objects to be experimented on and used in the name of science and war.  Nobody there cared about how we felt.  Shit as far as they were concerned we didn't have feelings so they had no problem with tinkering away.  They were just thrilled they got to work on such cutting edge technology. And I'm sure the people who couldn't handle it were gotten rid of along time ago."  Alec rolled his neck and then stretched.  "But feel free to go ahead and try to find someone."  He added nonchalantly.  "Gotta blaze." He turned and headed for the door without waiting for Logan's response.  However before reaching it he turned back and said.  "If you're thinking about calling Max once I'm gone and telling her about the Sonrisa party, know now that it's a mistake."

  Logan opened his mouth to object but Alec's hard voice cut him off.   "I'm serious Logan."  Alec's eyes were completely devoid of their usual playfulness. "Max is not doing that job for you."  

            Their eyes held for a few more seconds before Alec turned and walked out leaving Logan to stare at the door for a good ten seconds before he reached down and picked up his phone.

***

_            The nerve of that rich boy.  Like he would be oh so willing to have his significant other masquerade as a hooker._  Alec thought as he stormed out of Logan's building.  Angrily he grabbed the lock to his bike chain.  The lock, a part of the bike chain, and the bicycle wheel the chain was holding to the fence all yielded to Alec's anger.  He let out a scream of frustration as he threw down the lock on the pile that had, only moments ago, been a fully intact bicycle.  

            Head bowed and eyes closed, Alec took a few calming breaths in an effort to get himself under control.  

He hated this time of year.  

The breathing helped some so Alec let out one last sigh as he recalled the conversation he had just had with Logan.  He really was out of line.  Logan was right.  Max would have been perfectly capable of handling herself at the party.  And seeing how it was part of a mission, Alec would normally have had no qualms about her playing the role of a prostitute to get inside information.  

However things were far from normal.

It was that time of year again.  The time he hated more than anything.  The frustration of it all was what mostly accounted for his temper being so short.  If Logan only knew how close Alec had been to shoving his head through his computer screen, he would have backed off of trying to get Max to do the job for him a lot sooner.  Goodness sake, look what he just did to his bike! He felt like screaming again.  Damn, he hated this time of year!  

But Alec had to concede as bad as it was for him it had to be a helluva lot worse for Max.  After all, she was the one who was in heat.

He tried to push the thought of her out of his mind but it was no use.  She was in that motel room right now.  Lying on that bed.  It was just in the beginning stage, she might not even feel it yet so her soft skin wouldn't be that much warmer nor would there be that fine sheen of sweat covering it.

Alec's eyes popped open and he looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching him, especially since his body was reacting to his thoughts in the most embarrassing of ways.

Looking down at his useless bike, Alec contemplated fixing it on the spot or taking the pieces with him.  However when he noticed his shaking hands, he decided to simply leave the whole thing behind and instead headed in the opposite direction of Jam Pony.

***

            Logan Cale leaned back in his chair and stared at the phone in his hand trying to decide what to do.  He knew he wanted to call Max.  But the look in Alec's eye when he warned him not to do just that kept him from pressing the buttons.  

            Just what was Alec's deal?

            He'd only known the guy for a short time.  But in that short time they had spent a good amount of hours together.  There wasn't a lot to do at the safe house they moved Lauren and Sofie to while awaiting the hearing. At first it seemed as though they were doomed to spend those couple of days staring at either the walls or each other.  But as it turned out, Alec was quite the talker and Logan found that it was marginally better than the cold, distrustful glares he received from Max during those first few days.  It was also kind of surprising.  Max's attitude was more of what Logan expected of both X5.  In many ways, she reminded him a lot of Seth.  But Alec was nothing like either of them.  He was very laid back and quick to crack a joke no matter what the circumstance. But he guessed it sort of made sense now considering Alec was not one of the original twelve that had run away all those years ago. That bit of information still shocked him.  Sure it sort of explained while Max and Seth had the similar dispositions, but damn did it unearth a whole sleuth of other questions. 

            After agreeing to work together, Logan never met with either of the X5s individually.  Today was the first time.  Why was Alec so dead set against Max doing this job for him?  When they were together, Alec didn't coddle Max.  He certainly wasn't very gentlemanly with her either.  Never once did he see him open the door for her.  He was probably never romantic. Max probably wouldn't know what to do if a man, say like himself, lavished her with expensive gifts and wines of every decade.  All the things he could open her eyes to once he got her out of those black leathers and into a beautiful evening gown.

            "_If you would like to make a call, please hang up—"_

            The sound of the automated voice shook Logan from his musings and he quickly hung up the phone.  He then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  He was getting off focus.  He needed to get back to the issue at hand-the issue being Alec.  Not Max.  

Alec was indeed a mystery.  Why had the normally cool and collected Alec flown off the handle a little while ago?  Logan may have believed that Alec just didn't want his girlfriend taking on a crime syndicate in a tight dress and stilettos. However he was there when Sonrisa's men attempted to intercept the car on the way to the safe house.  Max had been trailing them on her motorcycle from a distance.  When she radioed to the car and informed everyone that they were being followed, Alec had surprised their pursuers by sharply turning the car around.  Before the van carrying Sonrisa's men could recover, Max had driven up on them and blocked their path.  As Alec sped away from the scene, Logan had shouted to him 'what about Max' when he saw the three burly men step out of the van with machine guns.  Alec gave barely a backwards glance before dryly stating that she could handle it.  And apparently she did because twenty minutes later she showed up at the safe house with not so much a hair out of place. 

But now Alec was acting skittish when it came to Max doing a particular job. Logan drummed his fingers against the phone.  Something wasn't adding up.  And there was only one way to find out the truth.  

            Logan dialed Max's number.     

***

            Dazedly, Max registered that her cell phone was ringing.  _Maybe it's Alec.  Ooh Alec. _Even in her mind, his name was said in a needy moan.  She reached over to the table next to her bed and tried to grab the phone.  It took a few moments for her fingers to cooperate but finally she was able to open it.

            "Hello."  She breathed.

            "Ugh, Max.  That you?"

            "Yeah.  Who's this?"

            "Logan.  Look are you okay?"

            "I'm fine."  She lied.  

            "Are you at work?"

            "No."  Max got out before yawning.  "I couldn't go in today."

            "Are you sick?"  Logan asked.  She sounded very strange.  "Max?  Max?  You there?  Max?"

            Max's eyes fluttered open from the sound of someone calling her.  She then noticed the phone in her hand.  Logan!  That's right she was talking to him.  "Yeah, I'm here Logan.  What's up?"  

            "Seriously, Max what's going on?"

            "Nothing?"  She whispered back.

            "Where are you?"

            "The motel." She muttered as her lids became heavy again.

            "What?"  Logan was beyond confused.  "Max, what the hell is going on?"

            "I need Alec."  She whined into the phone.  "Where is he?"

            "Are you hurt?  Please, Max, you can tell me what's the matter?  Are you hurt?  Is that why Alec doesn't want you going to the party tonight?"

            "What party?"  She asked in between yawns.  

            "I needed you to go to a party hosted by Sonrisa tonight.  I wanted you to do recon so that you and Alec can break in later on.

            "Alec."  Max moaned again.

            "He said you can't do it."

            "Do what?"

            "What the hell is the matter with you, Max?  I just said.  Alec told me you can't go to the party tonight."

            "No, no.  I can't."  Max agreed.

            "Why not?"

            "Because I'm in heat."  She breathed before her eyes fluttered shut once more.

            "Did you just say you were in heat?  As in…you mean like when a cat…oh right--feline DNA.  How long does it last?  Max?  Max!  Max!"

            "Hello?"  

            "It's Logan.  So this heat thing; does it always make you so confused and sleepy?"

            "No it's not the heat."  Max muttered into the phone.

            "Okay, Max.  Are you home alone because I really don't think you should be? You really don't sound right."

            "I'm not at home."

            "Where are you then?  You said something about a motel?"

            "Yeah."

            "Which one?"

            "Yum Yum Tree.  Alec picked it cause he liked the name."  Max giggled.  "Oh, Alec."  She finished with a moan.

            "I think I should come over there to check on you."

            "No you can't."

            "Why not?"

            "I can't be around men now.  I'm in heat.  I don't want to lose control."  Max muddled brain seemed to catch on her last words and her thoughts began to clear somewhat.  "Look Logan, I shouldn't be talking to you now.  I think I might have said too much already.  I gotta go."

            "Max wait."  Logan pleaded but only got the dial tone as an answer.

            Max lay in bed trying to fight the sleep closing in on her.  She needed to recall the conversation she just had with Logan.  She had a terrible feeling that she said something she really shouldn't have and now Alec was going to be mad at her.  __

"Alec."  This time she mewed his name out loud and the conversation with Logan was quickly forgotten as images of her lover carried her into slumber.

***

            He was two blocks from the motel when a sweet smell assaulted him and his body began to tingle.  Alec quickly withdrew the small bottle from his coat pocket and sprayed the contents directly on to his nostrils.  After wiping away tears, he continued towards the motel.

            She was fast asleep when he entered the room.  He watched the steady up and down of her chest for a few seconds before crossing the distance to her bed.  Her eyes fluttered open when he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

            "Hey gorgeous."  He smiled down at her.

            "Alec."  She whined.  "I told you not to say things like that to me when I'm like this."

            "My bad." He chuckled.  He leaned down to kiss her but luckily caught what he was doing and quickly straightened before making contact.  Kissing those beautiful lips would definitely be a bad idea.  He admonished himself.  

            "Is it time already?"  She asked.

            Thankful to have a task, Alec nodded his head before turning towards the bedside table.  He picked up the syringe and the vial filled with the liquid sedative and prepared a massive dose for her.

            After he cleared it of air bubbles, Max held out her arm.  He put the tip to her skin but just before pushing it in he looked up at her.  It was the same look every time.  He needed to know if she was sure.  And like every time before, Max gave a small nod.  Their eyes would always hold for a fraction of a second more and then Alec would inject her with the sedative.

            It was that fraction of a second that made all of this worth it.  Max knew that Alec didn't want to do this.  She didn't want to either.  She wished more than anything that she had access to the birth control Manticore had for X5 females rather than having to go through these precautionary methods.  Spending her heat heavily sedated and handcuffed to a bed was not her ideal and no doubt Alec could do without snorting benzene to impair his sense of smell whenever he came around her.  But they agreed it was for the best.

They didn't want to risk a pregnancy. Not with Manticore out there chasing them.  But someday it would be safe.  Max wanted so desperately to believe that.  And it was that promise of someday that Max always saw for a fraction of a second in Alec's eyes.

***

Alec balled his hands into fists and tried not to roll his eyes as the girl in front of him let out a dramatic "whoops" after dropping his clipboard a third time.  Then just as dramatically as her previous exclamation, the girl proceeded to bend over slowly giving Alec quite a view of her _assets_.  

            "I don't know why I'm so clumsy all of a sudden."  She cooed while batting her eyelashes.

            Alec mentally sighed knowing this was the point where he'd usually insert a cheesy smile that would guarantee a substantial tip.  But today he just wasn't in the mood to be polite.

            The girl's_ (_for she had to be no older than fourteen despite the ample bosom and provocative outfit) flirtatious smile faltered after it appeared her efforts were not being appreciated as the handsome man stared at her with a bored expression on his face.  

            Alec watched as her eyes widened suddenly with the dawn of an idea right before the girl dropped the clipboard yet again.

            "Oh for the love of!"  Alec yelled startling the young vixen.  He then snatched the clipboard off the floor.

            "Yeah!  I'm hot!  And that's probably all the reason your fourteen year old mind needs to lure me into your house so you can spread 'em.  Never mind taking into consideration the possible diseases that are lurking under this pretty package or what other terminal presents I could leave you with, like a baby for example.  No!  None of these thoughts pierced your childish skull when faced with pretty eyes and a nice smile.  Instead you just want to impress me with how "adult" you are by throwing yourself at me.  You don't know how lucky you are that you actually get to be a kid.  So here's a little tip for _you, little one, stop trying to grow up so fast and use this time to get to know yourself before you go giving yourself away."_

            Alec finished by scribbling on his clipboard the name that was on the package.  He then shoved it at the shell shocked teenager.  "Thank you for using Jam Pony."  He bit out before turning and walking away.

            "Way to go, Alec."  He muttered to himself after he heard the sound of door slamming several feet behind him.  Today he'd already destroyed his bicycle and now he could add yelling at a little girl to his list.  

Her heat always did this to him.  He'd never been more on edge in his life and considering the things he had to face during his lifetime that was saying a lot. The thought annoyed the hell out of him but sometimes he couldn't help thinking how much simpler certain things were back at Manticore.

            This heat thing would never have been a problem.  The drugs they were on in Manticore along with all the tests they ran on them had the heat cycles heavily regulated.  Never once had he been influenced by the pheromones of a fellow X coming into heat because the techs also knew to separate a female from her unit at least two days prior. 

Of course as a male, it was a lot easier for him.  He guessed it always sucked for the females.   He heard stories of how they'd experiment on the females while secluded.  Even though sedating them had the best affect as far as calming the cycle, it was rarely done in Manticore because the recovery time for the soldier was longer.  And of course the suits couldn't have their soldiers out of commission longer than necessary.  

But he and Max had no choice.   Alec remembered all too well the trouble her first heat had caused.  He didn't know what hit him.  Max only sort of did.  Yeah she knew it was heat but she had never been around an X before when in heat and had never experienced that strong of a pull to mate before.  One minute they were collecting their cash from a fence, the next they found themselves in a seedy motel.  They were seconds from doing it, damn the consequences, when it happened. If they had their heads on straight they would have never picked that motel to ask directions let alone copulate.  But their senses were completely on each other and not the illegal goings on of the establishment.  They had barely escaped the police raid (not picking up on the commotion until they were only two rooms a way).  If they had been caught, aside from the duffle bag full of cash, there barcodes would have gotten them exposure and Manticore would have been on to them shortly after.  

That night had been a severe wake up call.   Their lives were crazy enough as it was.  With them being constantly on the run, it was certainly no way to raise a child plus if Manticore ever caught up with them, they'd take the child and they'd never see it.   They both agreed they did not want to risk going through that.  

So they planned for the next time when she went into heat and continued to stick to it. 

*******

Alec's thoughts carried him all the way back to Jam Pony, and it was only Original Cindy's manicured hand waving in his face that snapped him out of them fully. 

"Damn boo; my girl got you that sprung." 

**"Huh?"**

"Normal's over there ready to cry cause you walked passed him without saying nothing and I've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

"Sorry O.C.  What's up?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out.  Normal said Max was sick and then Kendra told me she's been staying with you."

"Ugh yeah, Max has been sick.  Food poisoning or some shit."  

Original Cindy's eyebrow arched significantly "So you just left her at your place?"  She asked.

"No, she's over her…um…cousin's."  Alec quickly lied realizing how weird it would be that Max was sick over at his place instead of just going home since they only just started seeing each other.  Unfortunately Original Cindy didn't seem to be buying his story but luckily his cell rang curbing any further questions from her.

            "Excuse me, Cin." Alec said turning away before flipping open his phone.

***

            "Turns out I can get you into the party after all."  Logan's low voice wafted through the receiver. 

            "What's my cover?"

            "A waiter."

            "Fine.  What time?"

            "When do you get off?"

            "Now." He stated without hesitation knowing full well he couldn't keep risking his bad mood pissing off anymore Jam Pony clients.

            "Good.  Come over so you can take a look at my files on Sonrisa."

***

            Alec passively surveyed the faces of the other young men riding in the catering van with him.  Only one of them looked genuinely happy to be here.  The two that looked completely stone faced, Alec guessed, were like the happy one in that they had done jobs like this several times before.  But unlike the happy one, he also guessed that they only did this for the money and not out of personal preference.  The other four young faces did not look happy at all.  To Alec that meant that they knew what this job would partly entail but chances are this was their first day and they were scared shitless of what might be asked of them.

            Not all of the men at Sonrisa's party would be interested in the professional _ladies present.  It was common knowledge that for these types of shin-digs young men were recruited to be eye candy for the gents** who either swung both ways or only one particular way.  Under the guise of servers and bartenders, these young men were expected to work the party the same way as the women present.  Before the pulse the looks of the young men recruited would have only gotten them the title of the hottest guy in school; their worries only being which girl to take to the prom.  But after the pulse, being the hottest guy in school didn't pay the family's bills or help put food on the table.  The money earned for doing the job as a server alone was substantial enough, but the amount that could be made for anything extra was what truly made it all the more alluring.**_

            Logan had found out who would be catering the party.  After going over the files on Logan's computer, the two of them had driven to the company.  Logan knew Alec's looks would make him easily fit in with the other recruits.  All it took was paying off one of the other guys to not show up so Alec could take his place.  It was actually a near perfect cover.  As the servers, they'd arrive at Sonrisa's before the party giving Alec even more time for recon.

            The van began to slow down and Alec looked out the window.  They were coming up on a gate.

            After a thorough search of the van and its occupants, the van was allowed to continue on through.  The ride from the gate to the front of the house took an additional five minutes.  Actually calling it a house was an unforgivable understatement.  The _mansion was impressive to say the least.  Finding out everything there was to know about the place in a few hours was not going to be easy._

            While unloading the truck with his colleagues, Alec quickly noted which statues and hedges would provide good cover from the many security cameras. He only hoped that the muscled men walking the grounds and carrying machine guns were only so numerous because of the party tonight.  

            Once inside there were fewer armed men but the cameras located both conspicuously and inconspicuously seemed to be everywhere.

            No doubt about it, getting in here undetected would be extremely hard.  Maybe even impossible.

***

            Logan rolled his eyes at the line of cars in front of him before reaching in his glove compartment for his CD holder.  He looked through his collection without finding anything of interest. Another five minutes passed with his car only moving two inches.  

Contemplating doing an Eyes Only hack on the slowness of sector checkpoints, Logan looked out of all windows to see if he could find a reason why it was taking so long which is when he noticed a neon sign in the distance.  

            A slow smile crept on his face before hitting his turn signal.  Another five minutes and a gap in the traffic gave Logan the opportunity to move his Aztec over to the turning lane that led to the street which contained the Yum Yum Tree Motel.

***

_If one more wrinkled old man grabs my ass!"  Alec seethed, his grip on the tray full of coconut shrimp tightening dangerously. _

It took ninety minutes of surreptitiously checking out the layout of the mansion for Alec to come to the conclusion that breaking into this place was near suicide.  He'd broken into a lot of places since being out of Manticore and therefore trusted his opinion.  Therefore there was no way he was coming back later to snoop around for stuff that may or may not help "Eyes Only" save the world.

Unfortunately he was still enough of a soldier to know that failing the mission completely was going to leave a bad taste in his mouth for weeks to come.  

There had to be another way.

***

It was almost an hour later when Alec spotted just what he needed to come out on top after all.

Bruno Anselmo was standing against the wall scanning the crowd and letting his eyes linger noticeably on the women passing him. Alec smiled as an idea formed.  He remembered this guy from Logan's file. _Born in 1990, served in __Iraq__, dishonorable discharge, convicted of armed robbery, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, arson, attempted rape._

The guy was undeniably scum.  Also the crimes he committed showed he was also somewhat of a hothead, but there was also something he recognized in the thug's eyes.  Sonrisa did not hire this man for his brains.  Quick to anger _and stupid.  Alec shook his head at how easy this was going to be._

***

            Logan sat behind the wheel of his car impatiently drumming his fingers against it.  Finding out which room Max was in was simple thanks to the motorcycles parked in front.  The problem came when he tried getting inside.  The curtain was ajar enough for him to see what he assumed were Max legs laying on the bed.  But when he banged the door several times, she didn't answer.  By passing the keycard mechanism for the door wouldn't be a problem either.  He wasn't a cyber journalist capable of delivering cable hacks to millions of people without being traced for nothing. 

            No the problem arrived in the form of a six foot four inch punk with more tattoos than body hair.  He was the desk clerk.  Max's room was located directly across from the office.  _No doubt Alec did that on purpose too.  Logan thought bitterly.  The clerk had come out when he had first seen Logan banging on the door but Logan thought nothing of it.  That is until he returned from the car with his universal key card to see the man standing by Max's door._

            When it was clear that he wasn't buying the--this is my room and I just lost the key, Logan had taken out of few bills out of his wallet, but the man had just laughed.

            "You see the dude whose room this _really _belongs to and I used to work at the same place.  The extra cash _he _slipped me to guard the place was nice, but it wasn't really necessary because I've seen what that man can do.  And there's no way in hell I'd want to get on his bad side. In fact I think I'll take that fifty."  The man snatched it away and held it out of Logan's reach.

            "Hey!"

            "For my service of letting you drive your scrawny ass out of here." The man continued as if Logan had not even spoken.  "Instead of holding you here until he comes back."

            Logan had gotten in his car and driven away but only a few blocks when a thought occurred to him.  If he knew motels, which playboy that he was he certainly did, he knew there was no way the same desk clerk would work a twenty-four hour shift.  There was a good chance that guy would be getting off soon.  No way Alec could have paid off all the clerks to guard the room.  

            At least that was what Logan hoped which is why he remained where he was, more curious than ever as to why Alec had Max guarded in a motel room at all.

***

Alec saw the perfect opportunity to put his plan in motion as he continued to serve food while keeping an eye on Bruno Anselmo.  

Edgar Sonrisa was addressing a small group of men in the corner about where they can adjourn for a game of cards.  Before they could leave, Alec was happy to see Anselmo eyes were on his boss before heading over to them.  Alec put his tray down before walking up to Sonrisa with his hand outstretched.  

"I know this is unconventional but I just had to meet you sir,"

Aside from his list of henchmen, a list of charities Sonrisa donated to in order to look upstanding was part of the file Logan had on him. Alec continued to gush about the good the money did for one of the organizations from the list knowing praise wasn't something Sonrisa was going to walk away from.  Another look in Bruno's direction showed Alec that his plan was working.  Bruno was across the room and couldn't hear what was being said but he had to be curious as to why a lowly waiter was engaging in conversation with his boss.  Alec wrapped up his praises and added a quick one along with a handshake for the mayor when he saw Bruno's curiosity was getting the better of him and he was now making his way over to them.  

Fortunately for Alec, after his exit from their group, the men made their way upstairs for the card game.  It was another twenty minutes before Alec found yet another way to make his plan come to fruition.

Alec made sure Bruno was well within earshot before approaching the petite brunette Bruno had been talking to moments before.

"You're not really gonna meet him later." Alec smiled down as the woman first seemed startled that this waiter was talking to him but then couldn't help returning the smile when she gazed into his hazel eyes.  "Not when you can meet up with me."  He added in husky voice.

If possible the woman's smile grew before she shook her head.  "I wish but I really don't think that's aloud."

"Oh excuse me, the waiter outfits throwing you off, right. Not to worry," Alec whispered conspiratorially, "this is not really my gig."

"Oh no?" The woman's voice was hopeful as she moved closer.

"Hey!" Alec heard behind him at the same time a heavy hand came down on his shoulder.

The woman jumped and then quickly skittered away.  Alec turned and came face to face with Anselmo.

"Think I need a word in private with you buddy."

"Sure thing."  Alec shrugged.

Bruno looked him up and down with a disgusted expression before motioning him to follow him.

"Did somebody not explain your role here, douche bag?"  Bruno rounded on him once they were outside alone on one of the terraces.

"Ooh douche bag," Alec replied, his countenance one of mock hurt.  "Ouch."

"You're supposed to—"

"I know exactly what I'm _supposed _to do here.  And it's not what you think."  Alec said dismissively.

"You've got some attitude punk."

"You know I'd be careful who I call a punk.  Come tomorrow one word from me and I can make you disappear."  Alec stated haughtily.

"What?  I don't know who the hell you think you are, kid, but you've got one more wrong thing to say before you find yourself tossed over this balcony here."

Alec shook his head again.  "Sonrisa, sure made a smart move when he put me down here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Actually, it was my idea.  Figured posing as a waiter would be the best way to first check out the place, the lifestyle, the women," Alec smiled lasciviously at the last item before continuing.  "But I also figured this would be a good way to find out a few things about his business associates that could possibly be used against them in the future."  This time Alec gave him a knowing smile. "Anyways, I always like to test the waters on all levels before becoming someone's number one man. It's just good business sense."  

"Hey what do you mean number one man?"

Alec looked Bruno over as if trying to decide something before shrugging.

"All right what harm could it do telling an underling such as yourself what the big boss is up to.  There's about to be a change in command my friend.  Sonrisa wants me to take over for some cat name Anselmo.  Bruno."

"What?  Why?"

"Man's screwed up one too man times.  The last straw was when he couldn't even take out that woman and her little brat.  Sonrisa knows he has to clean house now.  More and more people are asking questions.  He's losing business.  What with the law all over him thanks to that bitch's testimony. Now people don't want to deal with someone whose number one man is so incompetent he couldn't even take care of one woman.  Sonrisa knows he needs better people around him.  Almost feel sorry for this Anselmo.  Whacks going down tonight and he won't even know what hit him."

Alec watched as Bruno's hands clenched into fists and knew he had him.  The man was undoubtedly thinking about how cozy he had seen Alec and Sonrisa only moments ago. 

But Anselmo's heart rate was building in a way Alec didn't like.  And the look in Anselmo's eye confirmed it; Bruno was ready to kill Sonrisa.  Yeah that would solve some things but it wouldn't bring down the mayor like Logan wanted.  He had to keep Bruno from doing something rash.  

"But Bruno brought all this on himself."  Alec continued.  "That'd never be me.  It's mostly why old Edgar wants me so badly.  I know I'm young, but I've gotten much further then men twice my age.  Want to know my secret."  Alec winked.  "I'll give you an example."  He continued cockily. "Take what Sonrisa's doing to Anselmo, now most men would want to just go and kill Sonrisa for the betrayal.  This Anselmo guy has probably been loyal to his boss for years, just hit a few bad stacks of luck is all and now just like that the big boss is going to ice him. So if it was me, no way killing Sonrisa would be good enough.  It'd just make him a martyr and all of the little boys looking to be big boys would be gunning for me to try to replace Sonrisa and make a name for themselves.  Well fuck that.  I'd just destroy his name all together. I'd want to make Sonrisa suffer so much he'd want to kill himself and no one would want to admit they ever knew him."  Alec slung his arm around Anselmo as if they were old pals and lowered his voice.  "And I'd do that by using all the knowledge I acquired as his right hand man against him.  Sure I'd be a snitch but there are ways around that too.  I mean if I'm the big boss's right hand man that makes me number two in the overall operation, take out number one, and number two gets to be number one.  See what I mean."

Alec looked at Bruno's glazed expression and saw what he needed to see.  The fool was falling for it all.  

***

            Logan placed his binoculars back down on the dashboard and then turned his attention back to his lap top.  He had been sitting in his car in the same spot across from the motel for the past two and a half hours waiting for the clerk to leave.  However when he'd finished going over emails from his informants as well as researching the Manticore air force base files and the clerk still gave no indication that he planned to move from his spot in front of the television let alone change shifts, Logan decided to call it a night.  But just as he closed up his computer and reached to turn on his car, a middle-aged chubby red head walked into the office.  

            At first Logan thought she was a customer but when, after talking with the man for several minutes, she moved behind the desk while he put on his coat, Logan knew he was in business.  

            He waited until the man walked towards the back several rooms away from the office before getting out the car.  Trying to look as casual as he could, Logan strolled across the street towards Max's room.  He took a quick glance at the front office to make sure the new clerk attention's was firmly on the television before darting over to Max's door and inserting the key card. He slipped inside and then eased the door shut behind him. His heart was pounding as he braced his head against the door and let out a few deep breaths.  

            After gaining control of himself he slowly turned around.

            And there she was.  Sound asleep and handcuffed to the bed.  _Handcuffed to the bed?  Logan blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were working okay.  There were also vials of clear fluid by her bed side along with a syringe.  _

            _What the hell is going on? Logan thought as he moved over to the bed and picked up one of the bottles.  The vials weren't labeled but he assumed they were some kind of sedative considering her state now and how dazed she had been when he spoke to her on the phone earlier._

            Putting the vial back down, Logan turned to stare down at the sleeping beauty while he tried to figure out what was going on.

            Her preternatural senses kicking into gear and telling her someone was in the room with her, Max began to shift on the bed as she struggled to gain consciousness.  

            Seeing her movement, Logan was alarmed to say the least.  He'd been on the receiving end of Max's wrath before and who knew how she might react upon first waking up and seeing him standing over her.

            "Alec?" He heard her moan softly.  A light bulb came on in Logan's head and taking full advantage of her closed eyes and groggy state, he sat next to her and began stroking her hair.

            "Shush, Max, it's just me."  He soothed hoping these were actions Alec would do.  

***

_            Alright, Cale, get it together.  You are going to get up and you are going to walk out that door right now.  No!  Don't look at her again.  Ahh shit, too late.  Those lips.  And why does her hair have to be so soft?  Stop touching it, damn it!  Oh but I can't.  And is she purring?  Yes she is.  She likes it.  God help me.  Cut it out, Cale.  This is sick.  She's handcuffed. She's unconscious.  You are Eyes Only.  You protect the helpless.  You don't take advantage.  No matter how sexy the helpless is looking right now.  Walk away now, Cale!  _

            Logan caught himself leaning in yet again and quickly jumped up from the bed.  He turned towards the door intent on heading out when Max stirred again.

            "Alec." The word fell softly from her lips, but her eyes still remained closed.  Logan slowly turned back around.

            _What harm could a few more minutes do?  Logan thought as he took in her relaxed form yet again. __Or even one kiss for that matter.  _

_Oh no not you again.  Logan's conscience groaned at the reemergence of his devilish side._

But his conscience was quickly overpowered, for when Max shifted again in her sleep, the small tee shirt she was wearing lifted slightly with her movement and revealed to Logan the smooth caramel flesh of her stomach.

He sat back down on the bed.

***

Alec gripped the handle bars of his motorcycle firmly a second before hoisting the front of the machine in the air in a pop-up wheelie.  

He felt good.  The same way he always felt after a mission was accomplished. Not long ago, he watched an angry Bruno leave the party with a few folders and a video tape.  He then tailed him all the way to Seattle PD's 12th precinct.  

It was perfect.  Since he made all that stuff up about Sonrisa betraying him, Sonrisa would never suspect Bruno was selling him out until it was too late.  Now Alec had to report to Eyes Only. 

 He hated to admit it but he enjoyed carrying out the mission.  Plus it also provided a nice distraction from Max and her heat.  But that thought alone was enough to remind him where she was right now.  Logan could wait.  He needed to see Max first.

***

"You know, Max, you really deserve better."  Logan finally paused in his leering to check out the shabby motel room.  He turned back to her and took her small hand into his.  "These fingers could be decorated in gold, silver, platinum."  He whispered as he studied each slender finger one by one.  "I could give all that to you.  How does that sound?"

She didn't answer.  She was out cold.

"Have you ever been to Paris, Max?"  Logan smiled.  "Of course not. I spent a lot of time vacationing there with my parents when I was a kid.  I haven't been there in years, but I'd love to take you.  You'd love all the things I'd show you.  Everywhere we went you'd be treated like a princess.  Men would greet you by taking your hand like this and placing a chaste kiss right here."  Logan whispered as he brushed his lips against the knuckles of the hand he was still holding.

"What the fuck are you doing?"  A quiet though unmistakably deadly voice spoke from behind Logan.  

Logan's entire body froze and his eyes widened in shock.  He hadn't heard the door open or Alec enter.  

But Alec had heard him.  He had been a few feet from the door when he had heard a muffled male voice coming from inside her room.  Seeing that it wasn't the television after peeking through the window, his whole system readied itself for combat.  With stealth only second to that of a shadow he opened the door and stepped inside just in time to see Logan Cale kissing Max's hand.

"Alec!  It's not what—" Too late, Logan found his air cut off as Alec's hand became a vice around his throat.  And then Logan was sailing through the air before hitting the wall and sliding down in a heap.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  Alec hissed at the man lying crumpled on the floor.  

Logan slowly uncurled himself from his position on the floor.  "It's not what you think, Alec."  He said breathing heavily.  "I came across some information so I called Max's cell.  Only she didn't sound right.  She told me where she was and I was worried because I thought she was sick or something I came here to see if she was alright."  Logan was finally able to stand.  "I got here and saw her drugged and handcuffed to the bed."

"How'd you get in?"  Alec said.  His eyes still shooting daggers at Logan.

"When I saw her bike parked in front of the door, I just paid the lady at the desk to let me in?"

Alec clenched his fist in frustration.  But Logan could see that Alec was more frustrated with himself for not paying off the person after the tattooed guy's shift.  To Logan this all meant that Alec was buying his story.  

Feeling his nerves start to calm down, Logan continued.  "My first thought was that she had been kidnapped but then I realized her captors would not leave her with her cell phone.  And then I remembered how reluctant you were to let me speak to her this morning.  So now Alec, I'm really thinking you're the one who should be explaining what the hell is going on to me."

Alec continued to stare coldly at Logan to the point Logan's confidence began to waiver.

"Max is in heat."  Alec finally sighed.

"She's what?"  Logan feigned innocently.

"Heat, Logan.  You know the stage cats go through when its time to mate.  The need to do so is overpowering."  Alec shrugged.  "But we both agreed that kids right now is a bad idea."  He shrugged again.  "Anyways, Max will desire any male but with X5 males the desire is returned full force.  I have to keep snorting this stuff so I don't smell her pheromones."  Alec said as he pulled out a small canister and showed it to Logan.  "And I have to keep Max locked up and sedated so she won't come after me or anyone else."

"Heat, huh?"  Logan said as, unbidden, his mind went to images of a sex-crazed, Max.  "No kidding."  He added slowly.  "Guess Manticore didn't want their female soldiers bothering with cramps and tampons."  Logan joked.  When he was met with Alec's blank stare his smile fell and he cleared his throat.  "Well I should be going now.  Later, Alec."  Logan turned to leave.

"What information?"  Alec said suddenly.

Logan halted mid step towards the door "Sorry."

"You said you called Max because you came across some information. What was it?"

Logan turned around slowly to face Alec again.  "Oh.  Right."  He smiled.  "That's right, now that you're done with the party, you can handle it.  How'd that go by the way?"

Alec quickly relayed the events of the party.  

"Interesting plan."  Logan responded after Alec finished.  "Hope it works."

"So what's the next thing you want me to "handle?"  Alec asked.

"Well, using that list from the Air force base, I was able to locate someone who might be able to help with taking down Manticore.

Aside from the names you identified as still working at Manticore, I traced other names on the lists to different parts of the country.  There were some that were deceased and still others I wasn't able to find any record of again. I imagine that after working for Manticore and seeing what they were doing, those that wanted to get away probably had to leave the country, change their names and the like. However I did manage to locate a woman from the list who resides not very far from here on a place called Cedro Island.  Her name's Hannah Sukova.  Figured you can go talk to her and find out what she knows and if she's willing to help."

            "Exactly how far away is this Cedro Island cause I don't want to leave Max for too long.  Her heats almost over and she'll need me when it is.

            _I'll bet. Logan thought to himself.  Out loud he said. "Well its 80 miles away give or take.  You should be back in less than a day."_

***

            He debated over going for almost an hour but in the end he decided the benefits outweighed the risks.  Logan said he should be back in less than a day so he'd be there for Max when she came out of heat.  And having yet another thing to distract him from knowing she was in heat was still another bonus.

            He sneaked and creeped his way through all of the checkpoints except two.  One he bribed the guards on duty, the other one with the goody two shoes he had to turn back around and then blast through on his motorcycle a few minutes later.  All and all he was still making excellent timing.  Even the two mile swim to Cedro didn't hurt his time much.  If everything continued as smoothly, he'd be back to Max in no time.

***

Logan awoke with a start.  He'd been having the most incredible dream.  Reaching for the goddess in his dreams only to grasp empty air was what startled him awake.  He looked down at his lap and frowned at the aching proof of his imagination.

            After taking care of that he decided to get up.  It was still early but he no longer felt like lying in bed.  He got up and ran through his mind the tasks for the day: some breakfast, a shower, check his email, and then he could go see Max since he knew Alec would be gone for the day.  

            He didn't bother trying to talk himself out of it.  The thought had been on his mind ever since Alec told him what time he was leaving for Cedro Island.  He knew it was wrong and incredibly stupid.  But he couldn't help it.  The wrong head was in control.  So he just went with it.

***

            "Can I help you?"  The woman with short hair and wide green eyes who answered the door asked.

            "I really hope so."  Alec smiled shyly.  "I'm trying to find some people that I grew up with."

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah we got separated in the winter of '09 and the pulse just made searching for them all the harder.  But I found out from a friend that you used to work in Wyoming at the same place where I grew up."

            "Wyoming?"  Hannah asked.  And then her eyes widened even further with clarity.  "Come in.  I think I can help you after all."  She said before stepping aside.

            She had Alec sit down and she poured them both tea.  After a few sips she told a story of finding a little girl on the side of the road on the night of the escape.

            "Did you ever see her again?"  Alec asked quietly.

            "Uh uh."  She shook her head before taking another sip of her tea.  "You know so many people were reassigned and many others moved far away after the base closed down."  She continued in a far away voice.  "But I stayed in this part of the country.  Sure I moved around some but I never went too far. I think it was partly because I was expecting that one of these days that little girl with the shaved head and brown eyes was going to show up on my doorstep all grown up."

            Alec smiled.  "Who knows, maybe she still will."  

            "If she does, I'll be sure to tell her someone has been looking for her.  In fact why don't you tell me where I can reach you.  I mean you found me.  Never know how many others will do the same."

            "I never stay in one place for very long.  In fact, I really should be going now."  Alec stood.

            "Oh no, please don't go yet.  Stay.  There's so much more I wish I could have done for that girl.  It would really help ease my mind to know she didn't have too difficult a time being out in the world all alone and so young.  Maybe hearing how you fared would help put my mind at ease."  Hannah said with a hopeful expression.  

            Alec smiled and sat back down.

            "I just have to call into work and tell them I'll be late."  Hannah said getting up from the couch.  

            "Ugh Hannah," Alec said halting her.  "I know you're about to call them, but can you at least give me a head start.

            "I, ugh, what are you talking about?"  Hannah said innocently enough but it still didn't fool Alec.

            "You don't have to lie anymore.  Sure it would be sweet to think you stayed just in case one of the escapees came back and needed your help when every body else who worked in Wyoming either fled to another country or was reassigned to a different facility."

            Hannah's eyes widened.

            "Yeah, I know about the other facilities which is why I also know that Manticore would have eventually got it out of you that you helped one of the kids after she escaped and that they would have set you up all these years with the hope of her returning."

            Hannah shook her head and looked down.  "I'm sorry.  You're right, part of my job is to contact the colonel if any of you tried contacting me again.  I don't have a choice. If I don't cooperate—"

            Alec held up his hand to silence her.  "It's no sweat.  I understand. Thanks for the tea."  He added before walking out the door doubting he was going to get any more help from her.

            Moving to the side of the house and peeking through her curtain, his doubts were confirmed when he saw her talking on the phone.  Alec shook his head knowing that was the last he'd see of her and fled.

***

Max felt the cuff slide from her wrist and smiled in relief.  Rubbing the ache away, she turned weary eyes towards her savior and smiled again.       

"How are you feeling Max?"  

"Kinda punk."

"Here let me do that for you."  He said as he sat down beside her and took her hand.  He began massaging her wrist.  "How's that?"

"Nice."  Max nodded.  "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Alec's out of town so I'm here to take care of you."

"Really?"  Her brow furrowed.  She was so confused.  The drugs always did that to her, and if she was one hundred percent she'd be really pissed off that she felt so disorientated and drunk but her heat took care of that inhibition. Still no matter how spacey she was right now, a big part of her knew that what he had said didn't sound right.  "I didn't think Alec—"

"Shush, Max."  Logan cut her off with his words and a finger to her lips.  "Don't think.  Just relax."

            He then leaned down to kiss her and was rewarded with a mouthful of hair when Max turned her head to the side.  

            "Uhh, what are you doing?"

            Not the least bit put off, Logan lifted his head from her neck. "It's okay Max.  I'm here to take care of you."  He smiled down at her.  "I know this is what you want.  Right?"

            "I don—"Her words were cut off again when Logan crushed his lips to hers, and Max felt the heat start to take control.  

But it wasn't right.  His smell, the feel of his lips on hers was all wrong.  She didn't want him.  It scared Max to know that had he been here yesterday she probably wouldn't have had the strength or willpower to push him away.  But with the worse of her heat over, she had that willpower now.

            Too bad the drugs had sapped her strength.  However, Max didn't panic.  Instead she relaxed and examined her options.  Talking was out of the question since Logan had her lips annoyingly occupied.  But that was okay because it left her favorite option wide open--inflicting pain.  

            Slowly Max brought her hand to Logan's stubble cheek, down to his chin, and slowly to under to his throat.  Then without warning she jabbed two fingers into his flesh.  

            Max carefully slid off the bed and away from the choking, sputtering man. Her progress to the door was slow and wobbly as she had to steady herself on the furniture along the way.  Once outside she realized there might be a slight problem in that she didn't have the keys to her Ninja and if she did was she even capable of driving it.  

            Unfazed, she figured she could just walk.  

***

            She made it less than half way to the sector's checkpoint when the first spasm hit.

***

            "Great Cale."  Logan winced from the pain of speaking.  _Just great.  He stood in front of the bathroom mirror.  His head was tilted slightly back to enable him to examine the two painful bruises on his throat.  _At least she didn't break your trachea.  __

"Max."  He croaked when he walked out of the bathroom.  After she had hit him he thought he heard the door open and close but he had been in too much pain to process it then.  Instead he just ran gagging into the bathroom thinking that his Adam's apple had been pushed through to the back of his neck.

            When he saw that the room was empty, Logan flung open the motel room door to see if her bike was still there.  Her motorcycle was sitting in the same spot. 

            Searching the grounds for several more minutes showed that she was nowhere in sight. And now Logan began to panic.

            He had to get to her to straighten everything out before she saw Alec.  It was an honest mistake.  No use for misunderstandings or blowing things out of proportion.  

He dialed her cell number.

"He…hel…lo…hello."  It rang four times before this shaky voice answered.

"Max, is that you?"

"Pppp…puh…ple…I…I…help."

"Max!  Where are you?"  Logan shouted into his receiver.

_Are you all right, Miss? A voice in the background asked right before the phone went dead._

            Logan hit redial.  When her voice mail came on, he hung up and hit redial again.  Same thing.

            "Damn it!"  Logan yelled and then rubbed his throat.  He had no idea where she was. She was obviously in trouble and now her phone wasn't answering.  He had to find her.  

Logan started his car and began to drive around hoping she couldn't have made it too far on foot.  After thirty minutes of no luck, he called her house and got no answer.  He then went to Jam Pony and her boss said she hadn't been around the past few days. He then drove around another fifteen minutes under the pretense of searching for her but it was really to delay the inevitable.  With still no luck, he now knew he had no choice.  He had to call Alec.

            "Alec, its Logan."

            "Yeah."  Alec said sounding slightly winded.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Got into some trouble, but I'm fine now."  Trouble was an understatement.  The other side of the island was swarming with Lydecker's men by the time Alec made it halfway there.  He had to swim around for another two miles until he found a side of the island that wasn't occupied.  Then he had to backtrack to where he had parked his motorcycle.  Luckily he made it without Manticore seeing him, but now his good timing was all screwed up. And just when he was finally ready to go after cleaning off his bike from the bushes he had hid it under, his phone rang.

            "I can't find Max."  Logan got straight to the point.

            "What!  What do you mean?"

            "She, ugh, called me…looking for you so I went over there.  But when I got there she was gone."          

"Logan she's drugged and handcuffed to the bed!  How could she have just gotten up and left!"

            "I don't know.  Her bike's still there so I didn't think she went very far. But when I called her cell, unfortunately, I didn't get an answer."

            "This doesn't make sense."  Alec said more to himself then to Logan.  "I don't know why she would, but maybe she called someone and they came and got her."

            "I already checked her home and with her friends at work.  No one's seen her."

            Alec's jaw clenched and his grip on the phone tightened. "I know Max wouldn't just leave and I know you must have had something to do with it."

            "Alec I—"

            "Save it.  We don't have more time to waste on your bullshit.  Check hospitals."

            "Hospitals?"

            "Max hasn't really eaten anything in the past few days, what, with her being handcuffed and unconsciousness and all.  For us, a few days without rations isn't that big a deal.  But Max has seizures.  When she comes out of heat, she's dehydrated and weak, but as long as she can relax and I'm there to get her food and water and her pills she's fine in no time.  But if she doesn't get any of that stuff and then goes exerting herself she could have a seizure.  She knows that; which is why she wouldn't leave unless something or SOMEONE made her.  So check the fucking hospitals to see if someone brought her there before Manticore catches wind that a girl with a barcode suffering from seizures was admitted."

            "Yeah, okay Alec."

            "And Logan if—"

            "You don't have to say it.  Just hurry and get back here."

***

            "Sergeant Baum, team Delta two." Donald Lydecker acknowledged the man before him with a slight nod which he took as a sign to continue.  "Nothing, sir. All reports from the dam to the south shore have come up empty." 

            Lydecker's jaw clenched. "Check again."  He clipped out.  Sergeant Baum saluted before turning and leaving back the way he came.  

            To the small number of men bustling around Hannah Sukova's apartment searching for clues, Donald Lydecker's demeanor appeared calm and collected as usual.  However, internally, Lydecker's frustration was growing.  

            Another one of his kids slipped through his grasp.  He had told Baum to check the island again, but he knew the order was futile.  If they hadn't found him yet, the boy was long gone.

"What about the body sir?"  Lydecker was broken out of his musings when Sergeant Neddle came before him.

            "Load it into the truck." Lydecker rasped after giving an uninterested look at Hannah Sukova's corpse lying on her well-worn carpet.  "We can use it for research.  Now that her cover's blown it's the only way she's useful for us now."

            "Yes sir." Neddle saluted before turning to do Lydecker's bidding.  Just then another one of Colonel's men burst through the door. 

            "Colonel, I just got a call from one of our guys in Seattle.  Jane Doe:  late teens/early twenties.  Admitted to a hospital in Sector four after someone found her nearly unconscious and seizing.  Barcode tattoo on the back of her neck."

            "Let's go." Lydecker ordered while already heading for the door.  "Contact Sandoval.  Tell him I want five units at that hospital A.S.A.P."

            Donald Lydecker almost smiled. Maybe he'd catch one of his kids after all.       

***

            "Have you found her?"  Alec skipped pleasantries when he burst through Logan's door and got straight to the point.

            "Not sure.  So far the only thing I've come up with remotely solid is hover drone footage of ambulance activity around the motel where she was staying.  If she's as bad as you say, she probably didn't make it very far and therefore would have collapsed pretty near to the motel."

            "What hospital would they have taken her to?"

            Logan looked back at his computer screen.  "Says Metro Medical on the ambulance.  That's in sector four."

            "Have you called?"

            "I've called nearly every hospital in Seattle but because she didn't have ID they're saying they don't have time to check the description of every sick person that comes in."

            "Then I'll go myself."

            "I'll drive."  Logan said quickly getting up from his chair.  But at Alec's cold stare he paused.  "Look, I want to help.  And like it or not you're probably going to need my help."

            Alec sniffed before rolling his eyes.  "Fine, I don't have time to argue anyway."  

            Logan nodded and grabbed his keys.  Just then his cell phone rang.  

            "You're kidding me."  Alec nearly shouted when Logan held up his finger and then proceeded to answer his phone.

            "That depends, with whom am I speaking?"  Logan said to the person on the other line.

            "That's it!"  Alec turned and headed for the door.

            "No Alec wait!"  Logan yelled and then ran to catch up with him at his front door.  "It's the hospital."  Alec spun back around.  "Young woman, pretty, with dark hair.  No identification but the last number to call on her phone was mine."  Logan explained.  "She's at Metro, but they need to know her name and my relation to her before they can give me any more information."

            "Well tell them something."  Alec said impatiently.

            "Yeah, her name's…Valerie…Cale…she's my wife."  Logan ignored Alec's murderous look and concentrated on the nurse speaking to him.

            "Room 227." Logan said as soon as he closed his phone.  

            "Let's go."  

***

            "Shit.  They're here."

            Logan gave Alec a perplexed look.  They had just parked at Metro Medical.  Alec was about to get out of the car when he suddenly slammed his door back shut and made that confusing statement.

            "Who's here?"  Logan asked looking around to see what Alec was talking about.  Nothing seemed out of the usual to Logan.  They were at a hospital and there were a few ambulances in front along with EMTs and a few doctors. Regular people were coming in and out the front doors. 

            "There."  Alec pointed to the man washing the windows.  Off Logan's shrug he continued.  "His ear."

            Squinting hard, Logan didn't see anything.  He then grabbed the binoculars Alec shoved over to him and peered through.  Logan's eyes widened in shock when he saw the tiny receiver that was adorned on the man's ear.  

            "And there."  Alec pointed towards the roof.  Logan swung his binoculars in the direction Alec was pointing and saw the soldiers clad in black taking up position.  "Over there too."  Alec then pointed across the street to the man and the woman sitting on the bench by the gutter, both had receivers in their ears.  Logan then looked towards the roof of the building across the street where Alec pointed to next and saw more soldiers taking aim at the hospital.

            "All this man power for one sick X5?"  Logan asked disbelievingly.

            "Of course!"  Alec screamed; the grim situation finally getting to him. He was scared to death that they were going to get Max, and that there was no way to stop it. "Escape and evade is something we were trained in before we learned to talk."  He raged on.  "They know what they're dealing with.  The one's I pointed out are just the ones I can see out front. They'll also have a man by every door, every air vent and rat hole around this fucking building!  She's penned!"

            Alec abruptly turned from Logan to stare out the window hopelessly as his highly intelligent mind frantically tried to come up with ways in which to rescue Max.  Silence reigned and the tension in the car became a tangible entity.  However, they were both destroyed with Logan's next four words.    

            "I've got an idea."  

***

            He needed one more item to make the get-up work. Alec thought as he looked down at himself.  He spied the mop broom in the corner of the closet.  _Perfect. He took the keys from the unconscious janitor's hand and then stepped out of the closet._

            The plan was simple.  Go to Max's room dressed as a janitor, hide her in a garbage can or hazardous waste bin or whatever and then wheel her out right after Logan creates a diversion.  Simple.  

            At least they hoped it would be.  They were encouraged by the fact that the soldiers were still outside the hospital, for that meant that Lydecker hadn't gotten to her yet.  They also hoped that the only thing Lydecker had to go on was the fact that the person he was looking for had a barcode on her neck and was female.  He wouldn't have a name or anything else for that matter.  Counting on this Logan used his trusty lap top to tap into the hospital's computer system.  He erased the file on Valerie Cale and added thirty new files describing young female seizure victims. When Lydecker checked the computer, which he undoubtedly would, thinking it would be the easiest way to find her, he'd then have to check out each room.  

            When Alec stepped out of the service elevator to Max's floor he was pleased to see nothing out of the ordinary.  No soldiers.  No Lydecker.  He did spy a dirty linen bin and quickly moved to commandeer that. He then checked his watch before heading in the direction of Max's room.

            She was unconscious.  The doctors probably figured sedating her was the best way to stop the seizing until they could get the results of the blood test.  No doubt Max would be awake for the next two months with all the sleep she had gotten these past couple of days.  Alec smiled knowing that Max would somehow blame him for all this and she'd use it as her reason for keeping him up as well.  Good thing he liked what they usually did when she couldn't sleep.  But they had to get out of here first.  Alec shook himself from his musings while staring down at her sleeping form.  Another quick glance at his watch told him he had only ten more minutes before Logan caused the distraction that would allow them to slip out of the hospital unmolested.  

            Alec was a few feet from an exit when he saw his first soldier.  _Shit _Lydecker did have the clout to stifle a hospital's operation by bringing in soldiers to search the building.  Unfortunately that meant Lydecker figured out that his X5 in question was getting outside help from a computer hacker and that they planted those dummy files.  Now instead of just searching those rooms, they'd search the entire hospital.

            Alec stared at the soldier with a fearful expression knowing it would look more suspicious if he kept his head down and kept moving.  Any normal person would be curious upon seeing armed soldiers walking around a hospital.  However when the guard eyed his bin, Alec's expression became less of an act.  A cursory search would show only dirty sheets, towels, and hospital gowns.  He'd have to take out everything to uncover Max's sleeping body. Needless to say, the soldier was most likely instructed to do just that.

            Alec tensed in preparation for a fight when the soldier stopped in front of him; however, before the soldier could open his mouth, the sound of a fire alarm rang out.

            The sounds of mumbling people throughout the busy corridor grew louder as more and more alarms began to sound off throughout the building.  Then the sprinklers came on and all hell broke loose.

            Nurses and doctors were running everywhere trying to control frightened patients and visitors.  The whole scene was far too reminiscent of the electromagnetic pulse that went off nine years before and that only escalated the panic of those who remembered that early tragedy. No one understood what was happening.  The only way all the fire alarms and sprinklers in the building could be going off is if the entire building was up in flames.  

            _Or if a certain cyber journalist was tapped into the hospital's system.  Alec breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of Logan causing chaos from the seat of his car.  He was further relieved to see that the soldier had dismissed his concern for Alec in the face of being stampeded by all the people running around trying to find an exit.  They were on the main floor where the majority of the people present were staff and visitors, in other words, able-bodied people with no contraptions or sickness preventing them from rushing the doors.   _

            Outside the pandemonium was even worse.  People and vehicles were everywhere. The firehouse wasn't far from the hospital and the many trucks arrived in mere minutes.  Protocol called for everybody in the hospital to quickly finish whoever they were assisting and promptly leave them so that the firemen could immediately come in and rescue all those who needed assistance.  The numerous trucks and ambulances coming in and out to transport serious patients to the next nearest hospital destroyed Lydecker's barricade.  

            Alec still knew he had to be careful for soldiers still on the look out for any thing suspicious.  Nevertheless, it seemed the crazy scene would provide adequate cover for him as he wheeled Max outside, hastily removed her from the bin and got her into Logan's car where Logan had the engine already running and ready to go.

            It took less than an hour to determine the situation was either an elaborate prank or a bizarre system malfunction.  Either way the hospital board decided to invest in round the clock monitoring of their computer system.

*** 

            "I suppose you're here to kill me."  Logan said to the shadow that fell over him while he was seated at his computer.

            It had been a couple of days since the fiasco at the hospital.  Max was completely recovered.  No doubt she gave Alec a full account of her version of went on in the motel that day.

            "Any last words."  Alec's low voice sent a small shiver down Logan's spine.  He then swiveled in his chair to face the duo and had to work hard not to gulp at the looks in both transgenics' eyes.

            "Look I know I messed up and I'm sorry.  My intentions were never sinister."  At the raised eyebrows of both Max and Alec, Logan rushed forward.  "I swear, bout of weakness aside, I was truly only trying to help.  That's all I ever really wanted to do was help and I still want to.  In fact..."  Logan turned around and grabbed a folder off of his desk.  "Here."  He said holding out the folder.  It was Max who first broke from looking at it like it was diseased and grabbed it from Logan's hand.

            The tears sprang to Max's eyes immediately after she opened the folder and looked at the picture.

            "Max?"  Alec asked gently before throwing a distrustful glare at Logan.

            "Zack."  She whispered.

            "Federal corrections used to keep records on distinguishing marks...scars, tattoos."  Logan explained easily.  "I did a search and came up with that. ID-ed as a Michael Hanover. Booked for armed robbery nine years ago. He escaped custody after four hours. Hasn't been seen or heard from since."

            Alec looked at the file again and then put his hand on Max's shoulder until she looked up at him with eyes still brimming with tears.  He still didn't understand.  

            "He led the escape.  Only the last time I saw him that night, he was on the ground after being tazered. They had him surrounded. I was never sure if he made it out."  Max looked at Logan.  "Until now."

            Alec heard the hint of gratitude in Max's voice and knew Logan had redeemed himself, yet again.  Alec mentally shrugged.  Logan had also been a big part of rescuing Max from the hospital so the guy did have his uses.  So he had a thing for Max.  Could he really blame him?  At least it was out in the open.  After all, the devil he knew was a lot easier to deal with than the ones he didn't.

TBC

How was that?  Please, review and tell me.


	16. Oh Brother

Dark Angel Revised

Chapter 16

**"Oh Brother"**

            _I made it through the wilderness…_

_            I made it through the wilderness…_

_            I made it…_

Max expelled a puff of air from the side of her mouth in frustration slash boredom.  She was lying in bed even though it was kind of pointless because she couldn't sleep.  But what was frustrating her more was the thought that she might actually be able to catch a few z's if the line from some pre-pulse song didn't keep running through her brain.  

            _I made it through the wilderness…_

_            I made it through the wilderness…_

_            Grrr… _She thought as her hands balled into fists.  She didn't even know why she kept thinking of that song or if she knew any other words to it, for that matter, which of course made it all the more annoying.  

            Turning on her side she gazed down fondly at the sleeping man next to her.  As tempted as she was to wake him up, she restrained herself.  He did deserve the rest considering how hard he worked the hour before.  Max smiled at the memory and then had to summon even more willpower to stop herself from disturbing Alec for a repeat performance. But him laying there looking like that just wasn't fair.  Eyelids showcasing magnificently full lashes and voluminous lips slightly puckered likening his face to that of a small boy.  That is, until she looked lower and saw the chiseled muscular chest of a man rising and falling slowly.   

Yep. He was definitely far too tempting.  

Max eased out of the bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and tip toed out into the living room to dress.  

            Not a cold shower but the chilly, wet Seattle air did guarantee the same results as it beat against Max's face and through her hair as she cruised the Seattle streets on her Ninja.  Distraction could be a very good thing when one could not sleep or wake up her genetically engineered boyfriend for round twelve or whatever.  And even though the streets weren't as crowded at night, there was still always something going on.  

            Max figured she found what she was looking for when she pulled up next to a Ducati and revved her engine in the universal sign for a challenge.  She couldn't see the person's face through the helmet but a tip of his or her head---most likely _his head, Max reasoned after taking in the physique---in her direction told her he accepted.       _

The light changed to green and a nanosecond later the two motorcycles sped off.  

Max wanted so badly to scream but she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than she already was just by racing at break neck speed through sector six. Instead she settled for a face splitting grin.  She loved this!  The exhilaration and euphoria she felt when pushing her Ninja to the limit was incredible.  It was almost as good as…well let's just say she was very fortunate to have more than one powerful beast to ride.

            And her competition was good too.  If she didn't know better she'd say Alec was playing a trick on her by disguising himself and using another motorcycle.  No matter how sharp a turn she took or how fast she went, the dude was keeping up and doing a little showing off of his own.  

            Oh the freedom, the thrill, the joy of playing at night!  The darkness added just the right element of danger and mystique to amplify the nirvana of it all.  Night was her favorite part of the whole d---

            Too caught up in surpassing her competition she missed the flash of lights up ahead until it was too late.  There were no turn offs.  All she could do was slow down and come to a stop in front of two sector police.

            She could have snapped both their necks and been half way down the block before their bodies hit the ground.  And even though night, with it's whole cover of darkness thing it had, worked in her favor, there were still sixteen people in the immediate vicinity; nine of which would make credible witnesses if she did resort to violence.  Plus murdering some people over a motorcycle even though it was _her _motorcycle would probably screw up her karma more than necessary not to mention the affect it might have on her conscious.  So all she could do was clench her jaw and watch impotently as they wheeled her beloved Ninja away.

            "You look like you could use a lift."  Max spun around towards the deep voice behind her almost hoping it was a creep looking to give her trouble so that she could have someone to vent her rage on.  However instead she faced the skilled motorcyclist she had been racing against moments before.  

            He was still straddling his motorcycle except now his helmet was in his hand.  He wasn't at all what she had been expecting. Short blond hair and clear blue eyes which hinted at an intelligence and a hardness that didn't quite fit with his boyish good looks.

            "So, can I give you a ride somewhere?"

            "S'all good.  I can manage."  Max shrugged before turning her back on him and walking away.  She was halfway down the street before the stranger pulled up alongside her again.  

            "Look it's late and I wouldn't feel right leaving a lady out on these streets alone."  He yelled to her.

            "No worries."  Max answered without breaking stride.  "I'm not exactly a lady.  Sides I'm only over in sector five. 

            "How far away is that?" 

            "Less than a mile."  She shrugged. "You're not from around here are you?"  Max asked after finally looking over at him cruising slowly along on his motorcycle.

            "Actually I just got here earlier today."

            "Visiting or running away?"

            The stranger smiled, the hardness evaporating, and Max couldn't help mirroring his smile.  "Actually, I guess I'm doing a little of both."

            "Why do I have a feeling there's a story there?"  They'd reached an intersection and the stranger took the opportunity to pull in front of her.

            "I'd be happy to share over, say, a cup of coffee?"  He nodded towards the all night diner across the street.

            "You seem like a nice guy but I don't want to give you the wrong idea.  I'm not looking to hook up or—"

            "Hey I'm not trying to hit on you, honest.  I really am new in town.  I don't have any friends and I wouldn't mind hearing about what this place has got to offer."  He gestured to their surroundings before turning his eyes, now pleading, back to her.  "So what do you say?  Coffee…please?"

            Max stared into the blue eyes of the handsome stranger while her mind sorted through some facts.

            Hmmm, okay sure, having coffee was a fairly innocent activity.  Sure, both she and Alec were secure individuals.  And true, they hung out with people without the other one all the time.  Max thought about all of these facts before a picture of a sleepy-eyed Alec with mussed up hair asking her what she did last night in that little boy voice he always seemed to have when he first woke up flashed in her head, and then Max had to be honest with herself.  After all, she would not be happy with learning that Alec stopped and had coffee with some random girl he had met in the middle of the night.  

**            "Some other time."  Max replied.**

            The stranger opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it and finally sighed.  "At least let me keep you company on your walk home."

            'Really, I'm fine.  There's no—"

            "Come on it's only a mile, you said so yourself."  The stranger playfully added.

            "Okay, fine.  But I will warn you that if you try anything funny I have no qualms with kicking your ass."

"I'm not doubting that. I mean I already saw how you handled your motorcycle. Definitely not bad for a girl."  The stranger said teasingly while getting off of his motorcycle and then pushing it along while he walked in step with Max. "But it had to have only been like what, 500 cc's?"

            "650." Max haughtily corrected.

"Impressive."  

 "I was thinking of stepping up to a 1200 but with how hard it is to get fuel; just didn't make sense."  She continued making the man beside her nod along with her logic.

            The two kept up the all things motorcycle related chatter as they walked until they were standing in front of the entrance to the unfinished apartment complex where Max lived with Kendra.  

            "So this is me.  Thanks for walking me home." Max said.

            "You live in a condemned building?" 

            "Yeah.  What's it to you.  You got something against squatters."

            "No.  It's just…well…never mind."

            "What?"

            "Well you've got a kick ass bike that had to cost a lot yet you live here."

            Max shrugged.  "There's only so much luxury a girl can have in this broken world."  She then added softly.  "And my motorcycle was it."

            "You think you'll be able to get it back."

            "Cops do this kind of shit all the time."  She said angrily.  "Getting it back will probably cost more than she's worth, but I gotta try.  Looks like I'm going to have to stop blowing my tips on beer."

            "Tips?"

            Max nodded her head.  "Oh I deliver packages for a living and sometimes the costumers find it in their hearts to tip."

            "This place you work at--"

            "Jam Pony.  It's a bike messenger service."

            "Right.  They hiring."

            Max shrugged.  "Boss is a pain in the ass, pay sucks and it involves being outside in Seattle's lovely weather eighty percent of the time.  But it can't hurt to ask."

            "Thanks."  He laughed.  "I think I will."

            "Guess I'll see you around then."

            "Count on it."

            He stared after her for a long moment fighting the strong urge to go after her and talk to her some more.  

            He couldn't believe he found her.  Granted he could still be wrong.  But he was almost one hundred percent positive.  It was her eyes that had told him it was her the moment he had looked over at her when she challenged him to a race earlier.  Looking back at him were the eyes he had been searching for during the past ten years…ever since they escaped.  

            All this time he thought she had been lost to him especially after getting in touch with Jondy and learning that she had fallen through the ice that night.  Deep down he knew the real reason he didn't want to believe that she was lost was because then everything…the whole escape, the years on the run…would have been in vain.  He got them out to protect her and if she hadn't made it…

            But to see her tonight, all his fears were put to rest.  Especially when he saw the spark of light that now was present in those brown depths he never would forget in a million years let alone ten.

            He never regretted leaving Manticore, but he had come across some of his siblings who fared far worse in this world and probably would have been better off there.  He was so scared that Max had suffered that same fate as the years stretched on and he found some of the others but never her.

            But apparently she had turned out okay.  Physically she was beyond beautiful and no doubt just what the lab geeks at Manticore ordered, but to hear her speak and laugh and to see that light in her eyes he knew that she had also managed well emotionally.  

It hadn't all been in vain.  His Maxie turned out okay.

However he was still the C.O. first and foremost and he had to make sure she stayed safe.  Clearly being in Seattle wasn't the place for her to be.  After all he'd come to get another sibling out of danger.  He hadn't expected to find Max at all. Seeing Seth on the news and knowing Lydecker would be all over it was what brought him to Seattle.  He wondered if Max and Seth were in contact with each other.  Could they be that stupid?  Max was always big on family.  No doubt she would be willing to compromise her safety and Seth's by staying near one another once they had reunited.  Seth would know better, but when they were kids Max could always convince Seth to go along with anything, hell she could always do that with all of them.  He could admit it to himself that he was probably the weakest one of all when it came to saying no to her.  And that was probably the main reason why he'd needed to play it safe now.  She didn't recognize him which was a good thing.  He couldn't let her know who he was just yet.  Not until he could build up the proper resistance against her.

***                  

            "Now O.C., when you and a lady of your choosing are about to become intimate, which part of the bod—"       

            "Don't you think it's a bit early for this conversation topic, Alec?"  Max interrupted.

            "Come on, Max, I'm curious.  And just think of this as a favor for you because I gotta feeling you're kinda curious too."

            "You wish!"

            "I sure do."

            "Ughhh."  Max nearly screamed while pedaling faster.  Original Cindy turned to Alec a moment before the two began to crack up laughing.

            When the three worked the same shift they'd usually meet at a doughnut shop that was fairly equidistant to all their homes and after grabbing breakfast, they'd ride to Jam Pony together.

            As the trio rounded the corner they were so busy laughing and talking that they almost ran straight into a guy who'd just come out of Jam Pony moments before.  Actually it was Max who almost ran into him since she was in front and looking back to once again respond to Alec's teasing and therefore not paying attention to what was in front of her.

            "Whoa."  The man said after Max's bike came to a screeching halt mere millimeters from his body.  "Oh hey."  

            "Hey, you came."  Max said amiably surprising the hell out of O.C. and Alec.  

"Alec, Original Cindy this is…shit, you know we talked the whole walk back to my crib and I never did get your name."

            "Sam."

            "Max."  She stated not knowing the effect hearing her saying that name was having on the man she just introduced herself to.  But "Sam" recovered quickly enough and then looked behind her to the people Max was now also introducing.  

            _Oh fuck.  'Sam' said when he saw the guy standing next to the young woman Max had called Original Cindy.  __Ben?_

            How was it possible?  He had just left Ben.  Actually Ben had just left him.  Ben had been sick when he paid him a visit several weeks ago.  He was so worried he stayed with him for two weeks; the longest he had ever stayed with any of them.But he had to because Ben wasn't right.  In his feverish state, he shaved his head and then went though calisthenics and mantras just like they had to do in Manticore every morning.  It made him angry at first to see Ben so out of control.  He just reacted; punched him out to get him to shut up when yelling at him to stop wasn't doing the trick.  He thought he made a break through a couple days later.  They had stayed up all night.  Ben had even thanked him for coming.  He even apologized for going a little crazy there and promised he was fine now.  But when he woke up the next morning Ben was gone.

            Is this where he came?  He thought as he continued to stare at Alec even harder than before.  But then something finally clicked in his head and he knew that this man next to Max wasn't Ben.  He had a full head of hair.  No way, Ben's would have reached that length in the short time since he'd last seen him.  But other than that they were too identical not to be related.  Which meant the man in front of him was Manticore, but not someone from his unit.  

This was not good.

            Alec half listened while Max quickly explained the details of she and Sam's meeting last night.  After hearing they had spent a good portion of time together last night while he had been home asleep, all the while thinking she was beside him, mind you, he wasn't too eager to hear more details.  Also he wasn't blind to the way Sam hadn't taken his eyes off of him since the moment he saw him.  Alec was, indeed, used to being stared at by both women _and _men but that wasn't the vibe he wasn't getting from Sam at all.  He already had a reason not to like this guy and with the creepy way he kept staring at him he now had another.

            "So he came down to try and get a job here."  Max finished completely oblivious to the undertones and thoughts of the two men next to her. However her radar kicked in a few seconds later when no one spoke after she was done, but instead, the men just kept staring at each other.  Max was about to speak again, however Alec chose that moment to open his mouth.

            "So what, after meeting Max for all of ten minutes you decided to come and get a job at the same place she works.  They have a name for that, you know. Stalking is it?  Yeah that's the one."

            "Alec!"  Max hissed in complete shock at what he chose to say to break the silence.

            "Hey I'm kidding, man.  Really, welcome to Jam Pony."  Alec thrust out his hand and after a moment's hesitation 'Sam' took hold.

            _What the hell?  Max watched in surprised fascination as the two men clutched each others hands and stared at one another with smiles that looked more like grimaces and eyes that matched each other in coldness._

            "Ugh…so Sam…did ugh…Normal hire you?"  Max asked eager to interrupt the standoff.

            'Sam' turned his attention back to Max and his eyes immediately softened.  

            "I have to bring back this application, but he seemed to like me."

            "Now that in itself is a rare feat.  Normal is pretty selective when it comes to employees he actually likes.  Right Alec."

            Alec shrugged offhandedly. _Glad to see she remembers my name. _

Max's eyes remained on Alec for a beat as she tried to figure out his sudden taciturn demeanor.  She then turned back to Sam knowing if anything was bothering Alec it would be best to discuss it in private later.

            "Well I better get started on this."  Sam said holding up his application.  "Later, Max.  Nice to meet you two."

            "Likewise."  Original Cindy responded cordially especially compared to Alec's grunt.

            The testosterone levels dropped significantly with Sam's departure so Max turned to Alec hoping to smooth things over further or at least change the subject.        

 "I checked out the impound yard."  She said to him in a low voice out of range of Original Cindy.  "And it'll be a breeze to take my bike back so no need to dip into the stash."

"Another score for Max, looks like you're on a role."  Alec said snidely before stalking away from her presence and Jam Pony.  

"What's wrong wit hot boy?"  Original Cindy had caught the tail end of Max and Alec's conversation.  

Max turned from staring after Alec's retreating form to her friend.

"I…I don't know."  Max mumbled all the while trying to decide whether she she'd run after him and ask him what was wrong or if she should run after him and punch him in the gut for being such an ass.  In the end she decided to do neither.

"Come on, let's go ruin Normal's day by telling him that Alec's not coming in."  Max said to her friend.

Normal's whining about Alec every time she passed by his desk only served to remind her that Alec had walked away apparently pissed off at her for some reason.  Was it because of Sam?  But why?  Hadn't he heard that they had just met last night and he was just a nice guy who walked her home?  What's wrong with that?  It's not like she invited him up.

"Don't worry, boo.  Alec'll cool down once he's had time to think 'bout things."  Original Cindy offered after joining her friend at their table for lunch.

"How'd you—"

"I know that look, boo.  Seen it on sistas stressing over the crazy ways of their mens many a times.

"I'm not stressing over Alec.  I'm just…" Max shrugged.  "Curious.  And he's not my man."  

Original Cindy rolled her eyes.  "You _still playing that game."  _

"What do you mean?"  

"Boo, I was there when you two left Crash that night all moo eyed.  And as much as Original Cindy loves playing cupid, didn't take no rocket science to figure out you two were making hot monkey love long before me and Kendra plotted to hook you two pretty things up."  O.C. stated in a matter of fact tone.  "Why were you two faking the fraud this whole time anyway?"  

_Well, Alec and I are on the run from this secret government agency and they'll use any means necessary to get us including torturing whatever one of us they find until we beg for death if they know that person knows where the other one is. So since their headquarters are right outside _Seattle___, we decided why we're here its best if we pretend we don't really know each other._

"Well, when me and Alec first started chilling we both agreed that relationships, especially when you also work together, get ruined when everybody's in your business."  Max shrugged.  "So we decided to keep it on the DL."  Max looked into her friend's eyes and was relieved to see understanding.  "That's why we still don't really act like a couple."

"It's all good, baby doll.  I can respect the fact that you two ain't been broadcasting your love channel.  Consider Original Cindy's lips sealed."

"Thanks boo."  Max said allowing herself a small smile even though with her mind still bothering her with thoughts of Alec and how he left, she didn't feel like smiling at all.

***

            "And I thought my place was a dump."  Alec whispered to himself while staring at the dilapidated building across the street.  In the one hour he had spent on the roof of the equally decrepit building across from the one he was watching, he'd seen three Johns at three different times disappear inside with the same hooker, two fights, four drug deals, and a hobo throw up.  

            It was after the hobo's disgusting show that the person Alec had been waiting for walked out of the building.  Alec waited until Sam turned the corner on his motorcycle before leaving his spot on the roof. 

            There was something about him that Alec just didn't like.  And it had nothing to do with him being jealous of a guy that some would probably consider not bad looking and who had spent the night getting to know his girlfriend and who also had the ability to charm Normal into hiring him at the same place where said girlfriend worked.  If anything it was for Max's own safety.  She was way too trusting.  This guy could mean trouble which was the _only reason why he followed him.  And it was also the __only reason why he was about to go break into the guy's place._

            He didn't know what room Sam was in, but some of the boys at Manticore didn't call him the bloodhound for nothing.

            His nose led him to a room at the end of the hallway on the second floor.  The lock on the door was laughable and Alec was the other side of it in no time.

            Well the guy certainly traveled light.  Absolutely no personal items adorned the walls, nightstand or the dresser.  No clothes in the closet and none on the floor.  _Maybe he's just neat.  Alec thought as he moved towards the dresser.  _Or really, really  poor?_  He thought when he looked through the drawers and saw only one pair of white socks, two pairs of boxers, a white tee-shirt, and two long sleeve shirts (one black turtleneck and one flannel).  __We had more clothes than this back at Manticore.  Alec thought even though in actuality they didn't.  _

Lifting up the shirts to see if he could find anything else like a wallet or a sector pass, Alec's heart nearly stopped when he came across something else.  He held it up to the light to make sure his night vision wasn't playing tricks on him, but the label still read the same:  Tryptophan.  

***

            Max turned her phone back on and was relieved to see four messages; three with Alec's number.  

            "Where the hell have you been!" A masculine voice yelled the moment the ringing stopped.

            "Whoa.  Chill out dad."  Max yelled back.  "I had to turn off my phone when I went to get my bike back.  Couldn't have you blowing it up while I was trying to do the whole sneak and creep thing, could I?"

            "Fine.  Anyway I need you to come meet me.  I've got some news."  Alec said curtly.

            "Where are you?"

            "Ninth and Jackson."

            "Okay, give me ten minutes."

            Alec hung up.  Max stared at the phone for a few seconds more.  _He didn't even say goodbye.  "Asshole."  She muttered before revving her Ninja and speeding off into the night._

            "So what's the big news?"  She snapped the moment she saw him leaning against the side of a building.

            "Sam isn't who he says he is."

            "What?  Alec this is unbelievable."  She said throwing up her hands.  "You got me all the way out to this trash heap to talk about Sam."

            "He's Manticore."  That sobered her.  

            "What?"  She nearly squeaked.  "How do you know?"

            "That's his place."  Alec said pointing across the street.  "I broke in and found his stash of Tryptophan."

            "Wait, you followed him and then broke into his place?"

            "Well one of us has to keep their head in the game and since you're totally fine with picking up strangers and finding them jobs, figured I'd have to be the sensible one."

            "Oh get off it.  It wasn't like that at all."

            "Get off it.  Get off it!"  His volume increased each time he said it.  "Max that guy is Manticore.  Manticore!  You remember them, right.  The people we're trying to avoid.  And now one of their guys knows where you work _and _live."  Alec raged.  "I can't believe you let some guy who came up to you in the middle of the night follow you home!"

            "For your information I was the one who approached him!" _Oops that didn't sound right.  "Wait that's not how it sounded."  Max backpedaled.  "I challenged him to a race, but then my bike got taken away by the sector cops.  He offered to give me a ride home, but I told him I was fine and I really planned on leaving it at that.  But then he offered to walk home with me just to make sure I made it back okay."_

            "Since when do you need a bodyguard to protect your honor, Max.  You really expect me to believe you didn't want to be impolite by telling him to take a hike."

            "You're right."  Max conceded.  "That's not normally something I would do.  But him being Manticore sort of explains it."  She slowly nodded as the pieces of a puzzle were falling in place for her.  "When we talked it felt really comfortable and familiar.  It was like I knew him.  He has to be one of the kids that escaped with me.  The Tryptophan proves it.  Anyone Manticore would have sent after us wouldn't need that stuff, only the ones the got out before they fixed the problem."  Alec watched silently as Max seemed to be lost in a cloud of memories. Finally she looked up at him. "I think he's Zack." And Alec felt a piece of his heart break at the sparkle of joy and hope glinting in her eyes.

***  

            She couldn't wait until the next day to ask her questions.  Instead they found themselves back inside his shabby apartment waiting for him to return.  Alec hadn't said a word since she told him that she was going to wait for Zack or Sam or whoever he was. He knew better than to argue with her when she made up her mind about something.  He was so mad he almost left but he didn't dare leave her alone knowing full well that she'd stay whether he did or not. He didn't think what they were doing was a good idea.  She may think he was a member of her old unit, but she didn't know for sure.  And Alec sure as hell didn't trust him.  If he had been part of her unit why didn't he just tell her instead of getting a job at the same place she worked?  Well he had a pretty good idea why.  He was gathering Intel, maybe even seeing if she was in contact with the others.  _How could Max trust him?  Alec thought angrily.  The more he thought about it the more it made sense that this Sam or Zack or whoever was trouble._

            Both Max and Alec tensed when they heard someone outside the door.  He looked over at Max and his jaw clenched at her hopeful look.  But then he saw her look turn to confusion.

            Alec turned back towards the door and saw the reason.  The doorknob hadn't turned yet and the shadow under the door wasn't moving.  And then a minute later, the shadow moved away.

            _We've been made.  Alec thought looking at Max who looked back at him and nodded._

            Alec signed for her to wait while he went to check it out, but a noise from behind stopped him in his tracks.

            "Shit!"  They both cursed when they ran to the window only to see three Hummers, one of which was chauffeuring Colonel Donald Lydecker. 

            The two immediately turned away from the window, ran out the door, and barreled straight into "Sam."

            "What the hell are—"Alec's fist connecting with 'Sam's' jaw abruptly stopped his question.

            "Alec!"  Max shouted a little unnerved by Alec's actions.  "Alec!"  She shouted again this time her voice colored with concern as she saw her lover go flying through the door of an empty apartment down the hall.

            He hadn't expected to find intruders in his apartment.  Nor had he expected for them to come bursting out of _his _place or for them to be Max and Alec.  But mostly he hadn't expected to get punched in the face the moment they saw him.  Or for it to hurt as badly as it did.  But he recovered quickly enough and threw the guy who looked just look Ben across the hall.

            Alec barely felt the impact of the door splintering around him.  He was too incensed.  He was on his feet in no time.  Everything else receded as rage tunneled his vision to only see one target.

            _If these morons think that I'm going back to Manticore because of them, they've got another thing coming.  Max saw the look on Alec's face when he emerged from the apartment he had just been thrown into.  She knew he was far past words; calling his name, his designation, or any terms of endearment would not register. She then chanced a look back at the other man and saw he was ready to square off as well.  Both men were so focused on how they were going to kill each other that neither of them were hearing the sounds of booted feet surrounding the building or walking up the stairs.   _

            Max saw the exact moment when Alec was about to charge and quickly stepped in his path blocking 'Sam' from his view.

            "Max, what?"  Alec blinked.

            "Alec, they're coming!"  She shouted at him.  "We've got to go now!"  

            Suddenly the reason for why they rushed into the hallway in the first place came crashing back to Alec and he immediately sobered.  His senses instantly picked up the approach pattern of the enemy.

            "This way."  He said stonily before turning and heading back into the apartment he had just been thrown into moments before.  

            There was a fire escape outside the window and the two clambered out of it and used it to get to the roof.  

            Alec spotted two soldiers covering the fire escape they would have used had they left out of 'Sam's' apartment.  He scanned the roof further and saw what he expected; three more soldiers covering the stairwell door.

            He relayed the number of soldiers and their positions to Max via hand signals.  He then signed to her which one's he'd take and which ones she'd take.  She nodded and then the two exploded onto the roof.

            Alec blurred to the three covering the door smashing two heads together before they knew what hit them.  Before the third could take aim with his taser, Alec blurred behind him, wrapped an arm around his neck and sent him to sleep.

            He looked to see Max's progress just as the soldier joined his comrade on the ground courtesy of a perfect round house kick to his temple.  Alec was about to steal a weapon off of one of the fallen soldiers when a movement in the distance drew his attention.  

            He watched in dismay as a soldier sailed through the air on a rope and tackled Max to the ground.  

            "Max!"  He yelled upon seeing her body jerk from the volt of the taser.  He was halfway to her when the sound of a gunshot stopped him in his tracks.  His thoughts of taking cover vanished when he saw the soldier who had a hold of Max slump to the ground.

            "Max, go!"  Both Max and Alec looked in the direction of the voice and saw 'Sam' stepping out of the shadows.  He pointed to the building across the street and Max nodded before turning and jumping to the next building, the pain of the taser jolt not slowing her down a bit. 

            For a moment, the two men simple stared at each other.  Alec eyed the other's man's gun disdainfully and then looked back at him as if daring him to make a move.

            "Guys!  More are coming.  We gotta go now."  Max yelled from one building over.

            Alec sniffed and turned away from 'Sam' before jumping to the next building.  He didn't give her a chance to say anything instead Alec pulled Max to the edge of the building so they could jump to the next one.

            Gunfire erupting behind them, causing Max to pull away and look back fearfully.  But then a figure dropped to the building in front of her and Max breathed a sigh of relief.

            Knowing there was no time to argue, Alec grabbed Max's hand again and the two sprinted off with 'Sam' not far behind.

            They ran at full speed for several minutes before Alec felt a tug from behind and slowed.  "I think we lost them."  Max said before letting go of his hand.

            "I wouldn't be so sure."  Alec said looking at 'Sam' as he came to a halt in front of them.

            "You son of a bitch."  He yelled at Alec.  "You called them didn't you?"

            "Me?"  Alec asked incredulously.  "Man you have some nerve, but if you think the whole laying the blame on someone else first to cover up what _you did, you're sadly mistaken, buddy."_

            "What! There's no way in hell that I'd be a mole for Manticore. I would rather die than go back there and I'd risk my life to make sure everyone else stays free of them too!" He turned to Max and his eyes softened as they ran over her. "Don't worry, Maxie, you're safe now.  It's me Zack."

            "I knew it."  Max breathed before throwing herself in Zack's arms.  "Why didn't you tell me?"  She asked when she pulled away with tears in her eyes.

            "I wanted to but then I saw you with him and I thought he might be a spy from Manticore following you and hoping you'd lead them to the rest of us."

            "Could say the same about you."  Alec muttered.

            "Alec's not a spy."  She said ignoring Alec.  "But he is from Manticore.  How'd you know?"

            "He looks exactly like—"

            "Ben."  Max whispered and Zack nodded.

            "Well I hate to break up this _family _reunion,"  Alec made sure to emphasize not liking at all the way Zack kept looking at Max.  "But if you're not working with Manticore and Max and I are sure as hell are not, how the hell did they find _you?"_

            "Fuck."  Zack cursed when realization struck.

            "What?"  Max asked.

            "My barcode.  I had it removed at a tattoo parlor.  Lydecker must be keeping tabs on places like that."

            "Makes sense."  She nodded.  "Lydecker would have to know that we'd try to get rid of the one really noticeable thing that identifies us Manticore.  But how'd he know where you were staying?"

            "The guy who did my barcode had a niece who ran a housing service.  I went to her for a place to stay."

            "Well that was smart."  Alec said and received a glare from both Max and Zack for his trouble.  He rolled his eyes when he saw Max turn back to Zack once again forgetting that he existed.

            "So you found Ben?"  Max asked. 

            "I know where all the others are Max.  You were the last one I found."  Zack smiled down at her and Alec almost threw up.  

            _Well aren't they cozy.  He thought when his gag reflex was back in control._

            "Where are they, Zack?"  Alec heard the pleading in her voice and suddenly felt the urge to punch Zack again.

            "I can't tell you that, Maxie."

            "Zack please.  Ever since we escaped the only thing I ever wanted to do was see all of you again."

            "It's too dangerous, Maxie."  Zack said before looking over at Alec.

            Alec held up his hands in surrender.  "How 'bout I give you two a minute alone?"  He smiled tightly before turning and walking off thus making the decision for them.

***

            So that was brother Zack.  Alec thought as he walked away with his shoulders slumped slightly. The great and mighty C.O. that led a daring escape before he reached puberty.  The 'brother' that took care of Max when she was little and sick with seizures.  The 'brother' that risked his life to protect hers when they came for her that night.  The 'brother' that gave her freedom from that hell hole. The 'brother' that looked at her as no where near the hemisphere of a sister.

            Angrily he kicked a hunk of gravel out of his way.  He then sighed, his shoulders resuming their hunched position as he continued on.  The 'brother' that if she really thought about it, she owed her life to.  

***

            Max's mind was reeling as she walked away from Zack. So much had happened in the last hour and she still hadn't sorted it all out in her head yet.  But before she could remotely get a handle on things, she needed to find Alec.

            She found him sitting on the curb next to their motorcycles.

            "Zack wants me to come with him."  She cut right to the chase.  Alec smiled and nodded before slowly standing in front of her.  When he didn't respond verbally, Max continued uncertain of his mood.  "He said with Manticore so close to here it wasn't safe.  He's leaving in a little while and he said he'd take me to see the others if  I went with him."

            Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded again.  

            Max felt her patience receding with every second that passed with Alec remaining silent.  "Alec!  Did you hear me?"

            "I know how much your siblings mean to you Max."  He said calmly.  "Why don't you go ahead with Zack.  You can go visit with them and I'll be here when you get back."  

            "Alec I—"

            He put a finger to her lip silencing her.  "It's fine Max."  He continued coolly.  He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  "Call me if I mean when you get back."  

            Max watched stunned as he got on his motorcycle and sped away.

            He didn't go home right away.  Instead he went to the Space Needle knowing that was a place where he could feel close to her and properly say goodbye without the mask since he couldn't do it face to face.

            But if he _had_ gone home, he would have been there when she walked through the door looking for him.  Instead when he walked into his apartment, she was seated on the couch comfortably having been there for a while.

            "Max?"

            "Hey."

            "Hey."

            Alec ran his hands through his hair and scratched the back of his head.  He should have known that Max wouldn't have been satisfied with a simple goodbye.  Now he still had to keep it together why she prolonged the inevitable.  He strode over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end from her.

            "So when are you leaving?"  He asked.

            Max shrugged. "I'm not.  I'd rather stay with you."        

"What about the others?  Your family."  He quietly asked.

She shrugged again.  "Figure I ran into Zack, I'll eventually come across the others if it's meant to be."  

            Max waited for his response but he continued to stare at his hands and say nothing.        

_            She was staying.  She was staying.  She wasn't leaving with Zack.  She was staying with him.  _The thoughts had to keep repeating in Alec's head to overcome his stockpile of disbelief.

            Unable to deal with his silence anymore and figuring she'd rather wait at home or at Crash until he got over whatever funk he was in, Max let out a puff of breath and nodded before getting up and heading towards the door.  "So I'll see you at work tomorrow."  She turned back to him and said.  

            Alec nodded and Max gave a small smile before reaching down for the door knob.  Her fingers had barely touched it before he was suddenly blocking the way and pulling her towards him.  

            The kiss he gave her was all consuming.  Gripping her head to him, he molded her lips to his, fervently taking possession of her tongue and every crevice he could get to.  It was too much to put into words so he let this action convey his relief that she chose him, his happiness that she was staying and mostly his love for her.  And she kissed him back just as passionately so that he would know too that she felt the same way.

            "Think you can give me a ride to work tomorrow?" He asked when he finally let go of her lips.

            "Anytime."  Max smiled delightfully.  Alec returned it before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom; the happy couple laughing the entire way.

TBC

A/N:  Yeah sorry no sex.  I think I'm just going to continue keeping this story PG.  _shrugs We'll see._


	17. All shook up

**Dark Angel Revised**

**Summary:**  Max comes to Seattle in search of her brother Seth.  Alec has also just arrived in Seattle on the Berrisford mission.  They cross paths and stuff happens. M/A

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.  

**Spoilers:**  Anything is subject to altering from both seasons as well as Max Collins' book Before the Dawn

For instance, in this reality, the stuff in Collins' book takes place a couple of years before it's written in the book in order to coincide with Max and Alec being in Seattle at the same time. 

**Chapter 17**

**_All shook up_**

            His eyes snapped opened when his subconscious registered the movement of his bed.  It had been awhile, but not so long that he had forgotten what to do.   Immediately, he rolled over and gripped her in his arms.  While he cradled her seizing body, he reached across her to the nightstand by her side of the bed and grabbed the small bottle that was there.

            Max whimpered in pain and Alec tightened his grip on her.

            "I've got you, baby, it's gonna be okay." He soothed while uncapping the bottle with his thumb.  He then lifted her slightly before shaking a few pills into his hand.  "Here Max, easy, come on open up and take these babe.  It's gonna be alright."

            She was able to swallow three before a powerful seizure took hold.  Alec held her tighter and stroked her hair and whispered soothing words as she fought for control.  

            He hated them, the seizures.  He hated how one second she could be smiling and laughing and an instant later she could be crumbled on the floor. He hated how helpless he felt as he watched her going through so much pain yet there being nothing he could do to stop it except feed her pills knowing it was only a temporary fix. If only he knew how they fixed this for him, he often thought.

            "Alec."  Max whimpered.

            "I'm here, Max."  He said, glad to see her body calming little by little.  An hour later she was fast asleep.  But in a reversal of roles, his eyes were wide open as sleep just couldn't claim him.  She might need him again.  And in the mean time, he'd rack his brain trying to think of a way to help her so she'd never had to go through them again.

***

            "You look like shit, dude.  Rough night?"  Sketchy inquired the next morning at work.

            "Yeah, I was up all night."  Alec answered while rubbing his eyes.  He then donned his sunglasses before steering his bike outside. Sketchy was holding his bike in a similar fashion alongside him.

            "Sucks, man.  After riding out here all day for Normal, there's only two things I look forward to, that's beer and sleep.  I try my hardest to never let anything come between us.  Unless of course it's a hot chick."  Sketchy shrugged.  "Actually an all right looking chick would be okay too.  I'd need the beer if it was an ugly chick, though."

            Alec shook his head.  "You're too much, Sketch."

            Loosing sleep was nothing detrimental to his genetically engineered body.  He started off the day sluggish but he was one hundred percent by the time he delivered his first package.  Sketchy's antics were a nice distraction to his thoughts of Max's seizures so he was glad they got to do their runs together today.  He might even let Sketchy beat him at pool later to show his appreciation.  

            They had just finished their runs in a sector downtown when Sketchy spotted a familiar face.

            "Hey Kendra."  He yelled to the blond across the street from them.

            "Hi Alec, Sketchy."  The flamboyant woman shouted and waved back.  

            The two Jam Pony riders decided to break up their day and crossed the street to chat it up with Kendra.

            "So who's the lucky guy?"  Sketchy said while gesturing to the double doors of the hotel they were standing in front of.

            "Wow the Steinlitz."  Alec commented. "This place is classy.  The guy must have excellent taste, but of course we already knew that by his choice of women."

            Kendra blushed but then quickly shook her head.  "Calm down boys, it's not what you think.  I'm actually here for a conference.  Shoot, which reminds me."  Kendra shrugged off her back pack and removed a notebook.  "Do any you guys know how to spell Poly-merase?"  She asked while squinting at her notes.

            "P-o-l-y-m-e-r-a-s-e."  Alec quickly recited.  "So this conference's about DNA duplication?"

            "Beats me."  Kendra shrugged and then handed Alec her notebook.  "Here take a look, probably easier than me trying to explain it."

            Alec's eyes lit up as he quickly scanned the pages.  This could be just the thing he had been looking for.  If this doctor could fix someone's genes after they were born, maybe he could fix it so Max would stop having seizures permanently. 

            "So Kendra, I know how to spell Karma Sutra.  What do you say this Friday, you and I—"

            "Forget it Sketch.  Not even if every other man and all the batteries in the world disappeared."

            "Damn that's cold."

            "So what time's this conference happening?"  Alec cut into their banter after he finished reading.

            Kendra looked at her watch.  "Shit, I'm late.  I have to meet with Dr. Tanaka, but he isn't scheduled to start for another hour."  She informed them as she stuffed the notebook back into her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Later guys."  

            Sketchy watched her walk away, and Alec studied his watch while coming up with a plan.

            "Hey Sketch I'm gonna have to catch up with you later."

            "What's up?"

            "I just remembered I gotta thing.  Handle the rest of my runs for me, will ya?  Twenty bucks and I'll buy at Crash tonight."

            "Thanks dude, you're on!"  Sketchy said while grabbing the cash and a few packages from Alec's arms.

            When Sketchy was out of sight, Alec took out his phone.

            "Hey Max, can you meet me at Logan's now?  I'll explain everything when you get there."  

            "Kay, be there in ten minutes."  Max replied.

            "Later."

            "Later."

***

            "You okay."  Alec asked.

            Max shuddered once more and then grimaced.  "I just don't know if I'm gonna be able to get that image out of my head."  She answered while desperately trying not to think about what happened earlier.

            They both understood the concept of doors.  But for some reason whenever they came across one, especially if it was to a place they'd been inside numerous times, knocking seemed a bit beyond them.  However after today, Max would have to seriously rethink that philosophy.  

            Logan hadn't known they were coming over.  They just showed up and walked in as usual.  Unfortunately, for their eyes anyway, Logan had been busy entertaining company. The sweaty, heavy breathing, naked kind of entertaining that a thing like a locked door normally kept out of view. 

            Max's stomach lurched right before she ran out of the apartment, but Alec seemed to take it all in stride.  He simply turned around and waited while a furious Logan grabbed his bathrobe and then ushered the younger man into the kitchen.  

            Alec calmly explained that they needed credible identities for the conference.  After some long suffering sighs from Logan, he agreed to do it for them.  Normally Alec would have waited and helped himself to some of the delicacies Logan seemed to always have on hand while Eyes Only got their stuff together, but he could tell when his presence wasn't welcome. So he and Max decided to use the time it would take Logan to doctor up some passes for them to shop for the right clothes to wear to a conference.                "Now Max, if I recall, that was one of your favorite positions."

            "Damn it Alec!  Just when I thought it was finally purged from my memory banks."

            "My bad." Alec smirked.  He then turned his attention back to the clothing rack.  

            "Sheesh, no wonder why so many people are unemployed."  Max muttered while looking at a price tag.  "You'd have to already be pulling six figures to afford the clothes for the interview.  And what the hell color is this?"  She said while holding up a silk blouse.

            Alec put back a pair of slacks and walked over to the other side of the aisle to the woman's rack Max was currently looking through, and after a few seconds of rifling, pulled out a few items and showed them to her.  "Here this will work for you."

            Max gave him a strange look as she eyed the outfit in his hand.  "It will work for me."  She said dumfounded.  "Did Manticore give you a class on fashion or something?"  She asked while taking the clothes from him.

            "Actually yeah."  He answered while trying on a tie.  "After clearing common verbal usage, we had a sartorial class.

            "At least they knew that wearing the same thing everyday cripples one's sense of style."

            "Oh no doubt."  He agreed while trying on the jacket to the suit he picked out. "It was pretty funny how long it took for some of them to get cleared."

            "But let me guess, you passed with flying colors the first time around."

            Alec shrugged. "I can't help it if style, rhythm, and good taste come just as natural to me as my incredibly handsome face."

            "Don't you mean your incredibly handsome ego?"  She volleyed back.

            "Come on, Max, you know it's more than justified.  I mean look what I'm working with here."  He answered while pointing one hand down towards his feet and the other up by his face.

            She rolled her eyes but couldn't quite stop a smile from forming on her lips.  "You're impossible."  

            "Yeah, but you love it."  He said before moving in for a kiss.  When his lips touched hers, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him even closer.  

            She did love it.

***

Two hours later, Max pretended to study her notes while she waited for Alec to come out of the conference room.  They entered the hotel separately and sat no where near each other during Dr. Tanaka's demonstration.  

            "Biotech Frontiers. My friend interned with them last summer."  A deep voice spoke from behind her.

            Max turned around slowly.  "Really, what's your friend's name?"  She asked pleasantly.  

            "Ms. Dover…Eileen."

            Max coughed into her hand to keep from laughing.  "You're such a dumb ass." she then whispered.

            "And I know you love it."  Alec whispered back easily.  She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at their familiar routine, knowing they were still trying to keep up appearances.

            "So what do you think?"  She instead asked seriously.

            "I think he may be our guy." From her change in demeanor, Alec knew what her question was pertaining.

            "Really." Her eyes lit up. "You really think he can help me."  She added softly.

            "Yeah I do."  Alec smiled down at her.  He loved how hopeful she looked.  

            "I talked to Tanaka earlier and even gave him an idea so it shouldn't be a problem getting him to talk to us later." Max looked down and bit her lip in a nervous gesture before staring back up at him.  "But um, how much do you think it's going to cost to get him to help us?"

            "Doesn't matter.  Whatever it is, I'll make it happen."  Alec assured.  He then lowered his voice even further. "But come to think of it, this guy Tanaka's a scientist; he might just do this for free for the chance to study the physiology of something like us."  Max couldn't fault his logic and nodded in agreement.  And speaking of physiology, I gotta take a leak."  He added while looking around for the men's room.  "Be right back."

            Max watched him walk away and then looked back down at her blank piece of paper.  

            A few seconds later she felt something prickly in the hairs on the back of her neck.  Her eyes immediately snapped up to scan her surroundings.  The sensation was not something new to her.  She had it before and it always screamed threat.

            For a moment it seemed like everything came to a standstill when she saw Lydecker headed away from the water fountain.  _And straight towards her!  _

            But luck was on her side.  A man she didn't recognize intercepted his approach calling Lydecker by his first name and then shaking hands.  

            As intrigued as Max was that Colonel Donald Lydecker had a social life outside of Manticore, she knew that this was the perfect opportunity for her to get away.  

            "Alec, we have to get outta here now." Max had latched onto his wrist the second he walked out of the men's room and then steered him behind a pillar.  

            "What's up?"

            "Lydecker's here."

            Alec's eyes widened.  "Shit.  Here?"

            "Hey guys, thought I saw you in there but then I was like what would Max be doing at this conference and then I thought I saw you but I was like I just saw Alec with Sketchy so why would he be here but then I came out and saw the two of you standing here and I was like—"

            "Kendra." The two X5s nearly shouted.

            "Yeah?"

            "Look, Kendra, I'll explain all about why I'm here later, but right now I need you do to me a huge favor."  Max beseeched.  "See that guy over there."  She continued at Kendra's nod.  Kendra looked in the direction Max had gestured.

            "Middle-aged, but kinda cute.  Bet he could teach me a few things."

            Max shuddered but continued on in a strong voice.  "Me and Alec have to get out of here without that guy seeing us.  Think you can distract him."

            "Me, a distraction?  No problem."  Kendra smiled.  "But what's the dealio?"

            "Like I said, I'll explain everything later.  You got my back, girl."

            "Totally."  Kendra nodded before sauntering off towards her prey.

            At first Max remained fixed in place as she watched her friend's progress. But with a reassuring hand squeeze from Alec she was able to quell the guilt of crossing Kendra with Donald Lydecker.  And when they saw that Kendra was doing a good job of leading the colonel back through the conference room doors, they made their way for the stairwell without looking back.

***

            They went to Alec's place to change back into street clothes since it was the closest and Max's feet were killing her from being in heels.  

            Max went straight to his bedroom to find something to wear.  Alec, who was distracted by the sight of his television, simply kicked off his shoes and collapsed on his favorite chair right in front of his boob tube.  After finding a suitable program he began taking off his clothes and flinging them towards his bedroom.

            "Any idea why Lydecker was there?"  Alec said when a commercial came on.

            "Probably to kidnap that little boy so he can dissect him later."

            "Now that's harsh, Maxie."

            "Sorry."  Max yelled from his bedroom.  "Seeing Lydecker's ugly face always brings out the worst in me.  You know, he was probably there for the same reason as us.  Who knows what other problems our mixed up DN—"

            "Ugh, Max.  You better get out here."  Alec interrupted.

            "What's up?"  She called out.

            "Come look."  Alec yelled back while turning up his television.

_Several hostages have already been killed, including the Conference's keynote speaker Dr. Tanaka.  Negations between Dariusand the military are still underway, but things look like they may get a lot worse before……….they get better._

            "Oh no."  She was now standing beside his chair staring, just as transfixed as he was, at the news broadcast.

            "I'm sorry, Max."  Alec soothed after turning away from the television to look up at her. "We'll find someone else.  Don't worry."

            "No." She shook her head.  "Kendra."  She whispered.  "I left her there.  What if---"

            "Wait."  He jumped up and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the television.  "Don't start beating yourself up just yet. The newscaster said that all the women were released.  Kendra's probably fine. Why don't you call home to see if she's there yet?"

            She turned shimmering eyes up to him and stared at him for a moment before nodding.  She then turned and grabbed up his phone and dialed her number.

            "Come on, come on."  She pleaded when it continued to ring.

            "She might have been detained for questioning."  Alec reasoned.  He was about to tell her to call Logan to see if he knew where they would take the former hostages but Max's voice stopped him.

            "Ugh hello, who's this?"

            "Max."  A voice, barely audible, said on the other line.

            "Hello!"  Max yelled into the phone after hearing a cluttering noise.  The noise was then followed by a dial tone.

            "Max?"

            "Some guy answered not Kendra."

            "Could have been a cop escorting her home."

            "No." She said while shaking her head.  The guy sounded hurt or sick or something and he said my name.

*** 

            They stood with backs to the wall on each side of the door outside Max and Kendra's apartment.  After listening for a few minutes, Alec held up one finger.  Max nodded also only having heard one heartbeat coming from inside.  

            After a three finger countdown, Alec pushed open the door and stepped inside ready for anything.  Max came in shortly after also ready for anything except for the sight that met her.

            The body was crumpled on the floor next to the phone.  Blood and bruises marred several inches of skin.

            Alec made a grab for Max when he sensed her movement towards the body but she easily avoided him, so he could only watch as Max fell to her knees and gathered the figure into her arms.

            "Zack, what happened?"  She whispered as she brushed his hair away from his forehead.

            "Brin."  Zack croaked back.

***

            Max and Alec had traveled around a great deal since meeting one another.  They never knew what environment their adventures would place them in next.  At times they had to flee in a hurry and many possessions were lost along the way.  But the one thing Alec insisted they always either bring or get the moment they arrived somewhere new was a first aide kit.

            It had been her first house warming gift, so to speak, from him when she moved into the dilapidated building she resided in with Kendra.

            Alec retrieved it shortly after checking around the outside of Max's apartment to make sure Zack hadn't been followed.  

            His first aide kits were a necessity and a blessing in their lifestyle.  And they never only carried just the usual items.  Lighters, stitching thread, Tryptophan, and transfusion lines could be found along with the standard bandages and antiseptic.  

            They quickly and easily patched Zack up as he explained that Lydecker's men snatched Brin when he had gone to meet her earlier.  

            "Are you sure it was Lydecker?"  Alec asked.

            "Of course I'm sure."  Zack was then silent for a moment as he thought back to the incident.  He had a good look at the car that came straight toward him before jumping over it only to be hit by the second car.  He didn't actually see Lydecker in any of them though.  "I mean, who else would it be?"  He added less confidently.  "I can't believe she let them follow her.  How many times have I warned them?"  Zack stood and grimaced at the sudden movement.  He then began to pace ignoring the pain.  "How can she be so careless!"  

            "Easy Zack."  Max chided.  "We do know Lydecker is here in Seattle.  In fact we know exactly where he is now.  Once he gets out of the situation he's in now he's bound to go meet with his boys where Brin is.  We follow him, we've found Brin."

            "What do you mean situation he's in?"  Zack asked.

            "He's being held hostage at a genetic conference at a hotel down town."  Alec contributed.  "It's all over the news."

            "Great, even more exposure."  Zack resumed pacing.  "You can't seriously be thinking about going down there."

            "It's our only chance to find out where Brin is."  She reasoned.

            "So what are you saying?"  Zack rounded on her.  "You want to try and rescue Brin and wind up back at Manticore too.  It's over Maxie, she's gone."

            "How can you just give up on her?  She's our sister."  

            "Max, I'm looking out for the greater good.  One soldier is not worth the lives of her entire unit.  Remember I know where all the others are.  I can't risk them getting me to give up that information."

            "I know you Zack.  If they did manage to capture us you'd never tell them where the others are no matter how much they torture you."

            "I don't care what they'd do to me Max, but if they get you too and use you—"  Zack stopped speaking and ran his hand through his hair in frustration at the situation and himself for letting too much emotion slip out.  "You know what, just forget it."  He recovered and this time his voice was cold steel.  "You need to accept that Brin's gone and move on.  Is that clear?"

            "It's not like I need your permission or help."  Max shot a look at Alec who nodded letting her know that he, of course, had her back.  "I'm going to get my sister back with or without you."  Max stared him down with eyes as hard as his voice had been moments ago.

            Zack opened his mouth to argue further, but Alec cut him off.

            "Zack, buddy, I think its best for all if we just fast forward to the part where Max gets her way.  

***

            Alec wasn't thrilled with the idea that he had a rival for Max's heart even if she herself didn't know it.  Alec recognized the look in Zack's eyes whenever he looked at Max and it was not brotherly love.  But Alec was also practical.  He knew that loving Max meant doing anything to make her happy because although he'd never admit it to her or out loud he was pretty much whipped when it came to giving in to her.  And Alec knew that Zack felt the same way.  Like he said, that thought didn't have him doing cartwheels but it did get them out of her apartment and to the Stienlitz a lot quicker than if he had just let the two 09iners continue arguing for another half hour before eventually ending up exactly where they all were now.

            Then again if he knew then where he'd end up now, he might have rethought his plan of rushing things.  Because now he was hanging on the side of a building several stories above ground and going higher.

            Police, military, media, and spectators were aligned along different sides of the hotel each of which was lending chaos to an already chaotic situation.  However the two X5s were able to spot a wall not covered by any of the above groups most likely because there was no door and therefore no way in or out of the hotel.  But X5s didn't always need doors so the two began scaling up the building in order to enter the hotel via the roof.  Zack hung back because of the injuries he recently sustained, and instead went to "commandeer" a car for when they hopefully exited with Lydecker.

            "One of us should stay here to make sure we have an escape route already clear."  Max said once they reached the roof.

            "Good idea."  Alec nodded.  "I'll go inside and you stay here."

            "Why do you get to go inside?"

            "I knew that was coming."  Alec muttered.  "Fine, I'll stay and you go."

            "No."  Max sighed.  "You should probably go."

            Alec growled in frustration before turning towards the stairwell door.  "Fine." He grunted.  He was halfway there before he turned around and marched back towards her.

"Wait. Why do you want me to go now?"  He had to ask.

            Max rolled her eyes before stating.  "I figure since you said the terrorists released all the female hostages, my face would be more memorable when they question the survivors after we handle this bitch."

            "Yeah, yeah."  Alec said nodding his head and shaking his finger at her.  "That was my reasoning in the first place."

            "Sure it was." She said with disbelief clearly evident in her tone of voice.

            "Why is it I'm in love with you again?"  He asked.  Her answer was to pull him by the front of his shirt towards her for a deep, passionate kiss. "Oh yeah." He said after their lips parted.  "Now I remember." He smiled.

            "Be careful."  She whispered to him just before he disappeared behind the door.

***      

            The man didn't have a chance to make a sound when Alec grabbed him from behind and cut off his air until he passed out.  

            With his gun now in Alec's hand, Alec felt a little bit more at ease with the situation.  It just wasn't fair when he was entering a place with several armed gunmen and his only weapons were a lighter and a pack of chewing gum.  

            He was able to creep down the hall to the conference room without further incident.  Rather than going by the main doors to the conference room he went around back to the room that led to the stage.  The man posted by the curtain didn't stand a chance against Alec's fist.  And Alec blurred behind him to catch him in his arms so his body wouldn't make a sound when it hit the ground.

            After moving the body out of the way, he carefully peered outside the curtain to the main area.  From his vantage point he could see most of the room.  All of the remaining hostages appeared to be seated in the first two rows.  There were six terrorists, all armed, in various positions around the room. One covering each of the main doors.  One on each side of the rows of hostages.  And two, Alec guessed one of which was the leader, were in front talking animatedly.  

            He looked back towards the rows of hostages once more to make sure he didn't miss him the first time, but it was the same picture.

            He was debating whether or not he should go in to the projection booth to get an even better view of inside the conference room when his keen hearing picked up the sound of walkie-talkies in the distance.    

_Alpha team side clear, permission to proceed_

_Roger Alpha Team.  Orders are to shoot hostiles on sight._

The military was preparing a full breech, he realized.

"Damn it."  Alec cursed as he heard the exchange.  He was out of time and there was no sign of Lydecker.  How was that possible?  Unless.  

It was wrong but he couldn't help smiling at the thought.  Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so badly after all.  Yeah, they lost Tanaka but at least there was a possibility they could cross Donald Lydecker off their list of things to worry about.

Once outside the room, he looked both directions before crossing the corridor and heading back the way he came in.

***

            Max slowly stood from her crouched position.  When she heard gunshots earlier, she instinctively dropped low until she was sure they were coming from the other side of the roof.  

            Once the gunfire stopped, she cautiously made her way towards the sounds of men's voices.  However before she reached them, the bodies of two dead soldiers lay in her path.  Max merely glanced at them, only letting the sight confirm what the gunshots had been and not getting involved with the idea of now fatherless children or childless parents. 

            She heard more signs of a struggle up ahead and decided to concentrate on that instead.  There was a familiar sound of someone's head being cracked against an even harder object a second before she reached the wall blocking her view.  

When she peered around the corner it took a moment to process what she was seeing.  Two men were dragging Lydecker towards the edge of the building.  As they got closer to the edge and the realization hit her that they were planning to throw him off, time seemed to slow for Max.  

It was perfectly within reason to stand by and watch.  She had no weapon to stop the terrorists with and more to the point she had absolutely no good feelings towards the man that was about to be murdered.  She hated him.  He had made her childhood and many others a living hell.  She had fantasized about killing that man, herself, many times in the past.  In fact there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't wish him dead.

            But for some reason she couldn't let it be today.  She told herself that he was their only hope in finding Brin as she hooked the soldier's rope to the building and tied it around her waist.  She told herself that he may even come in handy as far as telling her how to permanently stop her seizures as she blurred towards the edge and jumped off a second after the gunmen had dumped him over.

            He'd been unconscious when he went over but luckily for him they didn't position him face or feet first. Max barreled straight into his back and grabbed him around his waist.  When the rope jerked them to a stop she was able to wrap her legs around his body and pull him flush against her as they swung towards a window.  One of the gunmen shot the rope a mere second before they crashed through.

            She quickly jumped off her nemesis once they landed on the bed and checked to see if he was alive.  When she saw that minor cuts from the window glass and the bump on his head from the assault rifle were his only injuries she left him there to get Alec to help her get him out of the hotel.

            She almost mistook him for one of the terrorists when she saw him from behind with the machine gun in his hand.  

            "Alec."  She whispered.

            He whirled on her a bit startled to see her there.  He quickly put his fingers to his lips and motioned with his head towards the stairwell door.  Her eyes widened when she heard the footsteps of several people coming towards them.

            Max motioned for him to follow her and together they backtracked to the room Lydecker was in.  By the time they closed the door, the sounds of gunfire and yelling erupted.

            "The military's storming the place."  Alec said.

            "What about all the hostages that were left there?  They'll be caught in the crossfire."  

            "They don't care, Max."  The two stared at one another as memories of Manticore and what they were taught about human lives and their own experiences with the TACs reinforced Alec's words.

            "How do we get him out of here?"  Max broke the silence as she nodded over towards the bed where Lydecker remained unconscious.

            Alec went to the broken window and looked down.  "All the activities up here so we'll go down a couple floors.  Jump down to the balcony below and I'll use the rope to pass him down to you."

            It was a cumbersome process but they managed to make it down four flights without anyone spotting them.  Alec used the patio table to break into the room.  They then half carried, half dragged Lydecker into the room, out into the hall, down another few flights of steps, and into another room where they then broke another window to get out to the outside area of the hotel they had started and where Zack was waiting for them in a black SUV.

***

"Where is Brin?"  Zack shouted into Lydecker's face.  His fist was already pulled back ready to deliver another blow if Lydecker kept up his bullshitting.

"Brin? You're one of them. One of mine. X5."  It was starting to make sense now.  When he woke up ten minutes ago blindfolded and tied up, at first he thought he was still with the terrorists.  That, perhaps, they found his ID and figured he'd be more useful as a hostage alive.  But when they started interrogating him about a kidnapped girl he thought it might have been simply a case of mistaken identity.  But when they said the kidnapped girl in question was Brin and he realized that the two shouting at him didn't sound like any of the terrorists from the hotel, it all came together."  

Lydecker spit out a wad of blood before continuing.  "I know you're X5.  Nobody else would know the names you kids called each other." 

"Where is she?"  Max yelled at him.

"I don't have her."  Lydecker returned and received Zack's fist to his jaw for his trouble.  But Lydecker was no stranger to abuse having been on both the receiving and giving end of it.  So instead he laughed.   

"You're still angry. You haven't changed much have you, Zack?" 

"We'll play "pin the name on the barcode" later."  Max cut in.  "Answer the question."   

"And who might you be? Jondy, maybe? Tinga? Max?" Of course she didn't answer so Lydecker continued. "Listen up. I don't want to see Brin fall into enemy hands any more than you do." 

"You are the enemy."  Zack snarled. 

"I told you, Zack. I don't have her." 

 "Stop lying!"  Zack screamed and hit Lydecker yet again. 

The blow hurt but to his credit Lydecker didn't let it show knowing that showing weakness now in front of his kids would undermine everything he taught them.

"You put your prisoner in a threatening environment and then you use threats and verbal abuse to try and weaken him psychologically." Lydecker preached.

"Shut up!"  Max cried not in the mood for another one of Manticore's lessons especially by daddy himself. 

"And eventually, you'll employ non-verbal techniques, including torture."  Lydecker continued.

"I said shut up!"  Max yelled again.  

Alec stood up and was on his way over to her to try and calm her down.  He'd never seen her like this and it disturbed him that this man could still get to her even after several years of freedom. But before he got there, Lydecker did something unexpected.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase?"  Lydecker said as he grabbed hold of his own finger and broke it with one snap. "One down, nine to go. What do I have to do to have you accept that I'm telling you the truth? I don't have her." 

All three X5s looked from one to the other and came to a silent agreement that a human crazy enough to do that just might be telling the truth.

"Then who does?"  Max said in a softer voice. 

"Any number of foreign governments would love to get their hands on Manticore technology." 

"You're saying someone kidnapped her so they can sell her to the highest bidder?"  She asked with disgust clearly evident in her tone of voice. 

"Is that so surprising? Each one of you is worth millions." 

"Why should we believe you?"  Zack asked. 

"A weapon system like Brin doesn't come up for sale everyday. Let me contact my people. We can find out who's brokering the deal. Think about it."

Max looked back at Alec who was shaking his head.  She then looked to Zack who also shook his head.  She turned her back on Lydecker and walked over to Alec.  Zack followed.

"What do you think?"  She whispered.

"We should kill him right now and take the win."  Zack replied

"I'm with Zack on that one." Alec said earning a surprised look from Zack.

"I think he's telling the truth. He doesn't have her." Max stated.

"You're not seriously buying into that crap?" Zack said angrily.

"It's plausible. Before we do anything crazy, we should at least check it out."

"How?" Zack said.  His frustration was growing and he wanted nothing more than to snap Lydecker's neck.

"Logan has contacts with the military." Alec answered."

"Yeah, maybe he can shake something loose."  Max nodded.  

"I'll go." Alec volunteered.

"Make sure you knock this time."  Max whispered as Alec walked away.  He turned and the two shared a smile.  Seeing it, Zack clenched his jaw and looked at the floor.

***

Alec had been gone for twenty minutes before someone finally broke the silence that settled over the warehouse after his departure.

            "So who the hell is Logan?" Zack asked from his spot against the wall.  Max was seated on a stool directly in front of the chair Lydecker was tied to.

            Hearing Zack's question she stood up and walked over to him.  

            "He's this rich creep with a major superman complex."  She answered easily. "The work he does keeps him connected with a lot of big players so he comes in handy some times."  Max spoke while at the same time using hand signals to tell Zack that she'd explain all about Logan later because the work he was into was very sensitive and she didn't want to chance Lydecker hearing.

            Just then Alec walked in and motioned for them to come over to him at the other side of the warehouse.  Throughout the whole encounter with Lydecker, Alec had been keeping his distance.  Having only recently escaped, they didn't want to risk Lydecker hearing or seeing him and knowing he had hooked up with the other escapees.  It was a risk they hadn't considered back at the hotel but luckily, with Lydecker unconscious the whole time, it didn't wind up being an issue.

"He's right. She's being held at Fort Xavier."  Alec told them.  "The Chinese military has been trying to procure bio-synth technology on the black market for the last few months. The order's just been filled. A Major Jake Sanders is brokering the deal."  Alec pulled out a sheet of paper from his jacket.  "Here's a layout of the base."

Max and Zack studied it for a few seconds.

"Great so now we know where she is."  Zack said before turning away and walking back over to Lydecker.

"Zack, what are you doing!"  Max yelled when she saw Zack take out his gun.

"We know she's at Fort Xavier; what do we need him for anymore?" 

"That's Jake Sanders' command. I can't believe it. We served together."  Lydecker said. 

"Well, it's a shame you won't be able to make it to the reunion." Zack aimed the gun and cocked it.

            "You're wrong Zack.  You do need me on this one. You'll never get out of there alive. Listen to me. I know Sanders. I can get on the base. I can call an attack team." 

"And then what? Take her back to Manticore?"  Zack shouted. 

"I would give my life... rather than to see Manticore technology end up in the hands of the enemy."

"Well here's you chance."

"Zack no!"  Max yelled.  "Please don't.  If what he's says is true, we might still need him "

"It's true Zack.  Fort Xavier is a secure installation, but it's not a legitimate military base."  Lydecker said.  "Sanders went rogue in 2015 and convinced a lot of soldiers to serve under him. They're no longer serving this country. They're only in it for the money and they'll kill for it." 

"Don't, Zack, please."  Max pleaded once more.

"URGH!"  Zack growled before shooting at the wall behind Lydecker.  Relieving the strain on his trigger finger did nothing to cool his ire so he spun on the other two transgenics.

            "What's to say that even with his help we can get her out, huh?  You think that because he's there, they are just going to hand Brin over. I told you this was impossible Max.  Damn it!  Why did she let herself get caught!"

            "I'm sure she didn't mean to get caught Zack!"  Max retorted angrily.  "You think she wanted to go back to Manticore."  She stormed over to him until she was directly in front of him.  "It's not her fault!"

            Zack's shoulders slumped further and further as her words assaulted him.  Suddenly feeling tired, his rage a memory, he spoke in a low voice.

            "No, Maxie it wasn't.  It was mine." He confessed.

            "That's ridiculous Zack.  How could it be your fault?

            "It's my job to look out for you all.  I should have gotten to her sooner.  I knew she was sick and needed me, but I didn't want to risk contacting her so soon after seeing you."

            "What do you mean sick?  Brin never had seizures when were kids.  Did she get them later."  
            "No, she never got seizures even after we escaped.  I don't know what was wrong with her.  It happened so suddenly. She kept telling me how weak and tired she felt lately."

            "Could be a form of progeria."  Lydecker offered finally having recovered from the sound of the bullet whizzing so close to his head. "Similar to Werner's syndrome. It's a spontaneous, rapid mutation of the genome, expresses in the form of highly accelerated aging.  If that's the case, even if you got her out of there on your own, there'd be nothing you can do for her.  The only known treatment is at Manticore.  Taking her to any other hospital or doctor or the outside and they wouldn't know what it is they were looking at."

            "You're lying."  Zack turned and pointed the gun back at Lydecker.  "You're only saying that to get her back to Manticore."

            "Lydecker's on the level."  Alec whispered into Max's ear.  "Get Zack over here."

            "Zack, come here." Zack looked at her when she spoke.  "I need to talk to you."  She continued while motioning between her and Alec.

            Reluctantly, Zack put his gun back in his pants and joined the other two X5s on the other side of the warehouse.

            "When we were kids a couple people in my unit got progeria and died."  Alec whispered.  "Then about a year and a half ago another girl developed it, but after a few weeks in the infirmary 735 was perfectly fine.  They must have found a treatment."

            "735?"  Zack asked.

            "Brin's twin." Max said astonished.

            "He's right."  Alec continued.  "Nobody but Manticore can help her.  If he can get her out, it might be best to let him do it."

            "No we can't let Manticore take her, we can't."  Max said horrified and dangerously close to tears.  "I'd rather die than go back there and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just sit back and let Lydecker have her."

            "Maxie, there's no guarantee that we can get into that base and get her out.  We'd be risking our lives to get her out only to watch her die later."  Zack said in a defeated tone.  When Brin first got caught, it hurt him to know that she was probably back at Manticore but he was willing to accept it.  The risks of going after her far outweighed the benefits. No way he'd be willing to trade one life for eleven even if that one life was one of his baby sister's.  But after Max convinced him that they should at least try to rescue her he changed his mind.  He was willing to take the risks to get her out.  But now that he knew that without Manticore she would die, the choice was strategically simple.  Despite the way it conjured the greatest amount of pain he had ever experienced."

            "I can't abandon her Zack.  Maybe there's still a chance.  Logan has a lot of contacts.  If we rescue her and then take her to him, maybe—"

            "Max." Alec gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him fully.  "The treatment's only at Manticore."

            "But—"

            "Listen to me, if we manage to rescue her, she's going to die.  If we leave her there rather than let Manticore get her, they are going to take her to China where she'll eventually die and they'll take her apart and study her to find out how to make more like us.  If we let Lydecker get her and take her back to Manticore, she'll live.  And once we take Manticore down, she'll be free."

            A few tears spilled down her cheeks and Alec wiped them away as she nodded.

            "Okay.  Let Lydecker go so he can call in his team and get her out."

***

            It was over in under ten minutes.  They left Lydecker outside of Fort Xavier blindfolded but with a cell phone.

            By the time they reached an overpass where they could look down and watch the activity from a distance, several teams were already heading in.

            The soldiers at the Fort didn't stand a chance against the unexpected assault from Lydecker's attack team.  

            When they brought her out, Max held her breath as she took in Brin's haggard appearance.   Too weak to stand a soldier had to carry her out.  With her skin so wrinkled and her long hair gray, Max wouldn't even have recognized her if she hadn't zoomed in to her eyes.

            She felt Alec arms coming around her and she was grateful.  Even if she wasn't sure whether or not he did it for comfort or to hold her back to keep her from going after her sister.  

            When she snuck a look at Zack, she saw his fists were clenched and his eyes were misty so she covered his hand with hers and squeezed.  He didn't pull away like she thought he might.  Instead he gripped her hand in his and let the tears fall.  

            Together the three remained holding one another in some form or another long after the humvee that carried their "sister" drove out of sight.

***

            "You sure you're gonna be alright, Kendra?"

            "Oh I'll be fine.  It was scary at the time, but it'll make for a great story for my grandkids.  I only wish I could find out what happened to the little boy."

            "He's fine.  Physically he wasn't harmed and I talked to this guy I know that has the connections to make sure he gets put into a good foster home."

            "That's great, Max."  Kendra beamed.  

            "Knock, Knock." A deep voice said.

            "We're in my room, Alec."  Max called out.

            "Hey Alec."  Kendra greeted.

            "Kendra."  He bowed slightly and Kendra blushed.       "You all set." He then turned to Max and asked 

            "Yep." Max answered and slung her bag over her shoulder.

            "So where you two headed?"  Kendra asked as she followed them into their living room.

            "Not sure.  Some place warm, probably."

            "Oh it's so romantic that you two are taking a trip together." Kendra gushed.

            They decided they needed to get away for awhile.  Seattle was far too hot at the moment.  No doubt Lydecker had to think Seattle was Manticore escapee central, what with capturing Brin there, Seth having last been seen there, 494 disappearing after a mission there, not to mention Zack and an unidentified female X5 kidnapping him there. They had pitched there idea of taking down Manticore to Zack and how much easier it would be if they had the help of the other X5s.  He'd said he'd get back to them and grunted a goodbye before taking off.  So they decided to have Logan watch out for any strange military activity and to let them know when the coast was clear.  In the mean time they'd have a little down time and maybe do a little side searching for the others themselves.

            "How long will you be gone?"  Kendra asked.

            Both X5 shrugged.

            "Wow, I can't believe that weird boss of yours gave you indefinite time off."  Kendra continued.

            "Alec's very persuasive."  Max smiled up at him.

            "And you love it."  Alec smiled back before leaning down for a kiss.

TBC

Please Review!


	18. Crazy bout you

Dark Angel Revised

Chapter 18

Tissue Warning

"Crazy 'bout you"

          Max screamed and ran out of the kitchen.  Alec soon followed still hurling grapes at her.  She ran around the couch, but Alec ran the other way and grabbed her just as she tried to run into their room. The two then lost their balance and fell on the couch both laughing hysterically as they rolled around in a tangle of limbs fighting for position.  It wasn't before long that they found themselves on the floor beside the couch.

          When they fell, Alec ended up on top and Max purred and arched into him.  Maybe it was the bottle of wine they each had with dinner, maybe it was the full moon, or maybe it was the devastatingly handsome male staring down at her, in any case, Max was feeling frisky. "I feel very vulnerable in this position, Soldier."  She said in a sultry voice.

          "Is that so?"  Alec said huskily.  He then removed a grape from the bunch and popped it into her mouth.  She took her time chewing it completely enrapturing him with the delight her face showed from the sweetness of the grape. Unable to resist, as soon as she swallowed Alec kissed her fervently. Relieved that her seduction tactic worked, Max responded with equal fervor.

          "You're so beautiful." he whispered after he pulled away and stared down at her.

          "I know."  Max replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

          "What do you mean, 'you know."  Alec said and began tickling her.

          The two began another wrestling match as they rolled around the floor, however when they stopped this time it was Max who was on top.  Without further preamble, she swept her hair out of her face, leaned down and kissed Alec hungrily. 

The grapes and their clothes were soon discarded as the two let passion envelop them.

Alec stroked up and down Max's bare back as she wiggled even closer to him before letting out a contented sigh. The plush carpet they rested on was so comfortable against the chill of the desert night and had been the spot for many of their lovemaking sessions.  But then again so had the bedroom, hot tub, patio, kitchen table and bathtub in the bungalow they rented out for the past three weeks. 

Once leaving Seattle, they had traveled for a week with no real destination in mind and would have kept on traveling if they had not come across the charming little vacation spot in Arizona.  Three weeks in the desert might not have seemed ideal when they first decided to take their little respite but the two immediately fell in love with the settlement when they came across it.  It was as if the Pulse had skipped over the small town.  Granted prior to the Pulse their probably wasn't much to begin with seeing as the town only consisted of a market, a church, several antique shops, a few ranches and the strip of bungalows.  But because the residents were used to sustenance living they actually benefited from the effects of the Pulse.  Owners renting out their well-equipped bungalows to passer-byers proved quite lucrative, and all other businesses in the area profited as well thanks to the "tourists."

In between window shopping at the antique stores and horse-back riding at the ranch the two periodically checked in with Logan via email.  The bungalow had an internet connection and the couple had to go on a field trip to buy a lap top since their cell phones weren't in range.

When they last heard from Logan he informed them that the suspicious military presence he had warned them about a mere two days after they had left was finally withdrawing which meant they could go back to Seattle soon.  Tonight would be there last night.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

"We can always come back after we take down Manticore. Heck we could even stay."

"Don't get me wrong this was a nice getaway, but I'm definitely a city girl.  I think I'd go crazy if we had to stay here any longer. There's only so much sand I can take."

          "Yeah."  Alec agreed. "Never thought I say this but I do kinda miss the Seattle rain."

          "Really?"  Max said turning her head up to look at him fully.  "You really think of Seattle as our…like…home…like the place we'd stay permanently."

          "Hmm I never really thought about it but I guess I kinda do.  It's the longest we've ever stayed and we made some pretty good friends."  Alec shrugged.  "There's only one drawback but we can't avoid that."

          "What?"  Max's eyes then narrowed.  "You mean Logan don't you."

          "Yup.  But like I said can't avoid that.  We kinda need him."

          "You think he's been on the level as far as monitoring the police and military activity."

          Alec nodded.  "It serves no purpose for him to want us to get caught by Manticore.  Like it or not he needs us too."

          They were silent after that for a while; each mulling encounters with "Eyes Only" around in their head. 

          "You know what I really need right now." Alec's eyebrows rose at the seductive hilt her voice took on. "I need another soak in that hot tub out back."  Before Alec could reply, Max was on her feet and heading away. 

          Alec shook his head and then shivered a little at the thought of going out into the frigid desert air even if it meant being in the hot tub a minute later. 

          "You coming."  He heard Max call from down the hall.  Alec opened his mouth to decline but an image of her naked form sashaying across the backyard and then submerging in water struck him and suddenly the cold air seemed a small price to pay. 

          He hurried after her.

          They reached Portland two days later and quickly sought out the building they needed.

The medical clinic was small, only three offices on each of its two floors, so it didn't take long to find the office with the laser equipment. 

"Ahhh I need ice."  Alec whined.

"Here."  Max said as she, none too gently, pressed a soda can freshly liberated from the mini-fridge in the office next door against the back of his neck.  "You are such a sissy."

"It hurts Max." He continued to whine as he replaced her hand holding the soda can with his own.

"Well you're the one who wants to get a haircut."

"I have to."  He huffed.  "With these eyelashes," He fluttered them dramatically before grabbing the locks on his head.  "And this, we're a couple inches short of a lesbian couple."

"Please."  Max rolled her eyes before gently cupping his face.  She lightly traced her thumbs across his cheek bones.  "Long hair and big girl eyes or not, anyone can see you're all man."  She said before bringing his head towards hers for a searing kiss.

 "Hmmm I'm gonna miss you." He moaned deeply after their lips parted.

"Me too, but hopefully it'll only be for a couple of days."

"Damn black outs."  Alec grumbled.

"I know."  Max said before bringing their lips together for another deep but brief kiss.  "Come on, we better get out of here."  She said after abruptly pulling away.  "I still gotta find a place to crash and you need to get going."

They hadn't been able to reach Logan. 

They had to ditch the lap top before they left Arizona because it was too annoying to fit on either of their bikes along with all their other stuff.  That only left their phones as a means of communicating with him.  When they finally got back in range they still couldn't get through; all they'd get was an automated voice telling them the call could not be completed.  That happened all the time on account of the black outs or brown outs cities were famous for at any given time.  So they decided to go back at separate times.  Alec would go first to make sure everything was simpatico and if it was he'd call Max with the all's clear.  If it wasn't then he'd leave again and join her back in Portland.

          It wasn't long before he reached the sign that read 'You are now entering Seattle.'

Alec slowed to a complete stop.  He removed his shades and looked at the check point a mile ahead.  Something wasn't right.

          Dawn was just approaching yet there was a mass of people out and about on both sides of the gate.  As he studied the scene further he saw that many people were being turned away from passing through into the city.

          Alec took out his cell phone and tried Logan's once more.  He cursed when the same automated voice came on.  With another curse he put his glasses back on and revved up his engine.

          "ID." The sector cop shouted.

          Alec smiled tiredly as he handed him his Jam Pony ID. He'd been waiting in line for three hours. The cop studied the ID and then Alec and then the ID again.  When the cop looked up again, Alec held out his hand ready to take it back.

          "Wait here."  The sector cop said before turning away.

          "Come on!  I gotta an appointment in an hour!"  Someone shouted from the line behind Alec.

          "National Security compromise my ass; this is damn gas conspiracy!"  Another angry voice yelled.

          Alec tuned them out so he could focus better on the words between the sector cop holding his ID and the other cop he was talking to inside the booth.  However, the angry yells, the humming of engines, and the other miscellaneous clatter was making it impossible. When he saw the sector cop pick up the phone, Alec thought it might be time to bail.

          Damn it!  Alec wanted to scream.

          Logan had sworn that the transmissions he was able to tap into between the newly arrived black ops canvassing the area had only been concerned with finding a female X5.   And that made sense.  It had been less then two months ago that an unidentified female with a barcode on the back of her neck admitted to the hospital in sector four had escaped their grasp.  Lydecker had heard Max's voice when they kidnapped him a month ago.  He identified Zack and Lydecker would know that Zack would have fled after that incident. They'd also know that 494's training would tell him to stay as far away from the place he first went AWOL. But if the girl would have stayed in Seattle after nearly being captured in the hospital there was a chance she'd still stay after kidnapping Lydecker.  Sure they were taking a leap assuming the girl in the hospital and the girl who had helped kidnap Lydecker was the same but it was an even bigger leap to assume those were isolated incidents and not check them out. Of course it had been fruitless because they had no picture of Max.  They really had only been hoping to either get lucky and come across her during a search or that she'd get sloppy and they'd be close enough to swoop in and recover her in time. Since that didn't happen, Logan had told them that they had been pulling out. 

          But did they leave behind Alec's picture before moving out just in case he did decide to ignore his training and surface in Seattle?  Did Logan know that and neglect to tell him?

          The questions kept coming as the sector cop hung up the phone and looked back at him and Alec held his breath.  If he fled now, they'd definitely give chase.  Should he risk it?

          Hell yes.  He wasn't going back there. 

          Alec gripped his handle bars as the sector cop held up his hand.   And waved him through.

          He was still shaking as he rode pass the line of cars and people trying to get out of Seattle.  He didn't begin to calm down until he cleared another two check points.  He'd planned on going straight to Logan's but when he saw the familiar street to Crash he veered that way. 

The car following him almost missed the abrupt move.

          Alec had to wait another twenty minutes before they started serving alcohol, but he didn't mind the wait while he got his nerves under control. 

          His thoughts were clearer by the time he ordered a scotch but he slugged it down anyway and ordered another.

          Of course Manticore wouldn't just leave his picture behind with the sector cops.  That was a major draw back of having a secret government agency. No way they would want to get local police involved in the search for fugitive experiments.  The cops arresting him for something they caught him doing would alert Manticore and they'd come and retrieve him not the other way around. Manticore would have to have proof or a damn good way of framing him for a legitimate crime in order to get the locals involved and he'd been squeaky clean.  Well at least he had been in Seattle. 

          Alec sipped his scotch slowly feeling marginally better.  It had just been a case of mistaken identity most likely.  He raised his glass for another sip when his cell phone rang.

          "Hey Max."  He said without looking at the caller ID.

          "Where are you?"

          "Crash."

          "It's eleven fucking A.M. ..lec…don't tell me I have…throw your ass…A.A."

          "It's nothing like that.  I was just a little shaken up."

          "Why?  What happened?"  The concern immediately colored her tone of voice and Alec smiled.

          "It turned out to be nothing."

"A…u…sure?"

"Yeah."

"Wh..app..ed"

"I'll tell you later.  Look, Max, we're breaking up.  I haven't talked to Logan yet, but so far everything seems okay.  I'll call you tomorrow when I know for sure."

"..k..A..c…uv..you."

"Love you too.  Bye."

After hanging up, he decided two scotches were more than enough before noon so he paid his bill and left.

He wasn't two feet out the door before the clicks of several guns filtered the air.

"Freeze!  Put your hands in the air!"

Alec could do nothing but obey as he surveyed the lot full of cops all pointing guns in his direction.

           Max looked at her watch again.  She couldn't believe the line of people still ahead of her and behind her.  What the hell was going on?

          She knew she should have waited to hear from Alec.  But it had been two days since she heard from him.  When she tried calling him she got nothing and she couldn't get through to Cale either.  She hated being in the dark.  Plus there was that funny feeling she got not long after she said good bye to Alec in Portland that something bad was going to happen.

          "ID."  A sector cop yelled to her an hour later.

          "Sorry ma'am."  He said after looking at her Jam Pony ID.  "Only Class One passes accepted.  I need you to turn your vehicle around and depart.

          "Please it's an emergency.  My mother's ill and she had been watching my two children when I left to go—"

          "Over there to file for access."  The sector cop pointed to an even longer line several feet away.

          The thought of busting through crossed her mind, but with the amount of people and cars clogging the way not to mention all the armed sector cops in the area she knew she wouldn't make it very far.

          With a groan, Max turned and road towards the next line.

          "On your feet!"  The cop yelled as he banged on the cell bars with his nightstick.

          Alec startled out of his musings eagerly did as he was told.  He had been lying on the smelly uncomfortable bunk staring up at the ceiling. Other than a pimply face aide shoving trays of food in his cell twice a day, he had been alone for the past two days.  No one had been by to inform him of why he had been arrested.  He hadn't even been offered a phone call such was the justice system in Post-Pulse America.

          "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."  The policeman ordered.

          Alec clenched his jaw but did as he was told.  His heartbeat sped up as he felt the metal encircling his wrist but he kept his emotions in check.

          Two other policemen then came in, grabbed him, and pushed him out of the cell. 

They escorted him down a long hall and into a small room with four other men in the same jewelry as himself and shoved him against the wall under a number painted on it.

          The cops left and Alec looked around briefly before turning to stare at the large mirror covering the wall in front of him.

          He was there for less then fifteen minutes before the cops returned and grabbed him again. When he noticed that the other men in the room were not getting the same treatment Alec spoke.

          "What the hell's going on?"  He said shrugging the cops off of him.

          "A positive ID, scum." An officer replied as he roughly grabbed hold of Alec again with his partner's help.  "You're going down for murder, pretty boy."

          Stunned, Alec didn't resist as they pulled him out of the room.

          "Logan!  Finally!"  Max shouted into the phone. 

          "Max?  What's going on?"  
          "I'm stuck just outside of Seattle.  They're not letting anybody in without class one passes."  Max said as she looked around the line she had been sitting in for almost two hours. She had been trying to get in touch with either Logan or Alec the whole time.

          "The whole city's on lock down because of a presidential visit.  Their not letting anyone in or out without the right passes for another couple of days."  Logan explained.

Max sighed.  _Just great.  _"Well, have you heard from Alec?"    

          "He's not with you?"

          Max rolled her eyes but managed to get out a no between gritted teeth.  "He came a few days ahead of me to check things out since we couldn't get a hold of you."

"He's probably on his way back to wherever you were Max. Unless he had those passes he wouldn't have been able to get in either.  Seattle's been locked up for this past week."

 "No, he got here two days ago.  He told me there was a minor problem but they must have let him in. He was at Crash when he called me."

"Huh."

Again Max rolled her eyes.

"Hang on Max.  I think I might be able to get you in."  She could hear him typing furiously on his keyboard.  "I know a guy in the precinct near where you are.  Hold on."

Max heard the sound of a phone being dialed and ringing.  When she heard a male voice answer for some reason she held her breath.

"Sung, it's me Cale, I need a favor."

Well the man can certainly multitask.  Max thought after awhile.  She hadn't heard his fingers stop moving across the keyboard as he talked to the man, Sung, on the other line.

Logan could doctor up and send a fake form allowing Max's entrance no problem which is what he was doing.  However he needed Sung to pick it up and carry it out.  Any other cop at the station would see it was a fraud and of course not honor it.  But Sung, his badge, and the fake documentation should be enough to get Max pass the sector police.

Max breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his contact agree to do the favor.

"Max?"  
          "Yeah I heard Logan.  I'll be waiting."

"Just a second, Max.  When you get through come over to my place immediately?"

"What's up?"

"I just came across something while I was rooting around the police files.  It's Alec.  He's been arrested.

          "Where is he!"

          "Is he alive!"

          Alec banged his fists on the table making one of the officers jump.  "What the hell is going on!" 

          "We ask the questions, asshole."  The phrase was punctuated with another cuff to his head.

          Alec barely felt it, having withstood interrogations a million times worse then this even though those had been mock ones.

          "I don't know who you are talking about."  Alec said slowly making sure he enunciated every word.

          "You sick fuck.  What, you're mommy didn't give you enough attention as a boy?  You walked in on your daddy screwing the mail man.  Is that the reason you're such a sadistic, psycho bastard!"  This time Alec got a punch to the jaw.  "Where is he!"

          The same questions over and over again.  He got that they thought he killed somebody with the whole charge of murder.  But if they didn't even have a body (at least that's what he assumed was why they kept asking where is he) why were they so convinced he killed someone. 

          "Look I didn't kill anybody."

          "Oh you were just positively identified by two different people."

          "What two people?"

          "His wife for one!"  The officer shouted while slamming down a picture in front of Alec's face.

          Alec's eyes bulged.  He'd seen some gruesome photos before but the atrocity in the picture in front of him still caught him off guard.

          "Did you have fun doing that, you sick freak!"

          "I…I didn't do that."  Alec said.  The picture of the man's bloody body twisted in all the wrong directions held a morbid fascination and Alec couldn't look away.  But when he saw the man's face, his stomach lurched and he had to.  The man's mouth was gaping open in horror and Alec could see that all his teeth had been pulled out.

          "They're holding him in a precinct in sector six."  Logan said when Max burst through his front door and then into his office.

          "For what?"

          "Murder Max.  Lot's of them."  Logan replied stoically.

          "What?"  She asked disbelievingly.    
          "I looked up his file.  Under his name there's a list of several people in different cities across the country that he's suspected of killing." Max came up behind Logan and leaned down to study the computer screen. "So tell me, Max."  Logan said after lifting his eyes from down her blouse to her face.  "Were the robberies not enough of a thrill?"  He asked smugly.

          "What?"  Max's startled eyes looked away from the computer listing several names of dead men under Alec's picture to Logan.

          "Wait, are you gonna tell me you didn't know?"  Logan asked after taking in Max shocked expression.

          "Alec didn't do this."  Suddenly feeling caged, Max moved away from Logan and his computer and began to pace.  "There's no way."

"Max," Logan said patronizingly. 

"No Logan. They're wrong!" 

"Max, listen to me.  I wanted to believe that too, but there's something else."  Logan turned back to his computer and started clicking on files.  "I know the M.E. who handled the two bodies found in Seattle recently in the same condition as the others.  She sent me pictures."  Max stopped pacing and stared at the computer monitor. Logan clicked on a picture and it filled the screen.

She gasped at the condition of the body.  Logan then clicked on another picture and Max's eyes widened further. 

"That confirmed it for me.  Who other than an X5 would tattoo a barcode on the back of their victim's neck?"

Max read the numbers and couldn't breathe.

"Sure at first I thought it was Manticore killing the ones that escaped with you.  But when I checked out the names of some of the men, I saw they all had family histories.  They weren't Manticore.  They were just regular people that Alec k—"

"It wasn't Alec."  Max interrupted.  Her voice was completely emotionless.

"They have eyewitnesses, Max.  They gave a positive ID."

"It wasn't Alec."  She repeated.  "Ben killed those people."

"Who's Ben?"  Max turned away and walked towards Logan's large windows.  She stared at the people moving around below even as her vision blurred from unshed tears.

"My brother."  She finally whispered.  "That's his barcode."

"Your brother?  One of the kids that escaped with you."  Logan said understanding.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Max nodded.

"Why?"

Max shook her head.  "You wouldn't understand."  She mumbled. 

"Who could understand this?"  Logan said under his breath after he turned back to his computer and faced the gruesome pictures.  Max heard his words and closed her eyes letting a few tears fall. 

She didn't understand either.  Why was Ben doing this?  Why was he recreating that day in the woods?  The smell of blood and the sound of that man screaming had woken her up in a cold sweat on so many nights.  All she ever wanted to do was forget and here Ben was reliving it over and over again.  Why?

"Wait, that still doesn't explain why they have two independent witnesses positively identifying _Alec_ as the killer."  Logan asked suddenly.

"Yes it does.  Alec is Ben's clone."

"Clones?"  Logan said incredulously.  He leaned back in his chair and shook his head still in mild disbelief.  "Yeah I guess that makes sense.  If you're going to spend millions of dollars on making an embryo minds well split it and get two for the price of one."  Logan shook his head again before looking back at the girl staring out of his window.  "You know Max, if they recover any DNA evidence from the scene of Ben's crimes, Alec's screwed."

"It'll be a perfect match."  Max said quickly wiping her eyes. "I know."  She straightened further.  Alec needed her so now wasn't the time to lose it over finding out her brother was a serial killer.

"Considering the nature of the crime, when he's finally arraigned, he probably won't get bail.  Then again it won't matter because Manticore will be on it as soon as Lydecker catches wind."

"I know all this Logan which is why I have to get him out of there now."  Max said angrily as she started for the door.

"Wait, hold on.  Let me call Matt Sung back."  Max halted and turned back to face him.  "I can find out exactly what they have on Alec."

At her nod, he made the call.

"Good news."  Logan said after hanging up the phone twenty minutes later.  "So far no DNA evidence; just the two witnesses.  One is Timothy Ryan's wife.  The other is a person who saw "Alec," last with the guy who's missing now.

 "Someone's still missing?" 

"That's what they've been interrogating Alec about for the passed several hours.  It was bad timing on Alec's part when he came back to Seattle.  His picture had just started circulating and the sector cop recognized it.  They let him through hoping he'd lead him to the missing guy but Sung told me that because of  the whole thing with the President they decided to move on him at Crash. They've been questioning him for hours about where he's either keeping the guy locked up or where he's stashed the body."

"If the cops haven't found a third body that means Ben might still be here in Seattle.  I've gotta find him."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Ben's murdering people.  It's what Manticore taught us to do but not like this."  Max said pointing towards his computer screen.  Unable to look anymore she turned away to once again stare out the window. "What Ben's doing is crazy.  I have to stop him. He's sick and I'm not gonna let Alec suffer the consequences." 

Logan watched as Max crossed her arms protectively around herself and shuddered.  She looked so small.  He stood up and walked towards her.

"Don't worry about Alec." Logan said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Relieved that she didn't shrug it off he continued . "I can help him. I can get a lawyer to have him out of there in under two hours which is plenty of time."

"What do you mean plenty of time?"

"Max, today's the President's last day.  He leaves tomorrow."  Max spun around and then stepped back not realizing how close she and Logan were standing.  "Seattle opens back up tomorrow which means anybody's going to be free to come and go including Lydecker."

"I have to get him out now."  She stated urgently but her move away from the window was halted by Logan's hands on her shoulders.

"I told you I can take care of it Max.  You'll never make it in and out of that police station.  Security is beefed up everywhere on account of the President's visit.  With the threat of a terrorists act all law enforcement has been given the green light to shoot to kill at even the slightest provocation."  His grip on her shoulders eased and instead he began to knead them.  "I'll do this favor for you."  He said closing the distance between them even further.  The window behind her kept her from backing up. "But Max I'm going to need a favor in return."  Logan whispered.

"And what's that?"  Max asked calmly.

"One time Max.  That's all I'm asking.  Just one time. I can't stop thinking about you…dreaming about you.  I just need to get it out of my system.  Alec won't have to know and I won't have to deal with this," Logan leaned his hips into hers and Max's eyes widened. "Every time we're in the same room."

          "Logan," Max replied softly.  "If I…"  She looked down at the growing bulge in his pants and lost her voice. 

          "Yes Max."  Logan whispered.  "Oh yes Max."  He continued as he felt her small hand on him.

          "If I…"

          "If you what Max?"  He breathed closing his eyes and leaning down to bring his lips to her neck.

          "If I rip it off would it stop being a problem for you?"  Logan jerked his head up but was too late to step away before her small but deadly hand closed in a fist around the crotch of his pants.

          Max winced at the shrieking coming from Logan's lips.  Tears leaked out of his tightly shut eyes and still she held on not letting go until he passed out from the pain.

          Max didn't give Logan a second thought once she walked out of his pent house.  All she could think about was Ben.

          _What had happened?  What went wrong?  Why was he doing this?_

She couldn't get the images of the dead people out of her head.  And the only time she could stop thinking about them was when she remembered the body she had helped put in that same condition when she was a little girl.  How could Ben keep doing that to people? 

          She remembered all the times Ben would tell them stories.  What his laugh sounded like and how the only time she ever usually smiled in that place was at him. She remembered the way he made them feel loved.

          Max saw the church in the distance and hastened her step.  In the file she read, the bodies were found not far from here and of all the churches in this sector, this is the one Ben would go to in order to be close to _her_:  Our Lady of the Sacred Heart church.

          The place was empty and Max was able to stand in the back and take in the full impact.  The quiet, the smell.  Everything was so calming; a true refuge.  Ben would love it here for those reasons but mostly for the one down front.  The statue on the altar looked just like the picture the janitor had given Jack a decade ago. 

          Max approached it slowly not really wanting to see what she knew she'd find.  The stained cloth amidst the other knick knacks immediately drew her attention and with a shaking hand Max opened it up and gasped.

          Human teeth.  Perfectly pulled out human teeth.

          Max shuddered and looked up at the passive woman staring down at her.

          "I haven't seen you around here before you."  Max jumped and turned around to see a man sitting in the pew behind her; a priest, if she remembered correctly, judging by the white paper around his neck.  She hadn't heard him at all.  And Max cursed to herself.  What if that had been Ben and she'd blown her chance.

          "I noticed you've been standing there staring at the statue for some time now.  Almost two hours."

          Had it really been that long?  She had been in such deep thought reliving her time at Manticore with Ben; trying to understand what had lead to his actions now.

          "Is there some kind of time limit?"  Max asked after finding her voice at last.

          "Of course not.  I know people who pray for whole days."

          "I wasn't praying." 

          "No, I had a feeling you weren't.  Look I don't mean to intrude but when people who don't come to church suddenly show up it s usually cause they re carrying around something they need help with."

          Max snorted. "I'm okay."

          "If you say so."  He stood up.  "My name's Father Destry by the way."  He was about to turn and walk away but her voice stopped him.

"Do you think there are some things that are unforgivable?"

"God s forgiveness has no limits."

"That's big of him."

"He forgives things that you or I may not be able to forgive in others, and in ourselves. See that confessional. It s not easy walking in there but you feel a whole lot better walking out."

Again Max snorted. "Thanks anyway."

"The thing about carrying around secrets is they have a tendency to get heavier." Father Destry waited a beat but when the young woman remained silent he smiled at her before turning and walking away.  Max turned and looked back up at the statue once more before turning her back and walking away to find a seat in one of the pews where she could watch and wait for Ben.

He showed up three hours later.  Max held her breath the entire time he walked up to the altar.  He stood and stared up at the statue for a long time just like she had done a few hours ago.  She wondered if he had come across Father Destry too and if they talked at all.

Max watched as he removed something from his pocket and put it around one of the statue's outstretched hands.  She focused on it and saw that it was a gold necklace with a medallion of the blue lady hanging from it.  After several more minutes, Ben took the necklace off the statue and put it back in his pocket. 

Max felt tears prick her eyelids. Until that moment she had still been hoping that Ben wasn't really the one brutally murdering those people.  But his actions confirmed it.

Ben turned and walked back towards her and again Max held her breath.  He couldn't see her from where he was unless he was looking, and from the glazed look in his eye, Max knew his focus was not on his surroundings.  It took everything in her to refrain from confronting him then and there, but she knew here was not the place.  It was obvious Ben had been here a few times before and knew this place better than she did and if he ran, she could lose him.

          When he walked out, Max hurried after him to follow. He didn't seem in any particular hurry and Max walked in a leisurely pass several yards behind him.  They continued south getting further away from the heavily populated areas making it harder for Max to blend in. 

          It wasn't before long that they were in the manufacturing district.  Max quickly climbed atop the first building she came to so she could watch Ben from above.  The place was completely isolated and there was a chance he'd hear her footsteps if she kept following behind him.

          He disappeared inside one of the buildings and Max waited.  This would be as good a place as any to confront him granted she had no idea what she was going to say other than why. 

          But just as Max was about to climb down, Ben walked out of the building only this time he wasn't alone.  He was ushering a man out in front of him by gun point.  Max looked further and saw that Ben also had a few other weapons fastened to different parts of his body. 

          Max stayed where she was as Ben led the man pass the building she was watching them from and back towards the city.  She jumped down and again began to follow and saw that Ben was taking the man into the forest. 

          _Oh Ben.  _Max thought.  He really was recreating every aspect of that day in the woods back at Manticore.  She was almost positive that the weapons she had seen on Ben were for the man.  Ben was going to give them to the man and make him run.  And then Ben was going to track him down and kill him.

          When Max reached the spot she saw Ben enter the forest she began to worry.  She had no idea where he had gone.  Everything looked the same.

          _Get it together, girl.  Breathe, focus, and remember your training._

Max did so until she heard the sound of footsteps in the distance.  She took off towards it.  The closer she got the more she recognized the area.  She'd taken this route before on her way to…and then she saw it looming in the distance. 

          The Space Needle…the high place.  Of course! That's exactly where Ben would go afterwards.

          Max headed towards it and sure enough the sounds of a struggle picked up.  She reached the clearing where they were just as the man was dispatched of his knife by Ben and thrown down. 

          Ben stepped on the man's chest to keep him from getting up and that's when Max decided she'd better make her presence known.

          "Ben."

          His head jerked up to look at her in disbelief.

          "Max."  He said.  His eyes lit up ever so slightly and Max took a deep breath at how much he looked like Alec.

          "Ben, why are you doing this?"  And just like that the light died and his eyes became colder than Max had ever seen.  She was sure that Alec's eyes could never look like that.

          "You know why."

          Max shook her head still not believing the coldness of his eyes and now his voice.

          "Come on Maxie, you're one of the few people who could possible understand."

          "You're wrong, Ben.  I don't understand.  I could never understand how you could do what I saw in those pictures."  She looked down at the man quivering under Ben's boot and then back up at him.  "How could you have turned into such a monster?"

          "I'm not the monster!" Ben roared at the same time bringing his foot back and sending it into the man's face knocking him unconscious instantly. 

          "Ben.  Think about what you're doing.  You're branding men with _your _barcode, ripping out their teeth and then hunting them down and killing them.  That's insane Ben!"

          "I'm not crazy, Max! I'm not sick like them!" 

          "Like who, Ben, the nomalies in the basement.  You're still afraid that they'll crawl out from under there and get you.  Is that why you give her their teeth so that she'll protect you from that?  And you really don't think you're crazy?"

          "Shut up!"

"No Ben, listen to me!"  Max shouted back.  "What you're doing--this ritualistic shit--makes you the nomlie!"

"No."

"The genetic mistake."  She kept going.

"No."

"The monster in the basement."

"No!"  Ben screamed and then he blurred and Max found herself on her back with Ben raining punches down on her.

A few got through before she recovered and deflected the next blow.  She pulled Ben down towards her and then rolled them over until she was on top.  He immediately threw her off of him.  Max landed on her feet and Ben kipped up and the two faced off.

Max attacked first snapping a kick to his solar plexus but Ben blocked it and retaliated with a kick of his own.  Max ducked to avoid it before sending a punch to his stomach that had him doubling over. She didn't waste time gloating instead following up with an uppercut to his jaw.  When he staggered back, Max dropped and spun kicking his legs out from under him.

Ben was on his feet again almost instantly. When Max came at him again with her fist he caught it, moved it out of the way giving him a clear shot at her face which he took; cracking skin and drawing blood.

This was for keeps. Neither one was holding back. Back and forth they exchanged blows and kicks.  Roughly and deadly they came together only to toss the other away like rag dolls. 

          Max sailed through the air and sent both feet into Ben's chest knocking him into the clearing near the Space Needle's base. His head connected painfully with the concrete and Ben saw stars. He moved to get up but then sagged back down.

          "Oh I think I get now." Max said her breathing slightly labored as she joined him by the Needle. "This was all some kind of twisted way to make you feel strong."  Max wiped the blood running into her eye and straightened up. "You've been hunting people you know are in no way a match for you.  Big surprise when you beat them.  You think that makes you strong, Ben, because what you should feel is pathetic." 

          "No!"  Ben shouted once again getting to his feet.  "I'm not pathetic.  I'm not weak! I am a good soldier."

          "Bull shit, Ben. Only a coward picks on people weaker than him in order to feel good about himself and you know it.  And that's the only reason you're playing this sick game."

"No I do it for her."  Ben said coldly. "I only do it for her."

"There is no _her_ Ben.  She doesn't exist."  Max said exasperatedly. "We made her up."

"No Max. You lie."

Max only shook her head.

"She's real.  She's real!" Ben screamed.

Unable to keep taking her denial he turned and ran.

Max didn't hesitate to go after him.  She chased him as he jumped over the fence and towards the Space Needle.  She chased him into the Space Needle and up the stairs.  Never stopping or slowing, never a truer testament to their genetically engineered bodies than the unwavering speedy pace they used climbing the eight hundred plus steps.

Max was right on his heels when he ran into the room that lead out to the dome of the Needle where she sometimes sat alone or with Alec.  As he reached the window, she pushed herself for an extra burst of speed and tackled him.

As Max felt herself tumbling out of the window and down the slope of the dome, she began to rethink the brightness of that idea.

Ben felt himself slide until his feet were hanging over the side and panicked.  He gripped the body in his arms tightly and just like that his fall had stopped.

Max braced her shoes on the surface in a wide stance stopping their dangerous descent towards the edge. She felt Ben squeezing her and looked down at him. His scared eyes met hers and she didn't hesitate to pull him up and into her arms.

"I've got you Ben."  Max squeezed him tightly to her.  The idea of watching him plummet to his death was too much to bear despite what he'd done. "I've got you." He squeezed her back equally hard once more before pulling away.

"Thank you Maxie."  Ben whispered.  "I knew I wouldn't fall because my faith is strong.  But yours, Max."  Ben shook his head and then he pulled her to him once more, but instead of ending in an embrace, Max felt herself being lifted and thrown over the side. 

"Ben!  No!"  Max screamed as she latched on to the collar of his jacket.  Her legs dangled helplessly in the air as they tried to find something to stand on. 

"I have to know if you believe Maxie.  Do you?  Do you have faith in her?" 

"Ben, please.  Pull me up.  Don't let me fall.  Please Ben."  Max begged.  She heard the sickening sound of fabric tearing and screamed.  "Ben!"  She yelled as her body suddenly dropped lower.  His name turned into another scream as the fabric came away in her fingers and she dropped again.  Suddenly her descent was halted by a steal grip around her wrist.

She opened her eyes to see Alec's face looking down at her.  She almost smiled but then he spoke.  "Do you believe in her Maxie?"

_Oh God Ben_.  He really was crazy.  Max threw her other hand up to try and reach him.  But he ignored it.  Instead he looked away from her and cocked his head as if he heard something.

Max couldn't believe she was going to die like this.  It was so far down yet she could see the exact spot where she'd land.  No she couldn't die like this.  She looked back up and saw Ben still staring off behind him seemingly unaffected by the weight of his sister dangling from his hand.  But then she noticed a piece of broken railing jutting out just a tiny bit below her out of reach.  Max stretched towards it but suddenly she felt herself being yanked up. 

No Ben was shaking her.  She looked back up at him and he smiled now that he had her attention.

"I have to let you go Maxie.  She says that if you really believe, she'll save you.  It's the only way we'll both know for sure." 

"Ben please."  Max begged again.

"I have to Maxie.  Just please believe in her so you can be saved."

He let go.

Max barely had time to register the shock before she was suddenly free falling.  Instinctively she grabbed out at whatever she could and her hands closed around the railing halting her fall.  She inched closer to the building until her feet touched the railing of the balcony below.

When Max finally pulled herself back on top of the Space Needle's dome Ben was still on the other side staring down at where he dropped her.

Ben's eyes were squeezed tightly closed.  He wouldn't open them until he heard his baby sister's body hit the ground and he heard the Blue Lady tell him he did the right thing. Even after more time passed then it should have taken for her to reach the bottom, he didn't open his eyes.  Not until he heard her voice telling him that he'd done good.

"Ben!"  Max screamed.

He spun around in shock.  Tears immediately sprang to his eyes.  She did it.  The Blue Lady saved Max.  Now she'd have to know she was real.

"How could you Ben!"  Max shouted as she advanced on him.

Ben backed up suddenly afraid.  Why was she mad at him?  She kept coming and Ben took another step backward only this time his foot met only with air. 

It had been instinct for her to blur and catch him but as she stared down at Ben in an exact reversal of positions her anger at him came back full force.

"How much do _you_ believe Ben?"  Max asked furiously.

"Max."  Ben gasped frighteningly as he held onto her outstretched arm with both of his hands.

"Where's you're Blue lady now?  Huh, Ben!" Max yelled as he looked down at the ground so far below him and then back up at her. 

Max expected to see the same frightened eyes she had seen a second ago but instead they were calm.  Her anger began to fade as his resemblance to Alec hit her once more.

 "I'm a good soldier.  She knows how hard I try."  Ben said calmly before smiling.  "Thank you Maxie.  This is the test and I'll know she'll protect me."

"Wait Ben no."  Max said as the realization of Ben's intention registered.  But it was too late.

Ben let go.

"Ben!" Max screamed and lunged further over the edge to try and grab him. 

But she failed.

          The sound of his body hitting the ground echoed in her ear.  She had squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't see him slam into the concrete but the sound.  The sound was so loud to her genetically engineered ears it was like she did see him in that final moment.  Now she couldn't get the image or the sound out of her head.  She bent over and retched, vomiting everything she had eaten in the past twenty-four hours.  All the while that sound pounded in her ear.  It was so loud, she couldn't stop shaking and crying.  It wasn't until the sound of approaching sirens overpowered the other sound that she was finally able to gather her legs under her and stand. 

          Then she ran.

          The bars of his cell slid open and Alec closed his eyes.  This was it.  This was the part when Lydecker, Sandoval or maybe Renfro herself showed up and escorted him back to Manticore to be tortured.  Alec steadied himself for the inevitable and looked up.  He wouldn't be a coward about it.  However it was only two of the same cops he had seen for the past few days.

          "What now?"

          "You're free to go."  The taller of the two officers said. At the young man's confused look, the cop continued.  "Found the real killer."

          He was still confused but he didn't show it.  Instead he stood confidently and walked out of the cell.  As he passed the cops, the shorter one spoke.

          "But we'll be watching you.  Crazy's bound to run in the family."

          Alec's face couldn't help scrunching up in confusion this time at the cop's words.  But instead of asking he merely shook his head and walked away. But the comment the cop made to his partner as Alec reached the door caused his blood to run cold.

"An Evil twin.  Straight outta a horror movie."  The cops' laughter made Alec shudder even more.

_          493._

_          Of course it was 493.  He had always been the bane of my existence.  Of course 493 would go running around killing people and I'd get blamed for it.  What else was new?  Damn 0'niner.  _

_          Well okay not all 0'niners were bad.  I am in love with one.  Speaking of which._

          Alec checked his coat pocket for his cell phone.  He knew Max was probably worried sick not having heard from him in so long. 

          They handed him back his wallet and he thumbed through it and cursed even though he knew they'd clean him out.

          Quickly gathering up the rest of his stuff, he left without a word; eager to be out of that place.

          He waited until he was almost at Crash before calling her.

          _Wait till she hears where I've been._  He thought as her phone rang and rang and rang.

          Alec left a message and continued on his way to Crash for his bike.  When he got home after getting it, he called her again but still there was no answer.

Going a little stir crazy he decided to drop in on Logan to see if he'd heard anything.

          "I haven't seen her since yesterday."  Logan said through gritted teeth.

          "She's in Seattle."  Alec said slamming the refrigerator and leaving the kitchen. "Did she know I got arrested?"

          "Yeah.  Last I heard she was going to try and find Ben."

          "Ben?" Alec asked with a mouthful of cold pizza. "Right, right 493."

          "Wait a sec.  How'd you get out?  You escaped?"

          "No they let me go.  They got "Ben."  At least I think they did unless I have another twin walking around." He stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth eternally grateful for something other than the slop he had to digest the past couple of days in the slammer. But once his stomach was content Logan's earlier words registered. "You said Max went after Ben." Logan nodded. "If they caught Ben what if Max was with him." 

          "Yes.  That would be bad." Logan said indifferently.

          "No shit.  Now you think you can act like you actually give a damn and check one of your infamous sources to see if the cops have Max or not."

          Logan sighed.  "Fine."  He said before walking stiffly towards his computer room.

          "You alright, Logan?"

          "I'm fine."

          "You sure, cause you're walking like you're hurting pretty bad."

          "I said I'm fine."

          Alec shrugged before taking as seat while he watched Logan make slow progress towards his computer.

          "She wasn't picked up." Logan said a few minutes later.

          "Are you sure?"

          "Positive.  The report says the cops did a thorough search of the area where they found Ben and no one was there.  You also might want to lay low because they say that shortly after they recovered the remains, an unspecified branch of the government came and took them away.  That has to be Manticore.

          "His remains?"

          "Yeah 'the remains of the man identified as the 'serial dentist' was found at the bottom of the Space Needle on June 5, 2019."  Logan read from the file.  "Cause of death was severe internal damage and dismemberment as a result of the fall."

          "How'd the cops know to find him there?"

          "Phone call."

          "Max?"

          "Ugh."  Logan said as he scanned the file.  "No, the guy who was kidnapped called them once he found a payphone after, oh wait, after being rescued by an unidentified female approximately in her late teens or early twenties."

          "That's gotta be Max."  Alec stood and ran his hands through his newly shorn hair.  "She was there.  She saw him die."

          "She's probably brooding somewhere.  She did consider that psycho her brother after all."

          Alec looked sharply up at Logan but he was too engrossed in his computer to notice the dangerous glare Alec was giving him. 

          "I gotta go."  He said simply before leaving to go find Max.

          It took him two days to finally find her. It would have taken him longer if one of her friends from the building she lived in hadn't overheard him telling Kendra about the search. 

          He'd looked everywhere he'd ever been with her: Jam Pony, Crash, Donna's Donuts, the Space Needle—well the Space Needle had been crawling with cops for some time after recovering Ben's body and he doubted she'd go there, but when the smoke cleared and he still hadn't heard from her he checked anyway.  

          She wasn't there.

          The thought that Manticore had taken her had started to eat away at him and he almost called Zack to see if he'd help him get her out.  But then Jacinda told him that she saw Max a little while ago at the church she attended.

          Our Lady of Sacred Heart Church

          His whole way over he thought Jacinda must have been mistaken.  After all, she did say she only caught a glimpse of Max and didn't actually talk to her.  Why would Max be at church?  Still he had to check it out and sure enough there she was.

          When he walked in there were very few people and he probably would have missed her if he hadn't looked at every nook and cranny in the place.  She was seated in a back corner of the balcony staring straight ahead.  With her lack of movement, she could easily pass for one of the statues decorating the church if not for her irreverent attire and the slight rise and fall of her chest.

          He didn't want to make a scene by shouting up to her so he found the steps up to the balcony and quickly made his way to her.

          "Max" Alec called softly.  She slowly turned and faced him but he wasn't ready for the look of utter fear that came across her face.

          "Max."  He said more urgently and moved closer but stopped when he saw how she shrank away.

          Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and gather his emotions.  He had been afraid of this.  When she first met him she had called him Ben. Back then it hadn't mattered.  He quickly set the record straight and it never again became an issue especially since he learned later on that the last time she had seen Ben was when they were children. 

But now she had seen the man Ben became.  She could no longer think of the boy she knew when she thought of Ben.  She now would think of the terrible things Ben had done as a man.  She wouldn't be able to stop thinking of them because she had a constant reminder of the man Ben became because Ben's face was the same as Alec's.

"I'm sorry, Max."  Alec heard his broken voice whisper.  He felt moisture on his cheeks and such an incredible pain in his heart because he _was _sorry.  He was so incredibly sorry. He wished he didn't look like Ben; not if this was the price.  He was going to lose her.  She would no longer be able to stand looking at him, and there was nothing he could do.  He couldn't change his face.  It was over and he was powerless to stop it.

She _had _thought he was Ben when she looked at him standing there. 

She had no idea how much time had passed. The last thing she remembered was running and crying and feeling incredibly alone.  And then all of a sudden, Ben was calling her name again.  But the moment she looked and saw him standing there she knew that was all wrong.  Ben was dead.  She killed him.  She saw him die.  She heard the sound.

"I'm sorry Max."  He said but that wasn't Ben's tone.  Ben had been cold and rough and angry.  He hadn't been soft and regretful like this voice, like Alec's.

_Alec.  That' s Alec not Ben.  Ben's dead!_

It all came rushing back.  The pictures, the fight, Ben letting her go, the sound of Ben's body hitting the ground, sirens, running, collapsing on this balcony.

A sob broke free and upon hearing it Alec couldn't help it.  He was at her side instantly.

Gathering her in his arms he brought her head to his chest. Gently he began running his hands through her hair and down her back as she clutched at his shirt.

"Alec."  She said his name so faintly it couldn't even be considered a whisper and if the surroundings hadn't been so utterly silent he probably wouldn't have heard.

"Yes Max."

"Alec. Alec. Alec."  She continued in that decibel, the only change was how much stronger her grip on his shirt got.

"Max?  What is it?"  Alec prodded but when she didn't say anything other than his name he gripped her shoulders and moved her away so she could face him. Her eyes were clenched shut as she still only continued to chant his name.

"Oh God Max, please."  Alec pleaded; a sickening feeling coming over him.  "Please Max.  Look at me.  _Me.__ Alec_.  I'm not him.  I'm not Ben.  Please, know that Max."

She opened her eyes but to Alec's horror immediately looked away.

She couldn't stand to look at him. He really was going to lose her.

"Max no."  Alec sobbed before doing the only thing he could to make sure she didn't leave him.  He pulled her back to him hugging her as tightly as he could.  Overwhelmed with desperation, he buried his face in her neck soaking up her smell unable to let go. And when he felt her arms move around him and her small hands clasp his shoulders he pulled her even closer.

TBC

Author's Note:  I did a little video montage of Ben, Alec, and Max on my web page.  You'll find it in under one of the hot spots in Alec's place class=MsoNormal align=center 'text-align:center;line-height:400%'>Please Review!!!


	19. We are Family

Dark Angel Revised

Chapter 19

"We Are Family"

The sound of his strong heartbeat in her ear and the feel of his fingers moving through her hair chased away any remnants of the nightmare she had just woken from.  Unfortunately Ben's ghost haunted her waking life as much as it did her dreams and that wound up being even worse.  With her nightmares, there was a bizarre kind of order to them that only allowed for acceptance.  But while awake she had to deal with the logic and reason that were absent from her dreams leaving her with more and more unanswered questions and even more confusion.

"I don't understand what happened." She said breaking the silence.  "Ben always saw the good.  He wasn't practical like Zack who needed to see it and touch it in order for it to be real.  Ben believed someone was watching over us and protecting us always even if we couldn't see her.  He'd make shadow animals on the wall with his hands and tell me they'd only stay out if I smiled. He loved to tell stories."

"He sounds like a nice kid."  Alec softly commented.

"He was.  He was." Max whispered before burrowing deeper into Alec's arms.

Things had gotten a lot better over the weeks since Ben's demise.  When she did sleep, the nightmares about Ben were less frequent.  She no longer flinched or looked fearful thinking he was Ben at first whenever Alec would accidentally sneak up on her or catch her off guard.

But there were still the moments of incredible grief.  All the things she could have done differently that ended with Ben walking away alive constantly plagued her.  Alec repeatedly told her that Ben was too far gone or that doing anything different more than likely would have ended with Ben killing her.  Sometimes his reasoning worked but other times, like now, Max couldn't accept that Ben had to die.

"I just wish I could have helped him…wish I knew what happened."  Max sobbed.  "Why'd he become so crazy?  Why'd he just let go?"

"I don't know, Maxie.  I'm sorry.  I do know that if Manticore had recaptured him they either would have terminated him anyway so they could harvest his organs or they would have kept him alive to experiment on and maybe see just how sick he'd get.  And that would have been a million times worse."  Alec's fingers suddenly paused in their caressing.  "Plus if he'd somehow gotten better he'd have to live with the guilt of all the people he killed." 

Max raised her head to look up at him and could clearly see that he wasn't just talking about Ben anymore.   So she pulled his head to hers and sealed her mouth to his in a tender kiss reminding him of all the good things that were part of life.  The sparkling eyes and radiant smile that met her when they pulled away from each other showed her that he had been comforted. Unfortunately the coldness once again began to seep into her bones at the reminder of who wouldn't get the chance to enjoy what life offered ever again.

"I know you're right."  She whispered.  "But I still can't help thinking if death was the answer.  I mean would if he's still suffering."  Her demeanor was quickly becoming agitated again. "What if---"

"Shush, Maxie."  Alec soothed as he gently put a finger to her lips.  "He's in a better place."

"Do you really believe that?" When he didn't answer her right away she pressed.  "Alec?"  His eyes flicked to hers briefly before looking away as he said.

"Anywhere's better than Manticore."  She saw in his expression that there was more.  Reaching up, she gently grasped his chin and guided it down until he was looking at her again.

"Tell me." She urged softly.

He stared at her and to her surprise a tiny smile began to form.  "It's stupid."  He said shaking his head but when he looked at her he saw in her eyes that she wasn't just going to let it go.  Alec's dramatic sigh coaxed a smile from Max and he relaxed.  He hated talking about his childhood but he hated disappointing Max even more.

"On late night maneuvers, I'd spend the down time staring up at the stars in the sky." He began slowly.  "One night this kid in my unit took a fatal hit right in front of me during live ordinance drills.  It caught him right in the face.  I…I looked up because I…well his face…it was bad."  He stopped and looked at Max who nodded sympathetically which prompted him to continue.  "Anyways I saw a shooting star a couple of seconds after I looked up and I thought that maybe that was 364 going into the sky.  I mean I knew it wasn't him physically because his body was still laying motionless a few feet away.  But I just couldn't believe that one minute someone could be full of life and movement and then in an instant a bullet could make all that energy just vanish.  It had to go somewhere, right, and I thought maybe the sky to become stars was where."  He stopped taking and his eyes clouded a bit. Max opened her mouth to speak but Alec began again.  "I could see so many stars those nights and I thought that maybe that's what happened to everyone when they died."  He shrugged.  "It didn't seem like such a bad place to end up and it made me feel, I don't know, kinda better about things."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Seven, I think.  I know it's stupid but—"

"No it's not."  Max said assuredly.  "You know in some ways you and Ben are a lot a like."  Alec raised an eyebrow; not sure how to take that statement. "He just couldn't accept some of the answers they gave us…if they gave them…and so he'd make up his own."  She continued.  "The stories he'd tell us were so fantastic and the way he'd tell them, you just couldn't help but believe."  Max's smile came fuller and easier this time. "He used to tell us there was a Good Place; a place where no one disappeared or got yelled at or punished.  You could eat whatever and sleep as long as you wanted.  Everyone was always happy."  Max's voice cracked on the last sentence; the smile vanished and tears once again blurred her vision.

Alec gathered her back into his arms and rocked her gently as she cried some more.  It was still a bit strange but definitely in a good way, Alec couldn't help thinking as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she clutched at him.  Their actions seemed so natural even though growing up neither of them was allowed to stop and mourn the dead or comfort the living left behind. 

But now they were free to do so.

            "You know how far away Kings Road is.  So on the way Original Cindy had a lot of time to do some thinking. And I kept comin' back to the same question; what kind of female forgets her purse?"

            Sketchy and Alec shrugged however Max was on the same wavelength as Original Cindy.

            "Oh O.C. tell me you didn't."

            "Damn right I did."

The next day found the Jam Pony crew, Max, Alec, Sketchy, and Original Cindy, seated at their table for lunch and gabbing about their runs. The four of them eating lunch together had become a ritual long ago.  After Max and Alec's long vacation it would have picked right up again once they returned to work, but Max had been distant ever since the incident with Ben.  She sometimes opted to eat alone with Alec making up excuses for her during the times she didn't bother to give any.  More often, she chose to work through her lunch break so she'd be free to leave early. Today was the first day she felt good enough to join the group and things easily went back to normal.

            "Did what?" Sketchy asked before taking a bite into his sandwich.

            "I snuck a peek in her purse."

            "Dude, that's like an invasion of privacy." Sketchy choked out.

            "I say way to go O.C." Alec said and received a punch in his arm from Max.  "Ow! What?  You want to know everything there is to know about a chick, her purse is the quickest and easiest way to get the 411."

            "Oh so how often do you go rifling around through my stuff behind my back."  Max fumed.

            "Hey that's different.  Number one, you don't carry a purse and number two I wouldn't dream of crossing you. You know I bruise like a peach."  Alec said dramatically while rubbing his shoulder.

            Max couldn't help laughing at his antics.

            "Do you want to know what I found out or not?"  Original Cindy interrupted in a bored tone.

            "Yeah, spill."  Sketchy answered while Max and Alec nodded.

            "So, Original Cindy looks in the purse and finds a prescription made out for Louise Klein for Primarin."

"What's that? "

"Estrogen, basically." Max informed. "So?

            Alec's eyes widened and a smile began to form.

"Then Original Cindy finds Louise Klein's driver's license. Only it says that Louise Klein is Louis Klein."

            At this point Alec burst out laughing.

"What?" Sketchy asked still confused. "Was it like a typo?"

"I mean, like a former male." O.C. corrected making Alec laugh all the harder.

            "Normal's chick is a dude?"  Sketchy got out between giggles.

"Was a dude." Original Cindy said.

"Come on. Maybe she's got a brother or something."  Max commented.

"No, girl. The part of King's Road where she lives is very gender friendly. It's where all the mista sistas reside. The lesbian mind could get seriously tampered with in that neighborhood."

"I wouldn't be laughing so hard, Alec." Max warned. "You know how Normal feels about you.  Now you have cause to be concerned if he goes around dating shims."

            Alec's laughter abruptly ended and was replaced by a fearful expression.  He looked over at Normal writing on his clipboard behind the dispatch desk and then back at Max.

            "You'll protect me, won't you Maxie, if Normal ever tries anything."

            Max shrugged.  "We'll see."

            "I don't think you got nothing to worry 'bout, boo, I saw Louise and the bitch is fine.  No Adam's apple, nose hair or anything else that says she's part of the group with the Y chromosome."

            "So wait, you think Normal doesn't know about her?"  Sketchy asked excitedly.

            "Oh he's gonna find out."  Max promised.

            "Which will be the entertainment spectacular of a lifetime."  Sketchy added.  "Can we go tell him now?  Please."

            "Nah they just started dating, let's at least wait till we're pretty sure he's done something he's gonna regret." Max said.

            "Ooh you evil, boo." Original Cindy said smiling.

            "Finally someone believes me."  Alec added only to receive another punch from Max.

            "Anyway," Max changed the subject. "What was the highlight of your week, Sketch?"

            "I delivered a human finger."  Sketchy supplied happily.

            "Ewww, there goes my appetite." Original Cindy said as she pushed the rest of her sandwich away.

            "And there goes mine."  Alec mumbled while staring at the entrance to Jam Pony. His serious tone alerted Max to his mood change and she quickly turned around to see the cause.

            "Boo, isn't that that friend of yours who tried to work here?"

            "Yeah, excuse me." Max said absently before getting up from the table and heading towards the entrance.  Alec rose as well but headed over at a much slower pace.

              "Zack, hey."  Max said before embracing him.  Zack was startled by the fierceness of her grip but easily reciprocated.  He looked up at Alec staring at them none too happily and gave him a questioning look.

            "Is everything okay, Maxie?"  Zack whispered into her hair.

            "Everything's fine."  Max said finally pulling away and quickly wiping her eyes.  Zack looked back up at Alec but with a glare this time that said if you're the reason Max is upset then you'd better start running now.

            "Max?"

            "Sorry, Zack.  Just missed you is all."  Max said shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "What's up?  What brings you here?"

            "Tinga."

            "Is she okay?"  Max said quickly becoming alarmed at the idea of another hurt sibling.  At this point Alec came up next to Max and put an arm around her and Max grateful for his presence leaned into his comforting embrace.

            "This is not the place to discuss it.  Can we take a walk?"  Zack bit out.

            "My lunch break's over in like five."

            "Go ahead. I'll handle Normal and catch up with you later." Alec offered.

            "Thanks."  Max smiled up at him before following Zack who had already turned and walked away.

            "So what about Tinga?"  Max asked after she found Zack outside leaning against a wall.

            "She's here."

            "She's is? Do you know where?  Can we see her?"  Max gushed and Zack clenched his jaw in frustration.

            "She's demanding to see you."  At Max's puzzled look he continued.  "She was living in Portland when Lydecker got on to her.  I was able to get her out but when we passed through here I made the _mistake_ of telling her that this is where you were. Now she refuses to go any further unless I let you see her.  She's even threatening to go back to Portland."

            "Why?"

            "She won't tell me." Zack nearly shouted. "She says she's only going to talk to you."

            "Well, where is she now?"

            "Motel in Sector 8."

            "Let's go."

            "I missed you so much, baby sister."  Tinga whispered as she hugged her long lost sibling.

            "Me too."  Max whispered back. Zack who had been standing awkwardly in the corner watching the reunion cautiously approached the two.

            "Ugh, I'm gonna go grab some coffee."  He muttered eager to bail before the water works started.

            "Zack said you gave him hell 'bout seeing me."  Max said after finally pulling away once Zack had left.

            Tinga nodded and then slowly turned away and sat down on one of the beds.

            "Tinga?"  Max questioned wanting to the know the reason for her big sister's solemn expression.

            "I gotta go back, Maxie."

            "Look," Max began as she took a seat beside her older sister.  "I know big brother can be a real pain in the ass but if Lydecker was so close to finding you back in Portland it might not be a bad idea to lay low awhile.  Wait till the smoke clears then go back."

            "It might be too late by then."

            "Too late for what?"

            "To save my family."

            "We've searched all the surrounding towns where the abandoned vehicle was found, sir, and came up empty."

            "Broaden it."

            "Yes sir.  We do have some interesting news from someone we questioned where she was last seen.  The neighbor's brother said that his niece went to the same school as the girl in the picture's son."

            "A son?"

            "Affirmative sir,"

            "Listen to me, confirming the veracity of this claim is of utmost importance.  Pull four of the six teams searching the area for 656 and get them back to the town she was last seen.  I want a check run on every school, daycare, and playground in the area."

            "Yes sir."

            Lydecker hung up the phone his spirits slightly elevated. Things had not gone well since day one of the search for the escaped X5s.  Two of the three that he had recovered were both dead, coincidentally (at least based on thorough and exhaustive research that concluded that it had been mere coincidence), in the same fashion. The other one, 734, was only his again because she was essentially dumped in his lap.  And now his latest lead on 656 turned up empty. Well not exactly empty now that there was a possibility of a child. He was too hardened and realistic to have hopes let alone get them up at the thought that this may be the break that would turn things around. 

But he needed this. 

The committee was none too pleased with the near misses or the amount of money used to pay off the Seattle PD in exchange for all the evidence and records involving "the serial dentist."  There could be no mistakes this time.  His kids were good, of course he trained them to be, and that was probably why they always managed to get a jump on his men.  But now it was time to use their own against them.

            Lydecker jabbed the call button and a nasally voice was heard an instant later.

            "Yes, Colonel."

            "Have X5-734 report to my office."

            "Yes, sir."

            Colonel Lydecker turned and stared at the photos of the escapees covering his wall.  Only two empty spaces glared back at him. The one that formally held 493's picture and therefore should be empty was filled with a new one of what the adult 493 would look like except the text identifying the face ended with the numbers 494.  The newly escaped rogue hadn't come from his facility and therefore wasn't his responsibility but in a rare act of cohesion the different facilities decided to swap pictures of escaped transgenics long ago just in case.

            "Clemmings."  Lydecker rasped into his intercom a moment later when he noticed that 734 still hadn't appeared.  "Whe—"  
            "Yes, Colonel, I was just about to inform you.  734's no longer on the premises.  She was moved this morning to an undisclosed location."

            "By whose orders?"  Lydecker demanded.

            Clemmings scrolled down 734's file and gulped.

            "Ugh, by…yours…sir."

            A husband and a child.  It was so normal and domestic, something she briefly fantasized about but didn't seriously think it would ever be a possibility for her.  Out of all of them, however, she wasn't surprised that Tinga was the one that settled down into family life.  When they were kids in Manticore, she guessed Tinga could be considered the closest thing to a mother they had.  Max could remember being little and having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and Tinga being the one to take her by the hand and take her there and back because she was scared to go by herself; afraid a monster might be lurking in the shadows of the dark corridors.  It was also Tinga who would straighten the fatigues of the young ones before inspection.

            "Zack ranted about how stubborn you were about leaving Seattle."  Tinga continued.  "I was hoping if we double team him he'd let me go back when I tell him about Charlie and Case."

            Max nodded.  She wasn't surprised that Tinga hadn't told Zack.  She knew as well as Tinga that Zack would probably say that Charlie and Case were better off without her and vice versa because they would only slow her down.  Max also wasn't surprised that Tinga felt like she needed back up in confronting Zack.  That's how it had been back at Manticore too.  Despite being the same age she always deferred to Zack and it had more to do with her nature than his being the section leader.  After all, she and Jondy were two of the youngest and they often defied Zack or questioned his orders.

            "Charlie doesn't know the truth either."  Tinga whispered.

            Max's eyes widened.  Keeping her true self secret had always been a fact of life but she didn't think she'd be able to keep it secret from a norm she agreed to spend the rest of her life with and have a child with which is probably why she never seriously got involved with one.  And because of Alec she would never need to either. 

            "I know I should have told him."  Tinga continued.  "And believe me Max I tried, in fact I sorta did when we first met."  Tinga stood and began to pace nervously. "God, Max, that first night we sat up talking.  It was like magic the way we instantly connected.  I wanted him to know about all of me so I told him."

            "But then he got that look in his eyes." Max said knowingly

            Tinga nodded.

            "So you laughed and said you were joking." Tinga stopped pacing and faced Max.

            "That's happened to you."

            "Once or twice." Max shrugged.

            "I really did intend to sit him down and tell him again if we ever got really serious, but every time I started to I'd just remember that look in his face.  Oh Max, I know it was stupid and selfish, because the next thing I knew we were married and then I was pregnant and I kept thinking if I tell him now it wouldn't be fair because I already dragged him this far. So I just couldn't tell him, Max, and now it may be too late." Tinga said desperately.

            "Well get them."  Max assured.  "Whether Zack helps or not."

            "If Lydecker comes or worse is already there, we're gonna need him."

            "Pfft."  Max said waving a hand as if to ward off such a statement.  "Us girls can handle whatever Lydecker and his men dish out any day of the week."  She winked and Tinga smiled.  "Sides," Max continued with a shrug.  "I know someone else who will help us.  He's X series too."

            "Who?"  Tinga questioned wide eyed at this unexpected information.  "Zane, Krit, Mar, Se---"

            "He wasn't in our unit." Max cut in shaking her head.  "He escaped last year and we've been together ever since.  I named him Alec.  He's…ugh…he's Ben's twin.  494"

            "Twin?" Tinga exclaimed, her surprise making her miss the flash of pain that surfaced in Max's eyes at the mention of Ben.

            "Apparently it's the norm at good ole Manticore."  Max said in a controlled tone of voice. "Alec said there's a good chance that every one of us has one."

            Tinga was intrigued by the news but accepted it with a shrug just the same. 

            "So when do we do this?"  She asked.

            "Right away.  I just gotta make a call."  Max said while pulling out her cell phone.  She dialed and Alec answered on the first ring.

            "Where'd you and Zack take off to?" He asked without preamble.

            "A motel."

            "Very funny."

            "I'm not jok…ew Alec you're disgusting."  Max shuddered upon getting what Alec thought she meant. "Zack took me to this motel because this is where my sister, Tinga, is."

            "Tinga?  You pick that one out for her?"

            "No.  Why?"

            "Never mind.  What's up?"  
            "We need to take another road trip.  My sister left some unfinished business in Portland and we gotta go and help her sort it out, but first she's gonna need a few things. I know a guy who can get ID for her.  Meanwhile you think you can charm Normal into giving you some extra sector passes."

            "Why don't we just have Logan do it?  He can make the IDs for everyone and get the passes too.  They'll look better than any we'd get off the street.  Plus they'd be cheaper and done quicker."

            Max closed her eyes and held in a sigh.  She knew Alec was going to suggest Logan but called anyway hoping just maybe he'd go with her plan without question.  She hadn't told him about Logan's proposition the last time she had seen "Eyes Only" and with all the other stuff with Ben, it kind of slipped her mind which was good because she wasn't sure how Alec would react or if she should tell him at all.

            "Max?"

            "Fine."  She replied curtly. "I'll meet you at Logan's in a half hour."

            "Wow, talk about having friends in high places."  Tinga said as she looked around Logan's penthouse in awe.

            "Ah!"  Logan let out a startled shout when he heard Tinga's voice and then turned from his computer to find four people staring at him.

            "The doorbell is there for a reason."  Logan said through gritted teeth. His statement was met by shrugs and various models of blank faced innocence. Logan stood and gave a forced smile.  "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

            "Tinga this is Logan."  Max stated coolly.  "Logan, this is Tinga.  She's our sister.  We need to get her and the rest of her family into Canada. But first we have to go get them.  We need IDs and interstate passes for all three of them.  We can't risk the sneak and creep method because one her husband isn't genetically engineered and two Lydecker was on to her back in Portland so this has to be done quickly and smoothly." 

            "When do you plan on heading back to Portland?" Logan asked after taking a moment to process everything Max had just recited in one breath.

            "Tonight."

            Logan looked at his watch.  "I have to leave soon to meet a source and I probably won't be back until eight.  I can start on the IDs but the passes won't be ready until tomorrow."

            "We need them tonight.  Reschedule your meeting."  Alec raised an eyebrow at Max's no nonsense tone.

            "Now Max, it's not really fair for you to ask me to rearrange my schedule every time you need a favor.  That wasn't our arrangement.  I—"

            "Oh right our arrangement."  Max interrupted.  "The last time we spoke I got the impression that you weren't happy with our previous arrangement and that was why you offered me a new deal.  I know I already gave you an answer but you know that was awfully rude of me.  Perhaps I should discuss it with Alec or maybe even Zack now to see how they feel about your newer proposition. "

            "What new deal?"  Alec asked finally deciding he wanted in on whatever private conversation Max and Logan were having.

            "Well," Max began slowly while still staring Logan down.  "Logan suggested in exchange for his help that I---"

            "You know what."  Logan interrupted loudly.  "It was silly.  I'm fine with the way things are.  No need to change things."  He smiled nervously.  "I can start on that stuff for Tinga?  Is it?"  At her nod he continued quickly.  "And I'll just push back my meeting.  I should be able to get it all done in a couple of hours."

            Max's eyes still burned into Logan's but she forced her mouth to curve into a smile.  Meanwhile Alec and Zack had matching looks of perplexity but when they faced each other Alec shrugged figuring he'd get the whole story later.  Zack too decided to push it aside for now.

            "Damn it!"  Three heads snapped up at the unexpected outburst.  "I got kicked out again." Eyes Only offered in explanation.

            "Here try this." Tinga nudged Logan out of the way.  And before he could protest the idea of a stranger touching his beloved keyboard, her fingers were already flying across the keys and seconds later he was back into the sector police files.

            Logan looked from the computer to the woman next to him and then back to his computer in surprise.  "What is that you do in Portland?"

            "I work in a bakery." Tinga replied nonchalantly.

            "Don't look so shocked."  Zack cut in from across the room.  "You think assassination techniques and weaponry were the only things we were trained in back at Manticore."  He questioned in his usual brusque manner.

            "Well no.  I suppose they'd want their ultimate soldiers to excel in just about everything.  I don't even know why you even need my help."

            "Well the building I'm squatting in doesn't come with internet access."  Max supplied with false sweetness.

            "And the building I'm paying way too much to rent a room in doesn't even come with hot water let alone access to the internet."  Alec added.

            Instead of responding verbally, Logan nodded and turned his attention back to the computer leaving Max and Alec to return to their whispered conversation.  Zack looked from the lovers seated on the couch to his other sister and Logan talking animatedly about gigahertz and remote servers and decided a change in scenery was in order.  He didn't bother informing anyone where he was going because for one he was just going into the kitchen and secondly it's not like they'd bother listening to him anyway. 

He made a point a long time ago to never lie to himself so he could admit easily that he was very pissed off by how things were going.  Risk after risk he took without question to keep his sisters and brothers safe.  He didn't expect gratitude because that was beyond him as well.  But was common sense too much to ask.  They were trained to follow orders.  They were trained to do the sensible thing when it came to survival.  Yet here he was laying out the sensible path and ordering them to follow it, yet they refused.  Insisting on making decisions that put them in constant danger and for what.  Max and Alec staying in Seattle.  Tinga going back to Portland for her family (and he didn't even want to get started on the fact that she was stupid enough to have a family in the first place).  Why didn't they just save him the trouble and instead just march up to the gates of Manticore and start knocking.

            The chirp of his cell phone pulled him away from his dark thoughts. 

            "Hello."

            "I've got something."  A voice whispered on the other line. "Not much but I should know more soon."

            "Go ahead."

            "She's been moved, but I don't know where."

            "A mission?"

"No. The Colonel didn't give the orders.  It was all very cloak and dagger."

"Is that all?"

"For now.  I'll call again when I know more."

"Very well.  You'll get the new number in three hours." Zack hung up and took a moment to process this new information.  It sounded like dissention among the ranks back at Manticore.  Zack wasn't surprised but he was worried because when the shit hit the fan it would be Brin and the rest of his kind that would suffer the most.

            "For the last time no."

            "Come on Maxie.  They're not gonna be done for a while.  We've got plenty of time."

            "Alec I am not going to have sex with you in Logan's bathroom."

            "The guestroom?"

            "Alec!"

            "Fine."  He let out a long suffering sigh. "So what was that scene with Logan earlier?"

            Max shrugged.  "I don't know what you're talking about."  She said quietly.

            "Max."

            "It's nothing Alec. Drop it."

            "I know you Max and that was definitely not nothing.  You're really pissed at him and I want to know why."

            "Fine, it was something.  But I handled it and now all's forgotten and I need you to forget about it too."  She told him earnestly.

            Alec's shoulders slumped.  Normally he would respect her wishes but he could tell that whatever happened with Logan was major and he didn't know why but he had a feeling that it was the big things that were not supposed to be kept secret from each other if their plan of being together forever was going to work.

            "Did he hurt you?"

            "Alec."  Max hissed.

            "Max."  Alec hissed right back showing her that this wasn't one of those times where he was going to roll over and let her get her way.  Their gazes burned into each others in the silence that followed, and it was Max who dropped her eyes first.

            She shook her head.  "Logan and I had a falling out during that whole thing with Ben a few weeks ago."  She began softly.  "You don't need to know the details."  Max held up her hand and cut off his upcoming protest. "Trust me, you don't.  Like I said I handled it and I really don't want to talk about it.  And since I know you do."  She hurried on.  "How about we compromise?  You drop it and we go have sex in Logan's bathroom."

            Alec's eyes widened and whatever counterargument he was going to use died in his throat and made him choke up a dazzling smile.

            "Deal." He nearly shouted before jumping up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and towards the bathroom down the hall.

            "Hey where are you two off to?"  Zack's question stopped the giggling pair and they turned as one with matching sheepish expressions to face the blond X5.

            "Uhhh…we…nowhere."  Alec stammered because Max couldn't get her vocal chords to work at all.

            "Well since you're not busy.  I thought we might want to come up with some kind of plan before we carry out this asinine idea of going back to the lion's den.  The biggest point of order being: how are we going to get Tinga's husband and small child out of there with motorcycles as our only means of transportation?"

            "Shit, he's right."  Max said after finally finding her voice.  "It's too risky to try and make a speedy get away with a child on a motorcycle.  Plus they might be shooting at us.  We'll have no cover."

            "So we need a car."  Alec said.

            "It'd help."  Zack said.

            Alec snapped his fingers. "I know just the place to get one.    It's sweet too.  Black SUV, tinted windows, Class two armor.  Worth a fortune once we're done.  The South Market Mafia's got a hang out right down the street from my apartment building.  Different ones are parked there at any given time of the day.  I always think about jacking one whenever I see them driving by just never had a good enough excuse."  Alec smiled.  "Now I do."

            "We'll go now."  Zack said before nodding towards the computer room. "They should be set by the time we get back."

            Max looked over at Tinga and Logan laughing at some private hacker joke.  "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Tinga."

            "Sure?"  Alec quirked his eyebrow and asked.

            "Yeah. Hurry back."

            "Definitely."  Alec said leaning down and kissing her quickly.  "We have some unfinished business."

            Max smiled before pushing him towards Zack who was already heading for the front door.

****

"Would you quit it!" Zack barked.

            Alec's hands that had been beating out a rhythm on his knees, legs, and the dashboard of the SUV they had recently liberated halted.

            "What? Is this bothering you?"

"No it's one of my favorite things."      Zack retorted.

"Well you broke the radio." Alec grumbled back.

"I didn't want to draw attention to us and since you insisted on blasting that crap that hardly even qualifies as music I had to do something."

"Look I let it slide that you decimated the most booming system I ever had the privilege to hear, but I draw the line at calling Foo Daddy's song "Beat 'em in His Nose Hair" crap. _If he tries to steal your girl don't act like you don't care."  _Alec began belting out much to Zack's horror.  "_You gotta beat em.  _Alec extended his arm towards Zack's side of the car, his hand mimicking a microphone.  _Gotta what?"_ He pulled his hand back to his own mouth"_Gotta beat em in his nose hair_." He shouted before his hands returned to their movements as drums.

"Alec!" Zack yelled.

"Oh right."  He stopped immediately.  "Seriously dude, you've gotta lighten up.  Why are you so stiff all the time, anyway?"

Zack clenched his jaw and the steering wheel.  "Somebody's gotta keep—"

"There head in the game, yeah, yeah, blah, blah."  Alec rolled his eyes and recited.

"Well excuse me 494 for being responsible by considering everything that's at stake _before _making decisions."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it must be great to be you."  Zack said icily.  "All you have to do is worry about yourself so you get to have all the fun you want.  Going from city to city robbing places for the thrill of it.  Latching on to Maxie for the time being at least until you get tired of her or get her captured while you slip away scott free.  Meanwhile I have to---"

"Whoa whoa whoa.  Where the hell is this coming from?  You don't know shit about me or my relationship with _Maxie_."

"I know all I need to know."

"Whatever Zack, I'm not even going to go there with you because we both know what this is really about."  Alec said rolling his eyes and looking out of his window.  He then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he said. "So why don't you just concentrate on driving and shutting the fuck up."

Zack slammed on the breaks.  Alec's eyes jilted open just in time to see the dashboard rushing towards him only to be yanked painfully back milliseconds later by his seatbelt.

"I swear Alec if we didn't have a job to do I'd—"

"You'd get your ass kicked and you know it!"  Alec yelled; his nerves still a bit frazzled from the unexpected stop.  "And that is the only reason why you're hiding behind your oh so noble role of "Mr. Responsible."

Zack swerved off to the side of the road and threw open his car door.  "It's go time 494."

Alec made no move to get out of the car but instead shook his head slowly.  "We _will_ finish this Zack.  But you know as well as I do that now is not the time." Zack clenched and unclenched his fists before reaching over and slamming his door closed.  He then started the car without a word. "Besides, Max'll kick both our asses if she found out we stopped to fight each other."

****

"Call me crazy, little sis, but I get the feeling you're not too fond of Logan."  Tinga and Logan finished the paperwork shortly after Alec and Zack had left so Logan went to meet his source but not before telling them to help themselves to food in the kitchen while they waited for the guys to return. Neither woman was hungry but they did decide to pack up stuff to take for the trip to Portland.

Max paused in making a sandwich and shrugged.  "We tend to clash."

"Clash!"  Tinga exclaimed.  "I know I've only just been around both of you today but the temperature was pretty polar whenever you two were sharing the same space.  What gives?"

"It's nothing."  Max said resuming her task.  "I mean he's not the usual sleaze but that's only because he has a hero complex.  And I guess he can't help some of the things he says and does because he grew up filthy rich and had everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter.  He has enough of a conscious to know that a lot of things aren't right in this world and even tries to do something about it.  But since he's so used to getting what he wants sometimes he can't help himself from blurring the line.  And by blurring the line I mean being a drooling pig to whatever pretty face with a nice set of tits that walks by him."

"Ugh, I know the type.  What is it with men?"  Tinga said disgustedly.  "You should have seen some of the creeps that I dealt with at the bakery of all places.  I thought just grandmothers and housewives went there. But no; it was as much creep central as any other place in that town." 

"Slim pickings, huh sis."

"Very slim."  Tinga agreed but then she smiled. "But I lucked up with Charlie."

"He's not a typical oversexed male?"  Max asked in an almost baffled tone that there was such a thing.

"Don't get me wrong, he handles his business in the bedroom if you know what I mean. But he wasn't one of those leering weirdoes when we first met and he also didn't try to grope me every chance he got when we started dating.  How's Alec?"

Max thought about their almost adventure in Logan's bathroom and smiled.   "Well it isn't really fair to say that Alec's a typical horny male because when I'm with him I think about getting laid as much as he outright says it."

"Oh man we might be approaching the too much information zone.  The thought of sex involving my sister and my brother's twin is a little disturbing.  But then again I do kind of wonder if Ben or our other brothers are total players.  I wouldn't be surprised."  Tinga smiled.  Her back was to Max so she was completely unaware of the other woman's composure rapidly crumbling at the mention of Ben. "I know Alec's your man and Ben's our brother but I gotta say that Manticore certainly created good looking soldiers. Of course Zack's too tight assed and focused on whatever "mission" to consider using his good looks to get himself laid. I wonder how Zane and Mar turned out."  Tinga continued still oblivious to Max's turmoil.  "Anyway even though there was no Manticore tampering involved, my Charlie turned out pretty fine. He has the most gorgeous--

 "Ben's dead."  Max whispered.

"What?"  Tinga spun around.  Her confusion by the sudden change in topic was evident in her facial expression.

"Ben's dead.  I killed him."  Max continued before swallowing the lump that formed in her throat a while ago.

Tinga stared at her baby sister who was on the verge of tears.  The look on Max's face was imploring Tinga to comfort her and make it all better.  It was a look she remembered from when they were children back at Manticore.  It was also a look her son had given her whenever he was hurting or scared.  She still didn't really know what Max was talking about, however she also knew it didn't matter at this moment; first things first.  Tinga opened her arms and stepped towards Max which was all it took for Max to close the gap and fall into her big sister's embrace.

"Shhh Maxie.  It's okay."  Tinga whispered as she stroked the sobbing woman's hair and back. "Shhhh.  Tell me.  Tell me what happened, Maxie."

Max finally pulled away.  Her eyes were still sad and wet but she could speak.

"Ben is dead."

"What happened?"

Once she began, it was surprisingly easy to get the whole story out.  Max was also surprised at how quick it took to tell.  But then again, the whole series of events that started with seeing him in the church and ended with him falling to his death at the Space Needle had probably lasted less than an hour.  But unfortunately the significance wasn't measured by the time span especially since one of the things she was having trouble grappling with was the difference a few seconds here or there could have made.

"God, Max.  I'm so sorry you had to go through that.  I know how close you and Ben were."

"I hadn't seen him since that night and when I finally do, I kill him."

"Max."  Tinga's hold on Max's shoulders tightened.  "You've gotta stop blaming yourself.  Ben let go.  You didn't kill him.  You said so yourself he let go."

"But…why?"

"Because he believed."

"What?"

"Remember when they took Jack and Ben went to the roof to ask the Blue Lady why."  At Max's nod Tinga continued.  "You saw him.  He was screaming so loud that the guards caught him and took him away."

"I remember. We didn't see him again for two weeks."

"Do you remember how when he came back he never talked about the Blue Lady again." Max's eyes clouded briefly before she nodded again. "It was easy to forget because with Ben gone those two weeks there were no stories so we had already started to not believe in the Blue Lady anymore which is probably why none of us even asked Ben about her."

"That's right." Max said remembering that time as if it happened yesterday.

"Ben probably never stopped believing.  He just stopped talking about her." "Because he knew he'd be punished." Max finished and Tinga nodded.

"After you got out, how long before you found a friend."  
"A friend?"

"You know, someone you trusted, maybe not with your secret but with everything else or at least someone you could talk to."

Max thought of Moody and the rest of the Chinese Clan before answering.  "A few years, I guess."

"It took me a while too.  What if Ben never had anyone?  What if whenever someone tried to get close to him, he thought of the sick sadistic bastards from Manticore or he was afraid they'd be taken away like Jack or shot down like Eva."  Max watched as tears began to fall out of Tinga's eyes too as the venom in her voice increased. "What if all Ben had was–"

"The Blue Lady."  Max whispered finally catching on to Tinga's reasoning.

"They did a number on us Max."  Tinga smiled and wiped her eyes.  "_They.  Manticore_.  Not you.  Manticore's responsible for Ben's death. You believe me."  Tinga got out before tears once again welled in her eyes.

            "Yes."  Max answered before flinging herself back in Tinga's arms.  "I missed you so much Tinga.  Thank you."

            Tinga nodded and clutched her sister closer.

            "I'm sorry I'm bringing this up now. You know with everything that's going on and what we're about to do."  Max said after pulling away again.

            "Hey it's no problem." 

            "I just couldn't hold it in any longer.  Don't get me wrong, I've told Alec and I can talk to him.  He's been great.  But seeing Zack and then you.  You guys _knew _Ben.  He's your brother too.  I was so scared that you'd be mad at me for not saving him.  I'm still scared to tell Zack."

            "Trust me, Max.  Zack's not going to be mad at you.  If anything he'll blame himself."

            "You know you're right."  Max gave a weak smile at the thought of how much her big brother put on himself. "If I tell him, it won't be until after we get your family and that's all sorted out.  Big brother's got a lot on his mind and I don't want to add to it."

The rest of the ride back to Logan's was spent in absolute silence.  It wasn't until Zack killed the engine after parking it in front of Fogle Towers that Alec spoke.

"Look we have a job to do in a little while.  And I know I'd feel a lot better knowing that everyone was one hundred percent focused so I'd really like to squash whatever was said before." Zack didn't respond so Alec continued. "If it makes you feel better, I want you to know also that Max is the most important person in my life.  I'd die for her and I'd do whatever I could to keep her safe. I'm not using her.  I love her.  And you're right you don't know me that well and therefore have no real reason to trust me.  But those are my feelings for Max. I just thought you should know."  Alec finished lamely.  The two men sat in silence for several more moments.  Finally Alec figured he was not going to get any acknowledgement out of Zack so he made a move to open his door but Zack's voice stopped him.

"For the record, the little that I do know about you really hasn't lead me to believe that you'd ever hurt Max.  It's just…well she's really special to me.  They all are and I just want them to be safe."  Zack clenched his jaw again hating that he had to explain himself and this whole conversation period.  "And I guess this thing with Tinga's got me all spun.  I know she's making a big mistake by going back there."

"Zack, why did you go to Portland in the first place?"

"Tinga called said she was in trouble." Zack shrugged.

"So you knew that you could have ended up caught but you took the risk"

"Of course.  She's my family.  It's my job to keep her safe." Zack responded stoically.

"Exactly." Alec nodded. "Tinga has another family that she wants to keep safe and protect."

"It's not the same."  Zack argued while shaking his head. "They find her husband and kid they're not going to end up being dissected in some cage back at Manticore.  Her being with them is just putting them in more danger. It's probably going to get them all killed."

"They love each other so it's worth the risk."  Alec shrugged

"Love. Whatever." Zack scoffed. "Phony sentimentality is more like it."

Alec shook his head. "You know I lived in Manticore just about all my life never knowing or experiencing any kind of love and I know it had to be the same before you guys got out when you were kids."  Alec began softly before exclaiming. "What the hell was the point Zack?" His outburst startled Zack into facing the other man. "If you're still denying yourself and trying to deny it for Tinga and the others the freedom to experience the things we weren't allowed to back at Manticore, like love and family, what's the point of being free?"  Alec asked his hazel eyes boring into Zack's blue ones.

Zack opened his mouth to respond only to close it a second later.  He couldn't think of thing to say.

A tense moment later, they both got out of the car.  They didn't speak or look at each other the whole elevator ride up to Logan's penthouse. 

            "So how'd it go?"  Max looked up and greeted them when they came into the kitchen.

            Alec looked over at a brooding Zack briefly before turning back to Max with his usual smirk.  "Mission accomplished."  He stated.  Max looked between the two male X5s sensing the tension but decided not to comment. 

            "We're all set too.  We got food."  She said holding up a bulky plastic bag.  "And we got the papers." Tinga held up the folder Logan had given her to emphasize.

            "Great."  Alec slapped his hands together.  "Let's move out."

****

            The ride to Portland was uneventful.  Max and Zack drove on their motorcycles with Tinga and Alec following behind in the SUV.  Max was happy with the arrangement knowing Alec driving with Tinga would keep her mind off of the possible danger her family was in; Alec being a natural people person kept Tinga entertained with jokes and stories the whole way.  And since Zack was on his motorcycle he didn't have to talk and make anybody uncomfortable with his granite demeanor.

            They had no problems with the check points and therefore made really good time getting to Portland.  But once they cleared the first sector, Max saw the first clue that their easy trip prior was very much the calm before the storm.  Taped on a storefront was a piece of paper with Tinga's picture and the words "Have you seen my mommy."

            Max slowed to a stop in front of the store.  A second later Zack pulled up next to her. The cussing she heard coming from his mouth proved that he had just spotted the sign as well.

            "We should turn around right now."

            "Zack, please."  Max rolled her eyes.  "That's not gonna happen."

            "You know Lydecker's all over this. Hell he probably already got to them.  I say we cut our losses and move on."

            "Geez Zack, you're always spouting off about remembering our training."  Max spoke angrily as she hopped off her bike and stalked over until she was right next to him.  She continued ranting. "Well we certainly weren't trained to be punks so why the hell are you so quick to punk out.  We know our mission: to get Tinga's family.  We know the possibility of Lydecker and his jar heads being in town has just been upped significantly.  Since when does more danger mean that we pack it up and call it day?"  Max jabbed her finger into Zack's chest to emphasize each of her points. "No we _re-deploy_.  Come up with a better plan and get this bitch over with.  Successfully.  Now any questions soldier!"

            Zack couldn't help it.  He started laughing. "No ma'am." He said still grinning up at his fiery baby sister. 

            "Hey!"  
            Max and Zack turned as one to see Alec's head sticking out of the window of the SUV parked behind Max's bike.

            "You two done?  And if not, do I have time to go pee before blood is shed?"

            "What is it you see in him again?"  Zack asked while pointing his thumb in Alec's direction.

            "I've got two posing as repairmen ten o clock."  Alec said adding to the list.

            They were all seated in the SUV, Max and Zack having hid their bikes in different sectors in case they had to escape and evade.  They had been watching Case's elementary school for the past twenty minutes and so far things didn't look good.  Several of Lydecker's men were already in position covering every way in and out of the school. 

The plan was to get Charlie and Case at the same time knowing that Lydecker would instantly move on the other one if they tried for separate grabs.  Tinga suggested Case's school as the best place and time since Charlie walked their son there every morning. But apparently Lydecker already had a team in place.  It was too much of a risk to try and approach them anyway.  Knowing Lydecker, his orders might be to shoot in the face of any interference.  They didn't want to chance Case, Charlie, or any other civilian in the area.

            "What now?"  Max asked.

            "We come up with a new plan."  Alec answered.

            The problem with having four genetically engineered super soldiers coming up with one plan was that their highly intelligent minds usually managed to find holes in whatever plan given before the speaker was even half way through explaining. It made the process slower and tensions run higher in an already tense situation, but it hopefully meant that the plan they finally agreed on was full proof.

It was a plan they dubbed Operation Anklet.    

****

            "Hello, my name is Jessica Ackles and I'm with the Citizens for a Better America foundation.  Right now I'm collecting signatures to petition the government to not let the minimum age requirement for working papers drop to ten years old.  Will you sign?"

            Max beamed as she handed her clipboard to the elderly man who answered his door.

            "Thanks so much for you're signature.  A dona---"Max smiled after the door slammed in her face fully expecting that.  Signing your name was one thing, but nobody was going to contribute money in this economy.

            When they arrived at Tinga's old apartment they found, as they suspected, much the same scene as at Case's Elementary School.  They saw men stationed at both east and west exits, the lobby, the roof, they even had people in the apartment across the street. The thought that it was strange that Lydecker was putting so much man power into covering the family made laps in all their heads but no one said it out loud figuring they'd deal with the answers to that later but knowing that because Lydecker was investing so much into watching Tinga's family it became even more crucial to get them out.  They couldn't risk calling Charlie because his phone was undoubtedly tapped.  They couldn't send Tinga in to get him and her son because Lydecker's men more than likely had her picture and were on the look out for her as well. Still, they all agreed that Charlie and Case coming to them was the best option rather than them all going in and risk getting surrounded and trapped inside.  But they needed a way to get the message to Charlie without showing up on Lydecker's radar; hence Operation Anklet. 

Max would make the contact posing as a concerned citizen getting a petition signed.  Tinga's apartment was on the fourth floor and to not raise suspicion Max knocked on every door from the first three floors.  It was time consuming especially when people engaged her with questions and concerns, not that she had any trouble spouting off bullshit.  But still.  They had thought about having Alec or Zack go too in order to cover more ground and would actually be less suspicious to have more than one signature taker.  But Alec's face might have been just as well known as Tinga's and Zack's too, but more because he just didn't fit the look of a concerned citizen and therefore would be watched closely which was something they couldn't afford.

            Max breathed a sigh of relief as she raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her.  Finally she was at Tinga and Charlie's apartment.

            "Daddy someone's at the door."  The sound of a child's voice on the other side of the door immediately stopped Max's knuckles just millimeters from where she was going to start pounding.  _How did he know I was out here?_ She thought.

            "Would you say Squirt?"  Now Max heard a deeper voice from inside and he sounded even closer than the boy had.

            "Someone's standing at the door, daddy." The child answered petulantly.

            Max figured she'd better start knocking before the man investigated and found her just standing there.

            "Can I help you?"  Whom Max assumed was Charlie asked.  He was good looking.  He was dressed casually in sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt that showcased his slender but muscular frame. Not very tall with dark hair and eyes and a rugged handsomeness that probably made quite a few women swoon. 

            Max smiled amiably and began her spiel.

            "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude.  I got a lot going on so I really don't have time for this."  Charlie said interrupting her half way through.

            "No I'm sorry.  I really didn't mean to bother you.  It's just this is something your wife said she was interested in which is why I stopped by."

            "My wife?  You know Penny?"

            Max didn't flinch at the name having already been told by Tinga that that was what she had been going by.

            "Yes we were acquainted recently.  Please if you can just take a look at this letter of intent, it would be greatly appreciated.  It's real short too so it'll only take a minute."

             Charlie sighed before taking the clipboard Max was handing him.  The paper on top had no signatures.  Only a few lines that said: _Baby, it's me Penny.  I'm so sorry it has to be done this way.  But I'm in danger and because of it so are you and Case.  We've got to get out of town tonight.  I will explain everything when I see you. This is my sister, Max.  She's going to give you another envelop explaining when and where you should meet me.  But it has to be inconspicuous.  They're watching.  Just follow her lead, please.  Trust me, baby.  I love you and Case so much and I'll see you soon. _

            Charlie looked up from the clipboard; his eyes as wide as saucers.

            "Remember they're watching."  Max whispered and then smiled.  Still smiling big she then said through gritted teeth.  "Just shake you're head like you're not interested and then hand me back the clipboard.  Please."  Max pleaded when he still made no move. 

            Charlie couldn't believe what was going on.  He couldn't think or trust himself to speak so instead he decided to just follow the stranger's instructions.  He shook his head and then handed back the clipboard which Max dropped a second after it touched her hand.  The clatter broke Charlie out of his paralysis and he bent down to pick it up the same time as Max did.  Charlie got to it first and handed it back before they both stood up awkwardly.

            Max smiled and told him to have a nice evening before turning to walk away.  Charlie stood immobile in his astonishment in the doorway.  He probably would have kept watching her long after her retreat down the hall if it weren't for the voice of his son breaking his reverie.

            "Daddy what's that?"

            "Huh Case?"  His said looking down at the boy at his side.

            "That."  His son pointed to his back pocket. 

            Charlie looked and was surprised to see a white envelop sticking out of his pocket.  It hadn't been there before he answered the door which meant.  He took one more uneasy look at the empty hall before closing his door.

            With trembling fingers he opened the envelop.  Inside was a piece of paper with a time and address and some more writing.  But before he could read that a silver piece of jewelry fell out.

            "That's mommy's." Case exclaimed happily as he picked it up and held it out to his father triumphantly.

            Charlie took the jewelry and held it up to examine it better.  He then brought it closer, turning it over and caressing each piece. Finally he smiled as tears welled in his eyes.  It _was_ Penny's.  The silver anklet was something he had given her before Case was born and every anniversary since he had added a charm to it.  The only time she ever took it off was to put on the new charm.  It was hers which meant the note was real. 

            He'd been warned by his sister when he first came up with the idea a few days after her disappearance to put up flyers that he would be opening himself up to crackpots and cranks looking for cheap thrills by given false information.  When the woman he had never met before but claimed to know his wife had showed up at his door looking for signatures but then given him a note supposedly from Penny, he thought it was one of those cruel pranks.  But the anklet proved it was legit.  It had to be.  He would see her soon.  The restless nights and Case's questions of where his mother had gone would be over.  She'd be back and all would be right again.  He was so happy, but he didn't want to get Case's hopes up until he knew for sure.  But he had to tell someone.

            Charlie grabbed up his phone and dialed his sister as he opened the note to find out exactly when and where to meet Penny.              Besides the location and time, the note explained that it was imperative that both he and Case show up and that they be ready to leave town.  As happy as he was to finally see Penny, the danger she spoke of unnerved him.  And it was his unease at the situation that had him ignore the line that said not to call the police or contact and tell anyone of his plans.  He'd go ahead with his call to his sister.  Penny always was extra cautious. After all if something were to happen somebody should know, right.  Plus his sister lived all the way in Phoenix.  What harm could telling her do? 

****

            "Wait…wait…oh shit…why are they moving…what the hell?" Alec was plastered to the window the moment he caught sight of the soldiers in full combat gear.  Ten had arrived an hour after dark replacing the plain clothes team members. Not having surveyed the apartment building in past nights, they had hoped that the full combat soldiers being there was standard especially since they hadn't done anything in the three hours the X5s had been sitting in the SUV watching Charlie's apartment building from down the street.  The address they had given Charlie to meet them was several blocks further down the street they were on, and unknown to Charlie they had planned to grab him and Case on the way over which was why they sat watching his apartment waiting for him to leave.

            "This is not good."  Max muttered as she saw what had Alec so concerned.

            "Why are they moving?" Tinga asked fearfully.

 "Look…oh fuck…they're taking up position."  Alec bellowed while pointing out of his window. "Look." 

            "Damn it!"  Zack cursed.  This was definitely not standard.  It was clear that the soldiers surrounding the building were all getting ready to go in, and the only reason they'd do that was to get Charlie and Case.

            "Do you think he called the police or someone?"  Alec asked.

            "I don't know."  Max said.

            "Would he do that Tinga?"  Zack asked. "You think he didn't believe Max."

            "No impossible.  He had to have seen the anklet.  He knows that's mine."  
            "Alright shit.  They are about to breech.  How long before you think Charlie will leave to meet at that rendezvous point we gave him?" Zack asked.

            "Right now!" Max answered as she saw the man she had just met a few hours ago stepping out of the building holding Case.

            "Fuck.  They're moving in on them."  Alec exclaimed.

            "I gotta go guys.  I'm not letting him take my family. "Tinga said grabbing the door handle.

            "We're with you Tinga."  Zack assured.  "Fan out and form a perimeter.  Max, you retrieve Charlie and Case and get them to the car out of the line of fire."  With their orders given, the four soldiers jumped out of the car.  Via hand signals, Zack gave them each the direction they were to approach and with the stealth and speed they were trained and engineered to possess, the transgenics set out.

            "Charlie Smith."

            "What is this?  What's going on?" Charlie asked nervously as he pulled his son closer to him and backed further away from the three soldiers approaching him.  
            "You are hereby ordered under Military Mandate section 143-12 to surrender yourself to our custody for the dura—"

            "What the hell?"  Charlie spun around at the feel of someone pulling him and Case in separate directions.  So focused on the three in front, he hadn't seen the two behind him and now one had a hold on Case while the other grabbed his arm.  "Let go of my son.  LET GO OF MY SON!"  Charlie yelled at the soldiers.

            "Daddy!" Case cried making Charlie fight all the harder and bringing another two soldiers to grab at him.

            But then just like that he was free. 

            Charlie whipped his head around to see the three soldiers that had a hold of him lying on the ground around him.  One was unconscious, the other two writhing in pain.  Then he saw her.  The girl from before jumped into the air way higher than should have been possible and delivered a kick to the face of the soldier who had a hold of his son.  Another taller man was with her.  His face was as young as hers but the look in his eyes was deadly as he hoisted the last soldier in the air by his throat and then threw him into the row of garbage cans several feet away.

            But before Charlie could process that, he heard a gunshot whiz by his ear.  He instinctively ducked as he went to grab at his son but saw that the girl was already on the ground covering his small body with hers.  Then they all looked up at his apartment building where the sound of the screaming was coming from.

            Another soldier was falling through the air.  His frightened screams stopped the moment his body hit the car below. Charlie looked back up and blinked.  It couldn't be.  That body, the long dark pony tail swaying in the breeze.  It was six stories up so he couldn't be absolutely sure, but the woman on top of his building staring down looked just like Penny. 

            A second later, Charlie sucked in a breath and prayed it wasn't his wife because the woman he had been staring at suddenly jumped.  The scream caught in Charlie's throat however when the woman's feet touched the awning of the building bouncing her back up only to flip in mid air and land unharmed and perfectly balanced on her feet in front of them.

            Zack was on the neighboring roof.  He took care of the two soldiers there before Alec and Max had engaged the five soldiers on the ground that had tried to detain Charlie and Case. He had been covering them from above ready to shoot and take out any soldiers if they proved to be too much for Alec and Max.  When there was no need he still waited as Tinga hurled a soldier that had shot at Charlie from her apartment building's roof.  When Zack saw her jump he knew she must have already taking out the other soldier there as well and therefore he was good to join up with the rest of them.  The building he was on was twice as high as Tinga's and he was abseiling down when he caught sight of the humvees in the distance. There must have been a contingent in the area because when Zack opened his mouth to shout the warning below more soldiers had already began flooding the front of the apartment building.

            "Max Go!"  Alec yelled when he saw the number of soldiers coming at them.  Alec and Tinga met the group of soldiers head on giving Max the space she needed.  She pulled Case closer to her and then grabbed up a stunned Charlie off the ground.  Taking his hand, she yanked him down the street towards their SUV.

            Just when Alec and Tinga thought they had the upper hand, more soldiers appeared.  Zack dove into the fray putting the odds back in their favor. The X series were a blur of strength and power against the twenty odd soldiers.  One by one Lydecker's men dropped but more seemed to replace them out of nowhere.

            "Who are you people?  What the hell is going on!"  Charlie yelled as he clutched his sobbing son who was upset because he sensed his father's turmoil.

            "Just hold on!"  Max yelled to them as she pushed down the gas pedal.

            "What are you going to do?  What are you doing?"  Charlie yelled as the vehicle they were in raced towards his apartment building and towards the crowd of people fighting in the courtyard in front of it.

            Max hit the horn but didn't slow down.  Some soldiers scrambled out of the way and others were tossed out of the way when the SUV barreled into them.  Shouts from both in and out of the SUV and squealing tires were the loudest noises heard as Max spun the SUV around to avoid crashing into the apartment building.  She braked and Alec, Zack, and Tinga sprinted towards the car. Alec and Zack were shooting to clear the way as they all dove into the SUV.

Max was already pulling off before the doors even closed behind them.  When she heard the soldiers returning fire, she hit the gas harder taking out more soldiers and breathing a sigh of relief that no bullets had hit the tires.

            "Penny, oh God, Penny."  Max glanced up at her rearview mirror happy to witness the emotional reunion.  But what she saw made her heart plummet. 

            Tinga was clutching her side as blood oozed out between her fingers covering her hands and then Charlie's as he moved to also try and stifle the flow of blood.

            "She needs a hospital.  What are we doing here? She needs a hospital."  Charlie begged as Case sobbed louder.

            They had to ditch the SUV but they couldn't drag Tinga around with her injury why the searched for a replacement.  She needed to be tended to so Max drove them to the run down motel she stayed in weeks ago while she waited for Alec's call when he went back to Seattle ahead of her.

            Tinga was lying on the bed with a bullet hole through her lower left abdominal.  Alec had carried her in and then he and Zack left to get the motorcycles. Fortunately, the bullet had gone all the way through.  Unfortunately the loss of blood and shock had sent Tinga into a seizing fit not long after they had arrived at the motel.  Max had instructed Charlie to wet a towel and press it against the wound while she held Tinga's shaking body down.

            "We can't. It's too dangerous."

            "But she's—"

            "She's going to be fine." Max looked at Charlie and held him with her eyes.  "Trust me.  She's not going to leave you or your son."

            "I've got it."  Alec burst into the room holding up one of his trustee first aid kits he'd made and insisted Max carry in her motorcycle at all times.

            "Tryptophan now." Max ordered and Alec immediately dug into the pack and pulled out the bottle.  "This will help with the seizures."  Max explained calmly to Charlie as she pushed the pills into Tinga's mouth and forced her to swallow.  "Once she's stabilized we can treat the bullet wound and give her a transfusion."

            "I'll bbbe fffine, baby."

            "Shush, don't try to talk."  Charlie soothed as he stroked his wife's hair.  Max nodded at him approvingly and then turned to Alec.  She motioned over to the little boy crying silently in the corner.

            "Hey Case."  Alec said crouching down until he was eye level with the little boy.  "I've got everything I need to help your mommy get all better in this pack."  He said holding up his first aid kit.  "But I need your help.  Can you take these?"  Alec pulled out a box and opened it up.  It had several packages of gauze in it.  He held one up to Case.  "This is called gauze and it's going to make the blood go away.  I need you to take them out of this paper, throw the paper out and then put the gauze on that table."  He continued and then pointed to the table across the room from the bed Tinga was on. "I need ten of them.  Do you know how many ten is, Case."  The boy staring wide eyed at Alec slowly nodded.  "So can you do this job for me, Case?"  The boy nodded quicker this time.  "Okay first things first.  We have to wash our hands so that we don't accidentally give Mommy any germs while we're making her better.  Okay?"

            "Okay."  Case answered softly.

            "Alright let's go."  Alec nodded towards the bathroom and Case eagerly scrambled off his chair.

            When they finished in the bathroom, Alec gave Case the box of gauze and steered him over to the table.  He then walked over to Tinga's bed.  The seizures had stopped.  Max was still holding the towel against her wound and Charlie was still stroking her head and whispering reassurances.

            Alec set up the transfusion line and then sterilized the needle he was going to use to sew the stitches while Max got a fresh wet towel to clean the wound some more.

            Alec was half way through with the stitches when Zack walked in.

            "How's it going?"  He asked.

            "We've got it covered."  Max answered.  "Did you run into any trouble?" 

            "No, they're still getting their injured.  They've only just started searching the area and I didn't see any on the way over here."

            Since they didn't seem to be in any impending danger, the tension eased and the room lapsed into silence save for the sound of a little boy tearing open packages of gauze.

            Before anyone else could volunteer, Alec had set up the transfusion line between Tinga and himself.  Max moved a chair next to the bed for Alec to sit and then suggested Charlie lie down next to Tinga and get some rest.  When he looked at her incredulously.  She promised that everything would be explained tomorrow and Tinga would be in better shape to do most of it.  Mollified, he agreed to lie down and leave Case to their care.

            "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"  Alec asked drowsily to the little boy who had just brought over a bunch of bandages with Max's help.

            Case shook his head hiding a smile. 

            "What's that?" The small child asked pointing to the tubing connecting Alec and Tinga.

            "That is the last step in making your mommy all better."  Max answered bending down and ruffling the little boy's head.  "You're mommy loss some blood, so Alec, here is giving her some of his."

            "Doesn't he need his blood?" Case asked adorably.

            "He can share some."  Max smiled. "Look at him, doesn't he look like a strong guy." 

Even though the transfusion was making him feel anything but strong, Alec couldn't help smiling at the little guy and Case nodded enthusiastically.

            "Well you're right.  He is and since he's such a strong guy, the super strong blood he's given your mommy is going to make her stronger in no time."

            "Then why is she sleeping?"  Case asked before turning a worried expression towards the bed.

            "We're all pretty tired Case.  It's been a long day.  Look, your daddy's sleeping and look Alec's sleeping too.   And see that guy sitting over there.  That's Zack and I bet in a little while he's going to fall asleep too. So are you ready to go to sleep too, Case?"  
            The little boy immediately shook his head no. 

            "Okay."  Max said looking around the room for something to quietly entertain the little boy with.  She then smiled as an idea formed. "You know what, when everybody gets up in a little while, I'll bet they'll be pretty hungry.  You think?"

            Case nodded.

            "What do you say we go find some breakfast for them now so when they wake up it will already be here?  Sound good?"

            Case nodded again.

            "I have just the thing.  There's a vending machine around the corner that has lots of yummy candy bars."

            "Candy bars for breakfast."  Case beamed and began bouncing excitedly.

            "Just this one time."  Max smiled back.  "So you wanna come help me pick some out."

            "Yeah!" Case clapped happily.

            "Let's Blaze."  Max stood and held out her hand which Case promptly took.

            Max and Case both loaded down with an armful of candy bars returned to the sounds of light snoring. 

            After putting their goodies on the table, Max unhooked Alec and Tinga's transfusion line.  Both were sound asleep.  Zack too was knocked out on a chair in the corner. 

She looked over at the little boy sluggishly organizing the candy bars into different piles.  Despite the action packed day Max, herself, wasn't tired but she saw that Case was ready to drop.  The only issue being where was he going to drop.  The bed was occupied as well as both of the chairs.  

She checked the closet and found an extra pillow and blanket but was reluctant to make up a bed on the questionable motel room floor.  Cleaning services were usually only reserved for the posh motels.  And although bedding down on a dirty floor wouldn't bother her, a little kid was a different story.

In the midst of her thoughts of where to put Case, she felt a slight tugging on her arm.

"I'm sleepy."  The little boy said before yawning.          

Max looked into the big exhausted eyes of her sister's son and couldn't help but smile.  He was so adorable and looked so innocent.  She'd only known him a few hours, but a fierce need to protect him was invoked just by looking at him.

"Follow me, kiddo."  Max said softly.

She sat down on the floor back against the wall.  She then put the pillow on her lap and motioned for Case to lie down over it.  He did so without hesitation. She then covered him with the blanket.  He moved around a bit before finding a comfortable position and snuggling into it.

"Can you tell me a story?"  He asked.

"Um, what kind of story?"  Max asked doubting she had any stories to tell that were suitable for a four year old.

"My mommy's story with the princess and the castle and the evil king and the nomlees in the basement."  Case said drowsily.

"Oh, I think I know that story."  Max smiled sadly.  "Okay, in a cold cold land far far away there was a castle."  Max felt Case snuggle deeper into the pillow.  Her hand automatically moved to the silky locks on his head and she gently ran her fingers through them as she continued.  "And in that castle lived many children.  There was Tinga, Zack, Brin, Jondy…"

Alec woke to an annoying chirping noise.  He was happy when it stopped because he really just wanted to go back to sleep but the masculine voice that replaced it, bolted him out of his seat.

He shook his head at the foreign surroundings and that was all it took to jog his memory of yesterday's events.  Tinga and Charlie were still asleep, Max and Case were no where to be found.  The light in the bathroom was on and he could hear Zack talking quietly. 

He changed Tinga's bandage and although she didn't stir, he was happy to see that her color was back and her breathing and heart rate were normal. 

He was on his way to throw out the discarded bandages when Max's voice stopped him.

"Tinga alright?"  She asked. Alec looked towards the voice and saw Max seated on the floor with a sleeping Case on her lap.

He smiled and moved over to her.  The sight stirred up a warm feeling in him and he bent down and kissed her before running his hand over Case's peacefully sleeping face.  "She's a lot better." He said still smiling.

"You hungry?  There's breakfast."  Max smiled back at him and then nodded towards the table.

"Candy bars for breakfast." He whispered excitedly. Max rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the table.

He grabbed two and then returned to sit next to her and Case.  He opened one and handed it to Max and then opened his.

The two were chewing happily when Zack came out of the bathroom. 

"I've got word on Brin."  He said bypassing pleasantries. 

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's been back in the fold for awhile now.  I'm in contact with this pencil pusher from Manticore.  He told me that they fixed her progeria right away and then she was reindoctrinated."

"You think we can get her back." The hope in her eyes was unmistakable when she asked.

"We'll see.  The guy told me where they moved her to.  It's not too far from here so I thought I'd check it out.  Do you have this covered?"

            "We still need a ride to get them to Canada." Max said.

            Alec stood.  "I'll go with Zack and get us a car and then he can leave from there."  Alec looked at Zack, a slight challenge in his eyes.  "Cool with you."

            "Yeah."  Zack grunted

            Max rolled her eyes at the surge of testosterone.  "You boys behave yourselves."

            "Yes Ma'am."  Alec and Zack both said playfully and then looked at each other in surprise.  Then Alec smirked and Zack shrugged.

            "I'll call you when I know more on where Brin's being held."

            "Then we'll get her out."  Max finished.

            "Sounds like a plan."  Alec said before grabbing another candy bar and heading out the door.

****

            Max and Alec decided to escort Tinga, Charlie, and Case to Canada since Tinga still wasn't one hundred percent.  The car Alec lifted was big enough for five, but he and Max told Tinga and Charlie to let Case stretch out and have the backseat to himself and that they would both ride Max's motorcycle.  Of course the real reason, which they all knew, was to give Tinga some much needed alone time to explain the truth to Charlie.

            The first couple of pit stops were pretty tense as it was clear that Charlie wasn't taking the news too well.  But by the forth stop at a roadside dinner, it was evident the couple was on the mend and would be fine.

            They reached the Canadian border early the next day and Max and Alec decided this was a good place to go their separate ways.

            "He's a great kid."  Max said to her sister as they watched Case running around and climbing over the rocks by the car where his father and Alec were standing. They had just returned with a new set of license plates for the car but held off putting them on until the guys were done. Alec was loading the tank with the gas they siphoned from other cars along the way and Charlie was checking under the hood making sure everything was in peak enough shape to get them well into Canada.  So the girls sat over in the grass by Max's bike taking pleasure in watching their males work and play.

            "Yeah he is.  I missed them both so much when I had to leave.  I always thought in the back of my mind that I'd have to do that, but I never thought it would be as hard as it was."

            Max nodded.

            "Thank you so much, Maxie, for helping me get them back."  Tinga said; her voice hitching slightly.  
            "Hey," She playfully nudged her sister. "You'd do the same for me."

            "In a heartbeat."  She said earnestly before squeezing her baby sister's hand.

            "So everything okay?" Alec asked after meeting Charlie in front of the car.

            "Yeah, we're good to go."

            "I meant with you and Tinga." Alec said.

            "Yeah.  I mean it was a lot to take in and I know things aren't going to be the same but I can't lose her."

            "I know what you mean."

"God, just seeing her, covered in blood and hurting.  We were given a second chance.  I know that and I'm glad."

"Daddy, look what I found." Case said running over to them making both men smile gratefully.  The bubbly toddler was just the thing they needed to break up the impending heart to heart.

"What is it, Case?" Charlie said taking the deformed rock from his son's hand.  
            "It looks like 116974."

"What?" Charlie asked and gave a side glance to Alec who only shrugged knowing how hard little kids were to understand sometimes.

"Yeah daddy like from when we goed to the hiss tree moo zum. 

"The museum?"

"Yeah daddy, the moo zum."

"I can't believe you remember that."  He looked at Alec.  "We took that trip to the history museum over a year ago."

"Yep," Case nodded before taking the rock from Charlie and thrusting it towards Alec.  "Dis looks like artcul number116974, Awek, the kitty's fibya bone."

Alec's eyes widened. He looked from Case over to Tinga then back to Case again.

"That's crazy that he remembers that." Charlie commented.

"Oh I don't know."  Alec said slowly having no doubt that if the child remembered the name of a bone of an animal he saw from a trip he took a year ago then whatever number the museum used to mark it was probably right too.  He also now had a better understanding as to why Lydecker had so many men covering Charlie and Case back in Portland. "I think it might be less crazy than it seems."

            "You take care baby sister." Tinga said.  Max, careful of Tinga's wound, moved in and hugged her. It was time to split. Max had already said goodbye to Case.  Alec was still over by the car.  Sad to see the little guy go, Alec helped get him settled in the backseat while Max said her goodbyes to his parents.

            "Come on, don't say it like we're never going to see each other again.  We better keep in touch." Max said adequately holding back tears.

            "No doubt."  Tinga agreed. 

             Max hugged Tinga one more time and then embraced Charlie.  She whispered in Charlie's ear as she hugged him. "I want to thank you for make my sister happy. She deserves it."  
            "It's my pleasure, Max." Charlie whispered back.  "And thank you for all your help."

            "Your welcome, but don't think I won't come and kick your ass if you ever do anything to upset my family."  Max threatened lightly.

            Charlie chuckled.  "Not to worry, Max. I wouldn't dream of it."

            Max heard a low growling behind Charlie and looked up to see Alec approaching and staring at Charlie with a feral look.  She instinctively let go of Charlie and moved over to Alec and stood between the two men.

            Too anyone else it was subtle, but Max was startled by the way Alec grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him.  She was even more startled by the tell tale bump her rear made contact with and looked up in surprise at Alec.  The feral look was gone but the smoldering eyes full of promise staring back at her was just as unnerving considering their present company.

"Alec, thanks for all your help too."  Charlie said sticking out his hand.

            "Great meeting you, man." Alec said shaking Charlie's hand baffling Max at how quickly his eyes returned to normal when he looked at Charlie.  "Take care of my little buddy and Max's sister or Max here will get ya." He joked customarily, his hold on her tightening the only sign that he wasn't exactly himself.

            Tinga gave another brief hug to Max and then to Alec before she and Charlie finally got into the car.  Case waved out the window and Max and Alec waved back as the trio drove away.

            "All right, what hell was that?"  Max turned on Alec the moment the car was out of sight.

            "What?" Alec shrugged.

            "You went all primal there for a moment."  Max explained.

            "What are you talking about?"  Alec asked seemingly baffled.

            "You and the way you were looking at Charlie and how you pulled me and looked at me and you know, your eyes were all, you know." She finished lamely.  Alec scratched his head and gave her the same puzzled expression.

            "Oh forget it." Max said in frustration realizing how poor a job she was doing at explaining Alec's behavior and beginning to wonder if she hadn't just imagined the whole thing. "Let's just get out of here."  She said turning and heading towards her bike as she continued.  "Looks like it's gonna rain, even if it is burning up out here."

            Alec happily watched the sway of her ass in her tight jeans as she walked away and felt a tightening of his on.  It was then that her last words registered and his eyes widened in recognition.

****

            The rain caught up with them less than ten miles into their journey back to Seattle.  Actually rain was putting it mildly.  It was more of a torrential blinding downpour that flooded roads and made it impossible to travel. 

Alec held tightly onto Max's waist as she inched along on her Ninja trying to find shelter.

"There."  Alec yelled pointing to a shack in the valley below.

"Hold on."  Max yelled back as she veered off the main road and on to the muddy and rocky path that lead to the shack.

An old rusty lock was all that kept them from getting inside.  Max picked it rather than breaking it down for fear that the foundation was unstable, plus they thought they might need the door once they got inside.

It was bigger than it looked from the outside, but that was probably because it was completely empty save for dust and cobwebs.  Cinderblocks held the shack off the ground keeping the wood floor relatively dry.  But the X5s took care of that as the water from their drenched clothes dripped off of them.

Max left Alec to secure the door back in place as she moved further into the shack eager to get out of the clothes sticking to her body.  The cool rain had helped but now that she was out of it, that burning heat she had felt from within for the last hour was becoming unbearable again.  Eagerly she stripped off her jacket then her shoes then her shirt then her jeans.  It was once she flung her jeans off her feet that she noticed that the harsh breathing she heard over the rustling of her clothes wasn't her own.  She looked up to find Alec staring hungrily as her from across the room. 

Being half naked in front of him many times before she was used to his lustful gazes, but these weren't his bedroom eyes.  His whole stance was rigid and still except for his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.  The smoldering, feral look was back and this time there were no bystanders. 

Max felt an aching swelling between her thighs.  She slowly reached back and unclamped her bra.  As she bared herself, her eyes darkened and she smiled invitingly.

A blur of movement had them both instantly in the middle of the shack meeting in a frenzy sucking of one another's flesh and hands running over each other's body fervently.

Max tore off Alec's shirt as he kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jeans.  After kicking them off as well he pulled her face towards his in a devouring kiss.  Max in turn gripped his waist and brought their lower bodies together; their underwear the only thing keeping them from being fully joined.

            "Oh God, Alec, you know what's happening don't you?" Max said finding her voice at last.

            "I know Max."  Alec answered breathlessly while clawing her closer to him.  "We don't have the sedatives or my benzene." He continued.

            "So now what?"  Max whined before bringing his head down to hers and sticking her tongue down his throat.

            "I'll leave."  Alec said once his lips were free. "I'll leave and come back in a few days." He said before kissing her again.  His hands slid down into her underwear and over her ass and he squeezed before pulling her closer and grinding himself against her.  His mouth then moved down to suckle her throat and then further down to her chest.

            "You can't."  Max moaned while holding his head to her. "It's storming outside, there's no where else you can go, and I don't want you to leave."

            "Max you know what might happen." He whispered.

            "Would that be so bad?  Huh Alec?  Tell me it's not something you want."  The fog of the pheromones clouding his head momentarily cleared and he managed to put some distance between them.  His hands still rested on her hips as he stood up straight and looked down into her eyes.

            "Nothing would make me happier, Maxie.  But are we ready?"

            "We're trapped here Alec.  I'm in heat and we don't have any of the stuff we use to fight it.  I don't know if I'm ready but something sure thinks we are. Maybe it's fate, Alec.  Because I know that I love you and nothing would make me happier too than having your baby."

            "So are we really going to do this?"

To Be Continued…

Who hates me? Raise your hand.

not mine, just a line I loved from the movie, _So I married an Ax Murderer._

 If you're interested in any more music from Foo Daddy I'm sorry but he's not a real artist.        But you can check out my new M/A video.  Its kind of like the first one I did in which Alec plays the piano.  It can be found at 

Now review!


	20. Circle of Life

**Dark Angel Revised**

**The Circle of Life**

"And you're sure that the child is displaying traits." Lydecker didn't look up from his computer at the ice queen standing in the doorway of his office. He'd anticipated this visit from the first moment he received the call that X5-656 and her family escaped and even worse was helped by at least three other X5s. And Renfro didn't disappoint. He was informed not five minutes after he hung up that she was on her way from Manticore. But he was prepared for the reaming because he had something on her conduct as well.

"All reports strongly indicated so." Colonel Lydecker answered nonchalantly.

"But you weren't able to confirm yourself." Lydecker stifled a wince at Renfro's leading question.

"I was planning on going under in two days." He said.

"And now it's too late." Ahh here it comes, he thought.

"It's not too late." Lydecker answered with waning confidence. "We'll find them."  
"Aw Deck, if your role of being such a joke wasn't so stale, I'd still be laughing. But now it's just plain boring. And do you know why it's boring?" Renfro asked sweetly causing Lydecker to inwardly seethe. So many unforeseen circumstances and pressured situations he could weather without so much as batting an eyelash. But he did have his limits and the haughty manner of Director Elizabeth Renfro was one of them. However knowing he had a card of his own to pull, he was able to remain silent and let her continue.

Every opportunity you had you failed. The committee only tolerates you because of the results you barely managed to achieve with the X5s that weren't able to escape." Renfro glided further into his office forcing him to look up at her from his seated position. "But enough is enough. You've got one more chance, Deck. Either we see results next time or you can kiss this office and all its perks goodbye." That said Renfro waited a beat for a response or to simply gloat he couldn't be sure. He didn't plan on dignifying anything she said with a response so he remained silent. However when she turned to leave he spoke up.

"Where did you send X5-734?" Renfro stopped but didn't turn around so he continued. "And before you deny it I checked the video surveillance I know you gave the orders." He finished smugly.

"Her location is classified as is my reason for sending her there."

"And 821?" Lydecker prodded. Renfro turned and faced him. "After the Adriana Lourdes mission she was confined to Psych Ops. I checked her file she's been removed five months ahead of schedule, again by you."

"821?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "Ah yes, the female unit that got herself into a bit of trouble. Not to worry her condition has been noted and she's being treated with the proper care."

"Where is she?" The colonel asked calmly.

"It's classified." Renfro smirked.

"The hell it is!" Lydecker exploded finally sick of her games. "The X5s are my responsibility! Protocol states that I clear my kids before they get sent on a mission or out of the facility."

"No, Donald, that's where you're wrong or have you forgotten who's over whom." Renfro answered. Her demeanor unruffled despite Lydecker's rage. "As director I can send your kids, _my _merchandise, any place I damn well please and I don't need your permission or opinion on the matter before hand."

"What the hell are you playing at, lady?"

Renfro shrugged. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Deck. You've got enough on your plate fumbling with the job you have now. Don't complicate things by sticking your nose in affairs that are way way above and beyond you."

This time when Renfro turned to leave, he didn't stop her.

"Alec." Max moaned before collapsing against his heaving chest. Satiated once more, the two lovers lay as their heartbeats slowed to match the tempo of the raindrops still falling outside of their shelter. The treacherous storm had abated hours ago but Max and Alec were in no hurry to leave each others bodies and end their session of rampant love making.

"Who knew?" Max sighed as she snuggled closer to her man.

"Knew what?" Alec said drowsily as he traced patterns on Max's back.

"Knew how great it would be to give in." She answered. "All those times before, the urge was so strong. It was agony. And to think all it'd take was a few hours of mind blowing gong banging to put a stop to it." Max turned sparkling eyes up to Alec. "Why was it again that we didn't do this before?"

Alec smiled. "You know why."  
"Oh yeah." Max smiled back.

"About that Max." Alec began more seriously. "You know things haven't really changed. We're still pretty much where we were when we first hooked up."

"I know." Max sighed. "But I feel too good to regret this. Can't we just deal with the consequences later?" She pleaded.

Alec shrugged. "Fine by me. Sides, we could be making an issue out of nothing. You've had sex in heat before right."

Max stiffened slightly before nodding.

"And you didn't get pregnant then, right."

"I don't want to talk about that either." She said with finality and then withdrew from Alec's warmth and stood up. She shivered before stretching. "Come on. We better get a move on."

Alec stared at her a moment before nodding.

They dressed in silence. Stepping out of the shack, still neither commented but both were relieved to see that the rain was now a light drizzle as they walked to the tree where they stashed Max's Ninja under.

"Oh man," Max whined.

"What is it?" Alec's eyes darted around the bike to see if it had been damaged in any way.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to straddle that thing and ride it for miles after our work out from before."

Alec couldn't help smirking with masculine pride.

"No worries." He said before leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'll drive first and you can ride sideways."

That arrangement suited them fine for the first one hundred miles. By the time they reached a fuel truck, Max was less sore and knew she'd be able to drive after they gassed up and ate. And Alec, who had been surprised and delighted that she let him drive her bike for as long as she did, couldn't complain about handing over the keys.

The diner was just down the road from the fuel truck and the two decided to sit down to a big meal instead of grabbing something small to take on the road. They hadn't eaten in a while and the hours of sex they had engaged in not long ago had worked up their appetite even more.

"You think Tinga, Charlie, and Case are okay?" Max asked after she swallowed a french fry.

"Oh yeah, they'll do great. And if not, their little guy will keep 'em in line."

"You really liked Case, huh."

"He's a cute kid."

"Yeah he is."

"Special too."

Max chuckled. To hear Alec talk it was like Case was his own son.

"I'm serious. In fact that's why I think Manticore was hell bent on capturing not only Tinga but Charlie and Case."

"What do you mean?" She asked realizing she had misinterpreted his praise of Case before.

"Case is half human and half X5. They did experiments with that kind of mix back in Manticore. In fact that was part of our lessons on safe sex and why it was so dangerous to breed with humans. Every now and then a normal regular human kid would result but for the most part there were a lot of problems: deformities and such."

"That's awful."

"It really was." Alec agreed. "But anyway, it looks like Case is taking after his mother. As far as I know that never happened when they combined human and X5 DNA in the lab."

"Are you sure Case has X5 characteristics."

Alec shrugged. "He remembered a number sequence exactly from over a year ago." Max's eyes widened. "Something tells me it's rare that regular human ankle biters can do that."

"Alec." Max said seriously. "You do know how much more important it is we take out Manticore. It's bad enough they won't stop coming after us. But at least we were born there, born…slaves." She said disgustedly. "But our children, our families they were born free. Manticore has no right to them yet they don't care. They'll only ever see us and ours as property. I'm not gonna let them get away with this."

Alec reached across the table and placed his hands over Max's trembling ones that had nothing to do with a lack of Tryptophan.

"You know I'm on board with you Max. We're gonna be free of Manticore. Every last one of us. No matter what it takes."

Max nodded and then smiled hopefully as Alec's confident words assured her.

After leaving the diner, they drove straight to Seattle making no more stops. Although Max's biggest cravings for sex were over, there was still a residual dull throbbing that she wanted Alec to attend to. So they decided to head by her place to get a change of clothes before spending the rest of the night at his roommate-less pad thus ensuring they wouldn't disturb or be disturbed.

As soon as they entered her hallway Max saw the light under her front door telling her that Kendra was home.

"Honey, I'm home." Max sang as she flung open her door.

"It's about damn time." A very non-Kendra voice answered back.

Max paused briefly before shrugging and continuing on her way deeper into her apartment. "What are you doing here, Zack?" She asked nonchalantly as she dumped her bag just outside of her bedroom. She then flopped on the couch next to her big brother and waited for an answer.

"Got a lead on Brin." Zack responded stiffly but instead of looking at her, his eyes were on Alec's ruffling through Max's refrigerator. Irritated by the sight and not sure why he had to settle for clenching his jaw before turning to Max. His eyes instantly softened but his voice was still clipped. "My source says she's being held at a research facility they've set up inside a converted silo near the municipal border. I did some recon and there's minimal security. I think it'd be the perfect place to get her out."

"Does your source know why she's there in the first place?"

"No idea. He did say it wasn't under Lydecker's orders. Said the new director, Renfro or something, gave the order."

"Alec?" Max questioned when she saw the seemingly disinterested transgenic suddenly pop his head up from behind the refrigerator and stare at them with wide eyes. "You know who this Renfro guy is?"

"_She_." Alec corrected. "But believe me you wouldn't know it from her reputation. To say she's ruthless would be like saying Lydecker was annoyed when you guys escaped back in '09."

"Figures someone like that would be picked to head up Manticore." Max huffed.

"Doesn't matter who's in charge, our objective is to get Brin." Zack cut in. "We'll make the grab tonight. It takes fifteen minutes to get there so we'll move out now." Zack stood up. But when Max didn't move he looked down at her sitting casually on the couch.

"Tinga and her family are fine by the way." She informed to which Zack grunted what Max assumed was approval. "And not to hold up the mission, oh great and wise C.O. by being all girly but I need to get out of these clothes." Max stood up and stretched, taking a discreet sniff of her underarm before dropping both arms to her sides. "A shower would be nice too but I'm willing to put that off at least." And with that she turned and was about to head towards her bedroom.

"Max wait. We really need to leave n—" Zack said as he reached out to stop Max from walking away only to find his grasp on her broken and Alec suddenly standing in front of him. Zack blinked in confusion. When Max was talking to him, to Zack, Alec had always been easy to ignore. And for a moment there he had forgotten the other man was in the room. It seemed unimaginable now considering the formidable presence of the man now standing in between Max and him. The way Alec's eyes were burning into his, it took every ounce of strength Zack had to fight the urge to shrink back in fear.

"Go ahead and shower, Max." Alec ordered without taking his eyes off of Zack. "We'll both feel better once you do." He continued in the same detached tone. Max cast wide eyes between the two men and nodded even though neither was looking at her to see her response.

When Max closed her bathroom door, the tension between the two men eased significantly.

"You really should know better, Zack." Alec said easily before taking Max's former seat on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zack come on. I'm not gonna spell it out." When Zack continued to stare at him, Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. "H-E-A-T." When Zack's eyes remained confused Alec rolled his again and was about to explain but Zack spoke instead.

"She's wh-" And then it dawned on him. "Oh!" He practically shouted before looking back towards the bathroom and then at Alec in a near panic. "She's in heat." He said still amazed.

"Yeah, heat." Alec mocked. "Actually she's just coming out of it, but I can still smell her so I know you can too and as her _mate_ you should know how close to killing you I was for touching her."

"Oh. Yeah. Whatever." Zack said agitatedly. Truth was he didn't recognize the pheromones signaling that Max was in heat or coming out of a heat cycle as Alec had said. One possible reason being that he was always intoxicated by Max's scent and now that he thought about it, it did seem slightly sweeter but he just thought it was some new perfume. He could also blame his naivety on the fact that he'd never been around any of his female unit members while they were in heat. He knew about the pheromones, however, thanks to a tale from Zane on how he and Tinga almost went at it the first time she went into heat. They had been paired off during the night of the escape and had remained together until Zack had found them and split them up years later. Tinga was thirteen and Zane was twelve when it happened. Luckily it worked out that way because since Zane hadn't gone all the way through puberty yet, he was still smaller and much weaker than Tinga. The pheromones hit Zane before Tinga felt the effects and he was all over her. Not knowing why he was suddenly groping her, she threw him into a wall, knocking him unconscious instantly. Zane just remembered waking up hours later to find her gone. She didn't come back for days. Tinga never shared with Zack her side of the story but then again he hadn't implied that he had been all that interested. From the way Zane had vividly described to Zack how it felt, Zack just counted himself fortunate that he never had the experience.

Alec watched, with dawning realization, Zack stalk around the living room nervously. _He didn't know. _At first he felt somewhat mollified that Zack hadn't intentionally tried to crouch on his territory. Then he felt a little bad for being so hard on the poor guy. With how G.I. Joe Zack could be, Alec sometimes forgot that he had been one of the 2009 escapees and therefore missed some of Manticore's wonderful biology lessons.

They both looked up when Max entered the living room freshly showered and carrying her boots in her hand. "You boys behave yourselves?"

"Its all good." Alec replied happily before jumping up. "So Max do you have anything of mine here I can change into? My clothes are still wet too."

"Yeah, check my bottom draw." She said while lacing up her boots. "You want some coffee?" She asked Zack after she was done with her boots.

"Ugh sure." Zack muttered. Max raised an eyebrow at the wide berth Zack was giving her as she moved around the kitchenette preparing the brew, but didn't comment. They kept the silence going as they waited for Alec to get out of the shower even after the coffee was done. Zack seemed broody and Max left him to it considering she was not in the greatest of moods her self since her plans to alleviate the last bit of tension her heat caused fell through. But then again, they were interrupted for a good reason Max thought as the anticipation of seeing Brin again began to grow.

"So have you given any more thought to Alec's and my idea to take down Manticore for good?"

"It's a great dream, Maxie, and believe me I've thought about it. But I don't know if we can take on something that big."

"We can Zack. I know we can. Think about it, we escaped them and we were only kids. Imagine what we could do now. If we brought the war home to them now they wouldn't know what hit them."

"What could we do Max, huh?" Zack spat. "Blow up the building! Do you really think it's that simple; that Manticore is just one building. Face it, we wouldn't even know where to begin to make sure they couldn't just pack up and start somewhere else like they did after we escaped."

"So that's it. You're resigned to just be on the run for the rest of our lives."

"Max."

"No Zack. I know we don't have it all figured out yet, but at least Alec and I are trying. We're trying to find out who's really behind Manticore and that's really all I'm asking for your help for. You say you're already in contact with someone on the inside, that's the kinda info we need. I'm not asking you to blow anything up…yet. Just whether or not you're on board." A twinkle formed in Max eyes as she hid a smile and continued in the same serious tone "Because if you're not part of the solution, you're apart of the—"

"Shut up." Zack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Max grinned back. "I remember that was one of your favorite quotes to annoy us with back in the bad ole days."

"Whatever." His smile getting even bigger as he said it. "And yes, I'm in." He added gently. "Whatever you want to do, Maxie, you can count on me."

"Thanks Zack." She whispered sincerely.

"Well isn't this cozy." The two X5s perched on stools at the kitchen counter looked up to see Alec standing in Max's doorway.

"Coffee?" Max asked while holding up an empty cup and the kettle.

"Nah, I'm already wired enough." He then clapped his hands together. "So we ready to get this mission started."

"Hell yeah." Max said jumping off her stool.

"Have a seat, Peter."

Agent Peter Sandoval calmly did as he was told even while his innards were fluttering. Colonel Lydecker calling him by his first name was never a good sign.

"What can you tell me about this?" Lydecker asked after placing a print out in front of the other man.

"Nothing, sir." Agent Sandoval asserted after thoroughly scanning the paper.

"You mean to tell me, you have no idea why the X5s on that list were relocated without my authority."

"Sorry."

"Do you not find anything peculiar about the list?" Sandoval studied it again and figured it would be in his best interest to not look like a complete idiot by not stating the obvious."

"They're all female."

"That's right and?"

"And?" At Lydecker's nod, Sandoval's eyes dropped back down to the piece of paper. He then picked it up and brought it closer to his face before putting it back on the desk. "I don't—"  
"Wrong!" Donald Lydecker roared as he slammed his hand down on the table ruffling the paper and Agent Peter Sandoval. "Peter," Lydecker began returning to a conversational tone. "I know Renfro ordered you to sign out a few of the names on this list and I know she ordered you to keep it a secret from me. But now is the time for you to remember who you work for. Renfro is up to something and it has nothing to do with the good of Manticore. She's double dealing. I wouldn't be surprised if she was selling the units to foreign governments." Sandoval's eyes widened.  
"Colonel, I—"

Lydecker's hand in the air was enough to silence the other man. "I know Renfro assured you that her purposes were legit. I bet you didn't even question her."

"She's the director." Sandoval stammered. "I didn't think—"

"I know this Agent Sandoval. You've always had this project's best interests in mind. Now, it's time to reevaluate and choose sides, Peter. Renfro has been removing female X5s to undisclosed locations and signing my name to the orders meanwhile I helped build this project and brought it to where it is today." Lydecker made a steeple of his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Where are your loyalties, Peter?"

"I only know where 734 is." Sandoval said after a brief pause. "I escorted her there myself. She's here in Seattle; a silo near the municipal border, northeast of check point K."

"It's vital we get to the bottom of this Agent Sandoval. You did the right thing." Lydecker's mouth curved upwards in an attempt at a reassuring smile. "Dismissed."

Peter Sandoval stood and with a curt nod to Lydecker he left. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure he had done the right thing although his shoulders did feel lighter as if some burden was lifted. After all he did think it was strange when Renfro first approached him with her orders. But she was the Director so he followed them.

And it didn't hurt that he found her domineering ways sexy as hell too.

Back in his office, Lydecker made a call summoning his two most trusted operatives. Having no idea what Renfro was up to, he was essentially flying blind. He wouldn't wait a second longer to check out the place Sandoval said X5-734 was and he knew he'd need back up.

"See." Zack whispered as he pointed upwards. "Only two men covering the roof. There's also only two at each door."

Alec nodded. "I only saw three jeeps which means there are probably even less inside."

"So the plan is we each take an entry way." Zack added. "I'll stay on the roof and keep watch." He reached in his pack and pulled out three devices. "Clip these on." Max and Alec took the com links and did as they were told. "We go silent. Only use them if you get in trouble."

After three curt nods the trio crept away from the overturned tracker that had served as their cover towards the silo. Once closer, Zack broke off from Max and Alec and hurried over to the ladder to the roof. He put the silencer on his gun before tucking it in his pants in order to make the climb. Before stepping onto the roof, he made two clean shots dropping the soldiers stationed there.

Alec signaled to Max where he was heading and the two split off. When Alec saw the two guards standing by the entryway and not facing him, he pressed himself against the building and silently slid towards them. He crept up behind them and debated for several seconds as he watched the oblivious soldiers focused on only what was in front of them whether or not he should take them out or go inside without bothering. Deciding he'd rather not risk the door squeaking and alerting them of his presence, he stepped up and bashed their heads together.

On the other side of the structure, Max had already dispatched her opposition and was inside. A man in a white coat sat in front of a large console equipped with several monitors and two computers. The console blocked most of her view but she could see at least three more soldiers standing guard in various areas of the large round room. None of them had their gun at the ready so Max sprang into action.

With what probably looked like the work of the cartoon Tasmanian devil, Max blurred around the silo in a semi circle, dispatching the three soldiers in her path. The lab tech had little time to blink let alone call for help before Max grabbed him and smashed his face into his desk.

And that's when Max saw her.

In the center of the room stood three large tubular vats. Two contained nothing, but the one Max was riveted on was filled to the brim with greenish liquid.

And her sister, Brin.

The rage that gripped Max at seeing her sister stripped and lifeless with grotesque tubes seemingly growing out of every follicle allowed Max to only concentrate on one thing and that was freeing her sister from the atrocity.

She grabbed the closest thing to her which turned out to be the unconscious lab's technician's chair, and with an inhuman cry used it to shatter the container her sister was in.

Zack cursed under his breath when he saw from the roof the humvee approaching the silo.

"Guys, we got company. Did you find Brin?"

Alec halted from picking the lock to the door to answer Zack.

"I'm not in yet." Alec answered. "Max, you there?"

"Max." Zack whispered harshly when she didn't answer.

"How far away?" Alec asked.

"Less than five minutes, we gotta move now. Max!"

"I'm going in." Alec told Zack when they still didn't get any response from Max.

"I'll go down and run interference if I have to." Zack said irritably. "It's just the one, but they're may be more on the way."

Alec entered the silo just in time to see Max pull a wet, discolored nude woman into her arms.

"Max?" He asked his tone of voice giving away his confusion at the situation.

"Brin." He heard Max softly sob. Alec took a step closer and his heart clenched at the sight.

No heat radiated from the limp woman in Max's arms and Alec knew. The woman, Brin, was dead. They were too late.

What had happened was Alec's second thought. He looked around the room, taking in the four unconscious men before going back to the middle where Max sat still clutching her sister. It was then that he noticed that the tubes lying on the floor and dangling from the broken contraption were connected to Brin. This was a level of sickness Alec should have been prepared for knowing Manticore but the sight still chilled him to the bone.

"Alec!" Alec heard someone hiss his name from behind and turned to see Zack in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" Zack continued. "Why couldn't I get through to you?"

Alec looked down startled to see his finger pressed against the response button making it impossible for Zack to communicate with them. He had meant to tell Zack their status the moment he saw Max but he had been so rattled by the sight, he forgot.

"They're coming. Is Max there or Brin?"

"They're both here." Alec answered somberly.

"Good." Zack said stepping all the way inside. "We gotta go out the back. They're gonna pull in here any second and when they see the bodies they'll call—"He stopped short. "Brin" Zack breathed when he took in the scene in the center of the room.

He ran and dropped to his knees beside Max and Brin.

"Is she---" But by Max's vacant look he knew he didn't have to finish. They failed. Zack angrily blinked in an effort to rid the tears welling in his eyes. He was about to pull Max away when the sound of car doors slamming snapped his attention towards the door he had just entered through. He stood and drew his gun. Alec too readied himself and faced the door. Max, however, remained on the floor unable to let Brin go. However she was quiet and that was the main thing they all needed to be.

_We're not alone_. Lydecker thought when he took in the two downed soldiers by the door. He drew his gun before signaling O'Neil to follow him and Hayland to go around back.

Inside the silo, Alec and Zack heard the footsteps approaching. They also heard one break off and head around back so Zack turned to face that way while Alec kept focused on the front.

Soundlessly Zack moved towards the back where the footsteps were approaching and Alec moved equally silent behind the door.

A cry and a thump from across the room where Zack was sent two men rushing in through the door Alec hid behind.

Alec quickly snapped the neck of the one dressed in combat gear, but when he recognized Lydecker as the second man instead of giving him the same treatment as the soldier before him, Alec grabbed him by his collar and thrust him into the nearest wall. Not letting go, he then took his gun and pressed it under Lydecker's throat.

"One question." Alec got out through clenched teeth. "Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about 494. I—"Alec pulled him forward and then banged him back into the wall shutting him up. He then grabbed him and dragged him over to Brin.

"Why!" He shouted while shoving him closer. Alec was almost shaking with rage. Back when they made the decision to leave Brin to Lydecker and Manticore he swore to Max that she would be better off and that they'd eventually rescue her. But he had been wrong.

Lydecker too was truly shocked and horrified by the sight. Two emotions so unfamiliar to him yet they clearly showed. Wide-eyed and shaking it took him incredible effort to get his throat to work.

"I didn't…I couldn't do this. I had no idea." He managed to get out unable to take his eyes off of 734's discolored body lolling lifeless in the other woman's arms.

"Liar!" Zack screamed storming over to them with his gun raised and pointed at Lydecker.

"I swear Zack this is not my doing. I came here to see what the hell was going on because Brin was removed from Manticore without my orders. I swear if I had known, I would have killed that bitch Renfro the moment I saw her." Lydecker explained.

The gun in Zack's hand wavered slightly but then a second later three heads snapped up suddenly and then a shot was fired. A formerly unconscious soldier slumped dead, the hand gripping the radio he had whispered into for help went slack and the walkie-talkie dropped to the floor.

A voice on the other end began talking louder and after lowering the gun he had just fired, Zack walked over and crushed the radio with his boot.

"They'll be on their way now." Zack said stoically, the blinding rage from a moment ago completely evaporated. "We gotta get out of here."

"What about him?" Alec gestured towards Lydecker. The Colonel's eyes widened when Zack held up his gun again.

"No." Max said speaking for the first time thus silencing them all. "We take him with us. He's gonna tell us everything he knows to help us take down Manticore for good." Her tone brokered no argument and the other two X5s acquiesced.

They wrapped Brin in the lab tech's white coat and took her as well not wanting to leave her body there for Manticore to take and further degrade. Zack carried her and Alec bound Lydecker's hands and pulled him out to his jeep where they all got in and sped away before reinforcements arrived.

"Why was our sister murdered?" Max asked. The quiet way in which she asked the question belied the rage churning inside of her.

Lydecker shook his head. Hands and feet bound to a chair, the only thing different from the last time he was in this position with the same three X5s was the absence of a blindfold. They were in one of Logan's safe houses. The same one they stayed in to protect Lauren Briganza during their first mission for "Eyes Only."

Logan had also made arrangements for Brin. They all decided it would be best to cremate Brin's body since they didn't want to bury her in an unmarked grave especially, with their lives of constant running, not knowing if and when they would be able to tend to her burial site. The urn was something that could be carried around easily and more important with Brin's body now ashes, Manticore or anyone else would not be able to use or exploit her remains.

"I don't know." Lydecker rasped. "Unless…"He trailed off.

"Unless what, you son of a bitch." Max yelled snapping at last and grabbing Lydecker up by the collar of his jacket. Lydecker turned wide eyes towards Zack and Alec but neither man made a move to intervene.

"Unless she discovered something." Lydecker choked out since Max's hold on his jacket collar was causing the material to strangle him.

"She who!" Max shouted. "Brin." She lifted him higher and then shook him.

"No." Lydecker got out, his face rapidly going from red to blue. "Renfro." He squeezed out. Max held on a fraction of a second longer before tossing him back into his chair which broke under the force and left Lydecker sprawled on the floor.

He took several labored breaths as he slowly gathered himself up into a sitting position. Leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed, he began to speak in a strained voice.

"You know originally the project was only supposed to create male soldiers." Max's eyes snapped to Lydecker's now open ones and their gazes held. "The first and second generations were failures because the testosterone levels were too high when mixed with the male animals. Those that survived usually went crazy as soon as they hit puberty and we'd have to put them down."

Max was confused as to why he was telling them this but she was also intrigued. This was essential her family history. She chanced a glance back at Zack and Alec and saw that they too seemed fascinated.

"It wasn't until the X4s that we realized that because the DNA mix was so unstable tampering with the sex to predetermine it was what caused a lot of the undesirable results. With that solved, a new embryo was created designated X5. There were, of course, still a lot of problems. The seizures, progeria, were the last of a long line of conditions your generation were inflicted with and we lost a lot of prototypes but we knew that if we perfected the X5 sequence the viable results would be just what we had hoped for. We debated whether or not to destroy all the female embryos but we discovered that the body chemistry of the male and females took to the prenatal engineering in slightly different ways and we wanted to see the long term results. Plus with the process of making the X5 recombinant DNA so expensive and tedious, we also decided it would be beneficial in the long run to see if successful breeding was possible."

"This is all very fascinating Donald," Max said snidely after finally losing her patience. "But if you don't mind, how about we save the bedtime story for another night and you answer my original question."

"I was getting to that."

"Get there faster."

"The years after you were born, we were still finding out about your flaws and capabilities. And it was your capabilities that made X5 our crowing achievement. But it was also what made you dangerously valuable. When the fact that your blood has regenerative properties was leaked, foreign governments everywhere were scrambling to get a hold of information on our project. What I'm guessing is that Renfro may have found something else in your makeup that she wants."

"What?"

"I don't know. So far I've come up empty. Brin is not the first X5 to disappear from the facility without my permission. Three others have been removed. So far the only common thread other than being X5 is that they are all females." Lydecker paused to let that sink in before starting again. "Those tanks in that silo were extraction chambers. We used those on the lower series whenever we needed genetic material to make you and the series after you. But Renfro drained Brin completely. I have no idea why she would do that. She must have been desperate to get everything she needed from one X5 meaning she's on a deadline."

"But she was the director why couldn't she just order small extractions from everyone." Alec asked.

"She knows I would never approve. I have final say on what happens with the X5 and she knows how much you kids mean to me."

"Yeah right." Max disagreed heatedly. "You sure had a funny way of showing it. I remember experimenting on us was no big deal. And I remember you standing there watching so don't tell me she thought you wouldn't be able to stomach whatever new sick thing she wanted to test out on us."

"Those experiments served a purpose. We were finding ways to make you better, stronger. We were making you into soldiers. She knows I would never agree to willingly risk your lives for just anything and especially not anything personal. She knows everything I do as far as the project is with this country's best interest in mind."

"Spare me." Max muttered.

"Believe me. I was trying to build something. Think of it. Instead of sending a thousand soldiers into battle and losing one hundred, imagine sending in ten perfect soldiers and losing none." Lydecker made eye contact with each of the X5s before landing back on Max. "I know you feel you have no reason to trust me or believe me but I would give my life rather than see this project perverted or end up in enemy hands. I fear Renfro will do both. Her reach and influence are long and she may not even be the one that's giving the orders so just taking her out is not an option."

"So what are you saying?" Zack asked.

"I'm saying I'd rather see this project stopped then let Renfro's plans come to fruition. I'll help you take down Manticore permanently."

"How?"

"Remember when you kids escaped," At their nods he continued. "It almost shut down the project completely. The same thing will happen if we destroy the DNA lab."

"How do we know they won't move and start elsewhere. We already know there is more than just one facility." Max asked.

Lydecker looked at 494. "True but only one location does the genetic engineering."

"Why would they put all their eggs in one basket?"

"Simple. They don't have a choice. Each one of you is worth millions even before training. The process that goes into making you is time consuming and expensive, and like I said before, extremely unstable. The process would be ruined if they had to wait for parts and materials to be sent from other labs not to mention if any of those samples were damaged or stolen. It's much less risk to keep materials in one facility. You're all born in the same place and only after a certain age spread to be trained independently in different facilities."

"How many facilities are there?" Alec questioned.

"Six, although one facility has no X5 unit."

"Why?"

"Not enough left to make a full unit." Lydecker shrugged. "That's another reason why the capture of the 2009 escapees was so important. You're a dwindling breed. Of the 84 X5s created, thirty were lost. You twelve that escaped. The other eighteen deceased. With Renfro exterminating Brin and possibly others, it won't be long before your entire kind's gone."

"They haven't made more X5 since us." Max asked somewhat stunned.

"When we saw the seizure problem in the young X5 and then the progeria we started working on series 6. They had more alterations but to stabilize it some other talents were sacrificed. They're not as promising as the X5. We then began the process of cloning a new generation of X5. However the escape halted that. It was figured that the clones would be a flight risk as well. When we reindoctrinated the twins of the escapees," Again Lydecker looked at Alec. "We discovered a possible reason for the escape was you were too independent in thinking so the twins were simplified by ceasing officer training and individual specializations. We had to make you think that you were weapons and nothing more."

Alec nodded slowly when a memory surfaced of a beating he received for using the pronoun _I._

"But you were so intelligent it was hard to tell if you kids really bought what we were feeding you or just playing along to avoid punishment. Guess it was the latter in your case 494." Alec shrugged in response. "We decided to go ahead with the cloning of X5 when a way to make them have hive minds was perfected. We already see that these X7 are stronger and faster than you were at their age. They may even be stronger and faster than you are now."

"How many generations are there?"

"X8s were the last to be created although the process of making X9 are in the early stage of development."

"The X7s sound like just what Manticore ordered." Max shrugged. "Why make different generations after them?"

"They serve their purpose but their strange behavior makes it impossible for them to assimilate. Plus they are extremely vulnerable. Because of their hive minds, if you take out one you either incapacitate the rest of the group for a dangerous amount of time and in one case it actually killed the entire group."

"The body cannot live without the mind." Alec quoted.

"Exactly."

"Why would they risk that?" Zack asked.

"In straight combat, it is nearly impossible for anyone to take them out."

"So what's the deal with the X8?" Max asked.

"They're clones of the X6 only with slight modifications in an effort to be more like X5 but again they fell short."

"Guess you only get one shot at perfection and us X5 were it." Alec joked.

"In a way you're exactly right which is why I can't allow Renfro to go around killing you off."

"Okay so the production of all these different generations takes place at one facility." Max summarized.

"Correct."

"What happens after we blow it up?"

"After the finger pointing, they'll decide whether or not they should keep the project running. But I doubt they'll receive any more funds that would be sufficient enough to keep it going."

"And if they decide not to?"

"It will be destroyed."

"So what happens to all the transgenics still at Manticore?" Max asked alarmed.

"Destroyed."

"Well we don't want that!"

"It won't happen. Blowing up the lab is only the first part of the mission. While their trying to get their act together, the facilities will be more vulnerable and that's the time to strike the different ones in order to free the rest."

"This all sounds way too risky. I don't like it."  
"There's no I in team, Zack"

"No Zack's right." Alec asserted. "_We_ really need to think this through."

"No time for that."

"Why not?" Max asked.

"I'm your only chance of gaining access to the DNA lab. One of my agents knew where I was going which only gives us about a day head start before he informs Renfro. After the mess they're going to find at the silo, if I don't show up by that time they'll think I've been compromised. Voluntarily or not, it doesn't matter. They'll yank my clearance."

"So we do this now." Alec said.

"Either that or we don't do it at all which means Manticore's gonna be on our ass for the rest of our lives." Max said.

"You okay?" Max jumped. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him approach her.

"I'm fine." She answered with a quick glance in his direction.

Alec nodded although she didn't see it having already focused her attention back to staring out the window.

He and Zack had left a few hours ago to gather any necessary supplies they could find in order to run the mission while Max stayed with Lydecker. The Colonel was no longer bound but it had been made clear that they still didn't entirely trust him. Alec found him seated quietly in the corner just as they had left him. Max was on the other side of the room as far away from him as possible in the small quarters. Judging by the slight tension in the air, Alec guessed that any attempts made by Lydecker to initiate conversation were quickly shut down by Max either ignoring him or answering in a way that made the Colonel wish she had ignored him.

"Were you able to get anything good?" She asked quietly still staring out of the window.

"We did okay." Alec shrugged. "Zack already had a couple of P90s and we were able to get a few nice Russian-made rgn-3s down at the docks."

"Where's Zack now?"

"Phone. He said he was going to see if he could get any of the others."

When Max only nodded, Alec looked down at her and tried to read her mood. He expected her to be much more excited at the idea that she might be able to see more of her "siblings" soon not to mention more excited that they were possibly hours away from being entirely free of Manticore.

"Max."

"Hmmm."

"You sure you're okay."

"Positive."

Alec had no choice but to take that. He looked back out at the night through the window and saw his first clue as to what might have had Max so reticent. Way in the distance the Space Needle loomed. During the day it was clearly visible but at night it took the eyes of a transgenic to witness the structure. _Ben. _Alec thought. He was used to these bouts of grief from Max over her brother who happened to be his twin but he didn't think now was the time for it.

"Max." He sighed.

"Would you rather have a boy or a girl?" Max's sudden question took him completely off guard.

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking if it would be a lot different raising a boy or a girl and if one would be harder or easier than the other."

Alec blinked. He'd been way off. She hadn't been grieving over her brother she had been thinking about their possible child. He smiled.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like we're gonna just stop at one." Alec said as he moved in even closer. "You know, I've always wanted to start my own band." He reached out and tickled her stomach.

Max squealed and then sent a horrified look over to Lydecker who was, as she suspected, watching them closely.

"Knock it off." She pushed his hand away but couldn't quite do the same thing with her smile. Alec's grin grew but he pulled his hands away.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this." He said soberly a few moments later.

"What? Why not?"

"Max, there really is a chance you might be pregnant I—"

"Alec, even if I am," She interrupted. "I'm only, like what, a day pregnant. I think I can handle myself despite being _that _far along."

"It's not about you being able to handle yourself. I know you can. It's just…well…I'd already hate to lose you…if I lost you and our baby I…"  
"Hey." Max reached up and laid a soft small hand against Alec's cheek not caring whether Lydecker was watching or not. "You're not gonna lose me. We'll all be fine. We'll be better than fine because after tonight the world is going to be a lot different for us. We'll be so much closer to being completely free. No more running, hiding. We'll be free."

"I love you." Alec declared huskily. Max's eyes widened. They rarely said that too each other. She guessed it was because their love for each other was just a fact of life, but a little verbal reassurance every now and then never hurt any one.

"I l---"

"I just got off the phone with Tinga." Zack's voice cut in. "She's on her way."

"Tinga?" Max immediately stepped away from Alec and faced Zack. "She was just shot. She's not one hundred percent."

"Yeah but since we're on such a time crunch, she's closest." Zack spit back. "Anyway she's not going in. She said she can jack a news van from a station near her. She'll rig it up and run the op from in there. She's gonna meet us at 0400."

"You tell her about Lydecker helping us." Zack nodded and Max continued. "Good. Wouldn't want her snapping his neck the second she sees him. That'd put a real kink in the plans."

"Would it really be such a bad idea?" Zack said.

"Zack, we need him." Max whispered harshly.

"I can't believe you're so willing to trust him Max." Zack whispered back. "This is the man that's been hunting us down, making our lives hell even after escaping from the hell he put us through when we were under his command."

"He's willing to help us." Max argued back.

"I can't believe you think he's had some kind of epiphany just because of what happened to Brin." Zack volleyed back.

"In his own strange way, I think Lydecker really does care about us."

"Bullshit." Zack bellowed causing the man in question to look over at the three X5s.

"I've gotta go with Zack on this one, baby." Alec said quietly causing both Max and Zack to look at him in surprise.

"You think Lydecker's setting us up?" Max asked.

"No. At least not really. I think he's on the level about taking Manticore down but I think he's got his own agenda." Alec lowered his voice even more. "Destroying the lab while Renfro's the director is going to reflect really badly on her. This may be personal revenge for Lydecker. But he's not wrong about the backlash. This is still the thing that could cripple Manticore for good. I'm not saying I trust Lydecker. He may have an even bigger stake in Manticore going down than we do, but like they taught us the enemy of my enemy is my friend so I say we go for it. We want to take down Manticore and so does Lydecker. He knows the facility and its defensive capabilities so not only can he get us in but he can tell us exactly where we need to go."

"Let's just hope it's not to our own personal cellblocks." Zack muttered.

"Have faith, Zackie." Alec smirked. "With Tinga monitoring us on the outside we'll know way ahead of time to get out if things go sideways."

"I'm in." Tinga called out from inside the former news van. It was parked on a ridge only a few clicks from Manticore. Zack, Alec, Max, and Lydecker stood outside of it passing around a map and making last minute plans. "I've accessed the internal surveillance system." Tinga continued. "I'm copying loops into each camera feed so they won't be able to see you, but I will. We can steer you around any obstacles."

"Great." Zack answered. "Alright, everyone know what they need to do." When he received three nods, he finished. "Let's move out."

Lydecker climbed into the van with Tinga while Max, Zack, and Alec took off into the night towards Manticore.

It wasn't until she saw the giant facility staring back at her in the distance that Max felt her first twinge of nerves. She heard stories about people going back to visit places they spent their childhood and finding that everything looked smaller than what they remembered. This wasn't the case for her. If anything Manticore looked twice as big in reality as it did in her nightmares.

She took a deep breath and then another when the first one didn't work. She then felt a tug on her hand. Looking down and then up at Alec's questioning eyes, she realized she had stopped walking. Zack was a few feet ahead of them looking back with the same questioning eyes as Alec's.

"Sorry, lost focus there for a second."

"You gonna be okay." Alec asked.

"Yeah. Have to be. This is for Brin and our future." Max pulled away from Alec and straightened up. "Come on."

"You were the last one to speak with him right."

"Well I…I…might have been."  
"Agent Sandoval I know it's early." Renfro said as she stood up and walked around her desk until she was directly in front of him. "I'm sorry I pulled you out of bed, but this business with Lydecker is extremely important." The director perched herself at the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. "Now think, Peter, what is it that he said he was going to do before he disappeared several hours ago."

With great effort, Agent Sandoval, pulled his eyes from Renfro's legs to look her in the face. "He didn't say anything to me about that."

"Mr. Sandoval." Renfro leaned towards him. "Four soldiers are dead and an X5 unit is missing along with Lydecker. Clearly you can see what's happening. I know it's hard to admit." Renfro placed a manicured hand against Peter Sandoval's collar and adjusted it making the man tense up in all the wrong places. Again he had to remind himself to stare her in the first rather than at the cleavage brought to his attention when she leaned towards him. "But Lydecker played you. I'm almost certain that he's double crossing Manticore. The disappearance of him along with the X5 proves it. You and I have got to contain him before it's too late. So tell me," Renfro gracefully pulled away and sat up again. "Where is he?"

Zack, working solo, made his way down service corridor four carrying a backpack full of charges. He reached the main generator first and quickly laid a few charges. He then made his way to the auxiliary generator.

"Zack, enemy's approaching opposite you." Tinga's voice crackled in his ear. "Twenty five meters away. Take the door on your left." Zack quickly picked the lock of the door Tinga instructed him to and stepped inside the empty room. He waited until the three conventional soldiers passed him by before easing out and continuing onward.

On the other side of the compound, Max and Alec had just come out of the air shaft from the basement. As they headed towards the DNA lab, Max couldn't help taking in her surroundings.

They were really back at Manticore. She wanted to be focused on the task at hand, but with each crevice they passed, painful memories from her childhood assaulted her. Sensing her mood change, Alec turned back towards her.

"Max, you okay." When he received no answer, he stopped and faced her fully. "Max?"

"Sorry." Max shook her head. "I'm fine." Alec stared at her. "Really." She tried to assure him but then sighed. "Must be harder for you huh, to me it only seems like yesterday but for you it _was,_ almost literally."

Alec attempted a smile. "I'm good." He said and turned away. "They can't hurt me anymore." She heard him whisper before taking off again down the hall.

She followed.

They reached the lab a short while later and with Lydecker's ID card, bypassed the system.

The brightly lit room was a complete contrast from the dark halls they had just come from and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. Once they did it took another moment to make sense of what they were seeing.

Wall to wall glass cases occupied the room. Each shelve contained a small vile filled with liquid which was marked by a barcode number.

Max saw hers and looked up at Alec surprised to see him smiling. He pointed to the one next to hers and Max couldn't help smiling too at seeing his barcode number. Their eyes locked and for the first time, Max felt a slight reluctance to destroy what was essentially _them_. But a wink from Alec was all it took to get her head back in the game. It wasn't them. Those vials contained future slaves of Manticore. What they were doing was ensuring freedom for all those already enslaved.

Working in opposite directions, Max and Alec quickly set up the charges to be detonated by Tinga once they were clear.

"All set." Alec voiced.

"Yep. Let's blaze."

"He said you couldn't be trusted and that he was going to the silo to try and figure out what you were up to." Sandoval broke. "I don't know for sure where he is now. But I know of a couple places he might be."

Renfro sighed. "Very well. Where?"

"He has a---" The buzz of Renfro's phone interrupted Sandoval.

_"You wanted to be informed immediately if and when Donald Lydecker was on the_ _premises. His card was just scanned through."_ The voice on the other end of the phone informed Renfro.

"Excellent. Call security and have him escorted to my office." Renfro hopped off her desk and went back around to her computer. "Looks like this can be straightened out momentarily." She said to Sandoval. "He's here."

Staring through her computer at the different sections of the compound, Renfro missed the alarmed look that passed over Lydecker's employee.

"Dennis." Renfro said after buzzing her secretary. "Where is Lydecker? I don't see him."

"He just scanned himself into the DNA lab." Renfro's secretary answered back after a pause. Renfro typed a few commands to bring the DNA lab up closer but it still showed the same sight. It was completely empty of people.

"Damn it!" Renfro yelled.

"What?" Sandoval stood and circled the desk to stand next to her.

"Either we just spent 25 million dollars on a surveillance system that doesn't work or there's been a breach." Renfro stated as she furiously began typing.

"Why can't we see him?"

"Someone hacked a fake feed into the damn system!" Renfro yelled as she found the foreign sequence and cleared it. A girl and a boy dressed in fatigues and fitting the description of X5 popped on the screen. Renfro ran the footage back some and gasped.

"Oh no." Renfro turned alarmed eyes to Sandoval. "Mobilize the X7s and get 931 in there to disable those charges now!" She ordered and Agent Sandoval quickly left to do her bidding.

Zack, Max and Alec were each halfway to their exit points when they heard the alarms go off.

"We've got an alarm." Zack spoke into this com.

"Withdraw to the perimeter. Withdraw to the perimeter. We've been made." Lydecker answered back. "All units withdraw."

"Roger that." Alec responded for both him and Max.

"I'm almost out." Zack said as he ran towards the door that led to the shaft he came in through.

"This is not good." Lydecker said as he stared at the monitor from his seat next to Tinga. "Hack into the control panel at corridor seven alpha. We've got to lock down ward c-16."

**"**Why? What's wrong?" Tinga asked as she began typing.

"Must've been a last-minute change in deployment--there's still a contingent of x7s in the building."

"Those kids?" Tinga asked still confused by Lydecker's alarm when she took a quick glance at the monitor.

**"**They're stronger, faster and designed with hive minds. We don't want our people tangling with them."

Tinga shrugged and continued to try an override the system. But a shout in her earpiece stopped her.

"Zack!" Tinga cried when she saw him go down a few feet from his exit.

"What is it!" Max yelled after hearing Tinga's exclamation.

"Zack's down."

"Where?"

"End of corridor four." Tinga answered.

"Is he—"

"No. It hit him in the leg and he took out the soldier that shot him. But he's struggling."

Max turned but Alec grabbed her before she could sprint off. "I'll take care of it. You get out of here. Don't worry. I'll meet you at the van with Zack." Max nodded in agreement realizing that if Zack had to be carried, Alec would probably have an easier time. The two then took off in opposite directions.

Alec was approaching the DNA lab when he saw someone punching in the codes to open the door. He recognized the kid from the squad of X6s he sometimes had to instruct back during his days at Manticore.

Blurring towards him, 931 didn't know what hit him when Alec knocked him out and then carried him away from the danger zone. After laying the unconscious kid down, Alec continued towards Zack.

He wasn't where Tinga said he was so Alec followed the trail of blood. Zack had managed to make it half way through the shaft before Alec caught up with him.

"Here." Alec said after tearing off the strap from his back pack. He then tied it around Zack's thigh.

"Thanks." Zack rasped.

"No problem." Throwing Zack's arm over his shoulder, Alec helped the older man onto his feet and the two took off again.

They made it into the woods and were almost to the van when Zack's leg gave out. He stumbled and Alec's grip on him caused him to go down as well. Alec was back on his feet a second later.

The X7 watching them saw his opportunity when the uninjured man reached down to help up the other one. Not giving him the chance, the X7 sprang into action with a flying kick that landed square in Alec's temple.

Alec's unconscious body dropped half way on top of Zack's.

"I'm on my way." Max said into her com link as she ran through the woods. She could still feel the heat from the explosions that rocked the facility moments ago. Just up ahead she could see the news van. She was about to ask about Alec and Zack when the sound of twigs breaking near her gave her pause. She slowed down and cautiously proceeded. However the sound of a gunshot not far away stopped her completely.

Max looked back towards the sound and tried to see where it had come from. Smoke and forest were all that greeted her. She thought about heading back but then the sound of footsteps getting closer drew her attention back in front of her.

Max's eyes widened as a small figure stepped through the clearing opposite her.

Zack's shot hit the X7 in the shoulder. But the force knocked his small body down. The log that met his head knocked him out instantly.

Painfully rising to his feet, Zack scanned the trees for anymore X7. When he saw none, he hoisted Alec's unconscious form over his shoulder and continued towards the van.

By the time he got there, he was close to passing out himself. Alec's extra weight caused the tourniquet to fall away and blood had been flowing out of the wound for some time.

"Where's Max?" He asked after dumping Alec's body in the back of the van

"She's not with you." Lydecker said.

"Do you see her!" Zack yelled and then swayed from the exertion.

"I'll go and try to find her." Lydecker said when no response was received after Tinga's several attempts at calling for Max through her com link.

Zack looked down at his leg then at Alec's unconscious form and then over at Tinga's bandaged side before nodding at Lydecker.

"Bring her back. No matter what bring her back." Zack said gruffly.

"I'll try." Lydecker nodded before heading off into the night.

It was surreal seeing someone that looked just like her raise a gun intending to shoot her down. Would that be considered suicide? That irrational thought flitted through Max's brain as she poised to blur.

But it was too late.

White hot pain reached her first followed by a change in her angle of view as she found herself down on the ground and now looking up at, well, herself. How did this happen? Max thought as she looked up and stared into her own eyes. She had been anticipating her clone's shot. Her eyes had been locked on her younger version's trigger finger the whole time and she swore she never saw it move.

Max heard more footsteps and looked over and found her questions answered. Staring down at her, with gun still smoking was Zack. Only it was a Zack from ten years ago.

Seconds passed as more surrounded her. Zane, Jody, Eva. All looking down at her but not with the understanding eyes of the siblings she remembered. There was no love here. They were here to harm her.

Max tried to get up but the pain was too great. She didn't want to look down for fear that she'd find half her leg missing.

Suddenly Zack, Eva, and Seth bent down and grabbed hold of her upper body and through the painful jostling of Syl, Krit, and Mar grabbing her lower body she was relieved to see she had both her legs intact. Although the one where all the pain radiated from was covered in blood where the bullet must have either pierced through or remained lodged. Seeing that it was whole meant that she still had a chance to escape. For that Max was very grateful. She even smiled right before she passed out.

The End

**COMMERCIAL:** Check out my new M/A video. It is to the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence and it tells the story of Alec comforting Max after a traumatic run-in with Ames 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well that was the end of part two. Hope you enjoyed it. I have to plan out and outline all the things I want to see happen in Part Three so it might take awhile before a new chapter is up again. I'm also open for suggestions so feel free to suggest away. I already know I plan on bringing in the Reds at some point and that there will be no runes although the idea that there's something special in Max's DNA is already in development however as you can see from Lydecker's speech it's going to be something that either all the female X5s have or just a select few. What that is, I still have to work out. And I'm still debating on whether to bring in transhumans like Joshua and Mole. I'm also not sure when or if I'm going to put in the Lydecker and Max talk where Max finds out that Lydecker made sure she had his wife's eyes. It didn't occur in this chapter even though it was based on AJBAC because I feel that a lot of Max's questions and searches for her family were out of a loneliness and emptiness from being by herself and on the run. But in this story she has Alec so the void is filled which to me means she's not as curious about finding out about her mom, moms, dads, whatever. Anyways enough explaining.

Thank you especially to all those who took the time to review:

Panda

Jewel

Flidais

ontheDL

sceolan

Aur

kat461

lakergirl

Ennahar

JG

masisokely

Lyndsay

masisokely

honey00

Winter

Chaosti

Queen of the Myrmidon

mmcandygoodness

ElleloveMax

Alaize

silverrain4

FridayAngel

m/a fan

Tiggi

kris

kkitty

cloudburst

Stormvind

willow98002

msredux

feenian

ting

Dark Blossem

Willow

Soldier

fan

innocentweedevil Soldier

Jane

laangel321

Knattis

Libby

cheeza

Nefertiry

prettykitty

MirellaM

Veritas4Eternity

merlynne

Ellashy

Dreamer

Sayra Louise

kim

Toki

La Vito

Lisa

EMI

Lutheyl

Robert Hobb

Mooncat

MissyMiss

Mooch

Rose85

butterbee

Sam-453

scarlet

sohna

chlo

mel11

Enigma6

airaloki

Caderyn

Rommie

Emerald

Maiden-in-Waiting Kat

fichic

superscar

zol

Azura436

jewel21

constar494

kim

slayer

carii

silvia

meow

Lauren - the original chipmunk

jaimo

roonblah

pete

Northernlady

babygrl35

Bye for now!


	21. To the Rescue

Special thanks to Carebear for her suggestions. I know I didn't exactly follow them but, believe me, they really helped me in developing this story and the characters more. You should have seen the piece of crap I almost posted.

**To the Rescue**

_Six months later_

"How many?"

"Sixty all together: eight X5, twenty-four X6 and twenty-four X8, the rest X7." Alec sighed.

"Okay, take pictures and draw up a list of the sixers and up and then give it to Logan." He said tiredly. "Tell the X5 we want to set up a meet. How's tonight at 22:00?"

"Perfect. We should all be settled down after the last raid by then."

"Thanks Syl."

"No problem." Syl finished softly after seeing that Alec had already tuned her out. It was nothing personal so she wasn't offended. She had seen him do it to just about everybody. Small talk and anything on a personal level was out of the question for 494.

At first it had unnerved her. When Zack had contacted her over five months ago, he explained about Max's recapture and that he had teamed up with 494 and Tinga to help find her. Knowing she would be taking aback by Alec's barcode number he also explained that he was Ben's twin and that he had escaped from Manticore and hooked up with Max.

Despite Zack's prefacing, when she met Alec she immediately first thought it was Ben. They looked identical even down to the cold stare in their eyes. Syl still shuddered when she remembered the last time she had seen Ben.

She had been on her way home from work when she saw a flyer offering a bounty to anyone who could give information on a woman's husband's killer. The amount was not substantial which was probably the reason why that wasn't what drew her attention to the flyer. Although the print had been small when she glanced at it from across the street as she waited for her bus, she had seen the phrase "barcode on his neck." Of course that had set off warning bells and she quickly read the rest of the flyer. It told of a woman whose husband was brutally murdered; teeth ripped out and tattooed with a barcode on the back of his neck.

Syl didn't hesitate to go home and pack her things that night knowing Lydecker would be all over something like this. She went to the train station the next morning and was shocked to see standing at the next platform a man with a barcode on the back of his neck.

It was Ben.

_"Ben. I can't believe it's you." Syl said after running over to him. He turned around and suddenly Syl wasn't so sure it was Ben after all. The deadness in his eyes as he looked her over unnerved her to no end._

_"Syl." He hissed out slowly. And then he smiled. A smile so radically different from the Ben she grew up with she almost took a step back._

_"Ben. Wh…what are you doing here?" She stuttered._

_"My mission." He answered casually. "Have you come to join me?"_

_"No." Syl said shaking her head immediately. "I'm done with missions." She said. And with you. She thought and then shivered at how cold his eyes became at her words. "My train's almost here. It was good seeing you Ben." Syl attempted a smile and resisted the urge to run. Part of her couldn't believe how afraid she was, a child of Manticore no less, of the boy she grew up with. But part of being a child of Manticore meant she adhered to many of her feline instincts. And if her appearance had been more cat and less human then her fur would have been standing on end and she would have been hissing at the wrongness that emanated from Ben. "Take care." She threw out before turning and practically blurring away._

_"You too. Hope I see you again soon, Syl." She heard Ben say behind her._

That encounter haunted her for days after. She had told Zack when she called him with her new location and he told her not to worry about it but to definitely call him if she ever saw Ben again. It hurt to think this about her sibling but she honestly hoped she'd never see Ben again.

But that was not to be the case because here was 494. Yes they were different people. But that detachment Syl remembered from her encounter with Ben was also slightly present in Alec when she met him for the first time. Although with Ben, he seemed to be more detached from reality where as Alec just seemed cold.

After Zack introduced Krit and Syl to _494, _Alec had been all business. As he told them the measures they had already taken and what they had planned to do next, his steely voice made Syl realize how lucky she was to escape Manticore or else she would have ended up a drone like Alec. It wasn't until Tinga arrived that Syl saw how wrong her assessment of Alec was.

Her initial shock was to see Tinga and the small child attached to her hand. But she was even more surprised to see that child pull out of Tinga's hand and launch himself into Alec's arms. The light in his hazel eyes when he scooped the boy up and cradled him to his chest was dazzling. The amount of warmth and emotion that flowed out for those brief seconds completely transformed his face and Syl wondered how she could have possibly thought he resembled Ben.

Seeing Tinga hug him moments later and then hearing her words of comfort put everything in place for Syl. She realized that Manticore hadn't sucked the life out of Alec, Max's capture had.

"You know 452, the time is fast approaching when you won't be exempt from the methods that have proved most successful in extracting information."

Max continued to glare at the woman who had been the bane of her existence since being moved to this facility months ago. She still had no clue where it resided.

"Let me tell you what's at stake here, 452." Renfro went on when the younger woman still refused to speak. "With your little friends gallivanting around destroying facilities in their search for you, they are not only signing their own death warrants but those of every single one of your so called brothers and sisters. The committee will never allow this project to be brought to light and a bunch of brats running around the country with mixed up DNA will most certainly not be tolerated." Renfro paused to let her words sink into the mind of the reticent X5 and also giving her another chance to respond. However when she still remained tightlipped, Renfro continued. "There's already talk of destroying the remaining facilities, including this one. And there is a clean up crew out now searching for those that have been unleashed. But unlike the search for you and the rest of your unit that escaped in 09, the orders have changed from find and return to find and destroy. They will all be killed unless you start talking."

Max shrugged and rolled her eyes in boredom. Her nonchalance throughout the interrogation had Renfro seeing red and this latest show of disrespect caused the older woman to finally snap.

Max stared at the woman that had struck her in shock only to find her hair yanked painfully back a moment later and Renfro's twisted face inches away from her own.

"Tell me where 494, 599, and Colonel Lydecker are right now or I will cut you open and rip the life inside of you out with my bare hands." Renfro hissed.

Max struggled with the steel cuffs holding her wrists and ankles to the chair for a moment before giving up.

"You're bluffing." She finally whispered.

"Am I?" Renfro gave one more vicious tug to Max's now waist long hair before letting go and stepping back to once more stare down at the transgenic. "That's where you're wrong. The breeding program's already in place thanks to you and those other renegades. Any moment I can be hearing of another successful pregnancy between two X5s."

"But you'll still have to wait months for that child to be born." Max cut in. "I'm not a fool, Director Elizabeth Renfro, if time is running short on Manticore's existence; you have just as much to lose as you claim I do. This facility, this interest in my pregnancy is _your_ baby. I wouldn't be surprised if the _committee_ knew nothing about it. I'm not sure yet if you're doing it for glory, money, or some warped spiritual reason, whatever the reason, I'd be willing to bet that waiting another several months would not make whoever it is you're _really _working for happy. You wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize the life I'm carrying." She finished smugly.

The stare down that followed lasted a full twenty seconds before Renfro's voice split the silence.

"Guard!" A bulky thirty-ish man entered. "Take this thing back to the barracks."

"Here, use this." Max took the wet cloth from Jace and pressed it to her bleeding wrists. "You okay?"

"Great." Max smiled. "Bitch still couldn't break me." At Jace's downcast look, Max cursed herself for being so insensitive. "Hey Jace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No, it's my fault."

"No its not! Manticore killed Victor. Not you."

"But only because I betrayed him. I told them—"

"Jace. They would have found out. In fact they probably already did know; they were just testing you. Manticore's sick like that."

Jace nodded but Max could tell she was still not convinced that Victor's death was not her fault.

It wasn't until several weeks after Max had been in this new facility that Jace finally warmed to her. At first Max thought it was because she was considered a traitor for having escaped years ago. Her time at the other facility had been short but one of Renfro's favorite things to do while she had been back there was to tell her not to bother with any of the X5s there because they hated her so much for her treacherous actions in 2009. Of course she hadn't believed the director, but when the few X5s she did see would avert their eyes and ignore her she started to think Renfro might have been on to something.

Jace treated her the same way when she was brought to this place and assigned her roommate. Jace had been apart of Max's original unit back in Gillette only 408 hadn't escaped with them. She stayed behind at the last minute too afraid to defy Manticore. But it sure looked like things had changed since they were nine. Max was shocked to see not only Jace but a very pregnant Jace. Suddenly the words of the guard that had brought her to this new place made more sense. He had said this was where they took all the whores of Manticore.

At first Max had thought being a traitor was what granted her the prestigious title of being a "whore of Manticore." But a week later Max found out there was more to it, at least more to the reason of why she was rooming with Jace.

"So 452, who's the father?" Renfro had asked casually when she was overseeing what Max, at the time, had thought was merely a routine physical. But Renfro's words hit her like the plunge she took through broken ice so many years ago.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Alec's baby. She was pregnant with Alec's baby in Manticore. Max nearly hyperventilated at the surge of changing emotions from shock to elation to horror.

When they left her back in her room, Max had lain on her cot and cried her eyes out. She didn't stop, couldn't stop, when she heard Jace come in hours later. However the presence by her side and the feel of someone stroking her back paused her tears momentarily.

"I'm pregnant, Jace." Max whispered. The first words she had said to the other woman in days.

"It'll be okay, Max." Jace whispered back. The first words she had said to the other woman in years.

Max broke again but this time Jace opened her arms to her sister and Max gratefully sought the comfort of someone from her past being with her now in this dark place.

After Max was able to stop crying the two women opened up to one another. Max didn't tell her who the father was out of fear of who else might be listening. But she did say it had been someone she loved more than anything. Jace too said that her child's father was someone she loved. Unfortunately her story was far more tragic. Jace explained that he was a lab tech at the base and they had been seeing each other secretly for almost two years. She hadn't known she was pregnant until she returned home from a mission. It had gone south when the doctor she was supposed to assassinate shot her. She made the kill but the bleeding from her wound wouldn't stop which was unusual for an X5. She patched it up as best she could and returned to Manticore. That's when they found out what strain on her body was causing her healing properties to slow. She was pregnant. For days they interrogated her about the circumstances that lead to her unauthorized status. Pregnant soldiers were a situation they had clearly not prepared for just yet.

Eventually she broke. It just wasn't in her to stand up to authority. She told them about Victor, her lab tech. He was eliminated as a lesson for all and she was transferred to this new facility.

Max would never forget the pain in the others woman's eyes as she recounted her tale and in particular the part where Victor was killed. After that Max had been the one to rock her sister back and fourth and tell her it would be okay.

As the months passed there had been many moments when either woman would break and need comforting, hormones or something. And the other was always there making the pain and longing at least bearable because sometimes, for both women, words and hugs were not nearly enough.

This time Max was saved from coming up with words to further reassure Jace when she saw 408 suddenly grimace in pain.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"I'll be fine." Jace said between gasps as she clutched at her stomach.

"The baby?"

"False labor. It's been happening since yesterday. At least that's what they told me at my exam last night." Max nodded. "It won't be long though. I can deliver any day now."

"We're gonna get out of here Jace. Alec will find us. I know it. You're not gonna have your baby in Manticore. Neither of us will."

"How goes the search?"

Logan Cale jumped in surprise. By now he was used to transgenics creeping up on him and he was well practiced in stifling his startlement. But the raspy voice that broke his concentration was not that of any transgenic he knew. Figures their teacher would be just as good at sneaking up on people as his pupils.

"Lydecker, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Logan responded with fake grace.

"I've come to see if you've made any more headway since the last raid."

"Alec will tell—"

"494's got a lot on his plate right now, what, with being so personally involved in this mission." The colonel interrupted. "I was concerned that he may overlook a detail that could prove to be very important which is why I've come to see for myself your progress in locating 452."

Logan silently considered the older man's words before turning back to his computer. "I've been tracking suspicious transport vehicles. There's a convoy that I'm particularly interested in outside of Waltonville. I have a source looking into it as we speak. And I was just about to call him but got sidetracked with the latest list of freed transgenics." Logan yawned and stretched. "It's a tedious process doctoring up info for so many at once."

"Which brings me to my next point." Logan raised an eyebrow, already suspicious of the man that was so quick to turn his back on his life's work. "You're making a huge mistake if you think you can just place genetically engineered soldiers into foster homes."

"They're kids."

"They're soldiers first. It's all they've known and you're in for a rude awakening if you think they can be treated like common school children. If they're backed into a corner, if they sense the slightest threat they will lash out and no dairy farmer or soccer mom will stand a chance in containing them."

"So what do you suggest we do," Logan grabbed up a stack of papers and photos and then slapped them down. "With the hundred or so ticking time bombs that have been let out since the raids have begun."

"Send them to me."

"What?" Logan laughed.

"I'm serious. The best thing for these kids is to provide them with the same structure they've known all their lives by continuing their training."

"Even if I did decide to go along with this, where do you plan to keep over a hundred pint sized soldiers?"

"It's covered. They will be well provided for."

"So what did Alec say when you ran this idea by him?"

"You and I both know that 494 and the others won't agree to this. They believe because they made it in this world, then the X6s and the later series will be fine too. What they don't understand is how well trained the X5s were to handle any situation. The same does not hold true for the rest. They need proper guidance or they will run wild and eventually they will end up dead. And you can rest assured that they will take a lot of innocent civilians down with them."

"You make them sound like total monsters."

"We weren't breeding kittens. They're trained to be ruthless. They are trained to be hunters and killers. And above all they are trained to like it."

"I gotta tell you, Deck, when I first heard that you switched sides I couldn't help wondering about your motives. After hearing from Alec how your pull in Manticore had been steadily decreasing since 2009 and outright plummeted with Renfro's arrival, I'm beginning to understand your true reason for wanting to do this. And it's not out of concern for the welfare of your "kids," or the world they've been unleashed on. You want to start your own Manticore and what better way then by destroying the established facilities and moving the _goods_ to your own."

"Is that so bad?" Logan's eyebrows skyrocketed at Lydecker's easy admission. "I trained those kids and made them the success they are today. Manticore would be nothing without me. What ever Renfro is up to is a perversion of what Manticore was trying to accomplish. I can see it clearly that whatever she is doing will ultimately lead to the end of the project. All those kids, those potential soldiers, will be destroyed. Us stepping in is ensuring their survival but releasing them out into the world would be just as catastrophic as what Renfro plans to do with them. My motives are ensuring these kids live with their original purpose so that they can protect this country and bring it back to the glory it once held."

Logan held up his hands and began a slow clap. Lydecker clenched his fist and stepped closer to the seated man.

"Think about it, Cale." He spat. "You helping me would mean you would be apart of the development of the most loyal and superior army this world has ever seen."

Logan leaned back in his chair and did think about it.

Eyes Only work could sometimes be very dangerous. How much more he could accomplish if he had an army of genetically engineered soldiers at his disposal. Plus, if what Lydecker said was true about the nature of these kids he really couldn't, in good conscience, set them up in normal people's homes.

Logan picked up the stack of documents again and straightened them before handing them to Lydecker.

"Here's a list of all the ones that have been freed. I can have the few that have already been placed in homes removed and sent to you by the end of the next week."

A curt nod was the only show of gratitude Lydecker allowed. "We'll be in touch."

He didn't understand why he felt closest to her up here. After all, this place was the setting of her most recent nightmares. But Alec hadn't been there with her when Ben died. So he still remembered the late night motorcycle races here followed by the chase up the several hundred steps to the top where they'd calm down while watching the city below. Sometimes when the winds were extra fierce they'd huddle together, his arms surrounding her smaller frame while her hair tickled his neck. Other times they'd still be so charged after the race that they only knew one way to diffuse that pent up energy. It was daring and dangerous. It was them.

The afternoon after the raid on Manticore he woke up in Logan's penthouse achy, most of which was stemming from his head. Tinga, Lydecker, and Logan were talking quietly in the kitchen. It was Zack in the corner stonily patching up his wounds that caught Alec's attention, however. The man looked seconds away from exploding. Alec knew the only thing keeping him together was the methodical movement of how he applied the antiseptics to his wounds and then bandaged them. Alec searched the room with his eyes to try and see what had Zack so sprung and that's when his senses kicked in that she was absent. His first thought was that maybe she was in the bathroom or in the back lying down or even that she had gone out and would be back. But there was nothing. No scent of her in the room or that she had been in the last few hours.

He was on his feet an instant later. Ignoring the pain of the sudden movement he stormed into the kitchen.

"Where's Max?"

That's when they told him. The words had made him dizzy. She was at Manticore. He hadn't understood. They went back there to blow up the DNA lab in order to cripple Manticore. Now Manticore had Max. What happened? He told Max to get out while he went back for Zack. Zack? They all had been out when he had heard the explosions go off. He was with Zack. Max had been… alone. Max had been alone. He left her by herself and now Manticore had her.

Lydecker explained that because Alec was unconscious and Zack was close to passing out from blood loss that he had gone back to try and find Max. He searched the empty woods for any sign of her until Tinga had called him back.

They still had video inside Manticore and they watched as they wheeled a wounded Max inside the infirmary. She was unconscious. But at least she was alive. When they saw more soldiers were mobilizing presumably to search the surrounding area they had left. They were in no shape to try and rescue Max.

After hearing all this, Alec had wanted to return to the base as soon as they finished talking. Zack was with him, even though he could hardly stand. Lydecker and Logan wisely kept their mouths shut and let it be Tinga that was the voice of reason. She made them realize that they would most likely be captured or killed going in there for Max now.

At first, Alec hadn't cared if he would have been captured, at least he would be with Max. How serious he was in considering going back to Manticore and turning himself in was what sobered him into realizing he wasn't thinking clearly. Turning off his emotions he instead listened while Tinga convinced Zack to call in the other escapees for help. With more help and a couple days to heal they'd be in better shape to stage a rescue mission.

It actually wasn't until a week later that they had everything in place. Zack, Tinga, and Alec were all in top form. Plus they had the help of Cass and Zane. The other X5s were too far away to be there in time.

Lydecker directed them to the haunt of one of Manticore's personnel. They kidnapped him and stole his clearance information giving them the final piece they needed to breech Manticore yet again. All X5s went in this time while Logan and Lydecker ran the op from outside.

Since the last raid, Manticore was in the process of stepping up their security but with the fall out from the destroyed DNA lab and a majority of the series still deployed on missions they were no match for the attack by the rogue X5s.

Getting in and out was not the plan this time around. They were going to make sure there would not be a building left to repair and start again. This was a full scare war on Manticore. The rogues had control of the entire facility in under two hours. The non military personnel were gathered in one area while the conventional soldiers were gathered and disarmed in another area. Not surprisingly when the X series on premises saw their oppressors brought down by their escaped brethren they had no qualms about removing their allegiance from Manticore and handing it over to the rogues that said they were there to free them. Lydecker was proud of his kids although not surprised. This was what they were trained to do.

They had subdued a Manticore facility but the mission was not a success. No where near a success in Alec's eyes. They searched the entire premises both inside and out. But Max was no where to be found.

To his credit, Alec didn't let his dismay show. He simply ordered the charges be set. The freed X series were loaded on buses. Manticore's personnel was left behind. Charges were set no where near them but if a piece of shrapnel hit them while they fled, Alec couldn't care less.

The first downed facility had been almost six months ago. Since that time they managed to take out three more facilities. That was their mission now. It hadn't all gone as smoothly as the first but they got the job done. And now they had a network of the X5 series all over the country. All with the same goal. They wouldn't stop until Manticore was no more.

And Alec wouldn't stop until he found Max.

"Huh." Logan said out loud even though there was no one in the room with him. He leaned closer to his computer screen and adjusted his glasses to make sure he was seeing the hover drone footage correctly. "Why are the Sams-R-Us Depot trucks unloading crates full of syringes?" He mumbled.

Without turning away from the screen, Logan grabbed up his phone.

"Donovan, it's me Cale. You get the info."

_"Just got it. I'll fax it over as soon as I get home. Bout twenty minutes." _The voice on the other end of the phone responded.

As promised, twenty minutes later Logan heard noise coming from his fax mission. He rushed over and grabbed up the first document as soon as it was spewed out.

It was a supply list for the Sams-R-Us warehouse in Trenton. Logan scanned it as the next document, the supply list for the warehouse in Ogden, printed out. As the third document was printing, Logan compared the first two and found the lists of products and suppliers to be identical. He snatched the supply list for the Waltonville warehouse out of the tray.

"Well I'll be damned." Logan whispered as he read the name of a supplier to the Waltonville warehouse that was absent from the other two: Mercedyne

He immediately recognized the name as the company the late Robert Berrisford formally presided over. Logan knew that name well. Berrisford had contacted Eyes Only possibly to expose Manticore only he was murdered before Logan could talk to him.

Logan then compared the list of supplies for each of the different warehouses. The goods were identical on all sheets; food, diapers, clocks, picture frames, attic doors, stuffed animals, etc. The only difference was those same items on the Waltonville sheet cost about a hundred times as much as the items on the other supply sheets. Like the first base in Gillette, Wyoming had been listed as something else in the department of defense books, the Sam's R Us warehouse was a front too.

Logan went to grab up his phone and nearly jumped out of his skin when it rang before he picked it up.

"_We're on our way over."_

"Wait, who's _we?"_

"_Me, Syl, Zack and Lydecker. Deck says he has some info that might help figure out where Max is."_

"I've just uncovered something too."

"_We'll be there in ten."_

"I may have found Max."

"Where?"

"How far?"

"Easy." Logan held up his hands to ward off the instant eagerness in the X5s eyes. "Like I said _may. _It might not be Max. It might be another facility that turns out to be a dead end but I've got a good feeling about this. The other facilities were all still military related. Either bases or VA hospitals. But the one I'm looking at now is a warehouse. A Sams R Us Depot warehouse to be exact." Off of Alec's confused look, Logan further explained. "The Sam's R Us Depot is a conglomerate that joined in 2015 from the multi merchandise stores Sam's Club, Toys R Us and Home Depot. After the Pulse these big stores couldn't stand on their own. There are only a few Sam's R Us Depot chains across the U.S. Mostly foreign owned. The warehouses that supply the big stores with their goods are even fewer in number.

A source told me about a new warehouse in Waltonville about one hundred miles east of here. He said Sam's R Us took it over several months ago but no jobs have been offered in the neighboring towns. He became suspicious when he noticed the different military vehicles and helicopters trafficking in and out every now and then.

My uncle's company manufactures the chip for hover drones so I have access to all the little buggers across the nation. I was able to reroute one of them to cover the area around the warehouse and I've been running through the footage."

"Have you seen anything strange?"

"Actually, yeah. For one, supplies tend to go in but not too many come out. Also the types of supplies are not what you'd typically find at the Sam's R Us Depot." Logan walked over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers. "Just recently I got a hold of the supply records for the stores across the nation and big surprise things don't add up." He said after handing the records to Alec.

"I know what you're getting at." Syl said as she read over Alec's shoulder. "But I don't understand why. Why would Manticore use a well known chain as a front? How could they even do that?"

"Because it might be part of a project that's even bigger than Manticore." Logan and the X5s turned as one to look at Lydecker. "A project that's purpose is less military and more commercial." The Colonel continued. "I was perusing the Committee's archived files and in them contain several of the goals and ideas it has for each of its projects. The goal of Manticore was to create the ultimate soldier well they did when they created the X5. At least they thought they did until it turns out you had minds of your own."

"Sorry to muck up the works by thinking for ourselves." Syl quipped. Lydecker chose to ignore her and continued.

"Since the 09 escape they've been trying to find ways to use what we already have with the X5 but root out the pesky independence. The different infractions of the X5s, most notably the second escape by 494 showed we couldn't train it out of you."

"Yes." Alec broke in impatiently. "All this you told us before with the why they created the later series."

"This is different son. Let me finish." Lydecker lightly commanded. "An idea was proposed to create a serum that essentially made the subject autistic savants. Emotionless but with the mental traits they wanted to keep such as solving complex sequences instantaneously and memory retention. These gifts would remain but without the other distractions of independent thought and empathy, they would be even more remarkable. The program was coded Project X5 Optimum. An old associate who owes me several favors came through for me recently. He told me that the new director had found away to implement Project X5 Optimum.

Up until I was still apart of Manticore, the project hadn't been talked about in years because for all intents of purposes it was impossible to do. But if Renfro has found a way, the committee will back her with whatever resources she needs. My associate sent me copies of some of Renfro's most recent findings on the X5s she's been experimenting on.

"Brin and Max." Syl gasped. "That's why she took them and the other X5s…to experiment on."

"Yes."  
"Did the files say if they've hurt Max? If she's still alive?" Zack asked. Alec held his breath and his eyes bore into Lydecker's as he waited for an answer.

"Sorry. The files I saw only talked about the serum Renfro and her lab techs created and the theories behind it and they only went into detail about 734."

"Brin." Zack stated. "Did it say why she was killed?"

"I told you Brin was kept in an extracting chamber. According to the records they were taking her eggs to later use in an effort to apply the serum in the pre-fetal stage. They were also taking the nanocytes from her brain. If not, according to the notes, the serum couldn't be affectively incorporated once injected. An X5 can essentially be shot point blank in the head and still survive if they're found in time thanks to your healing capabilities." Lydecker explained. "Renfro said the serum wouldn't stand a chance. Her notes also say she only wants to use females because not only can they be used as surrogates but females seem to take to the experimental serum better."

"But Brin died." Syl pointed out.

"Not according to Renfro's notes."

"What?" Alec exclaimed. "I was there right after Max found her. She had already been dead. They had to know she wasn't alive when she was still in that chamber."

"I agree which only leaves one explanation since the notes are dated well after we buried Brin." Lydecker said.

"Renfro lied to the committee." Logan purported.

"So they'd keep backing her." Alec added.

"Damn it." Zack yelled. "They would too; making all this shit in vain. Blowing up the DNA lab and all those other facilities still won't stop manticore because they've got their eyes set on a higher prize."

"Perhaps." Lydecker cut off Zack's rant. "If Renfro was on the level."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"She lied about Brin and I would bet she has been lying about everything. She's not working on the serum or on anything related to Project X5 Optimum."

"What makes you think that?" Logan asked.

"I've explained to you before about the different foreign nations interested in the work Manticore's doing. I've got people all over the world with the specific purpose of making sure no one gets close to Manticore's secrets. My days at Manticore may have ended but these people work for me. Always have.

A few hours ago I was sent a series of correspondents between a company in Southeast Asia and someone here in the U.S. Goes by the name of Madam X. I also have copies of emails between this Madam X and a scientist based in South Africa.

A recent prototype was undoubtedly part of the deal with the South African scientist. They use to contact me once a month begging for an exchange in technology. I always turned them down. The new director apparently did not. But Renfro was at least smart enough to know the mistake of sending over a fully functional X5. Even dead you X5s are still worth millions. Renfro was planning on handing over 734 but she wanted to drain her of all her most groundbreaking properties first; the nanocytes, pluroponents, stem cells, hormones, reproductive capabilities."

Alec, Syl, and Zack each clenched their fists at hearing the reasoning behind Brin's fate.

"As for why she's been taking female X5s and telling the committee she's using them for X5 Optimum, the info I got on the company in Southeast Asia explains that.

With your healing capabilities there's no telling how long you can live or if you'll even age. Not only that, you can help regular humans to live as well. The regenerative properties in your blood have already been proven to work in norms. At first the effects were temporary but Manticore scientists were able to perfect it to make them last for several years rather than only a few weeks. Renfro's taking female X5s because it seems as though the estrogen hormones found in the females combined with other ingredients make, what Renfro's calling, a very potent youth elixir."

"Stops aging?" Logan asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Not only stops it. She's claming it reverses the affects of aging as well. It's worth billions."

"Manticore and the Committee would have to be kept out of the loop. It makes sense that Renfro wouldn't be hiding in any of the military facilities." Logan reasoned. "Plus anyone with several million dollars can buy and use the name Sam's R Us. It's a franchise."

"Syl, who do we have by Waltonville?" Alec asked.

"Let's see, hundred miles east of here." Syl pondered. "Craig's headquarters is the closest." She said a moment later.

"Call him. Tell his team to get over there and do some recon." Alec said as he dashed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"To Waltonville where else. I want to be there the moment they have the set up on the place cause I'm going in."

"Well wait for me." Zack said as he followed Alec out the door.

"Once again, I'm stuck with the grunt work. Damn it." Syl grumbled. "See you gents." She threw out to Lydecker and Logan as she too headed out of Logan's penthouse.

"On your feet whores!" Sgt. Fexler shouted as he stormed into Max and Jace's small room. Both women restrained from rolling their eyes and instead used that energy to stand. Both advanced in their pregnancy, standing wasn't as easy a task as it used to be. "Director Renfro's on deck." He continued.

"Hello ladies." Renfro addressed the X5s as she glided into their room. "I've got good news. Both Max and Jace's faces remained passive as they continued to stare ahead in an almost comical imitation of a soldier's attention stance courtesy of their protruding bellies. "The day of you returning to your duties as soldiers is sooner than originally scheduled."

"Any why's that?" Max couldn't help asking in her usual brusque tone.

"Quiet scum!" The sergeant shouted enthusiastically.

"It's okay Brian. I'm used to 452's constant insubordination." Renfro smirked as she looked at Max. "In fact I may have misspoke when it comes to you. I should say your day of beginning reindoctrination is almost here. I'd say by next week in fact.

You're both far enough along for the babies to have a sixty-five percent survival rate outside of the womb and I've just been given the green light to remove them."

Max started forward at the director's words and Sgt Fexler mirrored her except he had a rifle in his hand. Max came back to her senses. She had no doubt that despite being pregnant she could still do some damage but she also recognized with how far away Fexler was and the extra time it would take her pregnant body to get there the odds weren't in her favor for the battle to be now.

She relaxed and stepped back in line with Jace. Again Renfro smirked and Max had to bite her tongue to keep from at least trying to snap the evil woman's neck.

"The procedure's tomorrow so I suggest you two call it a night. Brian, I want you and another guard posted outside this door at all times. No interaction. I know how cunning X5s can be when they feel threatened."

"Yes ma'am."

Renfro left no parting words when she left the X5s' room. 452's initial expression when she told her they were going to induce tomorrow was plenty of payback for the trouble that bitch had caused. As she made her way to the lab, Renfro couldn't help the slight smile on her lips as went over the details of her personal plans. Losing 734's body had been a near disaster. The South Africans had some how found out about her plans with the company in Southeast Asia and were blackmailing her. Instead of money they wanted inside information on Manticore. Renfro promised them a prototype, albeit a defunct prototype but they didn't have to know that. But when 734 went missing, Renfro knew she'd be screwed if she didn't come up with a replacement. She'd already been allowed three X5s by the committee for Project X5 Optimum which had been a cover for what she really needed them for. But all X5s (Manticore's prize experiments), even these, were still monitored closely. The committee expected written and videotaped reports regularly. And they had made it clear that they were not donating any more until they saw results.

The DNA lab blowing up actually worked a bit in her favor because 452 was dropped in her lap as a result and the chaotic situation of the DNA lab being destroyed allowed her to keep her capture off the records and smuggle 452 to her personal headquarters. She was debating on whether or not to send 452 to South Africa alive and without extraction. Something she was reluctant to do knowing a fully functional X5s in the hands of a foreign country would be thoroughly investigated. But then the tests came in that 452 was pregnant. This worked out perfectly because now Renfro didn't have to send 452 plus she could buy more time with the South Africans by promising offspring from an X5. She even raised the price because now the South Africans were given a chance to watch the developmental stage instead of just receiving a final product.

But the downing of four facilities all together had the committee in a tailspin. They were considering shutting down Manticore and all other projects including X5 Optimum. She was far too close with the elixir for the Southeast Asian company to let that happen. She needed to move. The money she got from her deal with South Africa would finance her work towards the youth elixir if the committee decided to withdraw all funds for X5 Optimum. But that meant she needed the goods. 452's offspring might not survive the induction process which was why she was also taking 408's. The South African's said they wouldn't be upset if they received damaged goods if the opportunity to study the human and X5 DNA mix 408's offspring provided was also added to the deal.

"Have the incubators arrived?" Renfro asked the moment she stepped into the crisp, sterile room that served as their surgical lab.

Dr. Nader looked up from the chart he had been studying. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Renfro snapped.

"Sorry." Nader shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe check supplies." He said already returning to the chart.

"It's okay." Renfro said after taking a deep breath. "Probably just traffic." She muttered in an effort to reassure herself that it was only a minor setback. Everything was still going according to plan.

Or so she hoped.

"Yep, you definitely can't get these at the local Sam's R Us Depot." Krit said as he tinkered with the incubators.

"Stop messing with them. We might need those later." Dial chastised.

"You're not trying to tell me something, are you Dial, baby doll." Krit smiled and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

The chestnut haired X5 rolled her eyes. "Well as a matter a fact." Dial began and then paused and nearly burst out laughing as Krit went from joking to wide eyed shock. "I'm not trying to tell you anything." She finished and gave up holding in her giggling as Krit let out the burst of air he had been holding in. He then joined her laughter.

"Can we focus people?" Alec said from the front seat. The cold tone of his voice brokered no argument and the other X5s straightened immediately and slammed their game face firmly back on.

Craig's team was ready when Alec and Zack arrived the night before. Craig a.k.a. 252 had not been apart of Alec's unit back at Manticore but they had grown up in the same facility. When Alec and the others had taken that facility down, Craig was one of the many X5 that had joined him in the mission to overthrow Manticore all over.

As more facilities were destroyed, the X5s collectively agreed to station headquarters across the country so they had eyes and ears just about everywhere. They understood that the government would be gunning for them hard. They also knew that the people already on the outside probably wouldn't be too keen on helping them considering they were basically escaped science experiments.

Alec and Max's crime spree of robbing and selling art and other valuables amounted to a substantial fortune, and Alec used those funds to first get supplies needed in the search for Max and the weapons needed once a facility was uncovered. He then used it to organize the X5s into an underground community of sorts. The property that served as headquarters to the X5s across the country, including Craig's, was bought with Alec and Max's money.

Krit had left Seattle to join Craig's headquarters about two months ago. Although four people already lived with Craig he still had the room. However the extra room was not what drew Krit to Craig's headquarters, no, that would be the abrasive X5 now known as Dial. The two had hit off while preparing to take down the second Manticore facility they had found, and they had been inseparable ever since.

Boom named for his loud voice and tall, muscular frame was another member of Craig's HQ as was Torch, named partly for her flaming red hair but mostly because her favorite phrase was let's just torch it, him, or her whenever it, him, or her became a problem. Dial was named for her ability to use a phone connection to infiltrate just about any system based on telecommunications known to man. Rake, the tall, brown haired green eyed X5 named himself. He liked both the names Rick and Jake and couldn't decide. His specialty in Manticore had been linguistics. Of the several languages he knew he could also speak them in the exact dialect of whatever region he was sent to. The skill was not much needed on the outside so he mostly got props from his team members for holding Manticore's record for longest time underwater.

Then there was Craig. He was one of Manticore's most promising soldiers. He was the same age as Zack and therefore one of the first to be sent on missions or to do anything really. He had a perfect record as far as successful missions, a lot of which consisted of him leading a team in various circumstances. But what made him really stand out to Manticore was how his record was unparallel as far as following orders. Manticore would have been shocked to find out that 252's unwavering devotion to them was all an act. He had been buying his time for the day they sent him unsupervised to a place far enough away that it would take them too long to get to him once he disappeared. But Alec's invasion happened first and 252 was more than happy to turn his devotion towards the cause of bringing Manticore down.

Back at Manticore Craig had always thought 494 was foolish. It was obvious that the guy didn't care about Manticore's ideals. Craig just couldn't believe how easily he flaunted that fact with his scams and witty rejoinders to the guards' faces that even he sometimes had trouble not laughing at. 494 was no stranger to isolation. And Craig wanted to shake his head at 494's antics every time he got sent there because, in truth, he liked the kid. Most of them did. It was hard not to. When 494 went missing, 252 wasn't exactly surprised that the kid had the balls to escape but he was also expecting the kid to be recaptured within a month. It amazed him that he lasted as long as he did but he was even more amazed and grateful that he had come back for them.

He owed the younger man a lot for not only freeing him but for started something on the outside that they could all be apart of. Had he stuck to his original plan he would have been in for a life of running and isolation which wasn't very appealing to a soldier used to having a unit around him. But now he had purpose and his team still with him along with his new found freedom. He'd do anything to protect that. And he'd do anything to get 494 back to the upbeat guy he knew and that meant helping him find and rescue 452.

He and his team had gone out to do recon on the warehouse the moment after he hung up with Alec. They knew the layout and the schedule of the guards by the time Alec and Zack had arrived. Later that night, Logan had called and told them he was able to find out about a shipment coming in the next afternoon.

The plan had become simple: hijack the truck and use it to infiltrate the facility. Which was exactly what they did. Craig looked at Alec staring stonily ahead and hoped that this was definitely the place where they would find 452 alive and well.

"Okay Krit, looks like you win." Alec said when they approached the gate and saw the lone guard standing there. Alec then climbed to the back and the rest of the X5s ducked down just in case the guard got too close.

"You're late." The guard barked after Zack pulled up to his station.

"Traffic." Zack barked back.

"Humph." The guard snorted. "Open up the back." Zack nodded and got out. The guard followed him to the back and stood over him while he unlocked it.

"Incubators, just like you ordered." Zack said as he pushed up the door. He then stepped out of the way so the guard could see.

"What the f--" The guard's statement was cut off when Zack cuffed him in the back of his head knocking him out instantly. He then shoved him in the truck. Krit, who had been completely naked except for his briefs when the guard opened the door quickly removed the guard's uniform and put it on. He then pulled the hat further down on his head before taking position at the guard's station. With a smile he opened the gate and let the truck pass through.

Alec had wanted to move right away and tapping into the facilities surveillance system would have taken another few days to get the right equipment and crack the codes. Luckily the warehouse's exterior security only consisted of a few cameras surrounding the building. No sharp shooters in towers or X7s patrolling the area. There were a few guards posted around and they already knew their schedule and positions and more importantly that they were only norms. The two former precautions would no doubt clue any passer-byers in that this was not just a run of the mill warehouse. There was the high fence topped with barb wire but there switch the guards plan foiled that easily enough and allowed them to simply drive through the front.

Now that they were inside, Torch would run around the exterior of the building, avoiding the cameras, as she laid charges. Krit would help her once Craig and Dial were inside and found the control room and gave the signal that they were free to move around without being monitored. Then Boom and Rake would lay the charges on the interior of the building while Zack and Alec searched for Max.

Craig and Torch quickly disposed of the men that came to meet them to unload the truck. After tying them up with the first guard, Torch grabbed her bag filled with charges and took off around the corner while the other six transgenics cautiously entered the door by the loading dock.

Boom and Rake went forward to check to see if the coast was clear and to make it clear if it wasn't. Dial scanned the walls of the small empty corridor until she found what she was looking for. Next to the fire alarm a safety map was taped to the wall.

Dial smiled and then pulled Alec to come read it with her. Just as she found what she was looking for, Rake popped back around the corner and signed that all was clear. Dial pointed for Alec and Zack to follow Rake and then signed for Craig to follow her to the control room at least to where the safety map that essential gave the layout of the entire facility's insides when it highlighted all possible exits had designated was the control room.

Boom and Rake broke off from Alec and Zack when they reached the staircase to the third floor. They took off down the corridor while Alec and Zack ascended the steps quietly. When they reached the door that opened up to the hallway, Alec pressed his ear against it to discern where people were. He signed that there were four bodies at the end of the hallway and five next to the door.

The two X5s waited to see if they would move away. The four at the end of the hall moved but the five next to them stayed. Alec signed that he was going for it and Zack nodded in agreement.

Easing open the door, Alec saw that the hallway was completely empty. He quickly moved to the left having realized that there was a room on the right of the door he'd just come out of and that's where the five people were located.

Zack came out and followed Alec's lead. The room with all the people was at the very end of the hall and since Alec hadn't sense Max in it they discarded it and silently hurried down the opposite way. A quick glance in each room as they sped by confirmed that Max wasn't in any of them so the duo advanced to the next floor. This pattern continued for three more floors.

As soon as Alec peered down the hall of the seventh and final floor, Alec felt a jolt. The previous floors except for the one that contained the lab and the kitchen were similar in that they had rooms but the doors had always been open and some didn't even have doors. But this floor which was more like an attic in that it was a lot smaller than the other hallways and had only one room at the far end. The room was closed and presumably locked with two guards standing in front of it.

Without hesitation, Alec took aim at one guard and dropped him and then the other a second later. He and Zack then sprinted down the hall towards what Alec's pounded heart told him was Max.

Max and Jace looked at one another when they heard a gasp followed by the sound of first one and then another body falling to the ground. They stood as one when they heard the humming of someone scanning a card through to unlock the door. When it swung open and Max saw Alec standing there she knew she must be dreaming. It was a dream she had many, many times before. And even though she didn't remember falling asleep, the door opening and Alec being the one behind it was too similar to the script of her dreams. However the way his eyes were bulging out of his head as he stared down at her stomach was never an element in her dream. In them, for some reason, her being pregnant was something he already knew. Max swallowed hard as the indication hit her that this might not be a dream after all. And then a moment later, the definitive sign came that this was indeed real.

Gunshots were never part of her fantasies of Alec coming for her.

Everyone looked down the hall to where the gunshots sounding like they were coming from and froze. It was Zack who broke his paralysis first.

"We gotta move now!" Zack shouted and then sprinted towards the stairwell. Alec shook off his emotions at seeing Max again and instead grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room with Jace following behind.

Zack held up his fist and the three stopped and remained silent as they let Zack take the lead down the steps. They made it down two floors before the door burst open below them and a soldier rushed in. When he saw them he didn't hesitate to open fire.

"I got this! Go!" Zack shouted as he returned fire. Alec faltered when he saw three more guards rush into the stairwell. He stood protectively in front of the women as he began firing to help Zack.

"Get Max out now! I've got you covered." Zack ordered again. Alec watched Zack take out two soldiers and Alec shot down one more before pushing Max and Jace back up the stairs and through the doors that led to the lab.

"This way." He pointed towards the lab knowing there was another stairwell on the other side.

Renfro was stuffing papers and disks into a brief case when she heard someone yelling just outside the laboratory door. She quickly ducked down and clutched to her bosom the gun she had taken off of a fallen guard on her way over here. When she heard the door burst open and then a moment later feet running towards the door on the other side she snuck a peek behind the desk she was cowering behind.

"Damn it!" Alec screamed. "It's locked." He said while mentally cursing himself for not keeping the guard's key. "Stand back." He then said as he took aim with his machine gun.

_No way. No way is that little bitch going to get away after she nearly cost me everything!_

Renfro thought as she watched 452 waiting for 494 to shoot the door open. When he took aim she figured this would be her perfect opportunity. The noise from his machine gun would drown out her shot and she could get away through the other door before the bitch's body hit the ground.

Renfro cocked her gun and took aim the moment she heard 494's gun go off.

"Max! No!" Zack screamed when he came into the lab and saw a woman spring up from behind the desk and point her gun at Max.

With a flying leap, Zack jumped in front of the bullet's path. The impact knocked him backwards into Max and the two went down.

Alec had heard Zack's shout and then saw out the corner of his eye a gun being aimed at them. Instantly he turned and opened fire on the enemy.

Renfro's body jerked like a marionette as the bullets tore through her chest. When her body dropped, Alec felt a frisson of satisfaction at being the one to have downed the bitch that made his life hell even before taking Max away from him. But it was short lived when he heard Jace's voice begging Max to answer her.

Spinning around Alec was horrified to see both Zack and Max on the ground and a puddle of blood between them.

"Max!" Alec yelled nearly pushing Jace out of the way when he sprinted to her side. He gathered her in his arms and gently tapped her face. "Max." He whispered.

"Oh my head." Max moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"You okay?"

"I've been better. What the hell happened?" Max said as she started to get up. "Zack!" She then cried when she saw him lying next to her not moving. She wrenched out of Alec's arms and moved towards her brother. "Oh God Zack." She whispered as she turned his body over and saw his shirt covered in blood.

"I think Renfro was aiming for you." Jace nervously explained. "He jumped in front of the bullet."

"Zack, no please." Max began to cry. "Don't do this to me. Please don't do this. I can't lose you too." She pleaded as she moved her shaking hands over his body checking for a heartbeat or a pulse.

"Max." Zack croaked.

"I'm here Zack. I'm here. Please open your eyes." Zack's eyes slowly opened. He looked down at himself and then slowly started to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he focused on Max.

"Am I okay!" Max shouted as more tears leaked out even though she was smiling. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again."

"Well that's the last time I take a bullet for you then." Zack rasped. He tried to get to his feet but stumbled. Max tried to grab him but her swollen stomach hindered her. Alec was on it, however. He helped Zack to his feet and Jace grabbed up some rags and pressed them to the wound still leaking mere centimeters from his heart. When she saw that the bullet had passed through, Jace pressed another rag to Zack's back.

The four made slow progress down the steps not meeting any opposition until they got to the parking garage. Alec felt a bullet whiz by his ear and immediately turned and fired at the guards that came up behind them.

"Alec watch out!" Max yelled when a guard appeared before them. But suddenly he crumbled to the floor in front of them and Max saw a tall brown haired guy about their age lower the weapon he had just fired.

"You about done." He called to them. Max looked at Alec and saw him smile so she relaxed. "Everyone's waiting on you." He said and nodded towards the truck pulling up behind him.

Max then saw another man and a red headed woman jump out of the truck and begin firing at the guards running towards them.

"Let's move." Alec yelled as Rake moved in front of them and then also began firing at the guards still coming. Max, Jace, Zack, and Alec moved as quickly as they could to the back of the truck while Rake covered them.

The five people in the back quickly scrambled forward to help the injured Zack and the pregnant women into the truck. Alec followed. Rake ran around to the front and jumped into the driver's seat. He took off mowing down the guards in his path before stopping to let Torch and Craig catch up. As soon as they dove in the back of the truck, Rake took off again.

Once they crashed through the gate, the red headed woman spoke.

"Let's torch this mother-fucker."

Seconds later the building erupted in flames.

Boom had also been injured during the mission and both he and Zack were patched up on the way back to Craig's headquarters. Max was thrilled to see Krit but more than anything she wanted to be in Alec's arms. However with tending to Boom and Zack as well as checking over Max, Jace, and the other two female X5s they rescued all in an overcrowded truck no less, it just wasn't the right time and place for a proper reunion.

It took them two hours to get back to Craig's headquarters and the cramped ride had pretty much killed all left over adrenaline from the mission. They were all exhausted.

"Thanks for coming through for me, man." Alec said as he shook hands with Craig.

"You kidding, I was happy to do it. We all were." Craig gestured behind him to his roommates walking in and out of the house. "You're welcome to stay, you know."

"Yeah but we really want to head back. I'm sure Max is anxious to get back to her life in Seattle."

"I don't know man, things are bound to be different. Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was pregnant." Alec turned and looked fondly at Max talking quietly to Jace and Krit by the truck.

"Not consciously. But there was something in me that was telling me I needed to be with Max to protect her. It was a feeling I never had before. Of course I always wanted her safe but I know Max can take of herself. Hell, she takes care of me most of the time. But when she went missing, that feeling just got stronger and stronger each day. It's crazy."

"Not really man. I know what you mean." Craig said and then turned and locked eyes with Torch. He gave a small smile which she returned before turning back to the conversation with Alec. "Are you all set?"

"Ugh yeah." Alec answered looking around again to make sure everything was in place. "Krit just put new plates on the truck. You know 439 and 890 are staying with you, right."

"Yeah they're great girls, a real asset to my unit back at Manticore." Alec nodded and kept himself from rolling his eyes. Craig was great but sometimes his mindset was pure Manticore.

"Jace, 408, is coming with us. Krit and Dial said they'd drive Zack's bike down when they come for supplies later this month since only mine fits with the rest of the stuff already in the truck."

Just then Rake bounded out of the house and down the steps. He stopped next to Alec and clapped him hard on the back.

"Well you're all set man. Got you enough gas to get back and then some so have a good trip and hey congrats on finding Max and knocking her up."

"Thanks Rake." Alec smiled and clapped Rake on the back equally hard.

After ten minutes of more goodbyes from the other residents in the house, Alec finally found himself standing in front of the truck. Jace and Zack were already settled inside and Max was making her way over after a trip to the bathroom which then turned into another round of goodbyes.

"Your hair got so long." Alec said softly when she came to stand in front of him.

"Yours too." Max replied as she fingered the strands on the back of his head and remembered the last haircut she had given him.

"So we're having a baby." He said lamely a moment later. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get his mind and tongue to work. For months he had searched for her and now she was in front of him again. He supposed he was still stunned. Or maybe he was afraid that if he made the wrong move she would disappear again.

"Looks that way." Max said glancing down at her stomach and then back at him and smiling.

"I missed you." Alec breathed and took a step closer making their bodies touch.

"Me too." Slowly Alec leaned down and Max tilted her head up. Kissing him was the thing she wanted to do the moment she saw him but it had been too hectic before.

"Hey Max!" Their lips less than an inch apart the couple stopped and turned towards the truck to see Jace leaning out of the window. "Zack wants to know when we're leaving."

"Right now." Alec yelled back.

"Maybe its best we wait." Max said stepping back. "I don't think I'd be able to stop."

"I know what you mean." Alec said. He then took her hand and led her to the passenger side of the truck. Max's first attempt to climb inside proved problematic and Alec couldn't help commenting.

"I can't believe you're only six months pregnant, honestly Maxie, if I hadn't seen Jace I wouldn't know that a woman could get as big as you in such a short time."

"Hey." Max squealed and turned around and slapped Alec on the shoulder. "I'm not that big."

"Okay maybe not. Maybe its just because the last time I saw you, I could balance your entire body in one hand and now you're…I'm sorry Max, I can't lie, you're huge."

"Alec!"

"What! You're still sexy as hell. Maybe sexier now that there's more of you to love." Alec said silkily before once again trying to push the door open further. "Are you gonna get any bigger?" He said as Max still continued to struggle to get onto the high seat.

"Yes." Max joked but pouted so that Alec would believe her. "I'm going to get twice as big." She finished petulantly and Alec's eyes bulged.

"Oh man in a couple months, I can just see you and Jace trying to fit through—

"Actually Jace is nine months pregnant." She sighed when she finally got settled.  
"What! But you're as big as she is. I knew it. I knew you were more gigantic that usual."

"Alec, I swear, if you say one more thing about my size you're going to get two gigantic fists in your most tender places."

"Got it. Sorry dear." Alec said quickly before shutting the door and then running around to the driver's seat and jumping in gracefully. He gave Max a wink before starting the engine.

From the house, Craig watched the exchange with delight. 494 was definitely back.

TBC

Please Review

**Author's Note:**

I hope I didn't confuse anyone with Craig's line about 494 being back. I know there's a fanon that regards 494 and "Alec" as almost separate personalities. 494 being the Manticore serious super soldier and Alec being the man 494 became when he was freed by Max. I, on the other hand, view Alec and 494 as one in the same. The way he was on the outside is the way he was in Manticore. If there was confusion, I hope that cleared it up. If not, drop me a line and I'd be happy to further explicate. Fine! You caught me. This whole author's note was just so I could use the word "explicate."

**Commercial:**

Check out my new m/a video: "Take My Hand." By Dido. It's an alternative universe story line. Max never escaped. She and Alec grew up in the same unit.

In the video, Max and Alec decide they've had enough of watching each other be tortured by Manticore so they try to escape. Alec sacrifices himself so that Max makes it out. What will Max do now that she's 


	22. Where the Heart is

Dedicated to lotamoxie because it was your extra encouragement that made me stop messing around and sit down to turn this mamma jamma out.

**where the heart is**

**Warning: This chapter is pure fluff. I'm a little disgusted by it myself. But if that's your thing, enjoy and let me know how I did because then I might be persuaded to right more fluffy chapters every now and then. **

The trip back to Seattle went by quickly. Jace and Zack slept in the back while Alec explained to Max about Renfro's plans and how they were able to find her and the others.

"So Renfro's whole motive was commerce." Max said once Alec finished. She then shrugged. "That I can almost respect."

"Tell me about it." Alec replied. "Well her days of creeping around the halls of Manticore are over. I saw to that."

His tone was light but Max saw something in his eyes that made her shiver. Gently she placed her hand over the one he had resting on his knee. Immediately he turned it over and laced his fingers through hers.

"Home soaked home." Alec said when they drove through the first check point into Seattle several minutes later.

"We're here?" Jace asked through a yawn after poking her head to the front.

"Yep." Alec chimed. "We gotta drop Zack off then…oh—" Alec stopped and looked at Max.

Catching on immediately, Max spoke. "You're welcome to stay at my place. My roommate's real, oh wait." Max sent an alarmed look at Alec when he began shaking his head. "Do I still have a place with Kendra?"

"Actually no. She doesn't live there anymore either. Moved in with her boyfriend or something." Alec grimaced. "A few months back, I took all your stuff and put it in my place so we could use your old place for a couple of the X5s that stayed in Seattle after the raids."

"Oh." Max said slowly absorbing the information. Alec glanced her way. He was worried that she might not be happy with the idea of staying with him. "Okay, well then Jace, you're welcome to stay at our place, right Alec."

"No problem, baby." Alec said happy at how quickly she adapted to the idea of them living together again. Needing to show her his appreciation. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed hers.

"Ugh, you know what, I think you guys might prefer some time alone." Jace said when she saw the way Max and Alec kept stealing adoring glances at one another.

"Well Zack's place has an extra bedroom." Alec offered. "It'll due temporarily at least. Won't it Zack." Alec called to the back.

"Won't what?" A groveled voice sounded a moment later.

"Is it alright if Jace crashes with you until we get her settled somewhere else?"

"Whatever." Zack mumbled.

When they arrived at the apartment Zack had been staying at since the search for Max began, Alec took Zack's key and ran ahead to open his door. He then came back and helped Jace out of the truck and into the apartment.

"I'm glad you're okay, Maxie." Zack said once the two were alone.

"Zack," Max began. "What you did." She continued as tears built in her eyes. "I don't know how I can repay you. You saved my life. Again." Zack brushed a tear off her cheek.

"I love you Maxie." Zack said easily.

"I love you too, Zack." _But not how I want you too. _Zack thoughtand then winced as Max hugged him not because it bothered his injuries but because it brought his body against the solid evidence that she already belonged to another man. "Thank you." He heard her whisper.

"Anytime." Zack whispered back before pulling away and slowly making his way into his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hadn't stopped touching since they parked the truck in front of Alec's apartment building. Now the two stood in the middle of his bathroom stark naked in front of the mirror. Alec had wanted to take a quick shower but when Max asked if she could join him, he didn't refuse. Instead he decided to make it a long, hot bath.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked huskily as they waited for the water to fill the tub. His hands rested under hers on her stomach and his strong arms cradled her to him. Max leaned back into his warmth and sighed.

"No. Renfro never told me. They came for me and the next thing I knew I was waking up back in my room hours later."

Max saw Alec's jaw clench in the mirror so she began to rub the backs of his hands soothingly with her thumbs.

"How's your head?" Alec asked in reference to how she was knocked down by Zack when he jumped in front of the bullet and saved her life. He cringed slightly on that last thought. He knew he was being selfish and immature. He knew he should just be thankful that Max was saved from Renfro's last ditch effort. But the irrational part of him _was _bothered because saving Max was supposed to be his job. Not another man's and especially not another man who was in love with her too.

"Only for a little bit, it's my back that's been killing me." Alec tuned back in just in time to catch the last of what Max had been staying.

"Your back hurts?"

"Yeah, but its okay. I'm just thankful I didn't land on my stomach."

Alec was also thankful as he gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her but mostly to reassure himself that she was alive and really in his arms. He then kissed the top of her head. Immediately Max turned into his arms and stood on her tiptoes to fasten her mouth to his. Her arms then linked around his neck bringing him down closer to her as their tongues continued to spar.

"What do you say we put this bath on hold?"

"No arguments here." Max smiled and then squealed as Alec suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't keeled over from the strain of my new size."

"Oh believe me I already know my knees are going to be sore tomorrow. Lucky for me the bedroom's so close."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm just playing." Alec laughed as he carried her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Max pulled his face to hers for a deep kiss as he gently laid her down on the bed. He then lay next to her and took her into his arms again without once breaking the kiss she initiated.

"I missed you Max." He said when he pulled away. "I missed you so much."

"God Alec I missed you too." Max returned as her eyes filled with tears. "Seeing you again was all I thought about. It's what kept me going back there." Alec wiped away the tear that spilled onto her soft cheek before kissing her again.

"Max," Alec breathed as he continued to kiss down the column of her soft throat. "I l---"

The ringing phone that interrupted startled both the X5s. Despite the time that passed and the distance between them and the last facility, both were still afraid that unfriendlies could swarm in any moment and once again take away their happiness.

"One second." Alec said before jumping up and grabbing his phone off of his dresser.

"Hey Zack. What! You're kidding. What! Okay, ugh, okay. I'll be there in…as fast as I can."

Max had already sat up when she heard the alarmed tone of his voice and was now waiting eagerly for Alec to get off the phone and explain.

"Jace is in labor." Alec said the moment after he hung up. Max's eyes widened in surprise, but Alec didn't notice since he was flying around the room looking for clothes to put on. "I've got to get over there since he doesn't have a car and get her to the infirmary."

"Oh no!" Max groaned.

"It's okay Max. We'll have plenty of time later." Alec said hurriedly as he pulled a shirt over his head while stepping into his sneakers.

"It's not okay Alec." Max grunted.

"Look Max, her water broke. I could hear her screaming in the background. Zack was screaming at me to hurry up. I've gotta go." Alec ranted as he bent down to tie his shoelaces. "What's your problem?"

"My water just broke too." Max replied.

"Oh. OH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was surprised at how well Alec handled the situation after the bomb she had just dropped on him. He only caused two minor traffic accidents on his way to Zack's. The cuts he sustained on his face, arms and neck from going through Zack's door without remembering to open it first were already healing nicely. And all six of the pedestrians he nearly ran over with the truck on their way to the infirmary would live.

The "infirmary" was actually an old safe house of Logan's. It was the one Alec and Max had stayed at when they did their first job for Eye's Only protecting Lauren Briganza. The two story house had been where Cale lived before moving to his apartment after his divorce. With all the newly freed transgenics, Alec knew their strange DNA wouldn't go unnoticed at regular hospitals if any of them were seriously injured. Plus thanks to the breeding program Alec learned was set up as a result of their blowing up the DNA lab, there were a few pregnant X series females. So Alec bought the safe house off of Logan and converted it into an infirmary.

The process of changing the big house into a nice sized infirmary had been moved along considerably thanks to the many transgenic hands that contributed. Aside from the man power with the construction, the last couple of downed Manticore bases supplied it with ninety-five percent of its equipment making it a fairly state of the art facility. On the outside it looked like any broken down structure common to post pulse neighborhoods, but on the inside, it rivaled any of the well-equipped hospitals across the globe. The former house's large basement was initially what sold Alec on the idea of buying it off of Logan. He knew it would not only be ideal for storage of their medical equipment but it also left room for a small lab. The four spacious bedrooms on the second floor were converted to eight smaller rooms. Of the three on the first floor two were made into four small rooms. The third room near the kitchen was made into a small cafeteria. The walls and doors separating the dining room, kitchen, and living room were all knocked down and the rugs were pulled up and replaced with tiles making it much easier to navigate rolling beds and other large and cumbersome equipment to the different rooms that might need them. A folding bar that served as the front desk with two chairs and a computer system behind it were currently the only pieces of furniture that were present in the vast room. But the room was far from plain looking. There seemed to be an unspoken consensus to make the place look as different from the infirmary back at Manticore as possible. Multi-colored murals along with tags and caricature drawings of everyone who worked on it adorned virtually every inch of the walls and ceilings.

The infirmary was also fully staffed. All X series were well versed in basic medical training so a few volunteered to work there full time and a dozen X5s and X6s in the area were always on hand ready to attend to any of their injured or sick brethren. But for the most part, thanks to the nearly indestructibility of their physical make-up, their services were rarely needed. One or two usually remained behind the desk at any given time in case someone showed up and it didn't hurt that the front computer was the only one installed with several games. When the in-house staff wasn't fighting over who got to play, learning how to use the equipment they salvaged from Manticore and studying the latest medical and scientific advancements in order to be prepared for anything was what they mainly did to pass the time.

When Alec burst through the door that evening, it was Tech, a dark skinned light eyed X6 and Lo-key, a rusty-haired freckled face X5, who were there to greet him. Alec's agitated demeanor got their attention immediately and the two quickly ran from behind the front desk over to him.

"Max…Jace…their babies…coming…water broke, so nasty…but means babies are…coming." Alec managed to get out.

Tech craned his neck to look out the door behind Alec hoping to get a better idea of what had Alec so spun. He saw a pregnant woman leaning against the side of a truck and Zack helping another woman out the back before shouting for Renee.

"Yo nay-nay we need two beds ready stat! We've got incoming."

"Can you handle two deliveries?" Alec asked nervously. It was his first coherent sentence since seeing the bed where Max's water broke.

"No problem Alec." Lo-Key answered calmly. "Come and help me get them in here."

"Oh!" Alec suddenly exclaimed as they walked back to the truck where Zack was still helping Jace out of the back. Max was already making her way slowly towards them. "I've got two incubators in the back too. We might need 'em." Alec's voice caught in his throat. "Max is only six months pregnant."

"This Max?" Lo-key asked as the pregnant woman waddled up to them. She winced when she felt another twinge in her back and Alec was by her side an instant later.

"You alright." Alec asked softly.

"Peachy. I wish this moment could last forever." Max deadpanned. Lo-key laughed gently earning a murderous look from Alec. "And yes, I'm Max." She continued and stuck her hand out for Lo-Key to shake.

"Well you're in good hands." Lo-Key smiled. "Alec went through a lot to get you back and there's no way we're going to let anything happen to you now."

Just then Jace and Zack joined them.

"Well Zack, I finally see why you're always too busy to come help us paint." Lo-key smirked while staring between Zack and the pregnant woman next to him. Zack was about to lay into Lo-Key but Jace's gasp of pain halted him. "Okay let's get you ladies inside and off your feet." Lo-Key gently ordered.

Alec guided Max slowly through the door while Zack continued to steer Jace. They reached the hallway where the rooms were and Jace gasped again. "Jace and Max, I know Manticore's the last thing you want to think about now, but it will really help with the pain if you can remember some of the breathing techniques we learned." Lo-key said in the calm and soothing voice he always spoke with. "Jace, it seems like your contractions are coming every two minutes, Zack look at your watch and tell Jace to start rapid short breathing in another sixty-eight seconds."

As they made their way down the hall towards the first empty room, Zack did as he was instructed and sure enough Jace felt the pain hit the second Zack said now. However breathing through it, like Lo-key said, helped significantly.

"Every two minutes, Zack." Lo-key instructed as Renee and Tech got Jace situated in her bed. "Follow me." He then said to Alec and Max.

He took them down the hall to the next empty bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's too soon. It's not supposed to happen now, is it?" Max was settled in the small bed with Alec seated next to her clasping her hand tightly.

"It'll be okay, baby. I'm strong, you're strong. Our baby will be too." Max assured him.

"But Max—"

"Alec." Max cut in suddenly and grasped his hand tighter as another wave of pain hit her.

"They're coming closer." Alec nearly yelled. His eyes were wide and wild. "I gotta go get someone."

"No Alec, baby, it's fine." Max said grabbing him and then pulling him back towards his seat. "Jace is ready to pop any second. She needs them more than I do. We still have time. I can tell."

"How can you tell, Max?" Alec said exasperated as he dropped heavily into his chair. "Have you done this before?"

"Alec, I know you're worried and scared, but if you don't calm down, in labor or not, I'm going to kick your ass."

Alec shook his head and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sorry." He took both her hands into his again. "I didn't mean to freak out. I'm just new to this. And the woman I love having the child I didn't know she was carrying three months earlier than she's supposed to on top of only recently being reunited with said woman after six long months is a little more than I was designed for. You know?"

"Yeah. I know." Max answered quietly before leaning in and bringing Alec's face closer to hers for a sweet kiss.

"I wouldn't worry about the three months premature thing Alec." A woman's voice sounded from the doorway. The couple quickly broke apart and looked towards the speaker.

"Clev, hey." Alec said jumping up. "You handling us?" He asked eagerly.

"Nothing but the best for you." She replied stepping into the room. "Hi, Max. I'm Clev."

"Clev?" Max asked while looking between Alec and the pretty stranger next to him.

"Short for Clever." Alec broke in. "She's brilliant. Especially when it comes to medicine. There's nothing she doesn't know."

"It's true." Clev nodded before smiling. Max was about to smile back but a sudden pain had other plans for her mouth.

"Ow, shit." Max cussed.

"Alright let's take a look at you and see how far you're dilated." Clev said stepping closer to Max's bed and taking charge.

"You said the baby being premature wouldn't be a problem. Why's that?" Alec asked after Clev finished checking Max.

"It's normal for us, X5s. Our mating cycles are feline and our gestation period follows pretty close to that same track." She explained while pulling out a stethoscope and putting it to Max's stomach. "Normal humans are nine months, cats around three or four, we, and apparently our offspring too, tend to be right in between."

"But Jace is nine months pregnant."

"The donor for her babies was not an X5."

"Babies?" Both Max and Alec said at the same time.

"Yep she's having twins. When I left it to Renee and O7 she was pushing away so they should be here any minute. And your little ones won't be far behind."

"Ones!" Max and Alec said simultaneously. Clev smiled at the astonished couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We've got another boy." Clev stated as she took hold of the squirming child Max had just pushed out. Jace's sons had been born two hours before. Alec had gone to the next room to get a report for Max while they were waiting for her labor to advance. But he only had time to find out their sex before Tech grabbed him and pulled him back to Max's room telling him it was time.

And before he knew it, he had a son.

Max was crying the moment they put the small bundle into her arms and when Alec leaned over to get a better look, he too felt tears slipping down his cheeks. That was them together. The two of them created the most beautiful and precious thing Alec had ever seen.

"Alright guys, you did great, but we're not done. Just one more to go." Clev nodded to Renee who went to the couple and took their son. "It's back to work."

And that's when the lights went out.

"Tech, go get some flashlights." Clev ordered, the power failure not seeming to bother her in the least. "In the mean time, Renee, open the blinds. Our night vision and the light of the moon will just have to do." She added merrily.

Max eyes were squeezed tightly shut so it didn't matter to her. Alec could see well enough but he would give anything for the power to just this once kick in only minutes after it went out and not let his next child be born in the dark.

As if to answer his heartfelt request, the power, though not the one he had been talking about, suddenly shone in full force. The awesome brilliance of the full moon sent rays right onto the very spot his baby girl came into the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how do you feel, dad?" Max asked sleepily as the family finally shared a quiet moment alone together.

"Well I already thought I had enough because I have you. But now you gave me the sun," Alec said holding up their baby boy making Max laugh lightly at his pun. "And the moon." He added holding up their sleeping little girl.

"Well sun," Max began looking down at her little boy and stroking the tiny fist waving at her. "I think moon has the right idea." She said through a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Alec asked. Max nodded and yawned again. "How 'bout I leave you two girls here to rest and me and my boy go for a little walk to visit his…cousins?"

"Sounds good." Alec stood and then bent down to press a kiss first to Max's forehead and then to their daughter's.

"See ya later, moon." He whispered.

"Hey wait." Max said once he stood back up. "What are we going to name them, for real? We can't keep calling them sun and moon."

"Why not?"

"Alec."

"Just kidding, Maxie. Why don't you sleep on it. You really look exhausted. I'll go round up some ideas and we'll decide later."

"Kay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec returned to Max's room twenty minutes later to find her sleeping. He still hadn't come up with any names not that he found much help when he asked the others. Tech was named by Lo-Key because of his skills as a technician. Clev and Lo-Key named themselves based on their characteristics. None of which helped him because his babies were just babies and therefore had no special skills or much of a personality yet. 07 wasn't quite ready to let Manticore go so he just shortened his designation to the last two numbers. Renee chose the name she was given during a mission for Manticore. Jace was asleep. Zack was having his chest wound looked over by Scout and neither man seemed particularly interested when he explained his dilemma.

"Guess we'll stick with sun and moon for now." He whispered as he lay his son in the dresser drawer his daughter was sleeping in.

"We're gonna have to do better than this too." Alec said looking down at the drawer. It was all they had on short notice. The towels and sheets they used as bedding made it look comfy enough but they could do better. Thinking of the supplies he needed to add to the hospital inevitably led him to thoughts of what he and Max would need at home. He'd only been prepared for Max when he moved her stuff into his small apartment months ago. Now he had not one but two babies which meant twice of everything. Two cribs, two high chairs, two car seats, two baby monitors, two bottles, two toys (a girl one and a boy one), and two baby cages. Where would he fit all that stuff?

"We need a whole new place." He said aloud. But where? Seattle wasn't exactly brimming with prime real estate; especially a place big enough for him, Max, and their twins. But moving out of Seattle wasn't really an option either. Not yet anyway. Even though he had found Max, the fight still wasn't over. There were still at least two more Manticore facilities out there which meant the committee had bases to send people after them. Seattle was the hub of the transgenic underground and he was one of the last people who could leave. He wouldn't. He had to see this thing through to the very end especially now that he had much more to lose.

They'd stay in Seattle but the question of where still remained. Sector 12 was out of the question; even the girl scouts were packing there. Sector 9 was too pricey and that would just draw undue attention. Sector 5 was too noisy; what with the nightly—.

"Didn't you spend enough time in iso for that habit 494?" Alec looked up to see Clev standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" He said distractedly. "Oh." He quickly dropped his hand with the thumb he had been nibbling on.

"What's up?" Clev asked quietly not wanting to disturb any of the sleeping occupants. "I only ever seen you do that when you were worried or upset about something and you've got three reasons to be very very happy."

Alec attacked an itch in the back of his head for a moment before replying. "Yeah I know. Just thinking about what happens now."

Not really knowing how to comment Clev just nodded before reaching into her pocket. "This was ringing in your jacket." She said tossing him the phone.

Alec looked down at the display and saw Sketchy was the last number that called. The search for Max and the fallout from the raids had pretty much monopolized all of his time but every once in a while he'd get together with Sketchy, O.C. and the rest of the Jam Pony gang for an hour, or in some rare instances when he could stand more, two hours at Crash. It was a nice change hearing the trivial complaints of his former co-workers. Sketchy was probably calling to invite him out.

Alec looked up suddenly as a memory surfaced.

"Hey Clev. I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can. If Max wakes up can you tell her that?"

"Will do." Clev answered cheerily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious, O.C." Alec lied.

His bike had been locked up in the truck they drove from Waltonville and Alec took it to get to Crash. After scanning the room for a couple a seconds, he spotted Original Cindy at the bar. Once quickly dashing over to her, he asked if he could talk to her outside where it was less noisy. Now standing outside in the empty alley behind Crash, the petite, feisty woman stared up at him, arms crossed in front of her chest and attitude written all over her face.

"You mean to tell me that my home girl skipped town for all this time because she was embarrassed 'bout being knocked up. That's just whack."

"If you knew her family history you'd understand. Her folks were real strict." Alec explained. "Really really strict."

"So what was you're problem these last few months? Acting all Heathcliff-like." Original Cindy suddenly cocked her head as she thought of something. "Wait, you are the baby daddy right?"

"Of course!"

"Just checking, boo." O.C. smiled before nodding her head sagely. "And Original Cindy understands why you've been tripping these past few months too. It ain't easy raising a seed nowadays and on a Jam Pony salary too. No wonder you quit."

"Ugh yeah." Alec quickly agreed to O.C.'s logic. "I found something that paid a little better and had to take it. I've been pretty stressed out these past few months and I wasn't ready to tell you guys what was up with Max and me. Plus my new job's hard work and keeps me pretty busy, but I've got a family to take care of so it's gotta be done."

"Coming correct for my girl." O.C. smiled. "You make a believer outta Original Cindy that not all members of the three legged gender are useless."

"I'm just trying to do right." Alec beamed as he soaked up the praise. "That's actually why I came here tonight. I need to talk to Sketch. You seen him?"

"Sorry boo, wigga was faded five minutes after he called you. Herbal took him home hours ago. Why you need to talk to him?"

"I remember a while back he said he needed help winning his girlfriend, Nancy—

"Natalie." O.C. corrected.

"Yeah, Natalie. He wanted my advice on how to win her back after she found out he was cheating on her. Long story short, my advice didn't help and he told me she had moved back to Idaho to live with her mom. Anyway she had a nice apartment and I was wondering if it was still for rent."

"Doesn't Sketchy live there?"

"He had to move out because he can't hack the rent on his own."

"Oh right."

"My place is not big enough for me, Max and the twins."

"Twins!"

"Yeah, we had twins."

"Had!"

"Oh I didn't tell you. Max had the babies a couple hours ago."

"Max had the babies and you standing here gabbing to me about Sketchy and apartments! What hospital she in? Did she have twin girls or twin boys or one of each? What ya'll name them. Damn, Alec I thought we was cool. How you gonna hold back the 411 on me like that!"

Alec saw where O.C.'s line of question was going, and he knew that he couldn't take Original Cindy to the transgenic's infirmary.

"She's not in a hospital. She's at her cousin's. She had a…" Alec searched his memory for the right terminology. Manticore definitely couldn't care less whether their soldiers know the ins and outs of child birth. "A mid wife." He nearly shouted when the elusive word finally came to him.

"Well when can I see her or them babies? I bet they're cute."

"I want to bring her home soon. Actually I'd rather bring her home to a bigger place."

"Say no more, sugah. Auntie O.C. got this. I'll check on Sketchy's ole place and get Kendra to help me fix it up if it's ready. If not, we'll keep looking until we find something good enough for you, my boo, and the little munchkins. Right now, you need to get back to Max."

"No Cindy. I can't ask you to do that."

"Ain't nobody said nothing 'bout asking. I'm telling you this is what Original Cindy's gonna do. It'd be my baby shower gift and congratulations gift all rolled in one."

Not knowing what his babies taking a shower had to do with anything, he settled for smiling and planting a quick kiss on O.C.'s cheek in appreciation.

"Get outta here, you." Original Cindy blushed. "I'll call you when I've got something."

"Thanks again." Alec said before hurrying out of Crash eager to get back to Max and his children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so crazy. I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"First Tinga, now Jace and you." Syl shook her head slowly. "My baby sister having babies."

"Why are you so surprised?"  
"I just never thought this kind of thing could happen for any of us. I mean I was always too busy running for my life."

"I know what you mean. And honestly this is not something I ever imagined having either." Max's face broke into a gigantic smile as she looked down at the babies cradled in each of her arms. "Look at them. They're perfect. I had no idea I could ever be apart of something so perfect."

Syl looked up to see Alec leaning against the door frame. He was staring at Max holding his children and wearing a smile as big as hers.

"You truly are lucky, Maxie." Syl uttered softly while still watching Alec watch Max.

"Hey what are you doing standing out here?" Max looked up at the sound of Jace's voice and saw Alec in the doorway with Jace and Zack behind him.

"What are you doing walking around already?" Alec asked.

"I had babies." Jace rolled her eyes. "My legs are fine." As if to prove it, she quickly moved passed him into Max's room. Alec looked from her to Zack who held up his hands in surrender.

"I've already learned not to question an X5 female before, during, and after giving birth."

"Sound advice." Alec said before following Jace into the room.

"Oh he's so adorable Jace." Max cooed. "Where's his brother?"

"He's sleeping in my room. Tech is in there with him. I wanted to walk around and since he was up, I figured now would be a good time for you to meet your namesake."

"You named him Max?" Max felt her eyes tearing up. "Why?"

"I know I wouldn't have survived these past few months in there without you." Jace said as her eyes teared up as well. "And I know I wouldn't have been freed without you." She said turning around to face Alec. "So I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your name too."

"No." Alec got out past the lump in his throat. "I don't mind at all."

None of the X5s dealt with emotion well so they each shifted nervously as they tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. Alec moved to the chair next to Max's bed. Jace and Syl took spots on the foot of Max's bed while Zack remained standing awkwardly in the door way.

"So what are their names?" Jace asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

All eyes flew first to Max and then to Alec and back again when the new parents remained silent.

"Well we've been calling them "sun" and "moon"." Alec offered lamely.

"Well that's different." Jace said slowly when no one else spoke.  
"No, no you can't name them that." Syl shook her head. "I mean I can understand doing the whole unique thing," Syl continued. "But sun and moon? Way to celestial. Ooh celestial…celest."

"Naw that's nice but not really unique." Max stated.

"Unique?" Syl offered.

"Uh, no." Both Max and Alec said.

"Okay, so you're sticking with the sun and moon theme." Syl said. "How about Apollo, the sun god?

"No." Alec wrinkled his nose. "Too annoying to say. Plus it has no foreseeable nickname. Apo. Pollo. Pollie. No." He finished with a shake of his head.

"What about Aaron?" Jace suggested.

"That's common." Syl shrugged.

"Not if you spell it ARUN. Spelled that way it means sun in India."

"Why are you such an expert on the origin of names?" Syl asked.

Jace shrugged. "Manticore was cruel but they weren't heartless. Actually, yes they were. But I _was _allowed reading material instead of just staring at the walls all day when I got taken off of active duty. Names of characters and where they came from always stood out. I guess, because I was so conditioned to numbers."

Alec nodded in agreement before saying. "Hey what does my name mean?"

"Um either protector or defender of mankind."

"Ooh I like that. It's like I'm a superhero." Everyone rolled their eyes. Alec cleared his throat and turned to Max. "So Arun?"

"Yeah." Max smiled. "I like it. Know any names that mean "moon." She then asked.

"Actually yeah. Arana has an Australian origin meaning moon."

"So Arana and Arun." Alec thought out loud. "Won't that get confusing."

"Maybe for you." Zack said.

"Ha. Funny." Alec bit back. He then shrugged. "It's up to you, Max."

"I don't know, maybe. What else you got?"

"Well Jace mean's moon, but I mean that's my name and just because I named—"

"I couldn't have survived without you either Jace. That's perfect." Max smiled. She then looked up at Alec. "Baby?"

"Yeah, perfect." He smiled at first Max and then Jace.

"Well then Jace and Arun it is." Max chimed.  
"Man, I still can't believe, my sisters have babies. I feel like I have to catch up or something." Syl said. "What are you doing later, Zack?"

All the X5s including Zack laughed at that.

"Sorry, Syl. Babies and me definitely don't mix."

"What are you talking about?" Jace said. "You were really great in there with me."

"I didn't do anything, except maybe act as your punching bag." Jace grinned.

"And that was much appreciated."

"Do you want to hold one, Zack?" Max asked gently after once again catching Zack staring at her babies. Immediately his eyes sprang up to hers as he began protesting.

"Ugh, he's so small. I might. I don't want to break him or drop him."

"Don't be silly, Zack. He'll be fine. You too." Max encouraged.

"Maxie, he could wiggle right outta-"

"Here." Jace cut in as she stood up and plopped little Max into Zack's arms. "Practice on this one." The group laughed first at Zack's startled expression and then at the sight of their stoic brother dissolving into a nervous wreck as he tried to maneuver the small bundle in his arms. When Jace saw that Zack finally had everything under control she stepped away and sat back down on the edge of Max's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Jace and Max were more than ready to be out of the infirmary by the next afternoon and since they were fine and the babies were too, Clev had no problems discharging them.

Jace returned to Zack's place for lack of another place to go. Meanwhile it wasn't until Max had been riding in Syl's car for twenty minutes that she realized they were no where near Alec's place.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked.

Alec smiled and gave Max a wink. "I got a little surprise for you. Sit tight."

It turned out they were both in for the surprise. Alec had gotten the call last night from O.C. that Natalie's old place was a go. He gave Original Cindy the money for the rent and security and let her handle it so he could stay with Max.

Kendra and O.C. had enlisted the help of a few of their Jam Pony pals, some of which where X series and they spent the whole night and part of the morning fixing the place up for Max, Alec and the twins.

Walking in Max was of course pleased to see the spacious apartment in comparison to Alec's. Alec had already seen it so it wasn't a big deal to him especially since their friends just moved all of their stuff from his old place to their new one. However he hadn't been prepared for the sight that greeted him when he walked into the second bedroom. And judging by the tears running down Max's face, she hadn't been either.

Kendra and O.C. had done a spectacular job on the nursery. Two cribs rested against the adjacent walls on one side of the room. The bedding was fluffy and colorful. The complete opposite of what they were used to in Manticore or living on the streets. Everything from the wall paper to the lighting to the carpeting was soft and welcoming. Stuffed toys of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves, the cribs, and the changing table. There was even a huge fluffy white bunny seated in the rocking chair on the other side of the room. Next to the rocking chair was a book case stocked with how to books, story books, counting books, fluffy books, and musical books. Neither Max nor Alec had any idea that two small beings could need all of this stuff. It was amazing. To Max, this was what the Good Place must look like. And to Alec, he finally understood what he had been longing for all that time he had been in Manticore unable to describe what was needed to fill that hole in his soul.

"So do you like it?" Original Cindy asked from behind them.

Max turned to face her friend but couldn't find the words. Instead she threw herself into O.C.'s arms.

"Thank you." Max sobbed as she hugged Original Cindy. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks for coming back, boo." O.C. whispered as she squeezed Max and rubbed her back.

"We really missed you." Kendra added before handing Arun to Alec and then hugging Max too.

Alec put the sleeping twins down in their respective cribs before joining in on the hugs.

"So now what?" O.C. asked once the hugging and crying had stopped. "You two getting hitched."

"Yeah, when's the wedding?" Kendra asked.

Max and Alec looked at each other before surprising Kendra and Original Cindy by bursting out laughing.

When the couple saw that their friends were genuinely confused by their reaction, they back tracked.

"Actually we were thinking…we, Max?"

"Ugh yeah, we just…well with the timing and Alec?"

"There's a lot of thinking and planning we still have to do."

Both O.C. and Kendra's eyebrows were raised at the way their friends awkwardly side stepped the issue, but neither woman commented further.

"I guess we best leave this new family to themselves." Original Cindy suggested.

"No stay." Max argued. "I feel like we should make you lunch or dinner or something."

"We'll take a rain check, sweetie." Kendra smiled. "After all you two have a lot of _planning_ to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Kendra and Original Cindy left, Arun woke up hungry. While Alec watched Max feed him, his own stomach growled and he realized that not only did he not eat in a while but there was no food in the house.

"Pizza?"

"Hmm."

"For dinner." Alec clarified. "Should I order pizza?"

"Oh whatever." Max said not taking her eyes off her son suckling her breast.

Alec smiled and moved over to them. Kneeling in front of her, he took hold of one of his son's tiny fists.

"Look at him go." He said in awe.

"He's definitely got an X5's appetite."

"Look at these little toes." Alec said as he held up a tiny foot. "He's got your eyes, Maxie. He's got a lot of you." Alec continued as he gently rubbed the soft, dark hair on his son's head.

"But look at that smile." Max grinned. "That's all you."

A cry from the crib had Alec on his feet a second later.

"We didn't forget about you, Jacey." Alec cooed as he picked up his daughter. He carried her over to Max.

"You about done, little man, cause your sister's hungry." When Arun didn't look like he'd be slowing down anytime soon, Max shifted him over and then held out her other arm.

"Here. Just put her here." Alec gently placed Jace in Max's arm before stepping back to admire the sight of his…Max…feeding their children.

"Hey Max, do you think, maybe we should, you know, like what O.C. and Kendra were saying."

"You mean get married?"

"Yeah." Alec nodded before returning to his kneeling position completely oblivious to its meaning especially considering the conversation they were having.

Max was quiet for a moment. She watched her babies feeding and then looked up at Alec staring at her.

When the concept of marriage was first explained to her it went something like two people meet, fall in love, and then get married so they can have babies and live together forever as a family. Well Max was in love, they already had babies and she couldn't imagine ever not being with Alec. But getting married had nothing to do with any of that. So was it necessary now?

"I really don't know." Max answered honestly. "I've thought about it ever since I found out about Tinga and Charlie but their situation is different than ours. For one, Charlie's not manticore so even though Tinga may not have known the ins and outs of marriage at least Charlie did. But you and I, marriage's something we're just not accustomed to. How could we possible know the rules for something like that?"

Alec pondered her words for a few seconds before smiling. "What do you say we make up our own rules?" He then stood up quickly.

"What do you mean?" Max looked up at him surprised at his sudden surge of energy.

"How about I go food shopping and then cook you dinner instead of pizza?"

"Alec." Max said sternly.

"It'll be good, trust me." He then bent over and silenced her next protest with a quick but deep kiss.

He was already out of the room before she remembered why she wanted to stop him from leaving.

"Alec!" The front door banging shut was his only answer.

Max looked down at her children feeding. "Do you have any idea what your daddy is planning now?"

Jace smiled and Arun blinked which Max took for no's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec slowed his pace to keep from drawing attention to himself by blurring to his destination. As soon as his body slowed down, however, his mind began racing.

Max had been right. They really didn't know the ins and outs of marriage but Alec had enough sense to know that what they did know was good enough. But still it would be nice to refer to Max as something more significant that just his girlfriend. The mother of his children were far too many words. She was his mate and he was hers. For transgenics that was easy enough to understand but humans would probably look at him funny, if he called Max his mate rather than his wife. Marriage was a human institution but the idea of officially declaring their union wasn't a bad one. So why not? Of course it wouldn't be a _real_ marriage since he was pretty sure there were documents and other formalities involved. But like he told her, they were going to make up their own rules. The ceremony was something he could handle for it was basically a party celebrating them. Who wouldn't want that? And he knew just the place to have it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rock star!"

"Hey Ray, how's it going?" Alec responded jovially to Normal's enthusiastic greeting.

"Not the same without you, my boy."

"Well you know I hated to leave, but—"

"Say no more." Normal held up his hands. "I knew I couldn't expect a specimen of your caliber to stick around this den of ineptitude for too long." Normal punched Alec in his shoulder good naturedly. "I'd hate to see their grime sully up my golden boy." Alec couldn't help smiling at the praise. "So what brings you here?"

"Well Normal I was wondering if I could borrow Jam Pony next Sunday."

"You want to borrow Jam Pony?"

"I'd only need it for that day and I'd be sure to hand back to you in the same condition I got it in."

"What do you need it for?"

"Nothing big, just my wedding."

"Wedding!" Normal exclaimed. "My, my, well where did you meet this lucky girl?"

"Uh…here, actually."

"I know her."

"Yep, Max Guevara."

"Ah yes." Normal said nodding his head and having no trouble remembering her. "Dark hair, very beautiful and with a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas."

Alec nodded. "That's my girl."

"She banged up quite a few lockers throwing the worthless hides of the bums who attempted to win her attention into them. But I can't say I'm surprised you won her over. She needs a good taming and you, my boy, are definitely the man for the job."

"Yeah well, we want to have a ceremony---"

"But the church is charging you too much." Normal interrupted.

"Ugh, yeah, the church is real expensive." Alec said slowly.

"I understand; say no more. You can have it here but on one condition." Alec swallowed nervously before asking.

"What's that?"

"I get to preside. I was ordained over the internet four years ago, but my sister's no good husband changed his mind the last minute and decided to have the wedding at his parent's church all the way out in Pasadena. I rehearsed for weeks---"

"Sure Normal, we'd love it if you preside at our wedding." Alec interrupted immensely relieved that that was Normal's only condition. He then looked at his watch. "I really should get going. Promised Max I'd cook dinner tonight for her. I'll call you in a couple of days with all the details."

"Looking forward to it. Hey maybe we can discuss it over dinner at my place."

"Sure thing." Alec said while backing towards the door. "I'll ask Max."

"Ugh yeah, she can come too."

"Later Ray." Alec said before sprinting out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You suck." Kendra said as she zipped up the back of Max's dress.

"Why's that?"

"You just had twins and not only can you fit in this dress with room to spare but you also managed to look absolutely gorgeous."

Max smiled. "Thanks, girl."

"Alec's gonna love it."

"You think?"

"Totally. I'm so jealous." Kendra then stepped away from the mirror to let Max examine herself. She was in mid-twirl when she heard footsteps coming.

"Hm Hm." Original Cindy greeted when she walked into the attic. "Sugah, you so fine Original Cindy's thinkin 'bout getting on one knee and proposing to you her damn self."

Max giggled. "Sorry O.C., I'm already spoken for."

"Yes you are." Kendra agreed. "And you couldn't ask for a better man to do the speaking." The three women laughed.

"You ready girl?" The thought of her lover flashed through Max's head making her smile broaden.

"I'm always ready."

The day had arrived. Much to Max's mortification she let out quite the girlish squeal when Alec told her about having a ceremony at Jam Pony. But with her happy acceptance, they were able to move full steam ahead into planning out the first formal X5 union. All the dresses and tuxes had been "borrowed" from select stores around Seattle. They even had a marriage license. It had to be doctored up because _Max _and _Alec _didn't really exist. But it looked real enough to fool Normal and that was all that really mattered.

Max knew nothing about wedding ceremonies and was surprised to learn that Alec had actually been to a wedding as a part of one of his assignments back at Manticore. He hadn't been briefed on the ceremony itself, only his target, but he still remembered parts of the ceremony. He learned that most of the words the priest spoke came from a bible but when Max and Alec got a hold of one, they hadn't been too crazy about the passages. Kendra proposed they write their own vows and when that idea didn't thrill them either, Original Cindy suggested they look through poems and song lyrics to get ideas for vows.

Max and Alec spent an entire day, well the goal was an entire day but in between caring for the twins, the time they spent online looking up song lyrics and poems probably amounted to about three hours. Nevertheless they each found lyrics that suited them.

Alec liked the idea of exchanging rings and when he told Max she did also so they decided to do that too. With people pawning off their jewelry to buy the basic necessities in this post pulse world there were a lot of good things to be found on the streets at even better prices; so, it didn't take long to find rings they both liked.

Jam Pony had been transformed. It was completely unrecognizable as the dirty, cluttered place they formally worked at, or in Normal's opinion, loitered in. White sheets covered the lockers, the boxes behind Normal's desk and the dispatch desk itself. A huge collection of white Christmas lights had been donated by all their friends who had them. The lights then were strung along the walls, the ceiling and over the white sheet covered lockers. Flowers, branches, and the Christmas lights had also been entwined together and fastened around the dispatch desk creating a canopy. On the dispatch desk stood three candles, two small ones and one large all unlit.

Flower petals, both real and fake, covered the floor and down the steps where Max would make her entrance once the ceremony began. The benches were moved to in front of the dispatch desk where Max and Alec would stand. And any other chairs they could find were placed behind those so some of their guests would have seats. They didn't have enough chairs for everyone as it turned out that every single transgenic they freed had made it to Seattle for the ceremony in addition to their friends from Jam Pony. The place was packed.

Alec arrived and a momentary hush fell over their guests as they turned to stare at their handsome friend confidently walking towards the former dispatch desk. When he smiled and shook hands with Normal already standing behind the "canopy", the crowd resumed their excited murmuring knowing the festivities were going to begin shortly.

Sketchy had been put in charge of audio. The flat screen television in the corner had the loudest speakers so Sketchy hooked up a CD player to it. Alec and Max gave him a CD of the music they wanted and at exactly 3 P.M. he hit play.

As soon as the instrumental began, the guests ceased their conversation and turned towards the back where the staircase was.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

Kendra came down first carrying a sleeping Arun. They were followed by Original Cindy carrying Jace. Kendra walked over to the canopy and stood next to Alec. Original Cindy walked over and stood in front of the canopy opposite of Kendra and Arun.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

When Max emerged, a series of _oohs _and _ahs _were heard from the crowd at the vision of grace and beauty she depicted. She was still out of his line of sight, but the moment Alec heard her footsteps on the steps he held his breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous and excited at the same time. He saw Max all the time, had known her for what seemed like forever but there was nothing he could do to discount the swelling of his heart at this moment.

When she made it to the last step and turned to him, his heart and time seemed to stop. She was gorgeous, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

The whole walk down the steps Max could think of nothing else but how much she hated high heel shoes. Each step she took she feared brought her closer and closer to falling on her face. Her relief didn't surface when she finally made it to the last step because she was still dreading the walk to the canopy with all her friends and family watching. She knew if the fates wanted to mess with her that that would be the time she would fall. But when she looked up and saw Alec across the room waiting for her, her worries about her high heels dissolved. Because it turned out she didn't have to walk over there after all.

Instead she floated.

Before she knew it, she was standing next to Original Cindy and Jace staring up into Alec's mesmerizing eyes.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Normal waited for Sketchy to shut off the music. He then opened the notebook that held the introduction Max and Alec had wanted him to say. "You ready Rock star."

"You bet." Alec responded without turning away from Max.

"Then lets bip bip." Looking up at the crowd, Normal began. "Friends and family, we are gathered here to celebrate an acknowledgement. An acknowledgement of loyalty, of trust. An acknowledgement of family, of happiness. An acknowledgement of love. Max and Alec are here today to acknowledge to themselves and to each and every one of you this promise of forever. So friends and family, look with love as you listen and watch Max and Alec speak their vows and exchange their rings." Normal reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Before we get to the vows, I'd like to call your attention to these three candles. This small candle stands for the people in Max's life that could not be here to share this special day." Max lit it with the lighter and then handed the lighter to Alec as Normal explained. "Alec will light his candle for the people in his life that could not be here to share this special day with him. They will then light this larger candle to symbolize the bigger and stronger flame their joining produces."

Max and Alec took their smaller candles and used it to light the big candle in the center.

"Alright missy, ladies first." Normal said to Max when the candle lighting was done.

"Okay. Ahem" Max cleared her throat nervously and then took a deep breath. Looking into Alec's eyes she read the title. "This is called _Yours_." She then blushed and rolled her eyes at the sudden cat calls and snickers from her friends. Pausing until a hush fell over the crowd she looked down at the paper in her hand. Her photographic memory ensured she knew the piece by heart but focusing on the small sheet of paper helped steady her nerves.

"_Because I know how it feels to be part of you boy_

_Every day of my life's so abundant with joy_

_I honestly never thought love could be real_

_Until I met you and began to feel"_

Max's hand dropped to her side as her eyes sought Alec's again and locked in place. Her need to tell him how much he meant to her shut out her surroundings until it was only her and Alec. Still staring into his hazel depths, her voice no longer shaky and unsure, she continued.

"_Being with you is so natural_

_I never knew it was possible_

_It finally feels like my life has begun_

_Now that I can share it with someone"_

She paused to take his ring out and then place it on the very tip of his finger.

"_Anything you need, I'll be right here_

_I'll never betray your trust because I love you so much_

_There's nothing you can do to keep me from standing by your side"_

Max pushed the ring all the way on before continuing. "I am now and forever will be yours. " Max finished. Both she and Alec's eyes were glistening with tears.

"That was beautiful, Maxie." Alec whispered leaning in.

"Hold it there mister." Normal interrupted. "We didn't get to that part yet." Everyone laughed including their friends that had been wiping their eyes after Max's vows. "It's your turn." Normal said.

"Oh right." Alec smiled sheepishly making the crowd giggle again. When they settled down, Alec took Max's smaller hands into his and smiled at her. "It's called _I am Free_." Max smiled up at him and he began. "Once I was a prisoner." Alec's deep, strong voice immediately had their guests' rapt attention.

"_Lost inside myself with the world surrounding me_

_Wondering through the misery but now I am free_

_You gave me a breath of life, unclouded my eyes_

_With sweet serenity, lighting a ray of hope for me_

_And now I am free."_

He let go of one of her hands and pulled out her ring. After sliding it on to the tip of her finger he began again.

"_Free to live, free to laugh_

_Free to soar, free to shine_

_Free to give, free to fly"_

He then pushed the ring all the way on to her slender finger.

_"Free to love." _

He brought her hand up to his and kissed it before saying softly. "And I do, Maxie. I love you so much. Thank you for freeing me."

They couldn't wait any longer. Alec pulled her to him and Max didn't hesitate to pull his head down to hers until their lips met in a searing kiss.

"Whoa whoa wait." Normal sputtered. "I…you…oh well hell," He shrugged. "You may keep kissing the bride." He announced causing the crowd to erupt into laughter and applause. "I now pronounce you partners for life." He yelled over the noise making their friends clap even louder.

Sketchy aimed the remote and pressed play causing the traditional wedding recessional song to blare throughout the room. Max and Alec reluctantly broke apart. Smiling happily, they took each others hands and walked, through a line of their friends congratulating them, towards the entrance of Jam Pony. Two lines of X8s stood on either side of the ramp leading out, blowing bubbles for the couple to walk through.

"Party at Crash. Drinks are on me." Alec yelled over his shoulder before fully exiting.

As a wedding present, a group of X6s that excelled in diagnostics and repair remodeled an old Cadillac convertible and the newly pimped out ride awaited the couple when they walked out of Jam Pony.

The two were gushing over the car when Kendra and O.C. walked out carrying Arun and Jace. Immediately Max and Alec rushed over to their twins to kiss and coo over them. They then put them in the car seats already set up in back. But when Max went to shut the door, Kendra surprised her by nudging her out of the way and reaching in to take out the car seat. Original Cindy was on the other side taking out Arun's.

"We goin take the babies with us, boos." O.C. explained off of Max and Alec's confused looks. "Just in case you want to take a little detour on your way to Crash."

Max looked at Alec with a smile and raised eyebrow. His eyes twinkled back at her. With the hectic wedding preparation right on the heels of becoming parents to twins, it felt like ages since the two had had a moment alone. It was the best wedding present they could have received.

More hugging and congratulations followed before finally Max was able to dive into the driver's seat. Then a few moments later, Alec leapt into the passenger seat.

"So where to?" She asked as she started the car and the pristine engine came to life.

Alec took her hand and laced it with his. He then kissed the rings now touching one another's on their joined hands. "How about forever." Max smiled and then kissed their rings too.

"Perfect."

And they drove away.

TBC

Please Review

AN: Way to go Jewel and Carebear! As you saw, you were absolutely right about Max's multiple births. Originally I had been thinking of Max having like three or four babies, a whole litter, if you will. But coming up with names for just the two was hard enough. 

Also I'd like to thank Original Proxy for her beautiful m/a story "Fighting Naturalists (If you haven't already, I highly recommend reading it. It's really great!)." I appreciated the story so much that I named one of Max and Alec's babies after your favorite "throw away" character. 

PS. I'm going on vacation and the next chapter isn't even outlined yet so it might be awhile before an update. I'll try my best though.

Max's processional—_I'll be_ by Edwin McCain

Both Max and Alec's vows are slightly modified versions of two songs by Mariah Carey.


End file.
